Une Crise de Foi
by a.a.k88
Summary: Séquelle de ‘Un Long Moment A Venir’. Même si vous n’avez pas lu ‘Un Long Moment A Venir’, vous devriez pouvoir comprendre cette fic.
1. Chapitre 1

**Cette fic ne m'appartient pas. Je tiens juste à rappeler que, même si elle fait plus de 200 pages, cette fanfic n'est pas toujours pas finie. Croisez les doigts pour que, d'ici que j'aie tout traduit, l'auteur poste la suite…**

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.ak)  
**Titre: **Une Crise de Foi  
**Auteur: **Becjane  
**Estimation: **NC-17  
**Catégorie: **angoisse, drame  
**Contenu: **A/C  
**Sommaire: **Séquelle de 'Un Long Moment A Venir'. Même si vous n'avez pas lu 'Un Long Moment A Venir', vous devriez pouvoir comprendre cette fic.  
**Dénégation: **Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes: **Se passe durant la saison 1 d'ANGEL, mais c'est fondamentalement un UA. Après qu'Angel et Cordélia soient allés à L.A à la fin de 'Un Long Moment à Venir', les évènements se sont à peu près passés de la même manière que dans la série, sauf que 'Je ne t'oublierai jamais' et 'Grossesse expresse' ne se sont jamais produits. Ils ont rencontré Doyle et fondé Angel Investigations. Les sentiments romantiques de Doyle pour Cordélia étaient soit non existants ou il les cachait bien parce qu'il savait qu'Angel lui arracherait la tête! Il est mort dans 'Sacrifice héroïque' et lui a passé ses visions. Wesley n'est pas venu à L.A cependant, donc Angel et Cordélia sont seuls depuis la mort de Doyle. Les visions de Cordélia sont plus comme à la fin de la saison 2, question force.

* * *

**Part 1**

La silhouette sombre et songeuse était assise, silencieuse et immobile, dans le fauteuil près du lit. La pièce était aussi noire que minuit, l'appartement du sous-sol étant dépourvu de fenêtres. Malgré l'obscurité, la vue accrue du vampire âmé lui permettait de distinguer la forme agitée sur le lit, et ses profonds yeux bruns étaient focalisés avec culpabilité sur la femme endormie et emmêlée dans les draps blancs ivoires. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude, se coupant de son image alors que son ouïe aiguë capta le son de ses faibles gémissements et le battement agité de son coeur.

Cordélia n'était même pas consciente qu'elle ne dormait plus paisiblement dans ses bras, mais Angel, conduit à l'insomnie par son sommeil agité, ne pouvait pas échapper à l'indéniable vérité de cela. La raison de son agitation remplit le vampire avec l'envie de réduire les objets autour de lui en mille morceaux.

Incapable de rester à observer son inquiétude inconsciente plus longtemps, Angel se leva abruptement de la chaise et marcha, sur des pieds silencieux, dans le living de l'appartement. Il alluma la lampe ordinaire qui se tenait dans un coin, inondant la pièce de lumière voilée.

L'appartement était meublé avec un mélange éclectique de leurs styles contrastés, un écho de leur personnalité individuelle. D'anciennes armes et des peintures classiques décoraient les murs à côté de plusieurs posters modernes de films. La photo favorite de Keanu de Cordélia n'était pas parmi eux cependant; Angel avait mit le holà quand elle avait voulu accrocher ça.

A côté du nouveau système stéréo, des CD de Beethoven, Bach et Mozart étaient empilés à côté de ceux de ces divers groupes dont la musique ressemblait à du vacarme pour Angel, mais que Cordélia insistait être 'cool.'

Le divan et les chaises en cuir brun foncé étaient décorés avec des coussins rose en forme de cœur et la table basse de salon était couverte par divers magazines de modes et des copies cartonnées de 'Les Travaux Complets de Shakespeare' et le 'Guerre et Paix' de Tolstoy.

Durant les sept derniers mois, Cordélia s'était épanouie d'une jolie adolescente en une jeune femme vibrante, et bien que son esprit piquant et sa brutale honnêteté rafraîchissante était toujours bien évident, ces traits de caractères s'étaient adoucis sur les bords avec sa maturité grandissante. Angel s'était trouvé à retomber amoureux une fois encore, fasciné par la magnifique femme en laquelle elle se développait.

Soupirant bruyamment et faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres mis en pointes, le vampire monta d'un pas lourd les escaliers menant aux bureaux d'Angel Investigations situés directement au-dessus de l'appartement du sous-sol. Il n'utilisa pas le vieil ascenseur par peur de réveiller sa petite amie; sa douleur courante devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'y faire face et il ne pouvait simplement pas rassembler la force d'affronter la jeune visionnaire pour l'instant.

Allumant la lampe qui se tenait sur le bureau, Angel traversa la pièce pour contempler le dessin encadré qui pendait au-dessus du percolateur à café. C'était un croquis amateur de la 'chose affreuse, grisâtre, de matière poisseuse' dans la première vision de Cordélia, un rappel conservé de Doyle.

Il sentit son estomac brûlé avec chagrin devant la perte de son ami moitié démon, mais mélangé avec cette peine était une colère écrasante envers son ancien visionnaire. Doyle avait intentionnellement passé ses prémonitions atroces à la femme qu'Angel aimait et le vampire luttait pour lui pardonner ça.

Sa petite amie acceptait volontiers les visions comme un cadeau d'adieu de leur ami, mais Angel ne le pouvait pas. La vue de Cordélia hurlant et se tordant de douleur lui donnait envie d'étrangler leur défunt compagnon d'armes. En ce qui concernait Angel, Doyle n'aurait jamais dû placer ce fardeau trop lourd sur ses épaules frêles.

Le vampire pouvait voir bien trop clairement les traces que la responsabilité d'être sa visionnaire laissait sur sa psyché. Elle était toujours la lumière de ses ténèbres, mais le poids des visions avait jeté une ombre inévitable sur sa personnalité gaie et radieuse. Angel ne supportait pas de voir Cordélia souffrir et l'injustice de cela le rongeait graduellement de l'intérieur.

Si seulement elle ne lui avait pas caché les choses, alors il aurait peut-être eu une chance d'empêcher que ça arrive.

* * *

Elle était seule et elle se noyait dans la mer de son propre esprit; elle pouvait parfois entendre le murmure de voix, étrangères et familières pour elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, bouger ou parler pour leur faire savoir qu'elle était encore là.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était toujours en vie et attendait d'être sauvée.

* * *

Cordélia roula sur le côté et tendit la main vers la forme solide et réconfortante d'Angel, se réveillant instantanément quand, à la place, la paume de sa main toucha l'emplacement froid et vide à côté d'elle sur le matelas. Tendant l'une de ses mains, elle tâtonna pour l'interrupteur de la lampe, allumant les deux ampoules murales au-dessus du lit.

Elle était seule – à nouveau.

Un doigt froid d'anxiété remua dans le bas de son ventre, la rendant soudainement nauséeuse. Combien de nuit cela faisait-il maintenant? C'était presque comme si Angel ne supportait pas d'être près d'elle. Tout avait très bien été jusqu'au sacrifice de Doyle, et puis les choses entre eux avaient irrévocablement changé.

Se tournant sur le dos, Cordélia regarda le plafond, essayant de gérer ses pensées et émotions chaotiques. L'état lamentable de leur relation provenait d'une chose – la terrible dispute qui avait pris place une semaine après sa première vision.

Angel, obnubilé par la douleur de sa vision, avait constamment essayé de l'envelopper dans de l'ouate et son attitude surprotectrice avait mis Cordélia au pied du mur. Elle avait donc décidé de lui dire ce que Styjasimok avait dit sur son destin de devenir une visionnaire, dans l'espoir que ça le ferait réaliser que c'était ce que les Puissances Supérieures avaient projeté depuis tout le début.

Malheureusement, au lieu d'être calmé, le vampire avait explosé en un accès d'apoplexie, furieux qu'elle ait gardé secret les mots du magicien maléfique.

Ensuite, dans la lumière froide du jour, Cordélia n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout ce qui avait été dit dans le feu de leur dispute, mais les mots coléreux avaient profondément blessé des deux côtés, rouvrant des blessures qui devaient encore cicatriser et qui avaient continué de suppurer avec infection plusieurs semaines plus tard.

Roulant sur le côté, les yeux vitreux de Cordélia errèrent avec lassitude sur la chambre, et elle tressailli intérieurement quand ils se posèrent sur les tessons de verres balayés à la hâte du vase que le vampire enragé avait lancé contre le mur durant leur dispute. Peu après, Angel était sorti de leur appartement comme un ouragan, la laissant seule, en pleurs et recroquevillée en boule sur le lit.

Quand il était finalement rentré à la maison, vingt-quatre heures plus tard, le vampire avait été inhabituellement calme et distant, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient parvenus à tapisser les fissures béantes qui avaient soudainement émergées dans leur relation. Toutefois, quelque chose manquait depuis cette nuit, et Cordélia n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le récupérer.

Son petit ami s'était renfermé, élevant un mur impénétrable entre eux que la visionnaire ne semblait pas pouvoir casser, peu importe à quel point elle essayait. Au lit, Angel amenait toujours son corps aux sommets de l'extasie physique, mais leur ancienne connexion émotionnelle était à peine présente et, par conséquent, leur vie amoureuse avait dramatiquement diminué en fréquence.

Il était clair pour Cordélia que, d'après l'attitude du vampire, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour être sa visionnaire, et ça faisait un mal de chien. Il devenait si irrité quand elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter ses visions de la façon experte dont Doyle le faisait. Ce n'était pas juste – elle apprenait toujours et devenait meilleure à chaque fois. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui donner la chance de se prouver digne de la vocation que leur ami lui avait conférée?

S'abandonnant à sa profonde tristesse, la visionnaire émotionnellement épuisée laissa un flot de larmes salées couler du coin de ses yeux et courir le long de ses joues pales pour atterrir comme des gouttes de pluie sur son oreiller. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et pleura jusqu'au sommeil, son corps fatigué tremblant avec des sanglots silencieux.

* * *

Quelque chose d'ancien et de maléfique coulait comme de la glace dans ses veines, et elle avait désespérément besoin d'y échapper et de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il était enfin temps de s'évader de cette prison noire et oppressive et d'avancer vers la piqûre d'épingle de blanc qui brillait comme un projecteur miniature, la guidant et lui montrant le chemin de la maison.

* * *

Angel retourna à leur bâtiment juste avant que l'aube ne pointe à l'horizon. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'en haut, il lava la combinaison de sang rouge et jaune verdâtre de ses mains, et nettoya ses diverses entailles et ecchymoses avec la bouteille de désinfectant qu'il trouva dans le placard.

Tandis qu'il arpentait avec agitation les rues sombres de L.A, il avait été attaqué par un nid de vampires et leur démon Streflar. Traquer et éliminer ses ennemis avait eu un effet cathartique sur l'humeur d'Angel, et il se sentait maintenant plus en contrôle de ses émotions qu'il ne l'avait senti depuis des semaines. Il ôta sa chemise déchirée et ensanglantée et mit un chandail vert foncé avant de descendre dans l'appartement.

Cordélia était recroquevillée, endormie, au centre de leur lit, la douce lueur des lampes murales illuminant son visage strié de larmes et les cercles foncés sous ses yeux. Le pyjama coton qu'elle portrait avait l'habitude d'épouser sa forme à courbes de façon appropriée, mais maintenant il pendait lâchement sur sa carrure bien plus maigre.

Angel soupira; il savait que sa détresse et sa perte de poids n'étaient pas seulement dues à la tension des visions. Leur brouille était la cause d'une grosse quantité d'anxiété mentale pour les deux. Le vampire n'était que trop conscient qu'il reportait son incapacité à gérer la situation sur sa petite amie, mais il trouvait impossible de s'en empêcher. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre la rage impuissante qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Cordélia souffrir physiquement.

Elle lui avait caché des secrets et ça remplissait Angel d'une rancune irraisonnée envers elle. Le résultat de cela était qu'il s'était instinctivement replié sur lui-même et l'effet sur leur ancienne intimité avait été dévastateur.

S'agenouillant près du lit, le vampire tendit une main et fit courir ses doigts froids dans les cheveux brillant de Cordélia, ayant besoin de faire une sorte de connexion avec elle. Malgré leurs récents ennuis, il l'aimait toujours avec une intensité puissante et détestait que cet état actuel des choses semblait détruire lentement, mais sûrement, la profonde affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Angel décida, ici et maintenant, qu'il n'allait pas laisser ça se produire; il allait trouver un moyen de la débarrasser des visions, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Sa Cordélia ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça et il allait y mettre un stop. Les Puissances Supérieures pouvaient aller au diable; il voulait que les choses soient comme elles l'étaient avant.

* * *

Wesley regarda par la fenêtre du hublot, observant les lumières brillantes de Los Angeles se rapprocher lentement tandis que son avion faisait sa descente vers LAX Airport.

Il baissa les yeux pour re-vérifier que son précieux sac à dos était toujours à ses pieds, posé sous le siège de devant. Les livres et papiers cachés dedans étaient le résultat de mois de soigneuses recherches, et les perdre était impensable. Le sac en toile à l'air ordinaire renfermait la clé de la libération de Faith de l'influence infâme de l'Orbe de Ravaclesh et c'était donc la chose la plus importante en la possession de l'ex-observateur.

Remarquant que le train d'atterrissage de l'avion était sorti, l'Anglais agrippa les accoudoirs de son siège et attendit l'inévitable secousse alors que l'avion touchait le sol. Toujours un voyageur d'avion nerveux, Wesley soupira de soulagement quand le pilote poussa les moteurs à freiner, et amena l'avion à une immobilisation sûre sur la piste avant d'annoncer leur arrivée à L.A.

Comme Wesley était assis avec son sac sur les genoux en attendant que les autres passagers débarquent, il regarda sa montre – six heure du matin, il pensa qu'il devrait arriver aux bureaux d'Angel Investigation à neuf heure. Saisissant son passeport, l'ex-observateur quitta enfin l'avion et sortit une nouvelle fois sur le sol des USA, presque sept mois après le jour où il avait posé le pied pour la dernière fois sur le côté ouest de l'Atlantique.

* * *

Le tunnel était foncé, mais elle pouvait juste distinguer la faible lumière à l'autre bout. Luttant pour remuer ses membres lourds, elle rampa lentement sur ses mains et genoux vers le chemin de sortie, l'illumination devenant plus brillante alors qu'elle approchait la fin de son long et douloureux voyage.

_Continue tu y es presque, _s'encouragea-elle quand ses progrès hésitèrent légèrement. _Juste un peu plus loin et tu seras libre à la maison._

* * *

Wesley sourit alors qu'il espionnait la tête foncée de Cordélia à travers le panneau de verre crasseux; l'attention de la jeune femme était focalisée sur le bloc sur lequel elle écrivait, et ses longs cheveux pendaient comme un rideau autour de son visage. Angel ne semblait être nulle part en vue.

Abaissant la poignée, Wesley entra dans la zone de réception d'Angel Investigations, le cliquetis de la porte annonçant son arrivée. Cordélia leva les yeux de son bureau et Angel apparu comme par magie dans l'embrassure de la porte du bureau avec le bruit. Ils le fixèrent tous les deux stupidement pendant quelques instants, aucun des deux ne se rendant bien compte de sa présence inattendue.

Leur surprise ébahie donna le temps à Wesley de constater que tout n'était pas comme ça devrait l'être. Le nuage de tension qui pendait dans l'air étouffait la pièce avec son brouillard invisible, et les quelques mètres séparant ses amis apparaissaient plus comme un gouffre profond et infranchissable.

Devenant plus inquiet à chaque seconde, les yeux de Wesley discernèrent l'extra pâleur du visage d'Angel et les profonds creux sous les yeux épuisés du vampire. Il déplaça ensuite son examen minutieux vers Cordélia et fut atterré quand ses yeux noisette se remplirent de larmes malheureuses, sa façade courageuse s'écroulant sous son regard inquiet aux yeux bleus.

Avec un sanglot étouffé, la jeune femme se leva sur ses pieds, contourna le bureau et se jeta dans ses bras. "Oh Wesley."

Comme ses bras se refermaient autour de la fille tremblante, Wesley fut choqué de découvrir qu'il pouvait sentir le contour de ses côtes à travers la fine blouse légère qu'elle portait.

Il leva son regard vers celui d'Angel et fut grandement perturbé par la couche de larmes non versées qui voilait ses yeux bruns et l'expression de triste désespoir qui était gravée sur le visage angulaire du vampire.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Part 2**

Angel détourna ses yeux torturés du regard fixe de Wesley et baissa la tête pour contempler ses pieds, voûtant les épaules et fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Le vampire ne fit aucun mouvement pour réconforter la fille en pleurs dans les bras de l'ex-observateur, gelé dans l'inaction par le savoir que son échec à la protéger était la raison principale de sa détresse.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla avec un peu de difficulté, sa voix rauque et enrouée. "Wes – c'est bon de te voir. Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu venais à la maison."

Cordélia se dégagea de leur ami, essuyant ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de se reprendre. "Oui." Approuva-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement. "On serait venu te chercher à l'aéroport si on avait su que tu venais."

"J'ai téléphoné pour vous faire savoir que je revenais il y a deux jours, mais vous n'étiez pas là." Expliqua Wesley, tendant la main pour serrer celle qu'Angel offrait. "Mon avion a atterri il y a quelques heures."

"Alors, tu as déjà trouvé un moyen pour aider Faith?" demanda le vampire, se perchant familièrement sur le bord du bureau et croisant les bras sur son large torse.

"Je pense que oui, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre assistance pour qu'elle se rétablisse avec succès." Répondit Wesley, ses yeux perçants prenant note du fait qu'Angel évitait délibérément de regarder Cordélia pendant qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec un grand mouchoir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bon sang?_

"Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure cependant; pour l'instant j'apprécierais un bon petit déjeuner, parce que je n'ai rien eu sauf de la nourriture d'avion ces dix dernières heures." Wesley regarda Cordélia. "Où puis-je trouver un dîner décent?"

"Il y a Chez Sally – ce n'est qu'à deux pâtés d'ici." Répondit-elle, mettant ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour les ôter de son visage. "Tu tournes à gauche quand tu quittes le bâtiment et puis…."

"Que dirais-tu de simplement me le montrer?"

"Mais c'est la journée et Angel…"

"Peut se passer de toi pendant deux heures, j'en suis sûr." Wesley fit rapidement échouer sa tentative pour éviter d'être seule avec lui. Il savait que le seul moyen pour qu'il arrive au coeur du problème entre ses amis, était de leur parler séparément. Aucun des deux n'allait confier leur problème en la présence de l'autre.

"Ca ne te dérange pas si je l'emprunte pour un petit moment, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, dirigeant sa question vers le vampire.

"Non, vas-y." approuva volontiers Angel, réellement content de la suggestion; ça lui épargnerait l'effort de trouver une excuse plausible pour expliquer son absence prévue du matin. "On pourra prendre correctement des nouvelles plus tard."

Wesley tendit la main derrière lui pour ramasser son sac à dos. "Tu peux mettre ça dans un endroit sûr? Toutes mes recherches sont dedans."

"Biensûr. Je vais l'enfermer dans l'armoire à armes en bas." Répondit Angel, lui prenant le sac à dos; il fit un geste vers la valise de l'ex-observateur. "Et ça?"

"Elle sera très bien ici pour l'instant." Répondit Wesley comme il mettait son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. "Ce ne sont que des vêtements et autres."

"Je vais la mettre dans mon bureau." Décida Angel, glissant le sac vert en toile sur une épaule et traversant la pièce pour soulever la valise sans effort. "Allez manger. Je vous verrai tout à l'heure."

"On y va?" invita Wesley, faisant gentiment sortir Cordélia du bureau avec une main légère dans le bas de son dos.

"On parlera plus tard." Cria-t-il à Angel par-dessus son épaule juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le vampire attendit jusqu'à ce que leurs battements de cœur se fanent dans le néant, et puis se retira dans son bureau pour déposer la valise de Wesley avant de descendre dans l'appartement. Il déverrouilla l'armoire à armes et mit le précieux sac à dos dans un coin, puis tendit la main dans le fond pour sortir une boîte acajou complexement taillée.

Se déplaçant pour s'asseoir à la table, Angel ôta la petite clé attachée à la chaîne de son cou et ouvrit la boîte en bois, renversant le couvercle pour révéler un intérieur rayé de velours. Le récipient contenait divers articles personnels – de petits bibelots qu'il avait acquis au cours des années et aussi une série de lettres liées ensemble avec un ruban rouge. Il sortit la lettre du dessus, la déplia et commença à lire le manuscrit écrit avec l'écriture désordonnée de Doyle.

Angel avait trouvé la lettre parmi les possessions du demi démon quand il avait nettoyé l'appartement de Doyle après sa mort. Les premiers paragraphes racontaient au vampire l'histoire du Fléau que son ami lui avait déjà narrée, mais la seconde moitié de la lettre contenait des instructions sur comment Angel pouvait contacter les Puissances Supérieures, si le besoin en était.

C'était cette information que le vampire cherchait – il allait exiger qu'elles lui envoient un nouveau visionnaire pour que Cordélia soient libérée de son fardeau non recherché , et que leurs vies puissent revenir à la normale.

* * *

Wesley se glissa sur la banquette en face de Cordélia, regardant le visage pale et tiré de la jeune femme avec inquiétude. La marche jusqu'au dîner avait pris place dans un silence presque complet mis à part quelques plaisanteries échangées sur son voyage vers les USA.

Une serveuse blonde aux formes avantageuses arriva pour prendre leurs commandes, leur souriant de façon sympathique.

"Euh – je vais prendre des crêpes aux myrtilles avec du sirop d'érable, du café et du jus d'orange s'il-vous-plait."

Wesley regarda sa compagne trop mince. "Et nous en prendrons tous les deux." Ajouta-t-il, ne donnant pas à Cordélia la chance de commander quelque chose proche de rien.

"Biensûr mon chou." Répondit la serveuse comme elle écrivait sur son bloc.

"J'allais juste commander un café; j'ai déjà déjeuné." Protesta Cordélia alors que la serveuse se dirigeait vers le comptoir pour hurler leur commande à la cuisine.

"Quoi, deux bouchées de biscottes?" demanda-t-il avec une touche de reproche. Cordélia baissa les yeux sur la table à ça et Wesley réalisa qu'il n'était pas très loin du compte.

"Cordelia, tu es devenue bien trop mince – tu dois manger un repas convenable." Lui dit Wesley, tendant le bras par-dessus la table pour lui prendre la main. "Quel est le problème entre toi et Angel? On aurait pu couper l'atmosphère entre vous au couteau là-bas."

Cordélia leva son regard vers le sien, lui permettant de voir la souffrance qui était fort évidente dans ses yeux noisettes remplis d'eau. Il lui serra gentiment les doigts avec sympathie. "Je veux aider."

"Je ne sais pas si tu peux." S'étrangla-t-elle, ôtant sa main de sa poigne et essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées pour couler le long de ses joues creuses. "Il ne veut pas me pardonner Wesley, et je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses."

"Ne veux pas te pardonner quoi?" Wesley se rassit sur la banquette, observant une expression de culpabilité traverser ses traits délicats avec la question.

"Quand Doyle est mort, il m'a passé les visions." Commença à expliquer Cordélia avec hésitation.

"Oui; tu me l'as expliqué dans un email, il y a un petit moment." Répondit Wesley avec un léger hochement de tête.

"Hé bien, je suppose que je savais, en quelque sorte, que ça allait se produire." Continua la jeune brunette, sa voix baissa de volume. "Tu vois, Styjasimok m'a dit que j'étais destinée à devenir une visionnaire quand il m'a kidnappée. C'est pour ça..."

"Qu'il avait spécifiquement besoin de toi – le rituel pour élever l'Orbe de Ravaclesh exigeait le sang d'une visionnaire." Wesley termina sa phrase pour elle comme la compréhension pointait dans son esprit rapide. "Je conclu que tu as omit de raconter cela à Angel?" supposa-t-il.

Cordélia hocha misérablement la tête, passant ses mains sur son visage strié de larmes et ôtant ses cheveux sombres de ses yeux. "Il était tellement fâché Wesley. Je ne l'avais jamais comme ça avant – jamais. On a eu une grosse dispute à ce propos; il me tient responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il pense qu'il aurait pu m'empêcher de recevoir les visions si je lui avais dit ce que Styjasimok avait dit."

"Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas que tu aies les visions?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur la table. "Je ne sais pas; peut-être que tu devrais lui demander."

Il y avait une touche d'amertume dans sa voix alors qu'elle parlait, ce qui suggéra à Wesley qu'elle avait sa propre théorie sur la raison de l'attitude de son petit ami. Cependant, elle n'allait manifestement pas lui dire, et même si ses suspicions à propos des motivations d'Angel étaient plus que probablement incorrectes, il décida de ne pas pousser – pour le moment au moins.

Etant donné comme le vampire était protecteur envers elle, Wesley pouvait facilement imaginer la force de la colère d'Angel devant la réticence de sa petite amie. L'envergure de la dispute qui avait suivi sa confession avait dû être colossale et il suspectait qu'ils s'étaient involontairement fait énormément de mal en même temps.

Il semblait aussi y avoir une sévère défaillance en communication entre eux, ce qui signifiait probablement que ces blessures verbales infligées étaient restées non résolues, approfondissant le gouffre qui s'était ouvert entre eux. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que ses amis reparlent, et puis avec espoir, cette bosse sur la route pourrait être correctement lissée.

La serveuse apporta leur nourriture à la table et Wesley regarda Cordélia lancer un petit sourire dans sa direction, puis soulever son couteau et sa fourchette et commencer à manger avec appétit le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait commandé.

_Hé bien, au moins c'est un début dans la bonne direction, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il attaquait son petit déjeuner avec le même enthousiasme.

* * *

Suivant les directions écrites par Doyle, Angel fit son chemin dans les tunnels souterrains jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une cave cachée par une énorme voûte bouchée et construite dans un mur. Au-dessus de l'arche blanche et brillante, il était écrit 'La Porte des Ames Perdues' en Latin et un grand bénitier en pierre se tenait au centre de la caverne circulaire.

Le vampire traversa rapidement le sol poussiéreux vers la structure et sortit la bouteille en verre de poudre Kinsell qu'il venait d'acheter. Il dispersa la poussière colorée dans le bénitier avant de s'abaisser pour ramasser le briquet qui était posé sur le sol à côté de la colonne en pierre rugueuse.

"J'implore l'accès vers les Sages," dit-il solennellement, puis il mit feu à la poudre dans la coupe.

La préparation s'embrasa immédiatement avec des flammes orange vif et Angel fit un bond en arrière, couvrant ses yeux alors qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante remplis la pièce. Une fois qu'elle disparu assez pour qu'il voit, le vampire réalisa que la porte de marbre n'était plus fermée. La lumière blanche était toujours trop vive pour qu'il observe ce qu'il y avait plus loin, mais il avança néanmoins avec confiance vers l'embrasure de la porte révélée.

Alors qu'il passait le seuil, Angel eut l'impression d'être aspiré par un portail dans une autre dimension, jusqu'à ce qu'il avance dans une pièce hexagonale avec le sol, les murs et le plafond faits de marbre blanc éclatant.

Deux silhouettes se tenaient sur les marches devant lui – un homme, une femme.

Les Oracles avaient un éclat doré métallique sur leurs peaux qui était décoré de spirales bleu cyan. Ils étaient vêtus de toges noires de style grec avec des sandales aux pieds. La femme portait un diadème doré dans ses cheveux et un bracelet assorti à son poignet.

"Approche, Etre Inférieur." Proclama l'homme d'une voix retentissante.

"Que nous as-tu apporté?" demanda la femme avec une intonation plus haute, mais similaire.

Incité par un P.S écrit à la hâte à la fin de la lettre de Doyle, Angel sortit un petit vase de couleur rose et le lui offrit. "Dynastie Ching, daté de 1811."

L'oracle femme fit signe d'une main et le vase vola hors de la poigne du vampire et traversa la pièce pour atterrir en sûreté dans sa paume tendue. "Ravissant." Dit-elle, le tournant pour admirer son élégance svelte.

"Tu cherches nos conseils, guerrier; demande ce que tu veux – ton temps ici est court."

"Je veux que vous repreniez les visions de Cordy. Envoyez-moi un nouveau visionnaire." Angel alla directement à l'essentiel

L'oracle femme pencha la tête sur le côté et fixa ses brillants yeux bleus sur le visage du vampire. "Tu souhaites la dépouiller de son droit de naissance, ôter la destinée qui est écrite grandement dans les étoiles?"

"N'est-elle pas suffisante?" continua l'oracle homme, sa voix légèrement incrédule. "Il est vrai qu'elle est jeune et inexpérimentée, mais elle y arrivera en son temps."

Angel secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle souffre et je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça."

"Cela n'est pas de notre concerne." L'oracle homme renifla avec dédain. "C'est ton libre arbitre qui t'a amené à l'inviter dans ton lit. Ce n'était pas l'intention pour laquelle vous avez été réunis."

"Cette intention a été pré-ordonnée et ne peut être altérée." L'oracle femme tourna lentement autour du vampire alors qu'elle parlait. "Ne reviens pas nous déranger pour des raisons si insignifiantes; il y a des responsabilités plus importantes sur lesquelles tu dois te concentrer – une grande malveillance s'éveille dans ton monde alors que nous parlons."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé..."

"Vas-t-en, Etre Inférieur." L'oracle femme coupa sa question avec un signe royal de sa main dorée.

Le vampire se fit immédiatement expulser violemment hors du domaine des Oracles et il se cogna contre le mur opposé de la cave souterraine, catapulté là par la force de son renvoi. Il se remit sur ses pieds, jurant abondamment devant la porte à nouveau barrée.

Angel serra ses doigts en poing et permit au visage de son démon d'émerger avec un bas grognement. Il se mit ensuite à frapper les murs de pierre avec ses mains en poings, déchargeant sa colère et sa frustration sur les objets inanimés autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne un semblant de contrôle émotionnel.

* * *

Ses paupières semblaient lourdes et étaient incrustées de sommeil, mais elle les força à s'ouvrir et se retrouva à fixer le plafond crasseux et une lampe blanche fluorescente. L'odeur acre de l'antiseptique irrita ses narines et le bip régulier des machines sonnait extrêmement bruyant a ses tympans sensibles.

_Ou est-ce que je suis?_

Avec un effort significatif, Faith souleva son bras pour ôter l'obstruction qui couvrait son nez et sa bouche et sentit un tiraillement sur le dos de sa main qui protesta au mouvement. Elle lutta quelques instants pour focaliser son regard, mais sa vue s'éclaira enfin pour révéler une aiguille attachée dans l'une de ses veines avec une bande médicale. Elle était donc à l'hôpital, mais pourquoi?

En réponse à sa question silencieuse, un déluge d'images bombarda son cerveau confus:

_C attachée à une chaise et luttant pour s'échapper alors que Styjasimok soulevait son couteau pour répandre son sang. _

Angel bondissant au-dessus de la fente du hall d'assemblée du lycée, C blottie, en sécurité, dans ses bras.

B heurtant le plafond et plongeant comme un poids mort sur le sol.

Styjasimok levant les bras pour attraper l'Orbe de Ravaclesh brillante dans ses paumes tendues.

Elle-même, baissant les yeux sur son couteau, puis les levant vers le magicien jubilant sur l'estrade alors qu'elle se mettait lentement sur ses pieds.

Oh mon Dieu! Je l'ai tué et l'Orbe de Ravaclesh m'a infectée, réalisa-t-elle avec panique comme le souvenir l'envahit précipitamment.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus alerte, la tueuse affaiblie pouvait sentir le mal qui habitait chacun de ses pores et son estomac se souleva avec nausée en réaction à cela. Cependant son esprit semblait être nettoyé de l'infection – comment cela pouvait-il être?

Comme provoquée par cette pensée, l'Orbe commença à remuer en elle et le sang dans ses veines fut inondé par son influence corruptrice. Faith commença à hyperventiler avec terreur alors que le mal s'étendit dans son corps et se dirigea avec un but glacial vers son esprit sans protection.

_Oh Seigneur! Que quelque m'aide! _Hurla silencieusement la tueuse alors que l'Orbe prenait le contrôle de son cerveau et écrasa brutalement son libre arbitre à la soumission.

* * *

"Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé un moyen d'aider Faith?"

"Oui, je le pense." Répondit Wesley alors que lui et Cordélia marchaient dans la direction du bâtiment où elle et Angel vivaient et travaillaient. "Je vous expliquerais tout, à toi et Angel, bientôt, ok?"

"Ok." Approuva-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel et la température s'était conséquemment élevée de plusieurs degrés, donc Wesley ôta sa veste et la glissa sur son avant-bras. "Comment allait-elle la dernière fois que tu l'as vue?" demanda-t-il à la visionnaire d'un ton faible.

Cordélia le regarda coupablement. "Oh mon Dieu Wesley – avec Doyle et tout le reste, on n'a pas été la voir depuis presque deux mois. L'hôpital n'a pas appelé pour nous avertir d'un changement de sa condition cependant. Je suis tellement désolée – quel genre d'amis merdiques sommes-nous?"

Wesley la tapota entre les omoplates de façon apaisante. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Toi et Angel – vous êtes passés par beaucoup de choses récemment; Faith comprendrait."

"Je sais, mais tout de même." Cordélia secoua la tête en auto-flagellation. "C'est mon amie et je n'ai pas été là pour elle. Je veux la récupérer, Wes – tu penses vraiment que tu peux faire que ça arrive?" demanda-t-elle, tournant ses yeux noisettes vers l'Anglais.

"Je l'espère Cordélia, j'espère vraiment." Répondit Wesley avec sensibilité alors qu'ils montaient les marches et ré-entraient dans le bâtiment où était logé Angel Investigations.

Avoir une autre femme dans sa vie pour se confier manquait désespérément à Cordélia. Bien qu'elle aimait Angel et que Doyle avait été un bon ami, tout comme Wesley, ce n'était pas la même chose. Faith était la seule vraie amie qu'elle avait jamais eue et la jeune visionnaire se désolait intensément de son absence.

S'asseoir près de la tueuse sans réaction dans cette chambre d'hôpital stérile devenait plus difficile à chaque fois qu'Angel et elle lui rendaient visite. Cordélia espérait contre tout espoir que le plan de Wesley marcherait parce qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps en plus elle pourrait tenir à voir son amie comme ça.

"C'est verrouillé." Wesley se tourna pour lui dire après qu'il ait essayé plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la porte du bureau sans succès.

"On doit avoir un client ou autre." Songea Cordélia, cherchant ses clés dans son sac. Les brandissant avec fioriture, elle tourna l'instrument en métal dans la serrure et les laissa entrer dans la zone de réception.

"Pas de note?" demanda Wesley alors qu'elle scrutait d'abord son bureau à elle, et puis celui d'Angel pour un message de son petit ami.

Cordélia fronça les sourcils, l'expression troublant son joli visage. "Non – mais aussi, il ne me dit pas toujours où il va ces jours-ci, de toute façon."

"Peut-être qu'il est juste en bas." Suggéra délicatement Wesley. "Votre appartement est directement en dessous, non?"

Cordélia acquiesça distraitement en réponse à la question de l'ex-observateur. "Comment sommes-nous censé gagner de l'argent s'il enferme les clients dehors?" s'exclama-t-elle avec exaspération, traversant la pièce vers l'ascenseur.

Elle ouvrit le treillis métallique et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur carré pour faire la descente dans l'appartement. Angel ne se trouvait nulle part en bas non plus.

"Où est-il? C'est la journée donc ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait..." Cordélia s'arrêta à mi-phrase quand elle entendit le son de la trappe qui permettait au vampire d'accéder au tunnel des égouts souterrains.

Angel émergea du trou dans le sol, ses vêtements noirs couverts d'une couche de poussière et une expression de tonnerre sur son beau visage.

"Tu es blessé." S'écria Cordélia avec alerte, se précipitant vers lui quand elle remarqua le sang séché sur les doigts et avant-bras du vampire.

"Je vais bien." aboya Angel, contournant la jeune femme inquiète et allant dans la kitchenette pour laver ses mains auto-blessées. Wesley et Cordélia le suivirent dans la petite pièce comme deux vilains élèves.

"Je ne veux pas en parler Cordélia, alors ne pense même pas à demander." Dit brusquement Angel quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner sur ce qui s'était passé.

La jolie brunette tressaillit visiblement devant le ton rude de son petit ami, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en une position défensive alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes devant son traitement méchant.

Wesley soupira. "Angel ..."

"Alors dis-nous comment on peut aider Faith." Le vampire interrompit rapidement l'objection de son ami à son attitude anti-sociale. Angel était bien conscient qu'il venait de réduire Cordélia aux larmes et il se détestait déjà pour ça; la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Wesley le lui fasse remarquer.

Le vampire savait qu'il devait arrêter ça avant qu'il ne détruise complètement leur relation; au moins sauver la tueuse frappée lui donnerait quelque chose d'autre sur quoi se concentrer pendant un moment. Peut-être qu'une distraction de leurs ennuis aiderait les choses.

Voyant qu'Angel n'était pas exactement d'humeur bavarde, Wesley garda le sermon pour plus tard et s'assit à la petite table de cuisine pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait appris durant ses nombreux mois de recherches sur la situation difficile de Faith.

"J'ai trouvé beaucoup de sorts et potions qui peuvent limiter le pouvoir d'influence d'un objet sur le vaisseau qu'il possède, mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait exorciser complètement ce contrôle. Avec chaque solution possible que je trouvais, Faith aurait tout de même été partiellement sous la domination de l'Orbe. Même avec ses capacités de tueuse, elle n'aurait pas la force de combattre son autorité vingt-quatre heures par jour."

Wesley fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées, ôtant ses lunettes et pinçant le bout de son nez entre son pouce et son index. "Après des mois à me heurter à un mur, j'ai finalement décidé que j'approchais ma recherche de la mauvaise façon. Je chassais une solution dans le passé quand j'aurais dû chercher dans le futur à la place."

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Cordélia, plissant son front avec confusion devant cette déclaration énigmatique.

"Je cherchais un sort qui existait déjà au lieu d'essayer d'imaginer un nouveau." Expliqua Wesley à la visionnaire perplexe. "J'ai pris tout ce que j'avais découvert et j'ai approché l'une des bandes de sorcières avec qui le Conseil a des contacts. Il a fallu plusieurs semaines, mais avec leur assistance, j'ai finalement été capable de fournir une potion pour expulser l'Orbe du corps de Faith, et également un sortilège d'attache pour la sceller à nouveau dans la terre – pour de bon cette fois."

"Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il y a une attrape dans tout ça?" demanda Angel, s'asseyant à la table en face de Wesley et posant son menton dans la main.

Wesley sourit d'un air désabusé à son ami. "Parce qu'il y en a une; la potion doit être faite et administrée dans l'heure ou elle est inefficace, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si ça marchera jusqu'à ce que l'on essaie."

Angel acquiesça avec compréhension. "Le risque en vaut la peine cependant. Combien de temps faudra-t-il...?"

Le vampire s'interrompit et se leva rapidement, son attention soudainement détournée autre part.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda d'urgence Wesley.

Soudainement il y eu un mouvement flou et Angel disparu de sa ligne de mir. Wesley se retourna rapidement, juste à temps pour voir le vampire attraper Cordélia alors que ses genoux lâchèrent sous elle.

Elle agrippa sa tête, s'écriant avec agonie et s'agitant dans ses bras alors que des images douloureuses assaillirent son cerveau.

Wesley regarda son tourment avec de l'horreur grandissante; il était conscient que les visions étaient douloureuses, mais il ne s'était attendu à rien de tel. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'Angel avait tant de mal à supporter la voir comme ça.

Cordélia se calma enfin dans l'étreinte de son petit ami et le vampire guida gentiment la fille tremblante jusqu'à un fauteuil. Il s'agenouilla devant elle sur le sol en linoléum et prit ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"


	3. Chapitre 3

**Part 3**

Tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux acajou et mettait une autre couche de gloss sur ses lèvres, Kathy étudia son reflet dans le crasseux miroir carré fixé sur la porte intérieure de son casier. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges et son corps bourdonnant à cause de son enthousiaste rapport sexuel avec Matthew plus tôt ce matin.

Avec un profond soupir, elle ferma la porte avec fracas, et lissa l'uniforme rose pale dans lequel elle venait de se changer. Souhaitant être toujours blottie dans l'étreinte de son petit ami, elle sortit dans le couloir de l'hôpital et se dirigea tranquillement vers le poste des infirmières, balançant familièrement ses bras à ses côtés alors qu'elle marchait.

"Katherine – vous êtes en retard!"

Devant la brusque remontrance de la Sœur, l'infirmière rouquine regarda sa montre. _Dix minutes – la belle affaire! _"Oui ma Sœur, je suis désolée."

"Vous devez garder l'œil sur votre horaire jeune demoiselle; c'est la troisième fois que vous arrivé en retard depuis lundi."

_Ouais, c'est parce que, contrairement à vous, j'ai un mec canon à la maison qui me garde éveillée la moitié de la nuit._

"Je ferais plus d'efforts pour être à l'heure à mon poste, je vous le promets."

"Hum." L'infirmière bien plus vieille regarda la jolie jeune chose d'un air critique, pinçant les lèvres et émettant un bruit désapprobateur devant le manque de responsabilité montré par la génération plus jeune ces jours-ci.

Kathy observa avec attente sa supérieure feuilleter les dossiers sur le bureau. Elle croisa les doigts derrière le dos, et espéra qu'elle n'allait pas être subtilement punie pour son retard dans la forme du patient auquel elle allait être assignée.

La femme plus âgée sélectionna finalement un dossier et tendit le porte-papier à l'infirmière récemment qualifiée. "Allez vérifier les fonctions vitales de Faith, je vous prie."

Le coeur de Kathy se serra; elle ne travaillait au centre de réhabilitation que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle savait que chaque infirmière de l'endroit essayait d'éviter d'avoir à soigner la jeune femme comateuse.

"Maintenant, je vous prie!"

Kathy sursauta avec l'instruction aboyée, et se tourna à contrecoeur vers la chambre redoutée à l'autre bout du couloir. Aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance.

* * *

"Cordélia – réponds-moi! La vision – qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

Cordélia pressa ses doigts à ses tempes essayant de faire partir, grâce à sa volonté, le martèlement incessant dans son crâne. La douleur pulsative rendait extrêmement difficile pour elle de concentrer sur le déchiffrement de la signification derrière la succession rapide d'images disjointes avec lesquelles son cerveau venait d'être bombardé. Le questionnement impatient d'Angel ne faisait rien pour aider, non plus.

Elle ferma les yeux, coupant la voix agaçante du vampire alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de relier les points. "Un gros démon couvert de vase – il attaque des gamins – ils sont dans un endroit sombre et puant – les souterrains je pense. Ca va se passer dans environs une heure."

"Où ça?"

"Comment je suis censée le savoir? Tous tes égouts infestés de rats sont les mêmes pour moi !"

Angel se leva avec un soupir exaspéré devant la réponse irritée de sa petite amie à sa question. "Réfléchi Cordélia ok? Ces gamins sont en danger et on doit les trouver avant qu'ils ne soient attaqués."

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?" lui hurla Cordélia de façon exaspérée. "Arrête de me harceler! Pourquoi dois-tu toujours avoir des réponses instantanées? Les visions ne viennent pas préemballées avec des instructions précises sur comment les interpréter tu sais!"

La visionnaire blessée lança un regard fâché à son petit ami alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas de manière agitée devant elle, de l'énergie nerveuse émanant de lui en vagues.

"Tu ne demandais jamais à Doyle de comprendre ce que signifiait ses visions aussi rapidement que tu me le demandes." Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton maussade, sa lèvre inférieure saillant en une moue boudeuse.

Wesley s'interposa ensuite, cherchant à calmer la tension grimpante entre ses amis avant que les choses ne dégénèrent sérieusement.

"De quoi peux-tu te souvenir d'autre à propos du démon?" demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, sortant un petit calepin et un crayon de la poche intérieure de sa veste. "Si nous pouvons découvrir ce que c'est, alors ça nous aidera peut-être à localiser où cette attaque aura lieu."

Cordélia regarda Wesley, reconnaissante de l'interruption. "Hum – il était bleu avec des yeux bizarres qui semblaient tout le temps changer de couleur." Commença-t-elle lentement, essayant de se souvenir des détails de sa vision. "Et il avait une drôle d'odeur… comme du fromage bleu."

"Du fromage bleu?" sourit Wesley devant sa description de l'odeur du monstre.

Cordélia lui rendit son sourire, son visage pale s'illuminant. "C'est le seul moyen auquel j'ai pu penser pour le décrire. C'est assez?"

"Il semble assez familier." Songea Wesley alors qu'il se levait; il regarda Angel. "Où sont tes livres?"

"Il y a une bibliothèque dans le salon et une dans le bureau à l'étage." Répondit le vampire.

"Je vais commencer ici en bas." Décida l'ex-observateur.

Avant de partir pour consulter les livres, Wesley se baissa et serra légèrement l'épaule de Cordélia. "As-tu besoin d'une aspirine ou autre?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, remarquant son expression blessée et la couleur blanc terreux de son visage.

Angel tressaillit à ça; il avait été tellement concentrer sur le fait de stopper sa douleur en s'occupant de la vision aussi vite que possible, qu'il avait oublier le fait qu'il devrait aussi prendre soin de Cordélia pendant qu'elle souffrait.

"Je vais en chercher." Se porta-t-il volontaire, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'un des placards pour sortir un petit flacon de pilules.

"Tiens." Dit-il doucement alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de sa petite amie, et il lui tendit deux aspirines avec un verre d'eau pour les prendre.

"Merci." Chuchota Cordélia, avalant les pilules avec quelques gorgées du verre d'eau froide.

Angel tendit la main et mit quelques mèches rebelles de cheveux sombres derrière son oreille alors qu'elle sirotait le liquide restant.

Devant son tendre toucher, Cordélia leva son regard vers le sien et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle vit qu'il l'étudiait ouvertement avec des yeux tristes et attendrissants. L'expression d'Angel avait été si fermée ces derniers temps, mais maintenant c'était comme si elle regardait directement dans son âme torturée.

Depuis la mort de Doyle, ils avaient lutté pour faire face – d'abord à leur chagrin, et puis aux sentiments embrouillés provoqués par l'héritage des visions de Cordélia. Ils avaient tous les deux eu désespérément besoin d'un troisième parti pour se confier, mais il n'y avait eu personne dans les parages pour remplir ce rôle.

En conséquence, ils avaient vécus dans une cocotte-minute sans sortie pour évacuer la vapeur, et leur relation avait rapidement approché le point d'explosion.

"Je suis désolé." Les yeux chocolat d'Angel soutinrent le regard noisette de Cordélia alors qu'il s'excusait doucement pour son attitude de plus tôt. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton et souleva son visage, se baissant pour placer un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

Comme ses lèvres froides bougèrent lentement et doucement sur les siennes, Cordélia eut envie d'éclater en sanglots d'allégresse – c'était le premier vrai baiser qu'il lui avait accordé depuis un très long moment. Au lieu de juste faire semblant pour le bien des apparences, Angel lui redonnait quelque chose de lui dans l'étreinte, et la connexion qui manquait depuis ce qui semblait être toujours était, au moins partiellement, de retour.

Quand il sentit les doigts chauds de Cordélia frôler de façon hésitante la peau froide de son cou en une tentative de caresse, Angel approfondit le baiser, inclinant sa bouche sur la sienne et prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Il était profondément reconnaissant de la réintroduction de Wesley dans leurs vies parce qu'il savait que la situation de plus tôt aurait simplement évoluer hors de tout contrôle si leur ami n'avait pas été là. L'excuse aurait été inexprimée et un autre clou aurait été enfoncé dans le cercueil de leur relation chancelante.

Angel se sentait soudainement plus confiant dans le fait que lui et Cordélia pourrait trouver un moyen de régler leurs problèmes et réparer leur lien éclaté. Conséquemment, il laissa tomber certains murs qu'il avait élevés autour de son cœur pour se protéger, donnant à Cordélia la connexion émotionnelle qu'elle désirait si désespérément de lui.

Ils étaient toujours loin d'être ok, mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction, au moins.

* * *

Kathy entra nerveusement dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, frissonnant avec le changement distinct de température avec le couloir. Elle pouvait fortement détecter une présence malveillante dans l'air qui lui donnait la chair de poule, et lui donnait envie de se tourner et s'enfuir de la chambre.

Réprimant sa paranoïa, Kathy regarda la patiente immobile sur le lit – les sombres cheveux ébouriffés de Faith étaient éparpillés au hasard sur l'oreiller qui soutenait sa tête, et ses yeux étaient fermés avec de longs cils posés contre ses joues pales. Le masque d'oxygène de la femme comateuse avait glissé de sorte qu'il pendait lâchement autour de son cou, et le bandage sur la perfusion du dos de sa main était tâché de sang frais.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Kathy approcha lentement le lit et replaça le masque sur le nez et la bouche de la patiente. La peau de Faith était inhabituellement froide au toucher, mais la jeune infirmière pouvait toujours sentir le tambourinement régulier des battements de coeur sous ses doigts quand elle chercha le pouls sur le côté du cou de la fille.

Elle se déplaça vers le chariot qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, rassemblant le matériel pour remplacer le pansement souillé sur la main de Faith. Cependant, quand elle se retourna une minute plus tard, l'infirmière fut choquée de trouver le lit vide et sa patiente partie.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel?_

Kathy se retourna rapidement, attirée par le son d'une respiration rauque, et vit la femme précédemment inconsciente debout dans sa courte robe blanche d'hôpital devant la porte. Faith la regardait avec un regard froid et perçant qui envoya des frissons le long du dos de l'infirmière pétrifiée. Elle aurait pu jurer que les yeux de l'autre femme rougeoyaient, mais ensuite elle cligna des yeux et les iris avaient retrouvé leur teinte naturelle brun foncé.

"Hé bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillée." Commença Kathy avec hésitation, forçant sa voix à être gaie et joviale. "Je vais appeler un médecin et ensuite nous allons vous remettre au lit. Tout le monde va être si…"

Elle s'interrompit et aspira brusquement de l'air quand une main froide empoigna son poignet en une poigne de fer, l'empêchant de pousser le bouton d'appel. Les doigts serrèrent soudainement et Kathy hurla alors que les os de son poignet craquèrent sous la poigne ressemblant à un étau.

Son cri de douleur fut immédiatement coupé par une main qui se posa sur son nez et sa bouche et qui entrava son arrivée d'air. L'infirmière rouquine lutta frénétiquement, essayant désespérément de respirer, mais sa vision se brouilla finalement et elle tomba lourdement contre son agresseur, succombant à l'inconscience.

Faith relâcha abruptement sa prise sur la jeune infirmière et elle s'effondra sur le sol en un évanouissement mort. La tueuse possédée s'agenouilla à côté de sa victime inconsciente et fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une petite clé de casier. Ensuite, elle arracha familièrement l'insigne de l'uniforme de Kathy et se leva, se tournant vers la porte, planifiant totalement sa fuite.

* * *

"Ahem!"

Cordélia et Angel se séparèrent quand Wesley se racla délibérément la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ils levèrent les yeux pour le voir en train de les regarder avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage, et un livre ouvert niché dans ses bras plié. Il retourna le tome lourd et le montra à Cordélia. "C'est ça?"

Reconnaissant immédiatement l'image dans le livre comme le démon de sa vision, la visionnaire acquiesça. "Wes, tu es un géni!" s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire se plaquant sur son joli visage.

Wesley lui sourit en retour. "Démon Droglak – il vit dans les souterrains, préférablement dans une caverne naturelle près de l'océan comme il a besoin d'eau salée pour survive." Il rapporta l'information d'un ton impartial.

"Hé bien, ça rétrécit le périmètre." Observa calmement Angel, mais la touche d'incertitude dans sa voix démentit ses mots.

Il regarda Cordélia avec hésitation, essayant de décider le meilleur moyen d'approcher les choses. Ils venaient juste de faire un grand bond vers la guérison de leur relation fracturée et la dernière chose qu'Angel voulait, était faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière.

Sentant le dilemme de son ami, Wesley s'avança pour poser la question pertinente à la place. "Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher, nous devons encore plus le rétrécir. Cordélia, tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dont tu puisses te rappeler de ta vision sur la location?"

Sachant très bien qu'ils avaient besoin de plus pour continuer, Cordélia ferma les yeux et se concentra fort. "C'est un souterrain comme je l'ai dit; définitivement un égout quelque part. Il y a une échelle en métal fixée au mue – un accès à l'extérieur. Il y a aussi un graffiti à côté de l'échelle – un grand cœur rouge traversé d'une flèche. Ca dit… euh… Quentin 4 Molly."

"Est-ce que ça aide?" Ses yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent et elle regarda Angel avec espoir pour confirmation.

Le vampire acquiesça et lui sourit de façon encourageante. "Oui – je sais où c'est. Il y a aussi des cavernes naturelles, donc ça doit être le bon endroit."

"Très bien, que dirais-tu que toi et moi nous allions botter des fesses de démon." Déclara Wesley alors qu'il fermait l'épais volume avec un bruit claquant.

Angel rit alors qu'il se levait de la table et traversa l'appartement vers l'armoire à armes. "Tu sais, ça serait sortit beaucoup mieux si tu n'étais pas si fondamentalement anglais Wes."

"Hey!" protesta Wesley, une fausse expression d'indignation traversant son visage devant le sarcasme joyeux du vampire et les gloussements accompagnateurs de Cordélia.

Angel ouvrit les portes lourdement taillées et sélectionna deux armes, avant de lancer une hache à l'air méchant dans la direction de l'ex-observateur.

Wesley attrapa facilement l'instrument dans sa main droite et le vampire sourit. "Tu t'es entraîné." Observa-t-il sagement.

"L'année dernière à Sunnydale, j'ai découvert que l'entraînement standard des Observateurs a quelques défauts dans les aspects plus pratique du travail avec une tueuse, donc j'ai décidé que je devais réviser mes aptitudes au combat tant que j'en avais l'occasion."

"C'est sensé." Acquiesça Angel avec accord, ouvrant la grille en métal qui couvrait l'accès de l'appartement aux tunnels des égouts.

Il se tourna vers Cordélia et fit courir le dos de sa main le long de sa joue en un geste caractéristique d'affection. "Repose-toi." Lui dit-il solennellement. "On reviens bientôt."

Sa petite amie acquiesça avec un tendre sourire. "Soyez prudent." Cria-t-elle après eux comme ils descendaient dans l'obscurité en dessous.

Ils firent leur chemin dans les tunnels sombres en silence pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Wesley débattait du meilleur moyen pour aborder le sujet de Cordélia avec le vampire.

"Accouche Wesley avant que je ne me transforme en poussière avec l'anticipation." dit sardoniquement Angel alors que l'ex-observateur ouvrait la bouche en préparation pour parler pour la centième fois.

"Tu étais un peu rude avec Cordélia tout à l'heure." Wesley exprima finalement ce qu'il pensait.

La déclaration fut accueillie par le silence d'Angel, qui marchait devant lui avec un sens infaillible de la direction dans son pas résolu.

Wesley essaya encore. "Avait-elle raison? A propos de toi étant plus patient avec Doyle que tu ne l'es avec elle, je veux dire."

A nouveau le silence répondit.

"Je prends cela comme un oui." Conclu Wesley.

"C'était différent avec Doyle." Parla enfin Angel, sa voix basse et émotive.

"Comment?"

"Il pouvait beaucoup mieux supporter la douleur des visions que Cordy – quelque chose à voir avec lui étant à moitié-démon, je suppose."

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que tu sois si pénible avec Cordélia." Dit Wesley, son ton réprobateur.

"La douleur des visions ne s'en va tout à fait que lorsque la personne que nous sommes censés sauver est en sécurité." Angel essaya d'expliquer ses réactions apparemment insensibles. "Je dois finir le travail pour que Cordy puisse être soulagée."

"Très bien; je suppose que je comprends la logique quelque peu tordue derrière cela, mais tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses quand tu la presses. Ne vois-tu pas que tu devrais lui donner de l'espace au lieu de t'acharner sur elle pour l'information?"

"Je sais que je réagi excessivement Wes et j'essaie de ne pas le faire, mais je deviens juste si fichtrement fâché quand je vois comme les visions l'affectent." Angel laissa sortir un souffle inutile et passa anxieusement une main dans ses cheveux sombres, dérangeant les pointes soigneusement gélifiées.

"Fâché contre qui?"

"Je ne sais pas – Doyle, les Puissances Supérieures. Moi-même surtout, je suppose – j'aurais dû la protéger."

"Je ne pense pas que Cordélia voie les visions comme le fardeau pour lequel tu les fais passer."

"Peut-être pas, mais elle n'a que dix-neuf ans Wes. Elle a déjà assez de ténèbre dans sa vie en étant avec moi; elle ne devrait pas être obligée de passer aussi par là."

"Que ça soit vrai ou non n'est pas le sujet. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas la perdre. C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Biensûr que non."

"Alors pour l'amour de Dieu Angel, reprends-toi. Cordélia a besoin que tu la soutiennes à travers tout cela, mais au lieu de ça tu rends la situation dix fois plus difficiles pour elle. Elle est très malheureuse pour l'instant, et c'est un état de choses qui n'a rien à voir avec les visions et tout à voir avec toi."

"Je sais, je sais – J'essayerais encore plus fort, je le jure."

"Essayer n'est pas assez bien Angel – tu dois gérer ce que tu ressens et arrêter de décharger tous tes ressentiments irrationnels sur Cordélia. Elle t'aime profondément, mais il n'y a qu'une limite de conneries qu'elle supportera de toi avant qu'elle ne fasse ses valises et parte."

Wesley s'arrêta brièvement pour prendre une respiration, mais il était loin d'en avoir fini avec le sermon. "Tu dois affronter tes problèmes et les résoudre en parlant avec elle, parce que enfoncer la tête dans le sable et espérer que tout s'en ira, n'arrangera pas les choses entre vous. Cordélia fait toutes sortes de suppositions sur ce que tu ressens parce que tu t'es rendu si inaccessible."

"Quel genre de suppositions?" demanda craintivement Angel, son ventre se nouant alors que les mots de Wesley commençait à rentrer.

"Elle pense que toute ta colère contenue est dirigée exclusivement contre elle parce qu'elle ne t'a pas dit les prédictions de Styjasimok sur son futur. Elle croit que tu lui en veux d'avoir hériter les visions et d'être devenue ta visionnaire."

Angel stoppa dans sa foulée et se retourna pour fixer son ami avec une stupeur abjecte. "J'étais en colère Wes – très en colère à ce moment-là, mais je me suis finalement calmé. Ca fait mal qu'elle m'ait menti, mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je… Merde!"

"Comment est-ce que Cordélia est censée le savoir quand tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens, ou que tu n'expliques pas que tu lui as pardonné sa transgression? Tu décharges toutes tes émotions embrouillées sur elle sans clarification sur la vraie raison derrière tout ça. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle pense que tu es toujours fâché contre elle, si?"

Angel était sur le point de répondre quand un bas grognement démoniaque et le son de cris aigus résonnèrent dans les tunnels creux, émanants de plusieurs centaines de mètres devant.

Le vampire sortit son petit couteau crochu avec un doux sifflement et disparu dans les ténèbres avec une vitesse surhumaine. Wesley prit une prise plus ferme sur la hache dans sa main et suivit le chemin d'Angel.

* * *

Cordélia arpentait le petit salon, attendant impatiemment qu'Angel et Wesley reviennent. Elle savait que les gamins avaient été secourus et le démon Droglak vaincu parce que sa migraine de vision avait diminué à un niveau maniable il y avait à peu près une heure.

Tordant ses mains avec agitation, elle continua de creuser un trou dans la carpette qui était posée sur le plancher, le coup de téléphone qu'elle venait de recevoir sollicitant son esprit et faisant remuer des sentiments de crainte dans le creux de son estomac.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire?_

Son corps tendu s'affaissa de soulagement quand elle entendit finalement le son de voix étouffées venant du tunnel en dessous. Elle se déplaça rapidement vers la trappe s'ouvrant, attendant, en retenant son souffle, qu'Angel et Wesley apparaissent.

Wesley grimpa l'échelle en premier et émergea couvert de pu bleu de démon de la tête aux pieds, mais avec une expression de satisfaction brillant dans ses yeux bleus cobalt.

Angel suivit immédiatement, montant rapidement les échelons métalliques avec une agile grâce vampirique. Il semblait avoir échapper à l'éclaboussement des entrailles du Droglak, mais une profonde entaille décorait la longueur de sa joue droite avec une strie rouge.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est une autre vision?" demanda-t-il, remarquant directement le regard craintif dans les yeux de sa petite amie.

"Non, on a reçu un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital."

"Faith?" demanda Wesley.

La visionnaire brune se rapprocha d'Angel avant de répondre, cherchant la consolation de la sécurité qu'elle obtenait en étant serrée dans ses bras forts.

"Elle s'est échappée."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Part 4**

"Elle s'est réveillée." Wesley s'assit lourdement sur le divan en cuir brun alors qu'Angel, répondant au langage corporel de Cordélia, enveloppa sa petite amie dans une étreinte réconfortante.

"J'ai pris trop de temps à trouver un moyen de la sauver." Se reprocha l'ex-observateur, absolument dévasté par son échec imaginé.

Angel serra Cordélia contre lui pendant quelques moments, puis pressa un tendre bisou sur sa tempe avant de la relâcher pour s'asseoir près de leur ami abattu.

"Wes – ce n'est pas ta faute." Rassura-t-il à l'ex-observateur, lui tapotant le dos de façon apaisante.

"Qu'est-ce que l'hôpital t'a dit d'autre? Comment s'est-elle échappée?" Wesley leva le regard pour questionner Cordélia; ses yeux bleus remplis de trépidation comme il avait bon espoir, mais craignait le pire.

"Elle a attaqué l'une des infirmières – volé ses vêtements et sa voiture." L'informa calmement la visionnaire, s'installant près d'Angel et enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens; elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à lâcher le lien récemment rétabli entre eux pour l'instant.

"Mon Dieu!" s'exclama Wesley avec horreur alors qu'il ôtait nerveusement ses lunettes pour nettoyer les lentilles – l'action était le symptôme classique de détresse chez l'Anglais aux cheveux sombres.

Cordélia tendit le bras par-dessus Angel pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Wesley. "Elle ira bien." Se précipita-t-elle d'ajouter pour apaiser son ami tendu. "Faith – je veux dire l'Orbe – lui a cassé le poignet, mais autrement elle ira bien."

"Ca ne change rien." Dit Angel. "C'est un malheur, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour l'aider. On va continuer comme prévu et libérer Faith de l'influence de l'Orbe."

"Nous devons d'abord la trouver." Rappela Wesley d'un air triste au vampire déterminé, ses épaules s'affaissant avec défaite.

"Je ne pense pas que ça sera un gros problème. Si je connais le mal, et c'est le cas, alors l'Orbe va essayer d'éliminer toutes les choses ou personnes vues comme une menace - Faith se dirige probablement dans notre direction à l'heure où l'on parle."

"Et si ce n'est pas le cas?" l'ex-observateur continua de jouer l'avocat du diable.

"Alors elle est en chemin vers Sunnydale."

Le grand front d'Angel se plissa en un renfrognement pensif alors qu'il se levait et commença à faire les cent pas comme un général inspectant ses troupes. Après un moment de contemplation silencieuse, il stoppa ses cents pas et se tourna pour leur faire face, l'expression de son beau visage soudainement en mode travail.

"Ecoutez-moi – on ne va pas abandonner juste parce que les choses ont pris un tournant sans précédent, ok?" leur dit-il avec une détermination inflexible.

L'ex-observateur et la visionnaire acquiescèrent à l'unisson et en silence, fixant, yeux écarquillés, le vampire qui marchait grandement devant eux, sa posture débordant d'un niveau d'assurance inspirant le respect.

"Auras-tu besoin de Willow pour le sortilège pour re-sceller l'Orbe?" demanda Angel à Wesley qui se redressa instinctivement devant le ton autoritaire du vampire.

"Je crois, oui. Le sortilège est extrêmement dangereux s'il est incorrectement lancé - Willow est la seule avec assez de puissance magique pour le réussir."

Angel acquiesça, puis se tourna pour interroger sa petite amie. "Cordy – tu restes en contact avec elle, non?"

De façon quelque peu étonnante, c'était le cas. Ca avait commencé avec les coups de téléphones occasionnels quand la secrétaire d'Angel Investigations avait eu besoin d'aide avec l'ordinateur. Cependant, lentement au cours du temps, un amitié hésitante en ligne s'était développée entre les deux filles. Maintenant, elles échangeaient des emails une ou deux fois par semaine, se gardant au courant des événements respectifs de L.A et Sunnydale.

"Va l'appeler." Dit le vampire. "Ils doivent être préparés si Faith rapplique là-bas."

Soutenu par la croyance totale d'Angel en leur capacité à sauver Faith, Wesley sauter sur ses pieds de façon déterminée, son sang-froid revenant enfin de pleine force.

"Je vais aller mettre de l'ordre dans mes notes - la potion pour bannir l'Orbe requiert des ingrédients spéciaux. Nous allons devoir localiser les endroits de ravitaillement à L.A." murmura-t-il pensivement pour lui-même, puis il détala vite hors du living, une fois encore concentrer sur sa mission auto imposée pour sauver la tueuse brune.

Avec sa capacité surnaturelle et inhérente à sentir un autre regard sur lui, Angel devint graduellement conscient que Cordélia traînait attentivement ses yeux noisettes sur lui. Il se tourna pour lui faire face, prenant note du sourire espiègle qui planait sur ses lèvres et tirait les coins de sa bouche généreuse.

"Quoi?" s'enquit-il, croisant les bras de manière impatiente.

Le visage de la visionnaire se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant avec la question perplexe de son petit ami, mais, de manière énigmatique, elle ne répondit pas à sa question. A la place, elle se leva et marcha calmement vers lui, un pétillement décidément malicieux brillant dans ses yeux caramels. Les pupilles d'Angel se dilatèrent avec excitation et ses narines s'évasèrent, complètement hypnotisé par le balancement enivrant de ses hanches bien roulées alors qu'elle approchait d'abord, puis flâna près de lui de manière sexy pour aller vers le téléphone.

"J'aime quand tu prends les commandes." Ronronna-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil effronté dans sa direction. "Ca me rend toute chaude."

Tout le sang emprunté du corps d'Angel afflua immédiatement au sud devant sa taquinerie subtile, mais il fut stupéfait de découvrir qu'il était également fortement choqué par sa raillerie espiègle. Leur vie avait été tellement remplie de drame récemment qu'il avait virtuellement oublié la nature décontractée et confortable de leur relation précédent la mort de Doyle.

Cordélia gloussa devant l'expression ahurie qui inonda les traits remarquablement beaux de son petit ami avec ses actions malicieuses, mais son rire s'estompa quand le visage d'Angel devint abattu et que son front se plissa en un renfrognement boudeur caractéristique.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle calmement, déçue que sa tentative pour détendre l'ambiance soit tombée à plat.

"Rien." Répondit laconiquement Angel, puis il grogna intérieurement, reconnaissant rapidement sa réponse prévisible de défense à la question manquant d'assurance de sa petite amie.

_Tu dois affronter tes problèmes et les résoudre en parlant avec elle, parce qu'enfoncer la tête dans le sable et espérer que tout s'en ira, n'arrangera pas les choses entre vous_.

Les mots précédents de Wesley lui vinrent à l'esprit, illuminant une ampoule de prise de conscience de soi dans le cerveau d'Angel. Repousser instinctivement Cordélia faisait partie du quotidien ces temps-ci, mais le vampire savait qu'il devait briser ce cycle si lui et sa visionnaire devaient jamais retrouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre.

Tenant compte du conseil avisé de son ami, Angel prit une profonde respiration inutile et réessaya, faisant un effort conscient pour expliquer ses sentiments au lieu de les contenir à l'intérieur.

"Je veux dire… C'est juste… enfin… Ca m'a manqué." Bredouilla-t-il, faisant un geste entre eux deux avec une ondulation saccadée de la main.

Cordélia était devenue une experte à déchiffrer la signification derrière les bégaiements nerveux de son petit ami, donc elle comprit rapidement ce que le vampire muet essayait de lui articuler.

"Oui, à moi aussi." Confessa-t-elle doucement, sa voix empâtée par des larmes non versées.

Soulagée qu'il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir à elle, Cordélia s'avança et se jeta dans les bras d'Angel, enroulant étroitement ses bras autours de son cou et enterrant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge.

"Promets-moi qu'on peut arranger ça." Murmura-t-elle d'un ton implorant contre sa peau froide alors que des larmes s'échappèrent involontairement du coin de ses yeux pour couler sur ses joues.

Comme ses bras se refermaient autour de sa forme tremblante, Angel sentit ses propres yeux piquer avec humidité, ses mots suppliants tirant une corde émotionnelle profondément dans son âme. Ils restèrent enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'accrochant comme si leur vie en dépendait, jusqu'à ce qu'Angel se recule éventuellement.

Le vampire normalement stoïque posa légèrement son front contre celui de Cordélia et regarda son visage strié de larmes, lui ôtant quelques mèches humides des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

"Il faut qu'on parle." S'étrangla-t-il, sa voix rauque avec des émotions refoulées. "On ne communique pas convenablement c'est temps-ci, n'est-ce pas?"

Plantant ses doigts dans les muscles patraques du bas du dos d'Angel, Cordélia se leva sur la pointe des pieds et combla la petite distance entre eux pour presser ses lèvres chaudes contre la bouche mobile de son petit ami en un bref, mais sincère, baiser.

"Non, c'est vrai." Elle approuva sa déclaration, les larmes aux yeux, quand ils se séparèrent. "Que dirais-tu qu'on y remédie?"

Angel prit le côté de son visage dans ses mains, et frotta son pouce sur sa pommette en une douce caresse rythmique. "Cordy – J'en ai envie, vraiment envie, mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Il y a…."

"Faith – Je sais." Interrompit Cordélia, enroulant ses doigts autour de la main qui berçait tendrement sa joue. Elle tourna le visage pour embrasser le creux de sa paume avant de se dégager de ses bras.

"Je devrais aller appeler Willow." Murmura-t-elle, faisant un geste vers le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu promets qu'on parlera bientôt?"

"Oui – on parlera bientôt." Le vampire fit écho à ses mots.

Alors que Cordélia se tournait et s'éloignait de lui, Angel fut soudainement réticent à terminer la conversation sans faire un pas de plus vers la réconciliation. Il tendit rapidement une main pour l'empêcher de partir. "Cor?"

Sa visionnaire se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Angel prit l'une de ses dans les siennes et leva leurs doigts enlacés à sa bouche pour presser un doux baiser sur le dos de ses articulations.

"Je voulais juste dire – Je ne suis plus fâché contre toi pour… enfin… tu sais quoi." Murmura-t-il avec hésitation, se référent obliquement à la cause de leur dispute destructive de quelques semaines auparavant.

"Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit Angel – tu le sais, hein?"

"Oui, je le sais." Le vampire prit son visage dans ses mains et frotta son nez contre le sien en un doux baiser d'eskimo. "Je t'aime – s'il-te-plaît, ne pense jamais que je ne t'aime pas, ok?"

"Ok." Acquiesça Cordélia, un sourire timide grimpant sur ses traits alors que ses mots sincères la réchauffaient de l'intérieur.

Angel la repoussa gentiment, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. "Va appeler Willow." Instruisit-il, voulant désespérément la garder à ses côtés, mais sachant qu'ils devaient s'occuper de la situation de Faith avant qu'ils ne prennent le temps de résoudre leurs problèmes.

"Oui, monsieur." Cordélia le salua effrontément. Elle lui lança son beau grand sourire pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, bien plus heureuse maintenant que leur relation était sur la route du rétablissement.

Angel se sentit lui rendre son expression radieuse avec l'un de ses sourires, qui s'élargit avec les mots qu'elle lui lança par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle traversait la pièce.

"A propos, je t'aime aussi monsieur le boudeur, et ne l'oublie **jamais**."

* * *

Buffy effectua facilement la série d'exercices de Tai-Chi qu'Angel lui avait appris plusieurs années auparavant, cherchant à apaiser la vague de malaise qui la harcelait constamment récemment. Son nouveau petit ami était assis sur le lit dans la chambre d'université qu'elle partageait avec Willow, observant ses mouvements gracieux avec une appréciation silencieuse. 

L'examen silencieux de Riley réchauffait la petite tueuse de l'intérieur et lui donnait des fourmillements, mais les émotions qu'il engendrait en elle semblaient banales en comparaison à la puissance et à la passion de son premier amour. Riley connaissait son statu de tueuse, mais Buffy devait encore lui raconter pour Angel, ses instincts lui disant que le soldat ne comprendrait jamais sa relation de deux ans avec le vampire âmé. La tueuse blonde savait qu'elle devrait bientôt lui dire, parce qu'un de ses amis étaient obligés de vendre la mèche d'ici peu.

La rumeur publique disait que la relation d'Angel avec Cordélia marchait toujours bien ce qui surprenait énormément Buffy. De l'avis de la tueuse, ils étaient à des pôles complètement opposés avec rien du tout en commun, donc elle avait assumé que, une fois l'attraction physique atténuée, les deux se seraient séparés.

Ca ne s'était pas produit cependant et il semblait qu'Angel se faisait une nouvelle vie à L.A, une vie qui ne l'incluait pas. L'état des choses emplissait Buffy de regret navré – elle avait essayé si fort de l'oublier mais encore maintenant, après sept mois, il y avait toujours une part de la tueuse qui avait envie du grand vampire ténébreux.

Buffy repoussa délibérément ses pensées perturbantes et lança un sourire radieux dans la direction de Riley, traversant la pièce pour enfourcher ses cuisses fortes avec confiance. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur sable et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser, essayant de bannir les souvenirs tatillons de son ex par du pelotage pimenté avec son nouveau petit ami.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone, quelques secondes plus tard, interrompit leur étreinte passionnée; Buffy sauta agilement des jambes de Riley, et traversa rapidement la chambre pour répondre. "Allô?"

Il y eut une brève pause à l'autre bout du fil et puis une voix familière parla. "Buffy?"

"Cordelia." Buffy reconnu platement sa rivale et ancienne camarade de classe.

"Hum – est-ce que Willow est là?"

"Non, elle est toujours en cours."

"Oh." Cordélia resta momentanément silencieuse, puis prit une profonde respiration et continua de parler. "Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je t'informe de la situation, alors." Décida-t-elle.

"Quelle situation?"

"On a reçu un coup de téléphone – Faith s'est réveillé et s'est échappée du centre de réhabilitation ce matin."

"Oh mon Dieu!" Buffy ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de la coiffeuse, complètement assommée par la tournure inattendue des évènements.

"Angel estime qu'elle se dirige soit vers nous, soit vers Sunnydale, donc on appelle pour vous prévenir."

"Pourquoi tu as sonné à Willow? Angel aurait dû m'appeler." S'exclama Buffy, blessée que la sorcière ait été le premier port d'escale.

"Parce qu'on a besoin de Willow pour aider Faith, voilà pourquoi." Expliqua impatiemment Cordélia à la tueuse irritable. "Wesley est revenu d'Angleterre et il a trouvé un moyen de libérer Faith de l'Orbe. Il veut que Will lance le sort d'attache qui la scellera à nouveau dans le sol."

"Est-ce qu'il est là?"

"Qui - Wesley?"

"Non, Angel!" éclata Buffy, contrariée par la réponse apparemment naïve de Cordélia à sa question.

"Oh – oui, il est là."

"Passe-le moi." Instruisit impérieusement la tueuse.

Pendant une seconde Buffy pensa que Cordélia allait refuser, mais ensuite l'ancienne pom-pom girl lâcha un soupir résigné et le murmure calme de voix pu être entendu dans le fond.

Un moment plus tard, le riche timbre grave d'Angel vibra à travers la ligne du téléphone, envoyant des frissons le long du dos de la tueuse. "Bonjour, Buffy."

"Salut." Répondit-elle, grimaçant avec embarras quand sa voix sortit toute douce et voilée. La tueuse mortifiée toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Comment ça va?"

"Bien." Fut la courte réponse directe d'Angel. "Et toi?"

"Bien – je vais bien, on va tous bien. Alors – à propos de Faith?"

"Wes a trouvé un moyen de la sauver, mais on va avoir besoin de l'aide de Willow."

"C'est ce que Cordélia a dit."

"Mon instinct me dit qu'elle est soit en route vers L.A soit elle se dirige vers Sunnydale."

"Encore avec la réplique 'c'est ce que Cordélia a dit'."

"J'ai besoin que vous soyez en alerte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre quelque part." continua le vampire. "S'il s'avère que c'est à Sunnydale, alors appelle-nous et on sera là aussi vite que possible."

"Très bien." Approuva Buffy. "Alors, comment vont les choses à L.A? Willow dit que tu as ouvert une agence de détective." Continua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

"Ecoute Buffy, je n'ai pas le temps de rester bavarder." Dit Angel. "Wes trépigne d'impatience pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont on a besoin pour la potion d'exorcisme. Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller seul – pas avec Faith en cavale."

"Oh. Ok alors." Répondit la tueuse, déçue. "Je dois dire à Will de sonner quand elle revient?"

"Ouaip, ça serait bien. Et Buffy?"

"Oui?"

"Si elle se montre, ne fais rien d'imprudent ok? On affronte l'essence du mal pur combiné avec la force de tueuse de Faith – je ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose que tu devrais, ou même pourrais, combattre seule."

"Très bien, je serais prudente." Promit Buffy; des papillons commençant à flotter dans son ventre alors que sa supposition logique sur les capacités présentes de sa camarade tueuse atteignit sa cible.

"Ca marche dans les deux sens, Angel." Lui rappela-t-elle d'une manière significative, réprimant délibérément la peur qui nouait son ventre.

"Je te parlerai plus tard." Répondit Ange et la ligne fut coupée avant qu'elle ne puisse déposer une réclamation à propos de ses tactiques d'évitement.

Buffy replaça le combiné dans son support avec un soupir bruyant et elle commença nerveusement à mâchouiller son ongle du pouce, tournant le cauchemar potentiel qui était sur le point d'arriver encore et encore dans sa tête.

Elle fit presque un bond jusqu'au plafond quand la voix de Riley retentit derrière elle – elle avait totalement oublié qu'il était là.

"Qui est Angel?"

* * *

La cloche au-dessus de la porte tinta alors qu'ils entraient dans le petit magasin qui était retiré dans l'une des rues infestées de rats des bas quartiers de L.A. Les trois amis avaient passé les quatre dernières heures à parcourir la ville de long en large, rassemblant les fournitures pour leur confrontation prochaine avec la Faith possédée par l'Orbe. 

Malgré ses protestations, Angel avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser Cordélia dans le luxe relatif de leur appartement; déclarant que tant que Faith ne se montrait pas, ni elle ni Wesley ne quittaient ses côtés même pour une minute. Le vampire n'allait pas laisser un autre membre de sa famille de remplacement mourir parce qu'il avait échoué à les protéger.

Logiquement Cordélia savait que son petit ami avait raison; c'était le seul qui avait une chance de pouvoir se défendre contre Faith – elle et Wesley étaient vulnérables par la simple vertu de leur humanité. Comprenant la nécessité qu'ils restent collés ensemble ne rendait cependant pas cette petite excursion dans le bas-ventre miteux de L.A plus facile à digérer pour la visionnaire.

Cordélia espéra vraiment que c'était leur dernier arrêt – elle aspirait à une longue douche chaude, ayant désespérément besoin de se laver de la puanteur corruptive des bas-fonds des démons à laquelle elle venait d'être soumise durant le tour au premier rang.

Avec le soleil brillant toujours durant les deux premières heures de leur excursion commerçante, ils avaient été forcés de prendre les égouts pour voyager dans L.A. La puanteur là en bas était dégoûtante – Cordélia avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser; sans mentionner le fait que ses chaussures – branchée et très cher – étaient ruinées à cause des flaques d'eau dans lesquelles elle avait été forcée de marcher. Parfois travailler pour les Puissances Supérieures était vraiment la merde.

"Bonjour?" appela Wesley dans l'intérieur apparemment vide de la boutique. "Il y a quelqu'un?"

Une petite silhouette se matérialisa soudainement devant eux, faisant sursauter Cordélia avec surprise et manquant de lui faire lâcher touts les précieux paquets qu'elle tenait.

Le petit homme faisait environs un mètre de haut et, pour une raison inconnue, était habillé comme un elfe de pantomime – il portait un short de cuir kaki avec des bretelles et un chapeau vert foncé dont une plume brune ressortait au sommet.

"Greigor – je présume?" demanda Wesley, apparemment indifférent devant l'apparence surprenante du gaillard.

"Oui – comment puis-je vous aider?" la voix de Greigor était aigue et teintée d'un accent vaguement irlandais.

"Nous avons besoin d'entrailles de chèvre s'il-vous-plait."

_Beurk!_

"Je ne sers pas les vampires." Répondit Greigor, son visage se durcissant alors que ses yeux tombaient sur Angel.

_Super – un autre vendeur qui a besoin d'être 'persuader' de partager les marchandises. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être ouvert à la corruption comme ses contreparties plus malins? Est-ce que sa tête est visée à l'envers ou quoi?_

Cordélia recula lentement vers la sécurité du mur arrière alors qu'Angel regardait Greigor avec un sourcil levé, grandement amusé par le refus franchement comique du petit gars à les assister. L'elfe têtu devait savoir qu'il pouvait séparer sa tête de son corps en quelques secondes.

"Ce n'est pas un vampire normal." Expliqua Wesley. "C'est Angel."

"Le vampire avec une âme? Le Champion des Puissances?" Greigor fixa Angel avec respect, penchant la tête tellement en arrière pour observer le visage du vampire qu'il tomba presque à la renverse.

"Le seul et l'unique." Approuva solennellement Angel, essayant de ne pas rire devant l'émerveillement brillant dans les joyeux yeux verts de l'elfe.

"Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé. Je vais chercher vos entrailles tout de suite." Dit frénétiquement Greigor, faisant presque une génuflexion au vampire âmé et trébuchant sur ses petits pieds dans sa hâte de les servir. Il s'échappa à l'arrière de la boutique, cherchant les articles qu'ils demandaient.

"Je vois que ta réputation te précède." Commenta Wesley, plaisantant avec une ironie masquée et ses yeux bleus pétillant avec amusement devant l'adoration du héros de l'elfe.

"On dirait." Répondit Angel, lançant un sourire fier à l'ex-observateur souriant.

"Pff!" Cordélia traversa la pièce pour les rejoindre. "Ils commenceront leur propres sites de fans ensuite – www bonjour je suis un triste bouffon point com."

"Hey!" protesta Angel.

Wesley rit et Cordélia sourit effrontément à son petit ami alors qu'elle glissait une main dans le creux de son bras et serra légèrement le muscle dur de son biceps.

Le vampire secoua la tête et rit. "Je suis si content de vous avoir pour crever ma bulle de prétention."

"Je ne pense pas que tu en ais besoin." Fit remarquer Cordélia. "Tu es le vengeur de la nuit le plus modeste que je connaisse. Il y a certaine personne qui pourrait utiliser une bonne dose d'humilité cependant." Ajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe, repensant à l'exigence arrogante de Buffy à parler à Angel quelques heures plus tôt.

Angel laissa sagement passé ça, ne voulant pas amener le sujet de son ex-petite amie dans l'arène, surtout que sa relation avec la jolie visionnaire était toujours sur un terrain quelque peu miné. Ils attendirent en silence quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Greigor re-émerge de la réserve, luttant pour porter un grand bocal de parties corporelles.

"Vous les voulez emballées?" demanda-t-il, trop désireux de satisfaire son client de bon augure.

Cordélia plissa son joli nez avec dégoût devant le contenu répugnant du pot en verre à bouchon vissable. "Excusez-moi pendant que je vomis – vous savez que ce sont les choses les plus dégoûtantes qui existent, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ma réserve vient des meilleurs fournisseurs, jeune lassie." Lui dit indignement Greigor, fronçant les sourcils vers la brunette nauséeuse.

Wesley prit le bocal d'entrailles de l'elfe et le fourra dans l'un des sacs qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. "Combien vous devons-nous?"

"C'est pour la maison – tout pour aider le Champion des Puissances." Répondit Greigor, rayonnant vers Angel.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de partir avant qu'il ne te demande un autographe ou commence à t'embrasser les pieds." Cordélia se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de son petit ami.

Après avoir prit congé de l'elfe extasié, ils s'aventurèrent à nouveau dans la ruelle sale, puante et sombre.

"On peut rentrer maintenant?" demanda plaintivement Cordélia, s'accrochant à la main d'Angel alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la lueur orange du réverbère devant, tous les trois conscient des faibles bruits qui résonnaient tout autour d'eux.

Le vampire acquiesça. "Je crois que c'est tout – n'est-ce pas Wes?"

"Oui – on a fini. Quand nous serons rentrés, nous devrons…" Wesley s'interrompit et se retourna rapidement alors qu'il entendit le net nasillement d'une flèche étant libérée d'une arbalète.

Le monde de Cordélia continua au ralentit alors qu'elle regardait la fléchette à tête d'acier se diriger avec une précision infaillible vers sa cible voulue – la poitrine sans protection d'Angel. A son plus grand soulagement, les réflexes éclairs du vampire lui permirent d'attraper le pieu de bois dans une main et il stoppa sa progression à quelques millimètres de son cœur.

La visionnaire haleta et son coeur commença à s'accélérer avec terreur alors qu'une silhouette familière émergea de derrière une benne à ordures pour bloquer leur chemin.

"Là c'était bien vu." Commenta Faith, le réverbère illuminant le sourire cruel sur son visage et la lueur rougeoyante de ses yeux possédés par l'Orbe.

"On va bien se marrer." Ajouta-t-elle et, avec ça, elle disparu dans la nuit.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Part 5**

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas rester ici." Ronchonna Cordélia vers Angel alors qu'elle traversait leur chambre pour ouvrir le tiroir à sous-vêtements. Elle sortit une sélection de soutiens-gorge et culottes assorties et les lança familièrement sur le lit derrière elle.

"Je n'avais pas considéré les choses en détails." Expliqua son petit ami alors qu'il pliait et emballait avec soin plusieurs de ses chemises dans la valise ouverte sur le lit. "C'est juste que ce n'est pas pratique que toi et Wes restiez à mes côtés vingt-quatre heures par jour."

Le vampire frissonna ensuite, se re-projetant dans la scène dramatique dans la ruelle une heure plus tôt – la flèche de Faith avait été pointée sur lui, mais Cordélia ou Wesley auraient tout aussi bien avoir été sa cible. Angel essayait très fort de ne pas penser aux terribles conséquences de ce scénario particulier.

Ca ne marchait pas cependant – son imagination hyperactive continuait d'évoquer l'image horrifiante des deux personnes les plus importants dans sa vie, couchés dans la flaque de leur propre sang, luttant désespérément pour survivre alors qu'il se tenait là, sans pouvoir aider. Ces images extrêmement vivantes glaçaient Angel jusqu'à l'os, donc il se força à réprimer ces pensées macabres et, à la place, se concentra délibérément sur la tâche d'empiler les sous-vêtements de Cordélia en de petits tas.

"Je ne peux pas combattre Faith et vous protéger en même temps." Continua-t-il, plaçant soigneusement les petits vêtements dans un coin de la valise. "On a besoin d'une base où vous serez en sécurité sans la nécessité que je sois là pour être votre garde du corps vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre."

"Comme où?" demanda Cordélia comme elle ouvrait le placard et surveillait les contenus avec un œil critique.

"Je pense que je connais un endroit approprié." Répondit Angel, n'offrant pas plus de détails sur le sujet.

"J'ai besoin de décontracté élégant ou chic bourgeois?" demanda Cordélia, se retournant pour lui faire face avec une expression d'indécision ornant son joli visage.

"Cordy – on part difficilement en vacances." Houspilla gentiment Angel, essayant de ne pas rire. "Je pense que jeans et t-shirts suffiront."

"Juste des tenues décontractées alors." Conclu la visionnaire, puis elle tira la langue à son petit ami souriant. "Ne ris pas – c'est important pour une femme de savoir ces choses."

"J'en suis sûr." Angel secoua la tête avec amusement alors que Cordélia se retourna vers le placard – elle était si complètement adorable parfois. Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient tout emballé et soient près à partir, les deux retournèrent dans le living où Wesley était assis sur le divan, les attendant patiemment.

"Tu as parlé à Willow?" demanda Angel.

"Oui – nous avons convenu qu'elle et Buffy prendraient le bus de demain après-midi pour L.A - Willow voulait d'abord rassembler quelques fournitures. Il nous faudra probablement vingt-quatre heures pour organiser les choses de toute façon, donc il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elles se précipitent immédiatement ici."

Angel acquiesça et se baissa pour soulever l'un des sacs à dos de provisions magiques. "J'irai les rencontrer à la station de bus demain soir alors." Dit-il alors qu'il mettait le sac sur son épaule droite. "Pour l'instant nous devons partir d'ici et trouver un endroit sûr avant que Faith ne se montre à nouveau."

Mâchouillant anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure, Cordélia traîna derrière les deux hommes, s'efforçant de vaincre les insécurités tenaces qui avaient afflué à la surface avec la nouvelle que Buffy accompagnerait Willow à L.A. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise - Faith et Buffy partageaient une vocation unique et de ce fait un lien commun, donc c'était bien naturel que la fille blonde voulait aider sa camarade tueuse dans son heure de besoin. La visionnaire espérait juste que Faith était la seule raison pour Buffy de venir à L.A.

Bien que la tueuse semblait avoir accepté qu'Angel ne l'aimait plus, Cordélia était tout de même inquiète de la visite prochaine. Sa relation avec Angel s'améliorait enfin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Buffy ne pouvait pas mettre des bâtons dans les roues si elle le voulait. La visionnaire ne faisait pas confiance à la tueuse pour que celle-ci ne se réjouisse pas de l'actuelle nature instable de son union avec Angel.

"Ca va?" demanda Wesley, remarquant l'air de détresse sur le visage de Cordélia alors qu'ils fourraient les bagages dans le coffre de la voiture; Angel montait la garde à quelques mètres de là, surveillant vigoureusement pour une apparence de la Faith possédée.

"Je vais bien." Insista Cordélia.

L'ex-observateur lui lança un regard sceptique qui la persuada de céder et de confesser ses inquiétudes.

"Je souhaiterais que Buffy ne vienne pas avec Willow, c'est tout." Chuchota-t-elle, gardant sa voix basse pour empêcher son petit ami d'entendre. "Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle arrive juste quand Angel et moi, on commence à remettre les choses sur les rails."

Wesley glissa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et l'étreignit gentiment. "Cordélia – tu ne dois pas t'en faire." Dit-il à la jeune femme anxieuse de manière apaisante. "Angel t'aime, et je sais pour fait qu'il veut arranger les choses autant que toi. Buffy n'est une menace pour votre relation que si tu lui permets de l'être."

Cordélia posa sa tête sur son épaule avec lassitude et ferma les yeux. "J'espère que tu as raison."

"C'est le cas." Dit Wesley avec confidence. "Essaye juste de faire confiance en l'amour d'Angel pour toi, ok? Buffy n'a pas le pouvoir de te blesser si tu fais ça."

"Tu es de la bombe, Wes." Dit Cordélia, commençant à se sentir plus détendue par rapport à l'imminente visite prolongée de Buffy maintenant que sa confiance avait été renforcée par l'assurance emphatique de Wesley sur la dévotion d'Angel.

"Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles Cordélia, mais je te crois sur parole." Fut la réponse extrêmement perplexe de l'ex-observateur à son compliment.

Cordélia rit devant la confusion de Wesley sur l'expression étrangère avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse dans une étreinte amicale. "Merci pour le discours de motivation." Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille avec reconnaissance.

"De rien." Répondit Wesley avec un sourire, lui retournant chaleureusement son étreinte. "Allez – nous ferions mieux d'y aller."

La visionnaire acquiesça et éleva la voix par rappeler son petit ami à la voiture. "Angel – on est prêt."

Le vampire se tourna immédiatement et se dirigea résolument vers la Plymouth, prenant Cordélia dans ses bras et la déposant sur le siège arrière en un mouvement coulant.

"Wesley monte." Instruisit-il avec un signe insistant de la main. "Je crois que Faith observe – on doit partir d'ici avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'on prépare."

Wesley acquiesça et grimpa précipitamment à l'avant alors qu'Angel sauta sur le siège conducteur. Le vampire tourna la clé dans l'ignition, réveillant le moteur, et, avec un crissement de pneus, la Plymouth fonça sur la route vers sa destination projetée.

* * *

Riley Finn se tenait bien droit avec les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, observant silencieusement l'activité fourmilière dans le salon de Rupert Giles.

Buffy, avec l'aide d'Alex, emballait diverses armes dans un grand fourre-tout tandis que Willow, Tara, et Giles étaient assis à une petite table dans un coin de la pièce, étudiant de manière approfondie le sortilège que – quel était son nom? Ah oui - Wesley leur avait faxé un petit moment plus tôt.

"C'est vraiment assez ingénieux." Commentait Giles aux deux jeunes femmes. "Ca ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de développer un sortilège."

"Ca p-pourrait être très d-d-dangereux." Avertit gravement Tara. "Beaucoup de choses p-pourrait mal se p-passer."

"Oui, j'imagine que c'est vrai." Convenu Giles. "Toutefois, Wesley a cherché conseils chez une importante bande de sorcières en Angleterre pour ce sortilège, donc je crois qu'on ne craint rien à l'utiliser."

"Vous allez toutefois d'abord devoir trouver un moyen de capturer et emprisonner Faith." Continua l'observateur, élevant légèrement la voix pour inclure Buffy dans la conversation. "Est-ce que Wesley t'a dis ce qu'ils avaient en tête?" Il se retourna vers Willow.

La sorcière rousse secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà projeté si loin. Wesley a dit qu'Angel insistait pour qu'ils décampent dans une sorte de planque avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je crois que leur rencontre avec Faith ce soir était un peu trop proche pour le confort – si elle avait tiré cette flèche sur Cordélia …"

Willow laissa suspendre son récit, permettant aux autres de remplir par eux-mêmes les blancs sur la réaction probable d'Angel à cette éventualité.

Riley serra involontairement les poings; il luttait toujours pour digérer les révélations précédentes de Buffy et la référence à son ex ne fit qu'exacerber son agitation interne. Le soldat pointilleux ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre comment sa petite amie avait jamais été capable d'envisager un enchevêtrement romantique avec un démon – encore moins en tomber follement amoureuse.

En ce qui concernait son esprit entraîné par l'Initiative, cet Angel était une horreur de la nature qui n'aurait pas dû être autorisée à rôder librement. Et quoi si le bâtard avait une âme; ça ne changeait pas le fait que c'était un monstre, si? Le ressentiment jaloux de Riley était encore plus aggravé par l'expression indubitablement nostalgique qu'il avait vue briller dans les yeux verts de Buffy alors qu'elle expliquait son premier amour.

Incapable de surmonter ses préjugés ancrés, le soldat se trouva être faiblement dégoûté – et plus qu'un peu jaloux – par le fait que sa petite amie pouvait parler d'un vampire avec une affection si évidente. Il n'était pas question qu'il autorise Buffy a allé à L.A sans lui.

"Je viens avec vous." Il fit savoir sa décision irrévocable au reste de la pièce.

"Quoi?" Buffy regarda son petit ami avec incrédulité.

"Tu m'as entendu." Répondit obstinément Riley. "C'est visiblement une situation sérieuse – vous allez avoir besoin d'aide."

"Je ne veux pas que l'Initiative fourmille autour de ça." Insista Buffy, son ton ferme et inébranlable. "C'est une mission de sauvetage Riley – pas l'un de vos exercices coutumiers de 'cherche et détruis'. Tes gars ont la gâchette facile quand ça concerne les démons, et il n'est absolument pas question que je laisse Faith - ou Angel - être exposé à ce risque."

Riley réprima sa réplique instinctive que peut-être ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de mettre une puce à son vampire bien-aimé et qu'il, à toutes fins pratiques, soit neutralisé, étant donné ce qu'il était. Cependant, il sentait que discuter avec la tueuse déterminée était inutile, donc il ravala sa fierté et proposa un compromis éventuel.

"Je ne suggérais pas d'emmener tout l'escadron." Mentit-il facilement. "Je pensais juste que vous auriez besoin d'une paire de mains en plus sur cette affaire."

"Il a raison Buff." Alex prit le parti du soldat, conscient que sa devait être difficile pour Riley de digérer les sentiments restants de Buffy pour son ancien petit ami. "Il sera un avantage pour toi et le Mort-vivant avec tout l'entraînement de l'armée qu'il a."

Mettant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles, Buffy pinça pensivement les lèvres et y réfléchit. Peut-être que ce serait bien pour Riley de réellement rencontrer Angel, décida-t-elle; avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait que le vampire âmé était totalement différent des démons que l'Initiative rencontrait quotidiennement.

"Ok – tu peux venir avec nous." Se radoucit-elle, ne voulant pas ébranler le bateau après ses précédentes divulgations concernant sa vie amoureuse antérieure.

Riley acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis. "Je vais aller emballer mes affaires et arranger un congé." Dit-il, résistant à l'envie de claquer la porte derrière lui en un accès d'agacement.

Ca ne serait pas bien pour lui de laisser voir ses vrais sentiments et de se comporter comme un petit ami follement jaloux – même si c'était exactement ce qu'il était. De cette façon, il pourrait garder un œil attentif sur le vampire et agir de manière appropriée si le monstre dépassait les bornes.

* * *

Angel dirigea rapidement Cordélia et Wesley en bas des escaliers, lâchant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la sécurité relative du club karaoké bruyant.

Un grand et costaud démon Greblock bloqua leur chemin quand le contenu de l'un de leurs sac déclencha le détecteur de métaux.

"Vos armes, je vous prie." Grogna-t-il de façon menaçante, serrant ses énormes mains en poings et soulevant ses sourcils noirs broussailleux pour souligner son comportement intimidant.

"Je voudrais parler à votre patron, s'il vous plait." Fut la réponse complètement imperturbable d'Angel à l'attitude menaçante du portier.

Le démon hésita, incertain de comment contrecarrer l'attitude imperturbable du vampire. "Vos armes, je vous prie." Il répéta sa phrase ressassée, sa voix manquant de son assurance précédente.

Perdant patience, Angel se transforma en vampire et poussa son visage plissé dans le champ de vision du Greblock jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pratiquement nez à nez. "J'ai dit que je voulais parler à votre patron." Grinça-t-il, les crocs serrés.

"Là, là – je ne pense pas qu'une telle rudesse soit nécessaire, si?" Une voix cordiale retentit derrière eux alors que deux larmes grasses s'échappèrent des yeux bleus de l'énorme démon pour rouler le long de ses joues rondes.

"Tout va bien Barry, mon gros bourriquet." Apaisa le l'Hôte, tapotant son employé affligé sur le dos. "Ce sont mes invités spéciaux VIP; je pense qu'on peut laisser passer la règle de l'interdiction des armes pour cette fois."

Le videur démon renifla et retourna à son poste tandis qu'Angel laissait ses traits se transformer de sorte que son beau visage humain revienne.

"Vous êtes le démon qui a lu l'âme d'Angel après que Willow l'ait re-maudit." s'exclama Cordélia alors qu'elle comprenait pourquoi cet endroit et son propriétaire lui semblaient familiers.

"Content que tu te souviennes de moi, princesse." Répondit le démon vert avec un grand sourire. "Alors, as-tu apprécié la soirée de l'après spectacle?" demanda-t-il impudemment, faisant un clin d'oeil suggestif à la jolie visionnaire dont les joues s'empourprèrent en réaction.

Angel fut soudainement assailli par les souvenirs de la nuit où il avait fait l'amour à Cordélia pour la première fois et il sentit son pénis remuer en réponse. Sa condition devint sensiblement pire quand la faible odeur d'excitation féminine atteignit ses narines sensibles, poussant son sexe agité à monter bien droit.

Le vampire excité remua inconfortablement, tirant son long manteau autour de lui alors qu'il s'efforçait de sortir son esprit de son pantalon douloureusement serré et de se re-concentrer sur le but de cette excursion au bar karaoké.

Cordélia fut légèrement choquée par la réaction inconsciente de son corps au souvenir de cette nuit au Starlight Hotel tant de mois auparavant. Ses mamelons se durcirent et un flux d'excitation crémeuse mouilla sa culotte avec le souvenir plaisant.

Angel avait été si tendre et aimant, la guidant dans sa première expérience sexuelle avec le plus grand soin et considération. Il y avait eu de la douleur oui, mais ça avait été bien compensé par le plaisir extrême de la rencontre érotique. Ca avait été principalement dû au fait que le vampire avait pris la peine de s'assurer que son corps non essayé soit prêt à l'accepter avant qu'il ne lui prenne doucement sa virginité.

La visionnaire se rapprocha instinctivement d'Angel et tendit la main vers lui, mais tressaillit quand le vampire se recula brusquement. Au début, elle fut blessée par son rejet violent à son toucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la façon dont il tirait sa veste autour de lui. Cordélia sourit comme elle réalisait la raison de son comportement apparemment insensible envers elle – il essayait de réprimer la réaction physique de son propre corps au souvenir de leur première nuit ensemble.

Elle leva le regard dans les yeux d'Angel quand elle sentit le doux toucher d'excuses de ses doigts dans le bas de son dos, et frissonna en réaction au regard rempli de désir qu'il dirigeait vers elle. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avais plus regardée comme ça – Seigneur, elle avait tellement envie de lui. Il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas le traîner dans un endroit privé pour qu'ils puissent s'abandonner à cette passion écrasante qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

_Oh grand Dieu! _Pensa Wesley alors que ses deux meilleurs amis se déshabillaient pratiquement avec les yeux, les deux oublieux du fait qu'ils étaient dans un endroit public. Il était content qu'ils se reconnectaient enfin mais, d'après lui, ils devaient apprendre un peu de retenue!

"Pfff! Il fait assez chaud ici, non?" commenta l'Hôte du Caritas avec espièglerie à l'ex-observateur embarrassé, éventant son visage couleur jade avec une main.

"Hum Angel – peut-être que tu devrais expliquer à l'Hôte pourquoi tu nous as amené ici." Suggéra Wesley avec hésitation, passant à travers l'épaisse atmosphère de tension sexuelle qui était descendue sur le couple.

Le vampire toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge, se détournant à contrecoeur de sa petite amie pour s'adresser au démon brillamment vêtu. "Caritas est protégé par un sort de protection des Furies, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il.

"Comme ça dit au-dessus de la porte – la violence de démon est interdite." Répondit l'Hôte. "Tu connais les charmantes dames, mon chou?"

"On s'est rencontré." Répondit brièvement Angel, lançant un regard coupable en coin à Cordélia, malgré le fait que sa liaison avec les Furie s'était passée plusieurs années avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

"Il faut qu'on reste ici quelques temps." Ajouta-t-il – ce n'était pas une question.

"Pas d'inquiétudes, ma petite brioche à la cannelle – j'ai déjà fait préparer vos chambres."

"Vous saviez que nous venions?" demanda Wesley à l'Hôte de façon incrédule.

"L'aura de Mr Grand, Ténébreux et Boudeur le criait pendant qu'il sanglotait dans sa tasse d'O positif quelques nuits plus tôt." Expliqua l'Hôte tandis qu'il les menait dans le bar vers une porte où il était marqué PRIVÉ.

"A propos, c'est agréable de voir que tu t'es déridé, mon petit muffin. Le nuage noir de désespoir planant au-dessus de toi me faisait même broyer du noir et je ne fais jamais ça. Tu es bien plus séduisant en monsieur mission des Puissances, Angelinou."

Ils montèrent les escaliers du fond derrière le démon vert jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un petit palier avec quatre portes.

"Celles-ci sont pour vous, mes amis." L'Hôte indiqua les deux portes de gauche. "Et celles-ci sont pour vos invités quand ils arriveront." Il pointa les portes sur la droite. "Enfin, je dois vous dire à plus – mes fans attendent. Oh et appelez-moi Lorne – on devrait être en terme de prénoms maintenant qu'on partage le logement, vous ne pensez pas?"

Lorne leur sourit de façon sympathique, puis disparut en bas des escaliers vers le club karaoké bruyant.

"Faith n'est pas un démon." Fit remarquer Wesley. "Le sort sanctuaire ne s'applique pas sur elle."

Angel regarda son ami. "Non, mais toutefois l'Orbe l'est essentiellement. A présent, les deux sont une seule entité donc Faith n'aura pas de pouvoir ici."

Le renfrognement perplexe de Wesley disparut comme la pièce tombait. "Je n'y avais pas pensé de cette façon."

"Je pense que nous devrions aller nous reposer et recommencer demain."décida Angel.

L'ex-observateur acquiesça son accord, tournant la poignée pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. "A demain matin alors. Bonne nuit."

Cordélia entra dans la grande chambre devant Angel, observant son environnement. Considérant la nature criarde du décor du club en bas, la chambre était étonnamment élégante.

Les murs étaient peint d'une pale couleur crème et des rideaux bleus foncés pendaient aux fenêtres. L'énorme lit était couvert d'un édredon luxueux, comportant des motifs de plusieurs nuances de bleu, et des monticules d'oreillers rebondis crème étaient posés contre le lourd dosseret en chêne. La visionnaire épia aussi une salle de bain attaché à la suite à travers une porte dans un mur qui était légèrement entrouverte.

Angel laissa tomber leurs sacs au centre de la chambre et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Tu venais ici?" lâcha soudainement Cordélia, se référant au commentaire précédent de Lorne sur le vampire noyant son chagrin au Caritas.

"Parfois." Répondit Angel d'une faible voix, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. "Les autres fois, je marchais juste dans les rues en essayant de m'éclaircir les idées."

La visionnaire acquiesça muettement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de distance, se regardant avec prudence alors que leur conversation se stoppa abruptement; un résultat au sujet sensible qui avait été inopinément soulevé.

"Hum – Je vais prendre une douche." Cordélia brisa enfin le silence gênant qui était descendu sur eux, faisant un geste vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain.

"Ok – Je vais défaire les bagages." Répondit Angel avant que la visionnaire ne disparaisse dans l'autre pièce, fermant fermement la porte derrière elle.

Angel contempla la porte fermée pendant quelques instants et puis se tourna vers leurs bagages. Pendant qu'il méditait sur les choses dans sa tête, le vampire commença à mettre leurs affaires personnelles dans le placard en chêne et la commode contre le mur du fond.

La situation avec Faith avait un effet fortement opposé sur leur réconciliation, réalisa-t-il. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de prendre quelques jours de congé pour parler et passer du temps rien que tous les deux, mais ça n'était simplement pas une possibilité pour le moment.

Les circonstances inéluctables signifiaient qu'une barrière invisible restait toujours entre eux, tandis qu'ils attendaient l'opportunité de rétablir leur lien. Angel reconnaissait comme c'était important qu'ils trouvent un moyen de casser ce mur avant qu'il ne se développe en un vrai problème, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aborder.

Avec un soupir bruyant, le vampire sortit une nuisette pourpre foncé de la valise et la souleva devant lui – c'était celle que Cordélia avait porté lors de leur première nuit ensemble. Il regarda la porte de la salle de bain, et puis le grand lit double qui prenait la plus grosse partie de la chambre, un germe de solution possible lui venant à l'esprit.

Cordélia avait eu envie de lui plus tôt ça avait été évident, et leur vie amoureuse avait toujours été un moyen à travers lequel ils se communiquaient à quel point ils s'aimaient profondément. Il savait que faire l'amour ne résoudrait pas leurs problèmes, mais ça leur permettrait de se reconnecter émotionnellement.

Son cours d'action décidé, Angel finit rapidement le déballage ensuite, serrant la robe de nuit pourpre et son peignoir assorti dans ses mains, il rassembla son courage et approcha la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Lindsey McDonald se tenait à la fenêtre de son bureau, regardant les lumières vives de L.A. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vue panoramique des bureaux du dernier étage, mais il travaillait lentement son chemin vers le sommet. Au moins il avait une vue, ce qui était plus que ce qui pouvait être dit pour certains employés de Wolfram et Hart.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lilah?" demanda-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et que sa collègue – il utilisait le terme de façon imprécise – entra dans son bureau sans frapper.

L'avocate marcha silencieusement sur le sol moquetté et s'assit dans le fauteuil de cuir noir devant le luxuriant bureau acajou. Afin d'attirer son attention, elle commença à tambouriner les ongles manucurés à la française de sa main droite sur le dossier beige qu'elle tenait dans la gauche.

Lindsey soupira bruyamment et se détourna de la fenêtre pour lui faire face, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de cuir derrière le bureau et croissant ses mains sur la surface brillante en bois devant lui.

Lilah Morgan était impeccablement vêtue comme d'habitude, portant un tailleur bleu marine bien coupé et cher avec une blouse de soie orange brûlé en dessous. Ses longues jambes étaient élégamment recouvertes de bas de soie noire et des Manolo Blahnik à talons de 6 centimètres ornaient ses pieds. Son visage était professionnellement et subtilement maquillé, et ses boucles de cheveux, arrivant à ses épaules, étaient coiffées à la perfection de sorte qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne soit à la mauvaise place.

Elle se pencha en avant et glissa lentement le dossier sur le bureau vers Lindsey, puis se rassit dans le fauteuil et croisa sa jambe droite sur la gauche, exposant un peu de cuisse crémeuse et le bord en dentelle noire de ses bas – l'avocate était une experte à utiliser sa sexualité pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Lindsey tourna son attention sur le dossier dans ses mains et l'ouvrit pour trouver une photographie luisante d'une brunette d'une beauté frappante qui le regardait. Il tourna la page et survola rapidement l'information personnelle sur la jeune femme représentée.

"Une tueuse?" commenta-t-il de façon incrédule. "Pourquoi voudrions…?"

"Continue de lire." Fut l'unique réponse de Lilah.

Lindsey le fit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il digérait le reste de l'information contenue dans le dossier. Il leva les yeux dans l'expectative vers Lilah, se demandant ce qu'elle avait exactement en tête.

"J'ai pensé que je ferais un peu de fouille dans le passé le plus récent de notre épine dans le pied." Expliqua Lilah de sa voix basse cadencée. "Cette petite friandise s'est élevée au dessus de la pile quand l'un de mes contacts m'a informé que notre tueuse maléfique s'est réveillée aujourd'hui – elle s'est échappée de l'hôpital à midi. Imagine, Lindsey – une tueuse et le pouvoir de l'Orbe de Ravaclesh combinés – nous pourrions posséder L.A avec ça, diable nous pourrions contrôler tous les USA et au-delà."

Lindsey fut stupéfié par la pure audace de la femme; il était bien plus prudent dans son approche – la majorité du temps en tout cas. Lilah semblait toujours foncer tête baissée dans les situations sans bien considérer les conséquences de ses actions. C'était à la fois courageux et stupide, mais Lindsey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son énergie et sa détermination, même s'il détestait ses méthodes sournoises pour le manipuler devant les Associés Principaux.

"Comment exactement proposes-tu de la trouver?" Il fit remarquer le défaut évident dans son plan. "Et, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'elle fera ce que tu veux? L'Orbe de Ravaclesh est l'essence du mal pur si je m'en souviens correctement – je suis sûr qu'elle a son propre agenda à suivre."

"Un humain avec de la cervelle – comme c'est rafraîchissant."

Une voix inconnue retentit du seuil et Lilah fut forcée de se tordre dans son siège pour pouvoir observer leur intrus.

Faith se tenait sur le seuil du bureau; les bras tendus comme elle serrait les deux côtés du chambranle de la porte dans les mains. Elle portait un jeans noir taille basse et des bottes à talons hauts, de même qu'un haut à motifs noirs et rouges. Ses cheveux sombres cascadaient en une masse de vagues désordonnées sur ses épaules nues; ses yeux bruns étaient cerclés de fard à paupières couleur charbon de bois et ses lèvres peinte d'un brillant rouge vif.

La tueuse possédée entra dans le bureau avec assurance, examinant l'environnement luxueux. "Pas mal." Dit-elle, acquiesçant son approbation. "Vous avez du goût."

Récupérant rapidement de sa surprise, Lindsey se leva de son fauteuil et contourna le bureau pour se percher sur sa surface polie. "Pouvons-nous vous aider?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Faith rit, un son donnant le frisson, et ses yeux rougeoyèrent soudainement alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour se tenir devant le bel avocat.

"Oh oui, Mr McDonald – Je pense que vous pouvez."


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je voudrais juste dire un gros merci à tous ceux (et celles) qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. Et puis, ça motive aussi de savoir que certaines personnes attendent vraiment que la partie suivante soit postée !**

**

* * *

Part 6**

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment éviter d'être seule avec Angel plus longtemps, Cordélia soupira et tendit la main pour éteindre le jet d'eau chaude. Les dernières semaines de brouille avaient changé la nature décontractée de leur relation et la visionnaire confuse ne savait pas comment faire avec l'embarras soudain qui s'était établi entre eux.

Son ventre palpitant avec des papillons inexplicables, Cordélia sortit prudemment du baquet sur le pelucheux tapis crème de bain, prenant un essuie du porte-serviette et l'attachant solidement au-dessus de son ample poitrine. Luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions sens dessus dessous, elle ôta son bonnet de bain et secoua son abondance de cheveux sombres, les laissant tomber en une masse de vagues dans son dos.

Un léger coup sur la porte la fit sauter au plafond et amena son cœur à sa gorge. "Oui?"

"C'est moi." La voix familière d'Angel retentit à travers le bois épais. "Je peux entrer?"

"Biensûr."

La tête et les épaules du vampire passèrent par la porte, et il lui sourit de façon hésitante avant que le reste de son grand corps musclé ne suive sa moitié supérieure dans la pièce embuée.

"J'ai pensé que tu voudrais quelque chose à mettre." Dit-il calmement, lui offrant les vêtements de nuit pourpres qu'il portait dans ses mains.

"Merci." Cordélia lui prit rapidement les vêtements, les serra contre sa poitrine et se tint avec gêne au centre de la salle de bain, sa timidité soudaine l'enracinant sur place.

"Hum – ça ne te dérange pas si je reste, si?" demanda Angel, remarquant sa position protectrice. "Je prendrais bien une douche, moi aussi."

"Non… Je... Vas-y."

Cordélia détourna les yeux lorsque Angel ôta ses vêtements, entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude sur le plus fort. Lui tournant le dos, elle se sécha rapidement et glissa la nuisette par-dessus sa tête, la laissant se poser naturellement sur ses courbes.

Sachant qu'elle était ridicule – _c'était juste Angel pour l'amour de Dieu _– la visionnaire ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations calmantes pour apaiser ses nerfs tremblants. Elle enfila le peignoir et l'attacha fermement autour de sa taille fine, puis elle se força à regarder son petit ami par-dessus son épaule plutôt que de s'échapper dans la sécurité de la chambre.

Angel se tenait nu dans la douche, faisant répétitivement mousser une éponge et se lavant avec l'eau savonneuse résultante. La vision de masculinité naturelle qu'il présentait lui coupa le souffle et un afflux d'humidité se rassembla à son apex.

Ses battements de cœur s'accélérant, Cordélia se retourna pour avoir une meilleure vue de son Adonis à la peau pale et aux cheveux sombres de sorte que ses yeux affamés puissent festoyer de l'appréciation des surfaces dures et musclées de son dos et des courbes fermes et tonifiées de ses fesses.

Son malaise loin d'être oublié, son corps traître commença à palpiter avec un besoin écrasant, même alors que la partie la plus rationnelle de son cerveau se demandait si céder à ses désirs les plus bas était la bonne chose à faire. Angel et elle avaient encore une grande quantité de bagages émotionnels à traverser et, en dépit de la force de son excitation, elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression que tout allait de nouveau bien entre eux.

Alors qu'Angel se tenait sous le jet, rinçant les bulles de savon de son corps, ses sens vampiriques picotèrent, l'alertant de l'intense examen minutieux de sa petite amie. La douce odeur épicée de son excitation flotta autour de lui quelques instants plus tard, et son pénis devint rapidement engorgé de sang en réaction à ce parfum familier et enivrant.

Il se pencha en avant et éteignit la douche puis se tourna lentement pour faire face à sa visionnaire hypnotisée, un profond frisson de satisfaction brûlant dans son ventre quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réponse à la plus grosse vague de désir qui flottait en elle.

Sortant du bain, le vampire traversa le sol pour se tenir devant la jeune femme captivée, fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua les émotions conflictuelles nageant dans ses beaux yeux caramels. "Cordy?"

"J'en ai envie Angel, vraiment. C'est juste…" Cordélia s'interrompit, luttant pour trouver les mots justes pour décrire son hésitation. Tordant la ceinture en soie de son peignoir de façon agitée autour de son doigt, elle essaya d'expliquer. "On doit toujours parler."

_Ah, donc c'était **ça **le problème._

"Je sais Cor, et on le fera – Je te le promets" jura Angel, lui glissant un doigt courbé sous son menton et levant son regard vers le sien. "Je sais que faire l'amour ne résoudra pas tous nos problèmes, mais je pense qu'on en a besoin. Je me sens si séparé de toi et j'ai peur que si on attend trop longtemps pour se reconnecter, on va encore plus s'éloigner." Continua-t-il doucement, la regardant profondément dans les yeux avec envie

Du soulagement coula dans les veines de Cordélia devant ses promesses sincères et sa réticence antérieure disparu dans l'éther. Démontrant sa bonne volonté avec des actions plutôt qu'avec des mots, elle détacha soigneusement son peignoir et l'ôta de ses épaules, le laissant tomber à ses pieds.

Angel se rapprocha et prit son visage dans ses paumes, sa peau temporairement chauffée par la douche chaude qu'il venait de prendre. "Je t'aime." Proclama-t-il tendrement avant de pencher la tête pour capturer ses lèvres en un profond baiser fougueux.

Prise légèrement par surprise par le mouvement abrupt de son petit ami, Cordélia haleta avec surprise, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits pour répondre en nature à l'étreinte passionnée. Elle fit légèrement courir ses doigts le long de son dos alors que sa langue froide se faisait un chemin sur sa lèvre inférieure charnue, et puis plongea dans la chaude caverne de sa bouche en attente.

Angel enroula ses boucles sombres autour de ses doigts tandis que leurs langues respectives s'emmêlaient avec enthousiasme, chacune luttant pour la domination du baiser. Quand le besoin d'air de la visionnaire le força à ôter sa bouche de ses lèvres tentantes, le vampire baissa la tête pour la nicher dans son cou.

Haletante, Cordélia cambra sa gorge vers les lèvres exploratrices d'Angel, étendant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en pointes pour le tenir contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir son érection pousser contre son ventre couvert de soie alors que sa bouche froide commençait à voyager le long de sa clavicule et elle poussa effrontément ses hanches en avant pour amplifier le contact.

Consumée par le désir soudain de renverser les rôles et de devenir celle aux contrôles de leur relation sexuelle, Cordélia éloigna la tête de ses tendres caresses et le fit gentiment reculer d'un pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne-?" commença à demander Angel, mais il se fit taire par les deux doigts qu'elle plaça directement sur sa bouche mobile.

Elle traça délicatement la forme de ses lèvres avec un doigt, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour presser sa bouche dans le creux de sa gorge. Sa langue sortit pour savourer le sel de sa peau alors qu'elle respirait profondément son sombre parfum musqué.

Le goût unique et le parfum du vampire provoquèrent une sensation pulsative entre les cuisses de la visionnaire, tandis qu'elle faisait un chemin sinueux de baisers mouillés le long de son torse musclé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit agenouillée devant lui sur le sol de la salle de bain, son visage au niveau de son érection agitée.

"Cordélia ..."

Devinant ses intentions, Angel commença à protester sans enthousiasme, mais s'interrompit avec un gémissement grave au moment où sa bouche chaude entoura le bout de son manche pulsatif. "Oh Seigneur!"

Continuant sa tendre stimulation orale, la visionnaire toucha sa langue contre le bout de son sexe durcit et lécha les goûtes de fluide qui s'étaient formées là, fredonnant avec satisfaction quand sa saveur piquante stimula ses papilles gustatives.

"Oh Doux Jésus!" s'exclama Angel; les vibrations de ce son bas faisant monter son excitation en flèche. Il tendit ses mains vers le bas et enroula les doigts dans la soie fraîche de ses cheveux, la tenant contre lui, mais n'essayant pas de contrôler ses mouvements.

Suçant légèrement, la visionnaire fit espièglement courir le plat de sa langue le long du dessous sensible de son pénis et fut récompensée par une autre série de grognements semi-torturés du vampire excité. "Oh oui! Si bon! Oh continue bébé!"

Répondant à ses gémissements graves d'encouragement, Cordélia remonta ses mains contre ses cuisses et prit autant de lui dans sa bouche qu'elle le pouvait. Augmentant la succion, elle ramena ses lèvres sur sa longueur, avant de répéter l'action pour installer le lent rythme régulier qu'elle savait lui faisait perdre le contrôle.

Aspirant plusieurs respirations inutiles, Angel baissa brièvement les yeux et jouit presque à la vue de ses lèvres charnues glissant de haut en bas sur son manche sensible. Il ferma les yeux et se donna au plaisir irrésistible qu'elle lui offrait, balançant ses hanches d'avant en arrière en des mouvements superficiels de poussée.

Quelques minutes de plus et il vacillait sur le précipice de l'oubli, prêt à exploser. "Oh mon Dieu Cor! Arrête – Ca va venir." Averti-t-il d'une voix rauque, tirant frénétiquement sur ses cheveux.

Cordélia l'ignora et, à la place, amplifia ses soins, soulevant ses fesses de ses talons pour aider ses efforts. Des doigts chauds et gentils prirent ses testicules pesants et les serra gentiment et l'action envoya le vampire trop stimulé dans l'extase. Il jeta la tête en arrière, les cordes de son cou se tendant avec effort, et lâcha un grognement étranglé alors qu'il entrait en éruption dans sa bouche avec de longs jaillissements froids. "Oh Merde! Oh oui!"

Totalement repu, Angel regagna lentement ses sens et baissa les yeux pour trouver Cordélia toujours agenouillée comme une Geisha à ses pieds. Elle lui souriait avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage rouge et une lueur malicieuse scintillant dans ses yeux bruns.

Le vampire choqué secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. "Tu es une femme très vilaine, Cordélia Chase. Je voulais que ce soit moi qui te fasse perdre le contrôle."

"Je sais, mais j'aime quand tu t'abandonnes à moi de cette façon; je voulais vraiment avoir ça ce soir."

"Pourquoi?"

Quand la visionnaire hésita à répondre à sa question, baissant les yeux sur ses mains sur ses genoux; Angel s'accroupit devant elle et lui prit le menton dans la main, levant son visage en forme de cœur vers le sien.

"Si on doit passer outre ça, alors on va devoir être honnête l'un avec l'autre," lui dit-il doucement. "Même si on pense que ce que l'on va dire est quelques chose que l'autre ne voudra peut-être pas entendre."

Cordélia acquiesça, et puis lâcha ses motivations avant qu'elle ne perde son courage. "Tu t'ais coupé de moi," expliqua-t-elle. "Je voulais te récupérer; voulais que tu te redonnes complètement à moi - juste comme tu en avais l'habitude."

Angel soupira; il n'avait pas vraiment évalué à quel point son repliement émotionnel l'avait affectée.

"De plus," continua Cordélia, injectant une note plus gaie dans sa voix. "Avec ton endurance de vampire, tu recharges vite donc j'ai pensé, pourquoi pas?"

La tension brisée, Angel rit de son rire grave alors que Cordélia se levait et reculait de quelques pas. Offrant un sourire timide à son petit ami, elle passa les doigts dans les fines brides de sa nuisette pourpre et les glissa lentement le long de ses bras, se dénudant jusqu'à la taille. Elle leva les bras sur le côté et, avec un trémoussement sexy de ses hanches bien roulées, la nuisette de soie tomba sur le sol, la laissant complètement nue devant lui.

Les yeux bruns foncés du vampire balayèrent la longueur de son beau corps – de ses joues rougies par la passion, sur ses seins ronds au bouts rosés, et jusqu'aux boucles sombres qui gardaient l'entrée de son doux centre. Bien qu'elle était toujours la personnification de la féminité en ce qui le concernait, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son corps avait subi quelques changements ces dernières semaines – des changements qui n'étaient pas pour le mieux. S'approchant, il fit courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes trop proéminentes.

"J'ai mangé un petit déjeuné aujourd'hui." Lui dit Cordélia sur le ton de la conversation, sentant la direction que ses pensées prenaient. "Crêpes aux myrtilles et sirop d'érables – Wesley m'a forcée à en manger deux. Je pense qu'il s'est désigné comme mon diététicien personnel – Je serais de retour à la normal en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire avec lui sur l'affaire."

Angel sourit, prenant l'arrière de sa tête dans ses grandes paumes et pressa un tendre baiser au centre de son front.

"Wesley est un bon ami." Commenta-t-il quand il la relâcha, ne se référant pas juste à la tentative de l'ex-observateur de la suralimenter. Ils devaient beaucoup à cet homme; s'il n'avait pas été là, alors ils seraient toujours en train d'éviter leurs problèmes au lieu de les affronter.

"Ouais, il est de la bombe; même s'il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire." Répondit Cordélia avec un sourire. "Laisse tomber." Elle secoua la tête devant l'air perplexe de son petit ami. "Embrasse-moi mon grand."

Angel se soumit dûment à l'exigence enrouée de sa petite amie, la régalant d'un long baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête et ses genoux la lâchèrent. Des mains fortes encerclèrent la taille de Cordélia, la soutenant, et elle couina avec surprise quand le vampire la souleva sans effort du sol dans ses bras.

Elle attacha ses longues jambes musclées autour de sa taille et lui encercla la tête de ses bras, truffant son visage de baisers mouillés et pressant la chaleur humide de son centre contre son ventre tendu.

"Je t'aime." Elle se pencha pour murmurer tendrement dans son oreille, nichant son visage dans son cou alors qu'il la portrait dans la chambre faiblement éclairée.

Angel abaissa doucement son précieux chargement sur le matelas, puis recula pour regarder sa charge. Alors que ses yeux remplis de désir explorèrent la peau dorée exposée de sa petite amie, il fut soudainement content qu'elle ait pris le trop plein de son excitation avec la période de sexe oral dans la salle de bain. Maintenant il allait être capable de prendre le temps de vénérer chaque centimètres de son corps voluptueux et vraiment lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

_Oh Mince! Je connais **ce** regard. _

Cordélia laissa inconsciemment ses jambes s'ouvrir en une invitation silencieuse, et elle frissonna avec une anticipation impuissante devant l'intention familière qu'elle vit briller dans les yeux chocolat de son vampire.

Angel grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses écartées, se préparant à pousser la femme qu'il aimait jusqu'à l'apogée du délice sensuel. Il commença sa campagne de séduction en faisant légèrement courir un doigt sur la peau douce du bas de son abdomen, souriant de satisfaction quand les muscles de son estomac tressautèrent et qu'elle haleta en réponse à sa stimulation experte de l'une de ses zones érogènes secrètes.

Cordélia ferma les yeux et gémit de façon essoufflée alors que les mains talentueuses du vampire commencèrent à dessiner des dessins tourbillonnants sur sa chair picotante. Il commença son voyage de découverte jusqu'au dessus des boucles sombres qui cachaient l'entrée de son corps, et puis remonta lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il trace des cercles toujours décroissants autour de ses seins opulents.

Ses tétons rose sombre demandaient l'attention, suppliant littéralement son toucher habile et Cordélia aspira une profonde respiration, attendant les sensations agréables qui étaient sûres de suivre. Cependant, quand les doigts experts du vampire quittèrent soudainement son corps sans satisfaire son besoin, la visionnaire gémit de frustration. "Angel! Oh Seigneur! Oh je t'en prie!"

"Patience bébé, patience. Chaque chose en son temps." Il se pencha pour murmurer de façon apaisante dans son oreille, sa voix basse alors qu'il suçait légèrement le point de pulsation sur son cou, savourant l'afflux de sang sous ses lèvres exploratrices.

Sa bouche froide plaça ensuite une traînée de baisers mordants le long de la colonne de sa gorge, et entre la vallée de ses seins, se déplaçant vers le bas de son abdomen. Tenant légèrement les hanches ondulantes de sa petite amie dans ses grandes mains, Angel embrassa la peau veloutée de son ventre légèrement bombé et cercla adroitement son nombril avec sa langue, câlinant des sons de gémissements de plaisir de la femme se tortillant sous lui.

Cordélia balança sa tête d'avant en arrière sur l'oreiller, perdue dans les sensations érotiques qu'il engendrait en elle. Angel n'avait même pas encore touché son endroit le plus intime, et c'était déjà comme si tout son corps était en feu. Une fine couche de sueur apparut sur son corps et ses cheveux humides collèrent à ses joues rougies alors que son sexe devenait luisant avec de l'excitation crémeuse.

Ca lui avait tellement manqué; le sexe et faire l'amour semblait être la même chose à première vue, mais avec Angel c'était un monde de différence. L'intimité physique qu'ils avaient partagée durant leurs quelques semaines de brouille n'avait laissé la visionnaire qu'avec un sentiment d'encore plus de vide et de solitude, alors que maintenant, tandis que son vampire bien-aimé lui faisait à nouveau tendrement l'amour, elle avait le sentiment d'être la femme la plus chérie du monde.

Une bouche froide se referma inopinément sur son sein gauche et Cordélia ne pu empêcher le grand cri passionné qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en conséquence. Elle se cambra vers le toucher d'Angel, gémissant de façon impuissante alors que sa main moulait la douce chair de son autre sein dans sa paume, son pouce taquinant le téton plissé et sensible.

Angel enfonça son érection grandissante dans le matelas, essayant de soulager la pression douloureuse dans son sexe, tandis que le parfum enivrant de son excitation féminine satura l'air autour de lui. Attiré comme un papillon vers une flamme, il s'accroupi entre les cuisses écartées de Cordélia, empressé de goûter le doux miel qu'il pouvait voir scintiller sur les plis roses de sa féminité.

Alors que sa langue caressait la longueur de son sexe et encerclait légèrement son clitoris palpitant, Cordélia s'écria avec le pur plaisir du contact, mais ensuite elle saisit ses épaules, essayant de le retirer en haut de la longueur de son corps. "Oh Seigneur Angel – j'ai besoin de toi en moi. Je t'en prie – ça fait si longtemps."

Incapable de résister à la douce supplication de son amante, le vampire se leva d'entre ses jambes et se positionna à son entrée, le bout de son érection frôlant son ouverture mouillée et palpitante. Avec un bas grognement, il s'enfonça centimètre par centimètre dans son centre étroit, s'enterrant dans sa chaleur accueillante.

Un doux son murmuré sortit des lèvres de Cordélia alors que sa longueur épaisse la remplit et étira les parois de son vagin à leur limite. "Oh Angel!" souffla-t-elle, complètement submergée par la sensation exquise de leur liaison.

Angel resta immobile et baissa les yeux sur le magnifique visage de sa petite amie, observant ses yeux se fermer et ses traits se tordre de plaisir. Frappé par un éclair d'inspiration, il posa un bisou sur le bout de son joli nez et puis sortit doucement de son corps, les roulant tous les deux sur leur flanc.

"Angel?" Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

"Ssh, ça va," apaisa le vampire, faisant lentement courir une main froide sur le contour de son corps et la passant sous son genou. Il tira sa jambe musclée sur sa hanche, l'ouvrant pour lui, avant de se repositionner à son entrée et de repousser lentement dans ses chaudes profondeurs.

Avec ses grandes mains prenant ses fesses rondes, il l'attira plus près de sorte qu'ils soient couchés peau contre peau jusqu'à leur poitrine, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La position restreinte ne permettrait pas plus que de superficiels mouvements de bascule, mais l'objectif de cette nuit était de réaffirmer leur amour l'un pour l'autre, pas de satisfaire des besoins sexuels.

Comblant la petite distance entre leurs bouches, Angel posa fermement ses lèvres sur celles de Cordélia et commença à bouger en elle, son os pubien stimulant son clitoris palpitant avec chaque poussée régulière.

Tout fana dans l'insignifiance pour le couple alors qu'ils continuaient d'échanger de tendres baisers, leurs langues glissant lentement et sensuellement l'une sur l'autre. Abandonnant leur cœur et âme au pouvoir de leur dévotion mutuelle, ils dansèrent lentement ensemble dans l'ancien rythme de l'amour, enlaçant leurs corps physiques encore plus étroitement l'un autour de l'autre jusqu'à que ce soit impossible de dire où l'un finissait et où l'autre commençait.

De longues minutes bienheureuses plus tard, Cordélia cambra soudainement son dos et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de son petit ami, s'écriant de façon haletante alors que des vagues de pure joie s'écrasèrent sur elle, remplissant son corps entier de douce extase. Angel la suivit immédiatement par-dessus bord dans l'abysse, libérant sa semence profondément dans son centre palpitant avec un long grognement d'accomplissement.

Désorientée et émotionnellement vulnérable dans le sillage de son apogée, Cordélia éclata en sanglots alors qu'un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement la submergea. N'étant plus capable de contrôler ses réactions aux récents évènements douloureux, elle enterra son visage dans la courbe du cou d'Angel et essaya désespérément de réprimer ses pleurs.

"Ssh bébé, Ssh. Ca va aller, je te le promets." Murmura Angel, attirant sa petite amie plus près dans ses bras et chuchotant des mots insensés de réconfort dans son oreille jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots diminuent en hoquets occasionnels.

"Allez – on devrait se reposer." Dit-il tendrement, tirant les draps de sorte qu'ils puissent se blottir ensemble sous la couette chaude et douillette.

Remuant pour se mettre à l'aise, Angel enroula son grand corps autour de la carrure plus petite de la visionnaire, de sorte qu'un bras serve de coussin à sa tête et que la paume de son autre main soit posée à plat contre son ventre tonifié. La visionnaire enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et se re-blottit dans le cercle de ses bras, soupirant avec satisfaction.

Complètement vidé, à la fois mentalement et physiquement, par le tour en montagne russe émotionnel, ils succombèrent tous les deux au sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

"Eww! C'est tellement dégoutant."

Wesley leva les yeux avec l'exclamation étouffée de dégoût de Cordélia, souriant largement alors qu'il observait son apparence – elle était vêtue comme si elle allait manipuler un déchet chimique de haut niveau.

La jeune brunette portait un tablier en plastique jaune canari qu'elle avait découvert dans la cuisine du Caritas, au-dessus d'un pantalon de combat bleu marine et un t-shirt turquoise, tandis que ses mains étaient protégées par une paire assortie de gants épais en caoutchouc. Un masque d'anti-pollution cachait son nez et sa bouche, et ses longs cheveux sombres étaient tordus en un chignon haut sous un bonnet de bain transparent.

Avec ses bras tendus devant elle, elle porta avec précaution une grosse bassine de mélange dans la pièce; le récipient rempli des entrailles de chèvre qu'ils avaient achetés le soir précédent.

La visionnaire mécontente se dirigea vers où l'ex-observateur était assis et claqua la bassine sur la surface de la table, faisant éclabousser le contenu fétide à l'intérieur. Wesley continua calmement de mesurer les quantités précises d'herbes, épices et poudres multicolores dans divers exemplaires de tubes, tandis que Cordélia se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face.

"Comment ça se fait que tu peux faire ça et que je dois découper les trucs dégoûtants?" protesta-t-elle plaintivement.

"Cordélia – c'est une opération très délicate. Si je ne me trompe même que d'un quart de gramme avec ces mesures, alors la potion d'exorcisme pourrait avoir un effet complètement différent de celui que nous voulons," expliqua Wesley, réprimant un sourire. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de quantités précises d'entrailles; les découper en petites pièces suffira."

"Pourquoi tu en fais autant?" demanda curieusement Cordélia, indiquant le groupe ordonné de récipients en verre qui couvrait la surface de la table.

"La potion ne dure qu'une heure avant de devenir inefficace. Nous devons être prêt à préparer une nouvelle fournée au cas où notre temps s'épuise."

"Oh – je suppose que ça a du sens," la visionnaire fut d'accord avec la logique de l'ex-observateur. "Ok – donne-moi le couteau pour que je puisse en finir."

"J'estime toujours que c'est une sorte de conspiration," dit-elle quelques minutes silencieuses plus tard, plissant le nez alors qu'elle découpait la masse ensanglantée et la mettait dans son propre approvisionnement d'exemplaires de tubes. "Après avoir jouer le héros, Angel me laisse toujours faire le job du nettoyage de pus de démon. Doyle avait l'habitude de m'aider, donc maintenant je suppose que tu reçois cet honneur."

"Merci beaucoup." Dit Wesley en grimaçant. "Où est Angel de toute façon?"

"Toujours endormi – ce n'est pas encore le moment du réveil des vampires." Répondit Cordélia. "J'allais le laisser faire la grasse matinée; il n'a pas eu beaucoup de repos ces dernières semaines et s'il va devoir affronter Faith, alors il a besoin d'être apte au combat."

Wesley acquiesça. "Est-ce que vous avez eu l'opportunité de parler hier soir?"

Deux tâches rose brillant apparurent milieu des joues de la visionnaire. "Euh – pas exactement parler, mais disons qu'on a communiqué."

"Oh… je vois," fut la réponse embarrassée de l'ex-observateur après qu'il ait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Tu penses que c'était une mauvaise chose à faire?" demanda Cordélia, ses yeux noisettes regardant son ami avec inquiétude par-dessus son masque blanc.

"Non, je ne le pense pas," répondit Wesley; ça avait été manifestement bien pour elle – la visionnaire semblait beaucoup plus heureuse et plus en paix avec elle-même ce matin. "Tant que ce n'était pas juste une tentative pour éviter votre réel problème, naturellement," ajouta-t-il après une brève pause.

"Ca ne l'était pas." Lui assura Cordélia. "On a convenu qu'on devait toujours parler – cependant ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour le faire, pour l'instant."

Ils tournèrent la tête comme leur conversation fut interrompue par quelqu'un chantant d'une voix bruyante et enjouée.

"Le matin s'est rompu, comme le premier matin; le merle a parlé, comme le premier oiseau…"

Lorne entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un peignoir doré foncé, une tasse de café dans ses mains verte. "Bonjour mes amours. Bien dormi?"

"Oui; merci," fut la réponse polie de Wesley à la question de l'Hôte.

"J'espère que le sommier a survécu?" demanda effrontément le démon vert à Cordélia. "Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture hier soir; les vibrations grésillantes émanants de votre chambre, à toi et au vampire détective, n'arrêtaient pas de me distraire."

La visionnaire fut complètement sans voix, pas vraiment capable de se faire à l'audace nonchalante de l'Hôte par rapport à sa – très personnelle – vie sexuelle.

"C'est une bonne chose que cet endroit ait une excellent insonorisation, hein?" continua Lorne, faisant un clin d'œil à un Wesley amusé. "C'était un bordel dans le temps, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire."

"Vous ne devriez pas envahir l'intimité des gens comme ça." Accusa faiblement Cordélia, son visage écarlate.

"C'est plutôt dur de ne pas le faire, princesse – Angelinou et toi avez de la chimie sérieusement chaude entre vous. A propos, où est mon maître favoris du broyage de noir?"

"Juste derrière toi." Angel apparu de nulle par pour répondre à la question du démon vert.

Le vampire était vêtu familièrement d'un pantalon d'entraînement noir et un maillot de corps blanc, manifestement habillé et prêt pour l'action. Il fit un léger clin d'œil à sa petite amie rougissante. "J'aime la tenue, ma belle."

"Je commence une nouvelle tendance de mode." rétorqua Cordélia, prenant une pose exagérée. "Tu crois que ça aura du succès?"

Angel rit. "Pas trop." Dit-il, lui soulevant le masque du visage pour lui dire bonjour d'un bisou. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

"Nous trions les ingrédients pour la potion de Faith," répondit Wesley. "Et nous devrions vraiment reprendre – nous n'avons pas le temps pour le bavardage inactif."

Le vampire acquiesça, son visage devenant sérieux. "Je pensais que je m'entraînerais un peu. J'aurais besoin d'être totalement concentré quand nous affronterons Faith. L'objectif est de la capturer et de la maîtriser assez longtemps pour lui faire avaler la potion; je ne veux pas la blesser par erreur."

Angel se tourna vers Lorne. "Ca te dérange si je pousse les tables pour créer un peu d'espace?" demanda-t-il, indiquant la zone maintenant inhabitée du bar et de la piste de danse.

"Non – met-toi à l'aise, mon chou. Mi casa es su casa, amigo."

"J'ai parlé à Willow tout à l'heure." Dit Wesley à Angel tandis que la visionnaire, l'ex-observateur et le vampire retournèrent à leur tâche respective. "Leur bus arrive à dix-neuf heure trente."

"Ok – J'irai aller les chercher. Toutefois, je pense que c'est mieux si vous restiez ici. Ne donnons pas trop de cibles à Faith à viser."

"Et quand tu reviens?" demanda craintivement Cordélia.

"On finit ça," fut la réponse déterminée du vampire.

* * *

Faith était assise sur la corniche, ses jambes et pieds balançant précairement dans l'air vide; ses yeux bruns étaient intensément focalisés sur le bâtiment en face alors que l'Orbe de l'intérieur attendait le moment approprié pour frapper ses ennemis.

Tournant encore et encore le couteau favori de la tueuse dans ses mains anormalement froides, elle résista à l'envie d'enfoncer l'arme dans le quatuor de prêtres à robes noires derrière elle sur le toit.

Les quatre hommes se tenaient en un petit cercle, leurs basses voix psalmodiantes s'harmonisant en un ton monocorde et irritant qui lui faisait grincer les dents. L'un deux brisa le rang pour l'approcher, pressant ses paumes ensemble et se baissant si fort que son nez proéminant toucha presque ses rotules.

"Est-ce qu'il est temps, votre sainteté?" demanda-t-il.

"Non – espèce de crétin. Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il était temps?" aboya Faith, se tournant pour lancer un regard menaçant au prêtre flagorneur, ses yeux bruns vacillant vers le rouge.

Elle voulait désespérément aiguiser son couteau sur ce maudit asticot, mais malheureusement elle avait besoin du petit idiot rampant pour son plan. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle sauta sur le toit en béton et mit son couteau contre la gorge de l'homme avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner les yeux.

Les yeux verts du prêtre sortir de leur orbite avec terreur. "Je suis si terriblement désolé, maîtresse. C'était incorrect de ma part de questionner votre autorité – Je m'excuse profusément…"

"La ferme!" Faith appliqua de la pression sur le manche du couteau et la lame acérée glissa proprement dans la peau de l'homme, le faisant couiner comme un porc coincé.

Faith rit et ôta l'arme de sa gorge, le mettant dans la ceinture de son jeans. Elle fit courir son pouce le long de la blessure superficielle, étalant le sang sur le cou du prêtre avant de soulever son pouce tâché devant son visage terrifié pour lui montrer son oeuvre.

"Relax – c'est juste une petite coupure. Tu vois?" dit-elle sans compassion, poussant rudement le prêtre en robe sombre au loin.

"Retourne près de tes camarades de classe et attends mon signal." Instruisit-elle froidement, le congédiant avec un signe royal de la main.

L'homme pétrifié eut le bon sens d'utiliser son cerveau de la taille d'un pois pour une fois, et se précipita vers ses contreparties en robes noires tandis que la femme possédée se retourna à sa surveillance, utilisant son agilité innée de tueuse pour se remettre dans sa position en un bond. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel s'assombrissant et puis les baissa sur la montre moderne attachée à son poignet – le couché du soleil était presque là, plus que cinq minutes.

Faith devait admettre que battre retraite dans un bâtiment protégé par un sort de sanctuaire était un coup très malin de la part du vampire – c'était dommage qu'elle avait des amis haut placés qui pouvaient lui fournir les moyens de percer la magie des Furies.

Un sourire calculateur tordit ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappela comment Lindsey et Lilah s'étaient mis en quatre pour l'assister – il semblait qu'ils détestaient le vampire presque autant qu'elle. C'était vraiment assez amusant de les regarder rivaliser pour obtenir son attention, les deux essayant désespérément de s'attirer les faveurs de leurs patrons insaisissables.

L'Orbe doutait que les Associés Principaux étaient même vaguement intéressés par les tentatives banales de ses employés à se surpasser l'un l'autre; tout ce qu'ils voulaient était des abeilles pour exécuter leurs ordres, et un avocat était indiscernable du suivant à cet égard. Cependant, les humains semblaient répondre à ce genre d'art de se faire passer pour supérieur aux autres, donc elle supposait que cultiver une atmosphère de compétitivité sur le lieu de travail du diable remplissait un but.

Le son de voix flotta de la rue en bas, et son attention fut à nouveau détournée vers le bâtiment qu'elle avait surveillé durant la meilleure moitié de la journée. Les yeux de Faith se plissèrent avec joie alors qu'Angel émergeait seul dans la rue pavée, se tournant pour faire aurevoir à Cordélia et Wesley qui se tenaient dans la sécurité contestable du Caritas.

"Restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec Buffy et Willow." L'entendit-elle instruire avant qu'il ne grimpe dans son véhicule, fasse ronfler le moteur et fonce dans la rue vers la route principale.

Mettant ses mains sous elle, Faith se mit lentement sur ses pieds et se tint sur la corniche, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle baissa les yeux sur le club karaoké et un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur son visage.

"Que le spectacle commence!"


	7. Chapitre 7

**Part 7**

"Tu es sûre que tu as dit la bonne heure à Wesley?"

"Oui Buffy, j'en suis sûre." Répondit Willow, un peu irritée. "Angel n'a que cinq minutes de retard; il est probablement coincé dans le trafic ou quelque chose comme ça."

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises, côte à côte, sur un banc en bois à l'extérieure de la station de bus attendant que le vampire arrive; Riley faisaient impatiemment les cent pas non loin de là, de la tension émanant de lui en vagues.

Willow soupira; avec une tueuse possédée et un petit ami belligérant avec qui s'occuper, sans mentionner l'hostilité insistante de Buffy envers Cordélia pour lui avoir 'voler' son premier amour – ce voyage à L.A allait être divertissant, ça c'était sûr.

Malgré tout cela, la sorcière avait hâte de prendre des nouvelles de leurs anciens compagnons d'armes. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais Willow avait été surprise de découvrir que leur présence à Sunnydale lui avait vraiment manquée. Son amitié nouvellement établie en ligne avec Cordélia avait beaucoup à voir là-dedans, supposait-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire comme l'ancienne pom-pom girl et elle s'entendaient bien aujourd'hui. C'était totalement surréaliste – la fille la plus populaire et la plus grande plouc du lycée de Sunnydale étaient – choc, horreur – bonnes amies maintenant.

"Il est là."

La voix désireuse de Buffy interrompit les pensées vagabondes de Willow, et elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la Plymouth noire et brillante d'Angel se garer dans le parking. La sorcière rousse se leva rapidement sur ses pieds, passa ses bras dans son sac à dos, et se dirigea avec assurance vers le macadam pour accueillir le vampire, laissant Buffy et Riley la suivre maladroitement.

Angel avait l'air bien – pas qu'elle se souciait encore de ce genre de choses - mais, vêtu comme il l'était d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un t-shirt bleu foncé, la vampire âmé possédait la capacité unique de vous couper le souffle peu importe votre sexualité. Sa veste de cuir omniprésente manquait pour une fois, laissant ses bras musclés exposés aux éléments.

"Hey!" l'accueillit-elle avec un sourire timide.

"Hey Willow – comment vas-tu?" la douce voix masculine Angel était chaleureuse et amicale.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-elle, et puis elle se surprit en jetant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'étreignant affectueusement.

Le vampire lui rendit son étreinte amicale sans une trace d'embarras, faisant comprendre à la jeune sorcière à quel point sa relation avec Cordélia l'avait changé. Bien qu'il ne serait jamais la vie et l'âme de la soirée, il était généralement à l'aise avec les gens maintenant, et ne rôdait plus dans les ombres à essayer de se cacher du monde.

"Bonjour, Angel."

Willow sentit le vampire se raidir au son de la voix de Buffy, mais néanmoins il se recula et tourna son attention vers la tueuse. "Bonjour, Buffy."

Les yeux sombres d'Angel examinèrent lentement l'apparence de son ex petite amie, remarquant qu'elle avait enfin rattrapé Cordélia par rapport au développement physique. La jeune femme confidente qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas la jeune fille fluette qu'il avait laissée derrière lui environs sept mois plus tôt – elle avait manifestement grandi et laissé le lycée bien derrière elle.

Les pulls moulants et les minis jupes de ses années adolescentes étaient partis, et à leur place était une blouse crème avec un col en V et une jupe trois quart brune; une tenue plus convenable pour une femme adulte approchant rapidement ses vingt ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi plus long, dégringolant en des boucles souples jusqu'à juste en dessous de ses épaules et étaient tiré loin de son visage avec une barrette brune.

Angel sentit un léger pincement de regret qu'il n'ait pas été dans les parages pour voir cette transformation de fille à femme, mais ça passa relativement vite. Il avait fait son choix et c'était toujours le bon. Aussi belle que Buffy l'était clairement, c'était Cordélia qui brûlait dans le cœur et dans l'âme du vampire; excitant ses passions comme aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait, ou ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

Réalisant que son examen minutieux trop long pourrait donner la mauvaise impression, Angel se pencha et donna une brève étreinte à Buffy, et puis il saisit le sac marin qu'elle avait placé près de ses pieds.

"Allez – Allons mettre vos affaires dans le coffre et repartons au Caritas." Dit-il, se tournant vers sa voiture. "Je ne veux pas laisser Cordy et Wes seuls trop longtemps."

"Hum – Angel?" Buffy interrompit doucement les actions déterminées du vampire.

Angel se retourna pour voir la tueuse tendre la main pour tirer un grand homme blond dans sa vue. Il était vêtu de ce qui semblait être une tenue d'armée de combats, et un renfrognement hostile traversa son joli visage alors que son regard tomba sur le vampire curieux.

_Nouveau petit ami, _devina immédiatement Angel. _Un qui ne m'affectionne pas trop apparemment. Fabuleux!_

"C'est Riley, mon petit ami." Buffy présenta son nouveau chéri. "Il appartient à une unité d'élite de l'armée appelée l'Initiative; il est là pour aider."

"Ravi de te rencontrer." Angel hocha la tête de façon sympathique vers le soldat, lui offrant poliment une main.

Au début, il semblait que Riley allait ignorer le geste, mais ensuite il tendit le bras et empoigna la main offerte du vampire en une poigne ferme. "De même." Répondit-il, bien que son ton indiqua que c'était tout sauf ça.

Se déplaçant vers la Plymouth, Angel choisit d'ignorer l'antagonisme flagrant de l'homme envers lui; il y avait des choses plus importantes en jeu pour l'instant. Quelques minutes plus tard et ils étaient en chemin vers Caritas; Buffy et Riley sûrement installer sur le siège arrière tandis que Willow était assise à l'avant avec lui.

"Alors, comment va Cordélia?" demanda la sorcière sur le ton de la conversation, brisant le silence gêné qui était descendu sur le quatuor alors que la voiture fonçait dans les rues vivement éclairées de L.A.

Angel sourit à la mention de sa petite amie. "Très bien." Fut sa première réponse à la question de Willow, mais réalisant que ça n'était pas vraiment vrai, il développa sa réponse. "Je veux dire, ça va considérant tout ce qui s'est produit récemment. Elle est passé par une période rude."

"Tu parles de ton ami qui est mort et qui lui a donné les visions?"

"Oui." Répondit doucement Angel, ses yeux s'assombrissant avec chagrin à la mention de Doyle. "Ca nous a fait plutôt du tord pendant un moment, mais je pense qu'on s'en sort maintenant."

"C'est bien." Répondit Willow, posant une main sympathique sur l'avant-bras du vampire.

"Et Wesley – comment va-t-il?" demanda Buffy du siège arrière, essayant d'éloigner le sujet de conversation de Cordélia.

"Tu t'en soucies vraiment?" lui lâcha Angel par-dessus son épaule. Il savait qu'il était un peu injuste, mais le ton presque ennuyé avec lequel elle avait posé la question l'irritait.

"Biensûr que oui; il était mon observateur tu sais."

Angel réprima la réponse évidente à cela et, à la place, répondit calmement à sa question. "Wesley va bien – impatient de sauver Faith de l'emprise de l'Orbe naturellement."

"Hé bien, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là." Déclara Buffy, sa voix fortement déterminée.

"Je suis sûr que Wes apprécie cela." Dit Angel, s'adoucissant vers elle dans la lumière de son dévouement sincère à aider leur amie atteinte.

Ils tournèrent à gauche en bas de la rue principale là où Caritas était situé et, un court moment plus tard, Angel tourna la voiture dans la rue perpendiculaire qui se trouvait le long du club karaoké.

"On y est." annonça-t-il alors qu'il éteignait le moteur.

Willow regarda le bâtiment et fronça les sourcils. "Je croyais que Wesley avait dit que cet endroit était protégé par un sort de sanctuaire."

"C'est le cas." Lui dit Angel comme il sortait de la Plymouth.

La jeune sorcière le regarda avec un air distinctement inquiet dans ses yeux écarquillés, et un sentiment glacial de peur traversa le vampire – quelque chose clochait.

"D'habitude je peux sentir la magie, mais je ne peux rien sentir ici." Dit-elle doucement.

Son ventre se serrant très fort, Angel partit comme une fusée vers l'entrée du club, les trois habitants de Sunnydale sur ses talons. Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers dans le Caritas, et puis dérapa jusqu'à un arrêt abrupt, la scène de pagaille à l'intérieur le faisant s'arrêter.

Plusieurs tables et chaises étaient renversées et les conséquences de la violence flottaient toujours fortement dans l'air. Au début il semblait que l'endroit était désert, mais ensuite un bas grognement vint de derrière le bar, et ils se précipitèrent tous vers le comptoir pour regarder par-dessus.

Riley haleta et sortit une arme tranquillisante de sa poche, la braquant sur la silhouette remuante au sol. Heureusement les réflexes éclairs d'Angel lui permirent de dévier l'arme de sa cible projetée, et la flèche droguée brisa plusieurs verres derrière le bar à la place.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, bordel?"

"C'est un démon!" Riley envoya un regard furieux à l'Angel enragé.

"Il est inoffensif – et c'est un ami." Fut la réponse acide du vampire alors qu'il sautait par-dessus le comptoir et il s'agenouilla à côté de la silhouette couchée sur le sol, ses pieds écrasant les tessons de verre qui étaient éparpillés partout.

"Lorne – ça va?" demanda-t-il avec urgence, aidant le démon vert à se lever. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sont Cordy et Wes?"

L'Hôte tituba sur ses pieds, et puis se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises toujours debout, grognant théâtralement. "Oh Doux Jésus! Que quelqu'un m'apporte un Seabreeze." Gémit-il, saisissant sa tête pulsative. "Je crois que je viens de faire dix rounds avec Mike Tyson."

"Lorne!" Angel commençait à devenir frénétique.

"Ta tueuse des voisinage amicaux nous a rendu une visite de courtoisie."

"Et le sort de sanctuaire?"

"Il est devenu poof!" La voix de Lorne était légèrement bredouillée, sa désorientation toujours évidente.

"Oh Seigneur!" Le vampire pinça anxieusement le haut de son nez entre son pouce et son index. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de Cordy et Wes?"

"Je souhaiterais le savoir Angelinou, mais j'étais plutôt inconscient durant la plus grosse partie de la soirée."

Angel se leva et recula jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse. Ses mains tremblants montèrent à sa bouche en un geste d'horreur misérable, tandis que son esprit évoquait toutes sortes d'horribles scénarios sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques respirations inutiles pour se calmer – il devait se concentrer, pas paniquer; Cordy et Wes avaient besoin de lui.

Alors que le vampire se détachait de force de ses terribles imaginations, ses sens surnaturels captèrent le son d'un battement de cœur familier – un qui n'appartenait pas aux quatre personnes qui partageaient actuellement l'espace de la pièce avec lui. Il fut de l'autre côté du club et debout devant une porte fermée en un éclair.

"C'est quoi là-dedans?" demanda-t-il, tournant la poignée avec urgence – la porte était verrouillée.

"C'est juste le cellier." Répondit Lorne.

Angel recula de quelques pas et frappa la porte incriminée avec son pied, brisant le chambranle de bois avec un grand fracas. Alors qu'il passait le seuil dans l'obscurité, l'odeur vive de sang, de sueur, et surtout de peur, frappa ses narines sensibles. Sa vue perceptive s'ajusta rapidement aux ténèbres et zooma sur une silhouette familière couchée en un tas fripé sur le sol poussiéreux.

"Oh mon Dieu! Cordélia!" s'exclama Willow quand Angel émergea du cellier avec sa petite amie bercée de façon protectrice dans ses bras.

La jeune visionnaire commença à remuer et gémit doucement alors que le vampire l'installait tendrement sur l'une des chaises et il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il défit hâtivement les liens autour de ses poignets et ôta le bâillon qui était douloureusement coincé dans sa bouche.

"Angel! Oh Seigneur… Faith… Elle …" Les divagations incohérentes de Cordélia furent coupées par les lèvres de son petit ami se refermant sur les siennes.

Le couple échangea des tendres baisers frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'Angel se recule avec choc, goûtant la saveur cuivrée de son sang sur le bout de sa langue. Une expression d'inquiétude écrasante traversa son visage alors qu'il touchait son pouce contre la blessure suintante sur la lèvre inférieure de Cordélia. Il fit tendrement courir ses doigts sur la fine coupure qui marquait la peau dorée de sa gorge, et l'hématome pourpre qui décorait sa joue droite.

Ce ne fut que là qu'il remarqua ses cheveux et ses yeux bruns foncés s'écarquillèrent avec horreur devant la vue. Les magnifiques longues mèches de sa visionnaire avaient été coupées jusqu'à peu près longueur du menton, les boucles sombres fractionnées et inégales en longueur. La coupe grossière avait manifestement été faite par un couteau plutôt que par une paire de ciseaux.

"Elle a coupé mes cheveux." Chuchota Cordélia, sa voix tremblant avec des sanglots réprimés.

"Je suis tellement désolé, bébé." S'étrangla Angel, ses yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'il l'entourait sûrement dans son étreinte consolante. "J'aurais dû être là." Se châtia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute – tu ne savais pas ce qui se passerait." Le rassura Cordélia, posant son menton sur son épaule, ses bras se levant pour encercler son dos large. "Faith – elle… Oh mon Dieu! Wesley – est-ce qu'il va bien?"

Cordélia se recula abruptement du vampire alors que son esprit confus et groggy s'éclaira, et de l'inquiétude soudaine pour leur ami la submergea.

"Il n'est pas là, bébé." Lui dit gentiment Angel comme il se levait et s'asseyait dans la chaise à côté d'elle. "Tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé?"

"Mais on doit trouver Wesley!"

"Je sais et on le fera, je te promets." Lui assura doucement Angel, prenant ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes. "Mais j'ai besoin que tu essaies de te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé pour nous aider à le trouver."

Cordélia acquiesça, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues et tombant sur leurs doigts étroitement enlacés.

"Tiens, princesse. Prend une gorgée ce ça – ça aidera peut-être à calmer un peu ces nerfs éreintés." Lorne lui tendit un verre rempli jusqu'au bord d'un liquide doré foncé.

La visionnaire choquée leva le petit verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de la boisson corsée, toussant quand ça brûla l'arrière de sa gorge en descendant. Lorne mit une couverture autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle buvait et puis s'assit en face d'elle à la table, attendant patiemment d'entendre son histoire.

Cordélia avala le reste de la boisson alcoolique, et puis se blottit plus près d'Angel, essayant de se souvenir des évènements d'une heure auparavant…

**_Plus tôt cette soirée, juste après qu'Angel ait quitté le Caritas…_**

Wesley empila les derniers exemplaires de tubes dans la glacière bleue en plastique, avant de placer soigneusement le paquet de notes écrites adroitement au-dessus. Il ferma le couvercle et abaissa les agrafes avec un bruit sec.

"Pourquoi tu les mets là-dedans? Ils ont besoin d'être froid?" demanda curieusement Cordélia, essayant de concentrer son esprit sur quelque chose d'autre que l'arrivée imminente de l'ex de son petit ami.

L'Anglais secoua la tête. "J'ai juste pensé que ce serait un moyen pratique de tout porter. La potion ne dure qu'une heure – nous devons avoir les ingrédients à portée de main pour pouvoir en produire plus si la situation l'exige."

"Mmm." Fut la réponse évasive de Cordélia.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien… J'ai juste…"

"Encore Buffy." Devina Wesley. "Cordélia, je croyais qu'on en avait parlé hier. Arrête de tant t'inquiéter – Angel n'est intéressé par personne d'autre que toi."

"Arg!" la visionnaire distraite enterra son visage dans ses paumes, poussant ses mains dans ses yeux. "Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi Wes – Je n'avais jamais l'habitude d'être si peu sûre. J'ai juste peur, je suppose."

"De quoi?"

"De ce qu'il va dire – Angel, je veux dire – quand on aura le temps de parler."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Il ne veut pas que je sois sa visionnaire; je ne suis pas assez bien."

"Cordélia – ça n'est pas pour ça qu'il…"

Les réconforts de Wesley furent grossièrement interrompus par un flash bleu éclatant qui illumina soudainement le club, forçant les trois occupants à couvrir leurs yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était!" La voix de Cordélia portait une petite trace de panique.

"Le sort de sanctuaire." Dit Lorne, son teint émeraude habituel se fanant en un vert jaunâtre maladif.

"Faith." Présuma gravement Wesley.

"Comment a-t-elle…?"

"Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça maintenant." Dit rapidement l'ex-observateur, se levant sur ses pieds. "Nous devons cacher nos réserves quelque part – si elle met la main dessus et découvre nos plans…"

"La mini-cave – c'est derrière le bar." Suggéra l'Hôte. "D'habitude, on met quelques caisses de boissons là en bas pour ne pas devoir constamment descendre au sous-sol toute la soirée."

Le démon vert contourna le bar et ouvrit une trappe carrée dans le sol derrière le comptoir. Il tendit les mains dedans, sortit une caisse de bouteilles de bières et la déposa sur le côté, puis prit leur précieuse glacière et la cacha dans l'espace vide.

Satisfait que l'évidence soit convenablement dissimulée, Wesley traversa vite la pièce et sélectionna une petite épée et une arbalète du fourre-tout d'armes qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux. Il tendit l'arbalète à Cordélia, qui la prit prudemment malgré sa terreur de la confrontation menaçante avec Faith.

"Je ne veux pas la blesser." Dit-elle, regardant Wesley avec de grands yeux craintifs.

"Je sais, mais elle ne voudrait pas non plus te blesser." Répondit-il fermement. "Si tu dois l'utiliser pour te défendre, essaie de pointer la flèche sur un endroit qui ne menace pas la vie - ok?"

Cordélia acquiesça et chargea expertement une flèche dans le mécanisme de tir. "Angel m'a appris." Expliqua-t-elle en réponse au regard perplexe de Wesley devant son professionnalisme calme.

Leur conversation pressée fut interrompue par le son de pas lents et délibérés descendant les escaliers dans le club. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour attendre l'arrivée de leur visiteuse non souhaitée, armes prêtes et leurs cœurs battant follement la chamade dans leur poitrine.

Les bottes de Faith apparurent en premier, suivies par ses longues jambes vêtues de jeans et son ventre nu; Cordélia déglutit avec anxiété devant le couteau qui était familièrement mit dans la ceinture de son jeans. Alors que le reste du corps souple de la tueuse émergea dans la lumière, la visionnaire effrayée leva le regard sur le visage de son ancienne amie, et elle sentit un frisson la traverser devant le mal pur qu'elle vit briller dans ces yeux douloureusement familiers.

Un lent sourire s'étendit sur les traits de Faith quand elle devint consciente de l'examen minutieux de Cordelia. "Hey – Ca fait longtemps qu'on C pas vu." Dit-elle vivement avec un petit signe dédaigneux de la main. "Comment ça va? Est-ce que le grand méchant vampire s'est déjà fatigué de reluquer ton joli derrière?"

Un flot de colère s'enflamma en Cordélia avec cet accueil sardonique, la poussant à serrer plus fort l'arbalète dans ses mains et la pointer correctement sur la tueuse possédée. "Non – mais il va tellement te botter le tien."

"Oooh – Je tremble dans mes bottes." Rit sarcastiquement Faith, tirant quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. "Où est le puissant Angel alors? Oh ouais – il t'a laissée toute seule pour aller chercher sa bien-aimée Buffy – mais aussi la Petite Mlle Tueuse-Parfaite a toujours été numéro un dans la vie de Monsieur-j'-ai-une-âme, pas vrai?"

La position de Cordélia hésita brièvement alors que les mots moqueurs de Faith touchèrent un point sensible. Rapide à profiter de son hésitation momentanée, la tueuse possédée sauta en avant et saisit l'arbalète de la prise de la visionnaire, la frappant au visage en même temps. La force du coup envoya Cordélia percuter la petit table près de laquelle elle se tenait, et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa vision bouillée et sa joue meurtrie palpitant avec douleur.

Obtenant un minimum de courage de quelque part profondément en lui, Lorne saisit une bouteille de vin du bar et l'écrasa sur l'arrière de la tête de Faith. Cependant, la tueuse tressaillit à peine, sa force surnaturelle et l'influence de l'Orbe la rendant presque immunisée contre la douleur du coup. Elle se retourna vivement et commença à avancer de façon menaçante vers le démon tremblant, ses yeux brûlant fort avec le feu rouge de l'Orbe.

"Ok, alors maintenant je suis en rogne." Dit-elle avec les dents serrées, avant d'assener un coup de pied tournant au ventre de l'Hôte, le propulsant par-dessus le comptoir de sorte que son corps volant fracasse plusieurs étagères derrière le bar.

Le démon vert plongea à terre avec une pluie de verre et d'alcool, perdant immédiatement conscience quand sa descente rapide fut interrompue par le sol et sa tête heurta fort le plancher carrelé.

"N'y pense même pas Wesley." Dit Faith en avertissement, sortant son couteau comme elle sentit son approche silencieuse derrière elle.

Avant que l'ex-observateur n'ait le temps de lancer une attaque, la tueuse fit un saut périlleux au-dessus de plusieurs tables en un mouvement flou, et tira rudement Cordélia sur ses pieds, mettant le bord de sa lame contre la gorge de la visionnaire dans les vapes.

"Pas à moins que tu ne veuilles que je taille un nouveau sourire sur le visage de la petite copine d'Angel, en tout cas."

Tandis que lui et l'ancienne tueuse commencèrent à s'encercler, leurs yeux bloqués l'un sur l'autre en un combat silencieux de volontés, Wesley baissa légèrement son épée, mais ne se déroba pas complètement de leur confrontation.

"Tu ne gagneras pas – nous récupérerons Faith." Jura-t-il, sa voix forte et sûre.

"Tiens, tiens – Je suis impressionnée – est-ce que le Wesley Wyndam-Pryce crispé est vraiment devenu un homme pendant que je dormais?" nargua Faith. "Oublie ça, chéri – ta précieuse tueuse ne veut même pas être sauvée. Toutes ces conneries de sauvetages du monde – c'est ennuyant! Elle trouve ça tellement plus amusant."

"Je ne croirai jamais cela."

"Tu es encore plus stupide que tu n'en as l'air alors." Répondit la tueuse influencée par l'orbe. "Là, il semble que tout le monde pense qu'Angélus est la plus grande menace de mon existence mais, jusqu'à présent, il ne semble pas vouloir rentrer dans le jeu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les Associés Principaux sont si intéressé par lui – il ne fait certainement pas honneur à sa réputation prophétisée. Je veux voir de quoi est vraiment fait le vampire, donc j'ai pensé qu'il était temps d'élever la mise."

Faith poussa sa prisonnière sur une chaise et empoigna une grosse poignée de cheveux. Tirant cruellement la tête de la visionnaire en arrière, et arrachante un cri de douleur de la jeune brunette, elle fit légèrement courir son couteau sur la gorge de Cordélia, faisant sortir de petites goûtes de sang à la surface de la pâle peau dorée.

Avec l'halètement choqué de son amie, les doigts de Wesley se serrèrent autour de son épée, mais il garda sa position à contrecoeur, sachant que s'il faisait un mouvement contre Faith, Cordélia serait morte en un instant.

"Comment as-tu brisé le sort de sanctuaire?" demanda-t-il, essayant désespérément de distraire la tueuse tandis qu'il espérait et priait pour qu'Angel revienne rapidement. _Combien de temps fallait-il pour arriver à la station de bus et revenir, de toute façon? _

"Wolfram et Hart sont très complaisants." Dit Faith d'une voix traînante alors qu'elle enroulait les mèches sombres des cheveux de Cordélia autour de ses doigts.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir voir l'expression sur le visage d'Angel quand il reviendra." Elle se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de sa victime choisie. "Tu ne seras plus si jolie quand j'en aurais fini avec toi chérie, crois-moi."

Tandis que la tueuse faisait courir le plat de sa lame sur sa joue meurtrie, Cordélia essaya frénétiquement de formuler une pensée cohérente, se haïssant de rester simplement assise là et jouer la proverbiale demoiselle en détresse, attendant d'être sauvée par le héros de l'heure.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose avec le toucher anormalement froid de Faith qui glaçait la visionnaire jusqu'à l'os et, dépouillée de son assurance habituelle, elle était gelée sur place avec terreur, pétrifiée de faire quoi que ce soit qui déclencherait la bombe à retardement qu'était l'Orbe de Ravaclesh.

Cordélia n'était pas stupide – elle savait que l'Orbe devait vouloir se venger pour son emprisonnement. Son but ultime avait toujours été d'infecter ceux qui l'entouraient afin de former une race esclave de démon pour exécuter ses ordres. Toutefois, le sort d'attache de Willow lui avait mis un bâton dans les roues, emprisonnant la pierre à l'intérieur de Faith et l'empêchant d'atteindre son but.

La visionnaire craignait de penser aux atrocités que l'essence du mal pur était capable de commettre pour revenir à égalité – quelque chose profondément à l'intérieur de Cordélia lui dit que cette attaque était juste le début, et que l'Orbe ne serait pas satisfaite tant qu'elle n'aurait pas systématiquement détruis chacun d'entre eux.

Elle grimaça lorsque Faith se leva soudainement, et tira sèchement une poignée de ses cheveux en l'air de sorte qu'ils tirent douloureusement sur son cuir chevelu. Cordélia dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'hurler, tandis que la tueuse commença à couper ses cheveux avec le couteau, jetant familièrement des poignées plus loin pendant qu'elle travaillait.

L'arrière des yeux de la visionnaire brûla avec des larmes alors qu'elle regardait ses boucles sombres tomber sur le sol; elle avait eu ses cheveux longs d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir – il faudrait des années pour qu'ils repoussent jusqu'à leur longueur précédente. Sa crinière luisante de courbes ondulantes était l'un de ses traits définis, et la perdre était comme si on lui arrachait une part d'elle-même.

Cordélia se força à ravaler ses larmes d'apitoiement sur elle-même – elle n'allait pas pleurer; ce n'était que des cheveux, pas une partie essentielle du corps comme un bras ou une jambe. Elle refusait de donner à l'Orbe la satisfaction de la briser, alors elle rassembla ses réserves intérieures de force et souleva son menton avec un air de défi, levant son regard trouble pour rencontrer les yeux bleus inquiets de Wesley.

Les articulations de l'ex-observateur étaient blanches là où il tenait son arme dans les mains, et l'expression de son visage était pleine de la frustration qu'il éprouvait à être si impuissant pour l'aider. Une excuse sincère et un réconfort rapide passèrent silencieusement entre les deux amis, aucun mot n'étant nécessaire pour transmettre ce que chacun voulait dire à l'autre.

Faith se recula finalement pour inspecter son travail, pinçant les lèvres alors qu'elle lissait obstinément certaines mèches rebelles avec ses doigts d'une manière dont une coiffeuse professionnelle aurait pu le faire.

"Voilà – c'est fini. Oh mince – ça ne gagnera pas une récompense de mode, hein? Tout de même, moi je dis que c'est pas si mal pour un premier essai – tu crois qu'Angel aimera?"

La tueuse était tendue comme un ressort fermement enroulé alors qu'elle parlait, s'apprêtant à faire son prochain coup; quand il vint pendant, il prit tout de même complètement Cordélia et Wesley par surprise.

"Wesley!" hurla Cordélia, tandis que le bras gauche de Faith se tendit soudainement et elle frappa le manche du couteau contre le côté de la tête de l'ex-observateur.

La visionnaire se leva de sa chaise et tendit frénétiquement les mains vers son ami alors qu'il s'écroula sur le sol avec un évanouissement mort, l'épée qu'il portait heurtant le sol avec un cliquetis métallique et dérapant quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol.

"Assied-toi!" Faith repoussa violemment la jeune femme angoissée sur la chaise avec une paume ferme contre son sternum.

"Relax chérie, je ne l'ai pas tué – le torturer pendant des heures va être tellement plus amusant. Ta Faith a hâte d'en faire partie; elle saute de joie à l'intérieur."

"Tu mens, espèce de garce maléfique – Faith ne voudrait jamais blesser Wesley."

La tueuse possédée rit. "Je sais – pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai choisi? Si je ne poursuivais qu'Angel, alors tu serais un bien meilleurs choix."

"Je croyais que j'étais juste secondaire à Buffy dans sa vie."

"Oui, mais c'est toujours un vampire et ils sont extrêmement possessif avec leur propriété. Je t'ai souillée, donc maintenant il va devoir trouver une nouvelle concubine plus attirante pour occuper son lit. Ca va le mettre en rogne à fond."

"Tu te trompes tellement - Angel m'aime."

"Et peut-être que si tu te le dis assez souvent, tu vas peut-être éventuellement y croire. Je pense qu'on sait toutes les deux que tout ce que tu n'es vraiment c'est son jouet, quoi que son jouet de baise. Dans peu de temps il va se lasser de toi, et il tournera la page avec le prochain morceau de jupe qui attirera ses yeux."

Cordélia essaya de bloquer les mots crus de la tueuse, mais malheureusement ils se nourrirent de ses insécurités viscérales à propos de son rôle dans la vie d'Angel. Elle savait qu'elle était plus pour le vampire que juste celle qui partageait son lit, mais elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il voulait la classer comme sa petite amie, et rien au-delà de ça.

Il n'était pas content qu'elle soit sa visionnaire ça c'était évident, mais Cordélia avait besoin de faire quelque chose de plus important avec sa vie que de simplement être la partenaire de la vie d'Angel. Elle avait besoin de faire une différence dans le monde et avoir les visions était un moyen avec lequel elle pouvait le faire.

La visionnaire émotionnellement confuse fut sortie de ses pensées quand Faith lui saisit la joue en une poigne éprouvante et la força à la regarder dans ses yeux teintés de rouge. "Dis à Angel qu'il a dix heures pour entrer dans le jeu. Après ça je ne pourrais pas garantir que monsieur l'observateur sera toujours en vie – beaucoup dépendra d'à quel point son seuil de douleur est haut."

Cordélia ne pu que hocher muettement la tête en réponse, sachant que si elle essayait de parler elle éclaterait en sanglot. Admettre ses faiblesses intérieures à la tueuse triomphante était la dernière chose qu'elle allait faire; l'Orbe avait peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais la visionnaire ne céderait jamais, elle était plus forte que ça.

Satisfaite que son message serait transmis à l'ennemi, Faith recula sa main et le monde de la visionnaire éclata en agonie pure quand le poing serré de la tueuse se connecta fort avec sa mâchoire. La douleur ne dura pas longtemps cependant – l'inconscience descendit quelques moments plus tard...

**_Retour au présent... _**

"C'est tout ce dont je me souviens." Dit Cordélia d'une voix tremblante, regardant son audience choquée.

La visionnaire avait, pour la plus grosse partie, décrit les évènements comme ils s'étaient produits, mais avait choisis de taire certains détails en rapport avec Buffy, de même que ses inquiétudes sur comment Angel les voyait elle et leur relation.

Angel se pencha et pressa un bref baiser contre la tempe de sa petite amie traumatisée, faisant courir une main le long de son dos pour la calmer. Il toucha encore tendrement sa joue meurtrie. "Lorne – tu peux amener de la glace pour ça, s'il te plait?"

"Je vais bien Angel – on doit trouver Wesley." Insista Cordélia, balayant l'inquiétude son petit ami pour son bien-être.

Le vampire acquiesça; résistant à l'envie de la chouchouter, il essaya à la place de formuler une sorte de plan d'action basé sur l'information qu'elle leur avait donnée.

"Où est cette mini-cave – celle où vous avez caché les réserves magiques?" demanda-t-il à Lorne. "La manière dont on joue à ça dépend de si Faith les a trouvées ou non."

L'Hôte traversa vite la pièce et ouvrit la trappe, soupirant de soulagement quand il découvrit la glacière bleue et son contenu toujours intact.

"Ok alors c'est au moins quelque chose en notre faveur." Dit Angel, se levant et faisant les cent pas en de petits cercles, ses épaules voûtées et ses mains coincées dans les poches de son pantalon. "Willow – tu peux regarder les notes de Wes et les déchiffrer, s'il te plait?"

"Je suis dessus, patron." Dit Willow avec un faux salut.

Le vampire sourit brièvement devant le geste espiègle de la sorcière et puis se redressa soudainement quand une idée le frappa.

"Elle aura laissé des sortes d'indices." Songea-t-il pour lui-même, son grand front se plissant pensivement.

"Tu parles de Faith?" demanda Buffy, ne comprenant pas vraiment où son ex petit ami voulait en venir.

Angel acquiesça. "C'est un jeu pour l'Orbe. Elle veut qu'on la trouver; ça ne sera plus amusant sinon."

"Ouais, donc elle aura laissé une petite note avec son adresse écrite dessus." Ricana Riley. "Allez – on parle d'un être maléfique, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est tuer. Elle ne pourrait jamais posséder le niveau subtilité dont tu parles."

"Ne sois pas si fichtrement naïf. L'Orbe est l'essence du mal pur – elle possède un niveau de subtilité au-delà de ce que ton minuscule esprit d'humain pourrait jamais comprendre. Ne sous-estime jamais ce dont le mal est capable – ses désirs sont beaucoup plus complexes que la simple mise à mort, crois-moi. Les démons et les humains sont tous pareils – le frisson vient du fait de lancer les dés et de battre la chance, pas de recevoir le prix à la fin."

"Buffy – tu ne vas pas rester plantée là et laisser cette créature diriger le spectacle, n'est-ce pas?" Riley se tourna vers sa petite amie, irrité par la diatribe d'Angel, mais ne sachant pas comment y répondre. "Tu es la tueuse – ce sont tes ordres."

Buffy était coincée entre Charybde et Scylla; elle savait qu'Angel était plus que capable de diriger cette mission – elle avait appris ce fait de la manière forte de leur confrontation avec le démon Kryzlic l'année dernière – mais ça l'embêtait aussi qu'il l'ait effectivement rétrogradée en l'espace des courtes heures depuis son arrivée à L.A.

"Ecoute – Je ne sais pas qui diable tu crois être, monsieur fraternité." Déclara vivement Cordélia, prenant immédiatement la défense de son petit ami quand la tueuse mit du temps à le faire. "Buffy est peut-être la Reine du Château à Sunnyhell, mais ici c'est LA – la ville d'Angel. Ce n'est pas une 'créature'; c'est un vampire avec une âme, le Champion élu des Puissances Supérieures. Qui es-tu? Juste une poupée Ken qui ne sait pas que le look armée de combat est fini depuis plus de deux saisons!"

"J'ai une paire de pompons dans le fond, princesse. Si je vais les chercher, je peux voir l'enchaînement qui va avec ça?" demanda Lorne avec espièglerie, essayant de dissiper la tension grandissante avant que les choses ne sortent hors de tout contrôle.

Angel rit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Cordélia par derrière, penchant la tête pour la blottir affectueusement contre son cou. "Est-ce que tu mettras aussi l'uniforme sensuel et sexy? Je ferais que ça en vaille la peine pour toi, je te le promets." Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, si bas que personne sauf la visionnaire ne pu comprendre ses mots séducteurs.

"Tu es un pervers." Chuchota Cordélia en retour, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens et tirant ses bras plus étroitement autour d'elle.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'appuya contre le torse large d'Angel et, pendant un bref moment, prit du réconfort dans son étreinte solide; il ne fallu toutefois pas longtemps pour que ses pensées retournent à l'horrible situation de Wesley.

"Quelle sorte d'indice?" demanda-t-elle, s'éloignant et se tournant pour faire face à son petit ami, de l'inquiétude pour leur ami brillant dans ses yeux.

Angel haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas – peut-être quelque chose qu'elle a indiqué. Elle a dit à Wesley que Wolfram et Hart l'avait aidée à lever le sort de sanctuaire, non?"

"Oui… oh et elle a aussi mentionné quelque chose appelé les Associés Principaux. Ca ressemble à des gens qui pourraient être connecté à un cabinet d'avocat maléfique, tu ne penses pas?"

Le vampire acquiesça. "On dirait qu'il est temps de rendre visite à ce bon vieux Lindsey McDonald."


	8. Chapitre 8

**Part 8**

"Alors, comment ça va?" demanda Angel, s'accroupissant près de la table à laquelle Willow travaillait, avec les recherches méticuleuses de Wesley étalées sur la surface plate devant elle.

"Oh – hum bien." La sorcière rousse leva les yeux de ses études. "Les notes de Wesley sont assez complètes – elles font des renvois et tout! Je pensais que Giles était super organisé, mais Mr Wyndam-Pryce est dans sa propre catégorie."

Angel rit légèrement. "Ca ressemble à Wes. Alors, tu crois que tu pourras préparer une série de portions exorcisantes sans trop de mal?"

"Oui patron – il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. De ce que je peux imaginer, le plus dur est trouver et mesurer précisément tous les ingrédients, et Wesley l'a déjà fait."

"Et le sort d'attache?"

"Hé bien celui-là est un peu plus compliqué, mais j'estime que je peux m'en occuper. Mon taux de réussite avec la magie s'est élevé de plusieurs pourcent durant l'année dernière."

"Ca n'inspire pas exactement beaucoup confiance, Will."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller. Après tout, quand il est question de sortilèges dangereux, sauvons-le-monde, je suis une pro – j'ai juste des problèmes avec les trucs de tous les jours. Comme l'autre fois – j'essayais de redonner bonne mine à ces plantes dans notre chambre à l'université; parce que c'était le tour de Buffy de les arroser mais elle avait totalement oublié avec ses devoirs de tueuse. Enfin, elles étaient toutes flétries et tombantes, donc j'ai pensé que j'allais leur donner un petit coup de pouce magique pour les réveiller, mais les choses ont un tout petit peu dérapé."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que je veuille même demander." Commenta le vampire, ses profonds yeux bruns pétillants gaiement.

"Le professeur de botanique de l'université était fasciné par le pot de plantes de deux mètres cinquante qui a transpercé le plafond de la chambre du dessus – il écrit un article dessus, je crois." Dit Willow au vampire avec un sourire penaud.

Angel rit, enchanté par les conséquences de sa maladresse. Cependant son amusement s'atténua rapidement quand il regarda vers où Buffy et Riley étaient en grande discussion à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Tu penses que je serais capable de persuader Buffy de rester ici pendant que j'irais chez Wolfram et Hart?" demanda-t-il, son esprit retournant à la tâche du moment. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à la question, mais la posa quand même.

"Nada – pas le moins du monde. Tu ne crois honnêtement pas qu'elle va rester là à se tourner les pouces quand elle pourrait être dans le feu de l'action, si?"

"Pas vraiment, non." Répondit Angel."Je suppose que si elle vient, Jungle Jim devra aussi suivre le mouvement."

"Riley Finn." Corrigea Willow, luttant pour ne pas glousser devant le surnom assez approprié du vampire pour le soldat de l'Initiative.

"Peu importe – je n'aime pas ça; il a la gâchette trop facile à mon goût. Lorne aurait pu être notre seul témoin de ce qui s'est passé ici tout à l'heure, et qu'est-ce que fait Smiley Finn là-bas, il essaye de le droguer pendant plusieurs heures – a quel point n'était-ce tellement pas malin."

Willow sourit devant le dernier commentaire d'Angel, pensant comme c'était mignon qu'il ait inconsciemment pris quelques maniérismes de Cordélia.

"Je sais que ça n'en a probablement pas l'air Angel, mais comparé aux autres soldats du groupe, Riley a réellement l'esprit assez ouvert. Il a juste du mal à digérer tout le truc 'ma petite amie a perdu sa virginité avec un vampire', c'est tout. Buffy lui a raconté pour toi il y a seulement deux jours – donne-lui une chance, ok?"

"Humph." Le vampire sceptique décida adroitement de pas poursuivre le sujet plus loin; il n'était toujours pas entièrement content de la situation, il espérait juste que la tueuse avait le sens de garder son idiot de petit ami sous contrôle.

"Quand pars-tu?" demanda Willow.

"Aussitôt que Cordy sera prête."

"Tu la prends avec toi? C'est une bonne idée?"

"Probablement pas," répondit sagement le vampire. "Mais tant que Faith n'est pas débarrassée de l'Orbe et que celle-ci ne sera pas à nouveau scellée dans la terre là où est sa place, je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Je ne peux pas risquer que quelque chose d'autre lui arrive, Willow – elle représente bien trop pour moi."

La force du sentiment qu'inspiraient les mots sincères d'Angel fit réaliser à Willow juste à quel point la jalousie irraisonnée de Riley envers lui était inutile – sans mentionner comme les espoirs insistants de Buffy de réconciliation avec le vampire étaient futiles. Le temps n'avait manifestement servi qu'à approfondir l'amour qu'Angel et Cordélia avaient l'un pour l'autre – ils semblaient plus proches que jamais, malgré les légers courants sous-jacents de tension qu'elle avait détecté entre eux un peu plus tôt.

"En fait, je devrais probablement aller voir comment elle va – elle est toute seule là-haut depuis un moment déjà." Dit Angel, exprimant ses inquiétudes anxieuses tandis qu'il se levait gracieusement sur ses pieds. Levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il fit craquer ses articulations avant de se tourner vers la porte qui menait aux quartiers privés du Caritas.

Comme elle regardait Angel se retirer à l'étage, Willow réfléchit à la légère friction qu'elle avait observée entre le couple quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était rien de particulièrement perceptible, mais la façon assez brusque avec laquelle Cordélia avait envoyé promener son petit ami lui tournant autour avait déclenché la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de la sorcière observatrice.

Willow avait attribué le ton soumis des récents emails de son amie à sa tristesse pour son compagnon d'arme tombé, mais elle réalisa maintenant qu'il y avait peut-être eu plus que ça. La visionnaire avait rarement mentionné Angel dans sa correspondance des dernières semaines – dans aucune sorte de titre personnel en tout cas, et c'était étrange, considérant que la brunette ne pouvait habituellement pas taper plus de deux paragraphes sans trouver un moyen d'amener son petit ami dans le sujet en question.

_Ca nous a fait plutôt du tord pendant un moment, mais je pense qu'on s'en sort maintenant. _

Les rouages s'accélérant dans son cerveau rapide, la jeune sorcière se souvint de ce que Angel avait dit sur la mort de Doyle dans la voiture sur le chemin vers Caritas. Ca avait semblé être une déclaration assez inoffensive à ce moment-là, mais ça prenait une plus grand signification dans la lumière de ce dont elle avait été témoin.

Soudainement honteuse de son commérage intérieur, Willow fit un effort conscient pour vider son esprit de ses pensées spéculatives concernant l'état de la relation de ses amis. Leurs problèmes personnels – s'ils existaient tout court – ne la regardaient pas, et de plus, les mots d'Angel avaient suggérés que Cordélia et lui rafistolaient les choses, donc elle devait vraiment se mêler de ses oignons et les laisser avec ça.

Mettant ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles, la sorcière retourna son attention sur ses études, penchant la tête sur le morceau de papier sur lequel le sort d'attache de l'Orbe était écrit avec l'écriture précise de Wesley. Bien qu'il n'était pas strictement nécessaire qu'elle apprenne l'enchantement par coeur, Willow avait toujours trouvé que sa magie coulait mieux si elle connaissait au moins vaguement les phrases compliquées qu'elle récitait.

Elle était bien trop consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir de faire une erreur avec celui-là – le bien-être de Faith et le destin du monde en dépendaient.

* * *

Reprenant conscience avec un sursaut douloureux, Wesley eut des haut-le-cœur en réaction au goût cuivré de son propre sang dans sa bouche, et grimaça alors que des zigzags de lumières blanches flashèrent devant ses yeux tandis que sa tête palpitait avec une agonie incessante.

Se forçant à ravaler sa nausée, l'ex-observateur lutta pour éclaircir son esprit brumeux, essayant de donner du sens à son environnement inconnu. Il faisait très noir et il ne pouvait rien voir, sauf un tout petit trou de lumière qui n'illuminait presque rien et ne fournissait aucun indice à l'endroit de sa location actuelle. Il pouvait cependant entendre le son étouffé de forte musique de rock – le bruit acharné tourmentait ses tympans sensibles, et faisait continuellement vibrer les murs de sa prison métallique.

_Je suis dans le coffre d'une voiture, _réalisa enfin Wesley, quand le véhicule fonçant exécuta soudainement un brusque tournant à gauche, envoyant ballotter aveuglément son corps meurtri et blessé à l'intérieur de son enclos claustrophobe. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos et ses pieds liés étroitement ensemble, la corde abrasive s'enfonçant profondément dans sa peau tendre, et l'empêchant de se stabiliser alors qu'il rebondissait brusquement à l'arrière de la voiture en marche.

Avec un crissement aigu des pneus, le véhicule tourna violemment à droite, et la tête de l'ex-observateur se cogna fort contre le côté du coffre. Tandis que les ténèbres retombaient sur le monde de Wesley, il entendit vaguement le son de klaxons de voitures retentir dans la nuit, protestant bruyamment devant les manoeuvres hasardeuses du conducteur fantasque derrière le volant.

* * *

Angel hésita derrière la porte de la chambre que sa petite amie et lui partageaient pendant qu'ils restaient au Caritas – Cordélia avait abruptement rejeté son offre de réconfort au rez-de-chaussée, et sa brusque retraite lui avait fendu le cœur.

Il semblait à Angel qu'à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas vers la réconciliation, quelque chose arrivait toujours pour causer à l'un des deux de se retirer derrière les murs protecteurs qu'ils avaient accumulés les semaines tumultueuses depuis la mort de Doyle.

Le vampire en avait cependant vraiment marre de la situation – si ce n'était pour le fait que Wesley et Faith étaient très importants pour lui, il y a des siècles qu'il aurait laissé Buffy s'occuper du grand méchant et aurait emmener sa précieuse petite amie en une retraite privée.

Toutefois, Angel était ancré par les profonds liens d'affection qu'il avait pour ses amis les plus proches, et il ne pouvait simplement pas contempler l'idée de les abandonner dans leur temps de besoin. Il était donc forcé d'endurer ce sursis indésirable, pendant qu'il se consacrait de façon altruisme à son rôle de champion favori des Puissances Supérieures.

Angel soupira bruyamment; il n'aurait pas dû tergiverser là-dessus, Wesley était à la merci des caprices malveillants de l'Orbe et le temps s'épuisait rapidement pour son ami. Tournant la poignée de la porte, le vampire entra silencieusement dans la chambre sombre, et son ventre se noua avec remords quand ses oreilles captèrent le son de sanglots angoissé émanant de la salle de bain.

Se châtiant d'avoir laisser Cordélia toute seule ici pendant si longtemps, Angel traversa hâtement la chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, faisant involontairement peur à sa petite amie en pleur qui sursauta comme si elle avait été mordue. Enveloppée dans un peignoir bleu pale, la visionnaire se tenait devant le miroir circulaire, regardant avec les larmes aux yeux son reflet transformé dans le verre brillant.

Son cœur bondissant dans sa gorge, Cordélia se retourna pour voir qui était l'intrus, se relaxant immédiatement quand elle fut confrontée au vampire inquiet. Elle avait lutté pour retenir ses sanglots, mais fondit à nouveau en larmes sous l'assaut du regard compatissant de son petit ami. Réticente à montrer des émotions extérieures devant Buffy, la jeune femme désemparée avait attendu qu'Angel vienne vers elle, ayant désespérément besoin du réconfort d'être enveloppée dans son étreinte de soutien.

"Ssh bébé, ssh." Angel se déplaça rapidement pour combler la distance entre eux, enroulant un bras fort autour de sa taille et prenant l'arrière de sa tête dans son autre main. Il embrassa tendrement son front avant de pencher la tête pour lui murmurer de doux mots de consolation à l'oreille, l'enlaçant fort contre son torse musclé.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivie ici?" sanglota Cordélia avec détresse, enterrant son visage mouillé de larmes dans le creux de sa gorge, et s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Alors qu'il comprenait lentement qu'il avait totalement mal interpréter son attitude précédente, Angel fut consumé par un sens familier de remord. "Je suis désolé – tu m'as repoussé et j'ai cru… Seigneur, je suis tellement désolé."

"Purée – on est une sacré paire, pas vrai?" Cordélia rit de façon mal assurée, hoquetant avec un mélange de sanglots et de gloussements.

Elle fit courir ses mains sur les surfaces plates du dos de son petit ami, communiquant silencieusement son acceptation de son excuse étranglée.

"Ne m'en parle pas." Approuva de tout coeur Angel, sa culpabilité diminuant rapidement avec ses mots parlés doucement et ses gestes rassurant.

Berçant doucement sa petite amie dans ses bras, le vampire tourna la tête pour presser un tendre baiser contre sa tempe, et caressa de façon apaisante ses cheveux sombres qui étaient maintenant à hauteur de son menton. Les mèches cruellement découpées, toujours mouillées avec la douche, étaient dérangées par ses tentatives de plus en plus anxieuses à les coiffer dans un semblant d'ordre.

Se reculant légèrement, Angel prit son menton dans sa main et la regarda dans ses yeux boursouflés et cerclés de rouge, ôtant tendrement les boucles humides de ses joues striées de larmes.

"Ca ne sert à rien!" gémit Cordélia, alors qu'il mettait les mèches sombres derrière ses oreilles et lissaient les pointes. "Regarde-moi – je suis moche!" s'exclama-t-elle, se retournant pour fixer à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir.

Malgré le savoir que c'était complètement inapproprié aux circonstances, Angel ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la ridiculité de sa déclaration d'apitoiement.

"Cordy – ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance si elle t'avait rasé tout le crâne, tu n'aurais jamais pu être autre que d'une beauté renversante." Lui dit-il assurément, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et massant gentiment les muscles tendus de sa nuque avec ses pouces.

"Je suis désolée." Murmura doucement Cordélia, baissant les yeux sur ses mains et étudiant ses ongles. "C'est juste que Mlle-Amérique est en bas ayant l'air si magnifiquement propre et parfaitement maquillée, alors que je ressemble à un épouvantail avec de laids cheveux! Je parie qu'elle adore ça."

Angel soupira devant l'insécurité de sa petite amie, reconnaissant que leur brouille avait beaucoup à voir avec son manque d'amour-propre. Tandis qu'il enroulait distraitement ses boucles soyeuses autour de ses doigts, un germe d'idée lui vint à l'esprit.

"Tu as des ciseaux?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui – il y en a dans mon vanity-case – pourquoi?"

"Viens avec moi." Angel s'éloigna de la visionnaire et, prenant sa main dans la sienne, la tira dans la chambre. La guidant jusqu'à la coiffeuse, il tira le tabouret de velours et lui indiqua de s'asseoir dessus, faisant cependant face au centre de la pièce plutôt qu'au mur.

Cordélia fit ce qu'il demandait; l'observant sortir la paire de ciseaux et soulever une brosse de la surface de la coiffeuse. Faisant gentiment courir l'ustensile de plastique dans ses cheveux sombres, le vampire sépara et démêla adroitement les mèches, les coiffant droites de sorte qu'elles pendent comme des rideaux autour de son visage en forme de cœur.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec concentration, Angel s'agenouilla à terre et commença à couper soigneusement le bas des cheveux, égalisant la longueur, et ôtant les pointes endommagées afin d'essayer d'arranger le travail haché de Faith.

Enfin satisfait de ses efforts, le vampire posa les ciseaux sur le côté et prit le sèche-cheveux, l'allumant sur le plus fort. Il sécha rapidement les cheveux de sa petite amie, utilisant ses doigts pour faire boucler les mèches vers l'intérieur, sa limite de douleur plus haute que la normale le rendant oublieux de la chaleur bouillante venant du ventilateur du sèche-cheveux.

Une fois fini, il s'abaissa, souleva le tabouret - avec Cordélia toujours perchée dessus – et tourna le siège pour qu'il fasse face au miroir de la coiffeuse, ses biceps ondulant avec l'effort. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Pinçant les lèvres, Cordélia inspecta d'un oeil critique son reflet dans le miroir – Angel avait modeler ses cheveux en une coiffure au carré, et ça n'était vraiment pas si mal. La coupe était trop sévère, mais elle pouvait facilement y remédier avec un tour chez le coiffeur dans quelques jours – au moins elle ne ressemblait plus à une rejetée de Epouvantails-R-Us. Avec les bons vêtements et du maquillage judicieusement appliqué, elle en donnerait toujours pour son argent à la parfaite-tueuse blonde.

Observant toute une palette d'émotions illisibles traverser les traits expressifs de Cordélia, Angel attendit son verdict sur des charbons ardents. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas le prix du coiffeur de l'année, mais il pensait que ses efforts n'étaient pas trop mal pour un total amateur. Le visage de la visionnaire se fendit soudainement d'un magnifique sourire, et il soupira de soulagement quand elle sauta de son siège et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, l'enlaçant avec gratitude.

"Merci."

"De rien." Dit doucement le vampire, l'enlaçant en retour avant de la libérer de son étreinte.

Comme Cordélia reculait, Angel remarqua que son peignoir s'était détaché avec ses mouvements, et il sentit une précipitation de désir inattendu alors que son vêtement s'ouvrit et révéla un bout appétissant de décolleté crémeux et un téton rosé à son examen.

"Doux jésus – garde l'esprit hors de ton pantalon pour une fois!" maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, son sexe se tendant en réponse à toute cette délicieuse chair féminine exposée.

Complètement inconsciente de son état, Cordélia continua d'empirer infiniment sa condition intense en ôtant son peignoir, et en se déplaçant nue sur le tapis luxueux pour sortir des vêtements propres du tiroir de la commode qui se tenait contre le mur d'en face.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle quand un bas grognement de frustration s'échappa du vampire excité quand elle se pencha pour farfouiller dans le tiroir du bas.

"Non… Je …" Angel s'éclaircit délibérément la gorge quand sa voix sortit rauque et grinçante. "Hum, je veux dire – Je vais bien."

Cordélia réprima un sourire tandis que son petit ami remuait inconfortablement, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et ajustant son pantalon sur son érection grandissante. Le fait qu'elle possédait la capacité de l'exciter dans les circonstances les plus inappropriées la remplit d'une satisfaction enchantée.

"On a un petit problème?" demanda-t-elle, se retournant pour lui faire face, un sourcil soulevé avec espièglerie.

La visionnaire était consciente que ce n'était pas exactement le moment de commencer quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de se sentir à nouveau sexy et attirante. Son épreuve de tout à l'heure l'avait dépouillée de sa dignité, et lui avait volé l'un des éléments clés qui constituait son identité féminine donc, un air déterminé traversant ses traits attirants, elle commença à approcher lentement la cible de son affection.

"Efface ça – ça fait un gros problème." Continua-t-elle, regardant le renflement impressionnant qui était clairement visible dans l'entre-jambes du pantalon du vampire.

"Cor-déé-lii-yah." Protesta Angel, tirant en longueur les syllabes de son nom tandis que ses hanches courbées balançaient de façon séductrice d'un côté à l'autre, et que son opulente poitrine remuait légèrement avec ses mouvements. "On n'a pas le temps pour ça – Wesley est en danger et…"

"On a dix minutes." Répondit Cordélia, coupant ses objections en plaçant deux doigts sur sa bouche en mouvement.

Ne pouvant se contenir, le vampire ouvrit ses lèvres et attira lentement son index dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour du doigt et suçant légèrement, avant de prendre ses poignets et d'éloigner sa main de son visage.

"Je ne fais pas dix minutes." Grogna-t-il d'une voix gutturale.

"Je sais." Dit la visionnaire, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. "C'est vraiment très négligent de ta part, tu sais."

"Je te demande pardon?"

"Hé bien – tu es le premier homme avec qui j'ai couché…"

"Et le dernier." Lui rappela Angel de façon possessive.

"Uh-huh – donc ça signifie que mon éduction sexuelle est ta responsabilité." Continua Cordélia avec un regard viens-ici brillant dans ses yeux noisettes. "Je me souviens que les 'coups rapides' n'ont été sur le plan de leçon qu'une fois. Comment suis-je censée obtenir mon diplôme si mon professeur ne me donne pas de la pratique indiquée?"

Angel savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû capituler à ses efforts séducteurs de persuasion, mais cette taquinerie espiègle manquait à leur relation depuis si longtemps qu'il voulait juste l'engloutir et en savourer chaque seconde.

Le vampire reconnaissait également le besoin intrinsèque de sa petite amie de réaffirmer sa féminité après la décimation désinvolte de la Faith possédée de sa masse glorieuse de cheveux ondulés. Diable, ce n'était que dix – enfin, peut-être quinze – minutes de leur temps; ça ne dérangerait pas Wes et la vrai Faith, n'est-ce pas?

Sentant la résolution hésitante de son vampire, Cordélia décida d'aider un peu les choses à avancer, donc elle s'avança et commença délibérément à détacher sa ceinture, ses doigts frôlant oh-si-accidentellement son manche durcissant alors qu'elle tirait le doux cuir hors des boucles du pantalon.

Angel sourit devant son audace; elle pouvait vraiment être une petite chipie quand elle le voulait. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait évidemment – il aimait que sa visionnaire dorlote régulièrement sa sensualité luxuriante; il ne dirait certainement jamais non à la – pas si négligeable que ça - récompense qu'il récoltait de son fréquent sybaritisme.

Ses mains ensorcelantes commencèrent à atteindre sa fermeture éclair, mais Angel halta rapidement leur progrès, et, à la place, l'attira contre son corps musclé, abaissant leurs doigts joints dans le bas de son dos.

"Leçon numéro un." Dit-il, sa voix basse et séductrice alors qu'il se baissait pour fourrer son nez derrière son oreille gauche. "Un homme peut être prêt pour le sexe en un instant – il fait un peu plus longtemps donc avec les coups rapides, les préliminaires doivent être concentrés sur la femme."

"Ok professeur – je suppose que je peux faire avec." Approuva Cordélia d'une voix haletante tandis que les mains du vampire se baladèrent vers le bas pour prendre et presser les globes jumeaux de ses fesses nues dans ses mains froides.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Répondit Angel, pinçant la peau douce de son cou entre ses dents avant de se reculer pour se déshabiller.

Cordélia leva le bras et lui montra sa montre digitale, mettant le chrono en marche.

Angel rit alors qu'il levait les pieds un par un, et ôta rapidement ses bottes et chaussettes, avant de se dévêtir du reste de ses vêtements en un temps record. Il tomba ensuite à genoux devant la femme qu'il avait pleinement intention de vénérer comme la déesse qu'elle était.

Soulevant le pied droit de la visionnaire dans ses mains, Angel traça doucement l'arc délicat de sa cambrure avec ses doigts, et embrassa le bout de chaque orteil avant de placer le pied à plat sur son épaule, et ouvrant la chair rosée de sa féminité aux manipulations talentueuses de ses doigts et de sa langue.

"Leçon numéro deux." Continua le vampire sur le ton de la conversation, glissant une main entre ses cuisses et faisant lentement courir ses doigts le long de son sexe, ravi de la trouver déjà humide pour lui. "Il n'est pas question d'accumulation progressive – il est question d'allumer le papier bleu et compter jusqu'à dix pour la mise à feu. Donc, c'est mieux d'aller d'abord à l'endroit le plus sensible – parce que c'est là qu'est localisé le carburant de la fusée."

Cordélia eut envie de rire de sa terminologie, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait que gémir de plaisir tandis qu'Angel câlinait expertement son corps pour qu'il soit prêt pour ce qui allait venir, et faisait délibérément tourner son pouce autour de la pointe sensible qui gardait l'entrée de sa féminité comme un sentinelle.

"Angel – Oh mon Dieu!" Un cri percent de passion s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres et ses muscles internes ses serrèrent quand le vampire poussa soudainement deux doigts en elle et se pencha pour attirer son clitoris palpitant entre ses lèvres froides.

Sa respiration sortant en halètements, la visionnaire incohérente tendit les mains et s'accrocha aux cheveux d'Angel, le tenant contre elle tandis qu'il suçait et léchait son bourgeon qui réagissait. Courbant ses longs doigts à l'intérieur de son canal chaud, il chercha l'endroit qui pousserait un flux supplémentaire d'excitation à se rassembler dans son centre déjà luisant.

"Oh putain!" le juron s'échappa de son propre chef de la bouche de Cordélia quand les doigts inquisiteurs de son petit ami trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient, et son corps se contracta avec un mini orgasme en réponse à la stimulation érotique.

Angel sourit avec triomphe, reculant sa bouche de son clitoris palpitant et ôtant ses doigts de son centre humide. Il suça son essence crémeuse de la main et lécha ses lèvres pour savourer son doux goût avant de parler.

"Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était là que le carburant de la fusée était localisé." Commenta-t-il avec espièglerie, se levant.

Cordélia rougit alors que le vampire prenait ses mains dans les siennes et l'attira vers le lit. Elle jurait rarement, mais parfois Angel la faisait jurer comme une poissonnière quand il allumait son corps d'une passion fougueuse, et libérait ses désirs les plus sombres.

Libérant ses doigts, Angel s'assit sur le bord du lit, ses pieds plats sur le sol et son membre rigide saillant fièrement du berceau de ses cuisses.

"Viens ici." Dit-il, recourbant son doigt vers elle en une invitation, tandis qu'il travaillait languissamment son érection grandissante avec son autre main.

Tout son corps palpitant avec une anticipation sensitive, Cordélia enfourcha docilement ses jambes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et se penchant pour l'embrasser. Les mains d'Angel frôlèrent ses fesses rondes pour tracer un chemin le long de son épine dorsale, tandis que leurs bouches fusionnaient ensemble et que leurs langues jouaient un jeu animé de poussée et de parade.

"Leçon numéro trois." Dit Angel avec un sourire tendre, quand il dû éventuellement soulever ses lèvres des siennes pour lui permettre de respirer. "Les coups rapides sont parfois pour trouver une pure délivrance physique, mais à d'autres moments il est essentiel de trouver une façon de communiquer l'amour qui existe entre deux partenaires consentants."

Le vampire fit une pause, touchant les mèches sombres des cheveux de Cordélia et frôlant son pouce sur l'ecchymose pourpre sur sa joue. "C'est l'un de ces moments." Continua-t-il gravement, la regardant dans ses grands yeux noisettes. "C'est pour ça qu'il est important de prendre une position face à face, pour qu'on puisse se regarder dans les yeux et voir l'amour et la dévotion y briller."

"Angel…" murmura la visionnaire d'une voix brisée, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes d'émotion devant ses mots.

Le vampire pressa un tender baiser sur ses lèvres et puis agrippa ses hanches dans ses mains, la positionnant de sorte que le bout de son érection glisse d'environ un centimètre dans sa chaleur en attente.

Un doux son de gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Cordélia quand elle s'abaissa sur son amant, prenant lentement son corps en elle. Elle n'était pas aussi ouverte et prête qu'elle ne l'était normalement quand ils faisaient l'amour et, à cause de ça, son sexe endurci étira ses muscles vaginaux à la limite du déconfort tandis qu'elle commençait calmement à le monter, se cramponnant à ses larges épaules.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Angel, savourant l'exquise sensation des parois chaudes de sa petite amie serrer son manche rigide dans leur étreinte inflexible.

"Oui – c'est bon." Haleta Cordélia, son corps continuant de se soulever et de s'abaisser sur son sexe, la légère douleur de sa pénétration initiale fondant dans une mer de plaisir écrasant.

Satisfait qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal, le vampire enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour soutenir ses mouvements et puis souleva son autre main pour prendre son sein droit dans sa paume, taquinant le bout rosé avec son pouce.

Voulant vraiment faire durer cela aussi longtemps que possible, mais sachant que le temps était compter, il abaissa la tête et referma sa bouche autour de son mamelon gonflé, suçant fort et obtenant des halètements de plaisir de la femme au-dessus de lui.

"Oh oui! Oh Angel!" s'écria Cordélia, ses mouvements devenant frénétique tandis que la forte sensation de traction de ses lèvres froides sur sa poitrine envoyait des ondes de choc directement en son centre.

Le corps d'Angel avait commencé à réclamer la délivrance bienheureuse, le poussant à soulever ses hanches et pousser dans son étroite chaleur de façon pressante.

"Ouvre les yeux." Exigea-t-il durement.

La visionnaire suivit l'instruction et, avec leurs regards bloqués l'un sur l'autre, ils dévalèrent à l'unisson vers le point ultime de culmination de leur passion.

Angel, sentant que son apogée arrivait rapidement, tendit la main vers le bas et encercla rapidement le clitoris de la visionnaire avec son pouce, et Cordélia cria quand elle sentit son corps commencer à convulser dans l'extasie de la délivrance. "Oh Angel! Oh oui! Oh, je t'aime!"

"Oh doux Jésus – c'est si bon." Grogna son amant vampire, alors que ses muscles intérieurs se serrèrent autour de son manche douloureusement dur, et le dépouillèrent de son essence tandis qu'il faisait éruption dans la béatitude crétinisant peu après elle.

"Leçon numéro quatre." Dit Angel, tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le couvre-lit froid, attirant la visionnaire épuisée au-dessus de lui. "Ne jamais céder aux demandes de sa petite amie pour un 'coup rapide' quand on est censé être en train de débarrasser le monde d'une présence maléfique!"

Cordélia gloussa contre son cou, sa respiration chaude contre sa peau refroidissant rapidement. "Seulement neuf minutes." Dit-elle, lançant un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de la soulever devant son visage pour lui montrer l'écran passer de 8:59 à 9:00.

"Je suppose que je fais dix minutes alors." Répondit son petit ami, faisant courir ses mains de manières apaisantes le long de son dos couvert de sueur.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps? Je suppose que Cordélia agit comme si elle s'apprêtait pour le bal de promotion ou quelque chose comme ça." Dit Buffy, stoppant ses cent pas acharnés pendant un bref moment.

Willow soupira; déçue du manque de compassion de la tueuse devant la récente épreuve de la visionnaire, mais ça ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Buffy insistait toujours pour traiter l'ancienne pom-pom girl comme si elle était la Queen C vaniteuse et insensible de leurs premières années de lycée, mais comment la tueuse pouvait ne pas remarquer le développement évident de caractère par lequel Cordélia était passé depuis qu'elles étaient de jeunettes naïves de seize ans, c'était simplement incroyable.

Quiconque connaissant Cordélia Chase à cette époque là et observant la jeune femme équilibrée qu'elle était maintenant, et ne pouvant tout de même pas voir la transformation, était soit aveugle soit stupide, mais Willow savait que Buffy n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était simplement que si la petite tueuse acceptait que la visionnaire possédait plus qu'une coquille superficielle de personnalité, alors elle ne pourrait plus blâmer la jolie brunette pour la rupture de sa relation avec Angel. Bien que Buffy reconnaissait que son couple avec le vampire avait ses problèmes, elle croyait toujours qu'ils auraient pu les résoudre, si Cordélia ne s'était pas immiscé et n'avait pas retenu toute l'attention d'Angel.

"Je vais monter pour voir ce qu'il se passe."

"Euh – je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, oh toute puissante; je suis sûr qu'Angelginou et la princesse descendront bientôt." Lorne avança rapidement devant la tueuse déterminée, lui bloquant le chemin de l'étage.

"Tu vois – les voilà maintenant." Continua-t-il vivement comme le son d'une porte s'ouvrant et se fermant, suivi de pas descendant les escaliers, pu être entendu d'en haut.

Willow réprima un sourire, remarquant le soulagement évident du démon vert devant le retour opportun du couple.

"Tu es un démon anagogique, non?" demanda-t-elle, dirigeant sa question vers le propriétaire insolite de cet établissement étrange.

"Oui – en quelques sortes en tout cas, petite sorcière." Répondit Lorne, hochant affablement la tête vers la rouquine curieuse – Willow était la seule des habitants de Sunnydale à lui avoir parlé directement depuis leur arrivée deux heures plus tôt.

"Mes sens de sorcières se sont vraiment développés durant l'année dernière – je suis bien plus en accord avec Mère Nature maintenant. Parfois, je peux sentir aussi de vagues vibrations venant des auras des gens – ça doit être très intéressant d'expérimenter ça sur un niveau plus intense." Observa Willow, ses yeux bruns pétillant avec un amusement malin vers le démon vert.

_Donc, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir capté les vibrations torrides et langoureuses venant du boudoir à l'étage. Je crois que je pourrais apprécier cette fille._

"Oh oui, ma douce – c'est une sacré expérience, ça c'est sûr." Répondit Lorne, faisant un léger clin d'oeil à la jeune sorcière.

Leur attention fut détournée quand la porte marquée 'PRIVÉ' s'ouvrit et qu'Angel et Cordélia la passèrent, leurs mains enlacées. Mis à part le fait que ses cheveux sombres n'étaient pas tout à fait si impeccablement coiffés, le vampire ne montrait aucun signe de leur récente activité sexuelle. Cordélia, cependant, était une autre histoire – sa couleur s'était intensifiée, deux tâches rouge vif étaient clairement visibles au centre de ses jours, et elle semblait briller de l'intérieur avec un accomplissement sensuel.

La visionnaire portait un jeans taille basse bleu marine, un t-shirt vert mente avec un col en V, et des bottes à la mode mais à talons bas. Le doux tissu coton de son top épousait le haut voluptueux de son corps comme une deuxième peau, et exposait cinq centimètres de chair dorée et tonifiée là où le top se terminait juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son jeans. Bien que Cordélia était habillée de façon relativement insouciante, la tenue avait manifestement été sélectionnée pour mettre en valeur au maximum sa féminité bien roulée, et pour envoyer un subtile message 'vas-te faire foutre' à sa rivale blonde de l'autre côté de la salle.

"Enfin." Se froissa impatiemment Buffy, un renfrognement menaçant de gâcher ses jolis traits, tandis que les deux amants traversèrent la salle avec leurs doigts toujours étroitement enlacés. "On y va alors?"

Angel souleva ses clés de voitures du bar et mit un couteau à l'air méchant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir, avant de répondre.

"Oui – allons goûter aux plaisirs douteux de Wolfram et Hart." Dit-il, et puis il guida Cordélia en haut des escaliers et hors du club, laissant Buffy et Riley suivre leurs pas.

* * *

Cette fois quand Wesley émergea de l'inconscience, il le fit très graduellement, regagnant ses sens un par un. La forte musique rock pouvait toujours être entendue, mais le volume avait été réduit à un fredonnement de fond. Ses oreilles lui dirent aussi qu'il ne bougeait plus, parce qu'un sens d'équilibre avait été restauré à son cerveau confus.

La douleur pulsative était toujours très évidente, mais au moins il n'avait plus l'impression que quelqu'un jouait du tambour dans son crâne. La zone autour de ses clavicules faisait douloureusement mal, lui disant que ses mains étaient toujours attachées derrière son dos, les muscles de ses épaules tirés dans une position anormale.

Tandis que la conscience de son environnement revenait lentement, Wesley força finalement ses yeux à s'ouvrir et se trouva à regarder un sol laminer à couleur bois. Il pouvait sentir la présence oppressive d'une autre personne dans la pièce, et il leva la tête avec défi pour regarder directement dans les yeux rougeoyants de sa ravisseuse.

Faith était installée en face de lui, enfourchant une chaise de bois et s'asseyant en arrière de sorte que ses avant-bras posés familièrement sur le bord poli du dossier. Elle avait changé de vêtements et portait maintenant un pantalon brillant en cuir et un top rouge en Lycra. Un sourire lent s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'elle devint consciente de l'audacieux examen minutieux de l'ex-observateur.

"Hey chéri – tu es de retour. C'est génial – la torture est toujours mieux avec la participation de l'audience."


	9. Chapitre 9

**Part 9**

Cordélia posa son menton sur son avant-bras nu, qui était posé le long de la portière côté passager de la décapotable d'Angel, et regarda les lumières brillantes de L.A passer en une tâche de couleurs unies. Fermant les yeux, elle aspira une grande goulée d'air et leva le visage pour savourer la brise fraîche qui faisait glisser ses cheveux sur ses joues tandis que la Plymouth roulait dans les rues fréquentées, en route pour Wolfram et Hart.

"Alors ce Wolfram et Hart – c'est un cabinet d'avocats assez puissant, pas vrai?" demanda le petit ami de Buffy, Riley, du siège arrière.

"Ouaip." Fut la réponse brève et directe d'Angel.

"Ils ont des amis douteux." Ajouta Cordélia quand il fut apparent que le vampire n'allait pas donner davantage d'informations sur le sujet.

"Donc ils doivent avoir une sécurité d'une grande technologie, pas vrai?"

"Oh ouais – la pointe de la technologie et encore plus. Ils ont des barrières mystiques et des shamans détecteurs de vampires, en plus de tous les trucs normaux comme des caméras de sécurité, des alarmes et des infrarouges." Informa la visionnaire en toute connaissance.

"Quoi? J'ai fais des recherches, ok?" dit-elle, tirant la langue à Angel quand il lança un regard éberlué dans sa direction.

"Et classé sous quoi exactement?"

"Hé bien! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? 'L' pour Loi et Lindsey McDonald, évidemment."

"Evidemment – pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé?" songea calmement Angel, forçant sa voix à rester minutieusement neutre.

Ses yeux brun foncés pétillants avec amusement, le vampire retourna son attention sur la route, riant intérieurement devant l'idée originale de sa visionnaire pour les classements. Ca pouvait être profondément irritant parfois, mais c'était aussi complètement adorable pour la simple raison que c'était si totalement Cordélia. Angel farfouillait parfois dans les cabinets en métal, essayant de deviner où ce dossier-ci ou ce dossier-là était localisé, juste pour le pur plaisir de l'unique perspective que ça lui donnait d'entrer dans l'esprit de sa petite amie.

Lançant un regard en coin à Angel, les yeux de Cordélia se rétrécirent soupçonneusement quand elle remarqua la faible courbe de sa bouche expressive, et le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses larges épaules tandis qu'il s'efforçait, en vain, de contenir son hilarité. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de lui faire une remarque, Riley parla encore, ôtant son attention de son petit ami fâcheusement amusé.

"Heureusement que j'ai apporté du matériel de l'Initiative avec moi alors. Je serai capable de mettre l'alarme hors service sans trop de problème, mais il sera plus dur de couper les caméras de sécurité si on veut infiltrer l'endroit sans être détecté. Cependant, les bâtiments modernes ont habituellement un vaste réseau interconnecté de conduits de ventilation et de cages d'ascenseurs; donc nous allons entrer par le sous-sol et naviguer dans les tunnels en utilisant un appareil radar que j'ai avec moi. Ca nous permettra de localiser nos cibles, mais nous devrions décider de la stratégie que nous allons employer pour…"

"En fait, je me disais qu'on allait simplement entrer par la porte principale." Angel interrompit la planification tactique infatigable, et franchement inutile, du soldat.

"Tu ne penses pas réellement que si tu entres là et dis – Bonjour, mon nom est Angel; où est Faith? – ils te le diront, n'est-ce pas?" Buffy posa son bras sur le dossier du siège de Cordélia alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour questionner son ex petit ami.

"Biensûr que non – ça serait bien trop facile, c'est un jeu, tu rappelles?" répondit le vampire, lançant un regard à la tueuse curieuse. "Mais Faith veut être trouvée, donc si on ne se trompe pas dans notre hypothèse que Wolfram et Hart sont impliqués, alors ils nous laisseront au moins passer le pas de la porte, même si on doit sauter dans une myriade de cerceaux une fois à l'intérieur. Si on n'arrive pas à passer outre le bureau d'accueil, alors on perd notre temps et, dans l'intérêt de Wes, le plus tôt on sera fixer le mieux ce sera."

"C'est sensé, je suppose." Approuva Buffy, mettant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles alors qu'elle se rasseyait contre le cuir de la voiture. "Ok, on va le faire à ta façon." Décida-t-elle magnanimement.

"Pfft! – comme si on allait le faire d'une autre façon," rétorqua dérisoirement Cordélia. "Désolé Inspecteur Gadget, mais tandis que tu trouves peut-être ça super amusant – ramper dans un tunnel de ventilation poussiéreux n'est pas mon idée de quelque chose de marrant. Je dis qu'on suit le plan 'faire irruption et commencer à botter beaucoup de fesses'. Mon Angel est l'expert pour ça, tu sais."

Le vampire n'était pas totalement sûr de si sa visionnaire faisait cette déclaration comme un commentaire admiratif ou comme une critique enjouée, mais son visage se fendu quand même d'un grand sourire devant ses mots. "Merci… je crois."

"Pa de problème, mon grand. En plus, tu es méga sexy quand tu joues à Terminator alors je ne vais pas me plaindre, n'est-ce pas?" répondit Cordélia, souriant devant la manière dont son petit ami s'illuminait instantanément avec fierté avec sa flatterie. C'était un vampire de deux cent quarante et quelque ans, mais Angel agissait toujours comme un petit garçon à qui on venait de donner une étoile quand quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment.

En contraste direct avec le couple plaisantant gaiement à l'avant du véhicule, la paire à l'arrière était bien loin d'être contente. Riley était renfrogné; il n'avait pas l'habitude que son jugement soit révoqué – son escadron suivait toujours ses ordres sans poser de questions. Mais Angel avait familièrement bouleversé sa décision sans même y donner une pensée, et le fait que sa soi-disant petite amie n'avait fait qu'une tentative sans enthousiasme pour le soutenir, lui restait sur le cœur comme un ulcère suppurant au creux de son estomac.

_Où repose sa loyauté de toute façon? Pas là où elle le devrait, ça c'est sûr, _pensa Riley, lançant un regard plein de ressentiments à la jolie tueuse.

Buffy n'était pas consciente de la colère de son petit ami, son attention était focalisée sur les actions du couple à l'avant de la voiture, plutôt que sur le jeune homme rageant à ses côtés. Elle se rembrunit avec de l'irritation jalouse quand elle vit Angel tendre le bras pour serrer la belle cuisse de la visionnaire dans sa grande main, ses veines inondées d'une possessivité intrinsèque en réaction au geste publiquement affectueux du vampire habituellement réticent.

En tant que tueuse, Buffy était habituée à avoir les choses à sa façon, mais la rupture de sa relation avec Angel était l'une des très rares fois où ce qu'elle avait voulu lui avait complètement échappé. Autant qu'elle avait essayé, elle avait été incapable de le persuader qu'ils pouvaient arranger leurs problèmes, et mettait la responsabilité de son échec carrément sur les minces épaules de Cordélia.

Si l'ancienne pom-pom girl n'avait pas été dans les parages, fourrant son nez là où il n'avait rien à faire, Angel aurait essayé plus fort d'arranger les choses entre eux, Buffy en était absolument certaine. Maintenant, pour compléter le tout, c'était Cordélia qui récoltait les bénéfices de l'âme permanente du vampire; une récompense qui aurait dû lui revenir, considérant que c'était elle, et non Queen C, qui avait dû s'accommoder de toutes les peines de cœur et des complications qui venaient en vivant avec sa malédiction en premier lieu.

Malgré ses tentatives à le sublimer, le souvenir de son dix-septième anniversaire – la nuit où elle et Angel avaient finalement consumé leur amour – envahissait régulièrement les fantasmes érotiques de la tueuse. Elle avait facilement bloqué la scène horrible du matin d'après, mais se souvenait souvent du plaisir hallucinatoire de leur rapport dans les détails vifs et minutieux.

Fermant les yeux, Buffy permit au souvenir agréable d'à nouveau se fondre en réalité bienheureuse, évoquant la sensation de la peau fraîche du vampire effleurant ses seins turgides dans l'œil de son esprit. Elle se souvint de la sensation de puissance à peine contenue sous ses doigts alors qu'elle massait les muscles durs de son dos large, les sentant se contracter et se relâcher en synchronisation avec ses mouvements rythmiques au-dessus d'elle.

Riley la touchait et la caressait toujours comme si elle était faite de verre, mais Angel avait été ferme et énergique avec elle. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blesser, il avait maintenu ses mains sur l'oreiller et pousser profondément et fort dans son centre étroit et vierge, le poids lourd de sa forme solide écrasant son corps souple et tonifié dans le lit moelleux tandis qu'ils s'approchaient tous les deux de l'accomplissement.

Respirant fortement avec excitation, la tueuse se sortit de sa rêverie sensuelle, réalisant que la voiture avait ralenti jusqu'à l'arrêt. Ouvrant les paupières, elle remarqua que les yeux sombres d'Angel étaient braqués sur elle et elle su immédiatement, sans savoir comment, qu'il était pleinement conscient de la direction libertine de ses pensées. Se sentant soudainement audacieuse, elle refusa de détourner le regard et, à la place, fixa avec confiance le vampire consterné, un défi effronté brillant dans ses yeux vert.

Angel fut choqué jusqu'à la moelle par sa découverte inattendue. Quand ses narines sensibles avaient d'abord décelé son parfum familier de vanille, il avait supposé que son attention était focalisée sur son petit ami. Mais ses sens vampiriques avaient picotés avec alarme peu après, l'avertissant du fait que c'était lui, et non Riley, la source de son désir. Aussitôt qu'il avait éteint le moteur de la voiture, il s'était tourné sur son siège pour la fixer avec incrédulité.

_N'a-t-elle pas du tout tourné la page sur sa vue « tout est rose » de notre relation? _

A l'inconfort extrême du vampire, Buffy lui retourna son regard de manière impénitente, de la convoitise sombre et une expression « viens ici » pétillant dans ses grands yeux. Il était évident avec son regard chaud et rempli de désir que ses fantasmes romantiques d'adolescente avaient été supplantés par des envies et des besoins plus adultes, maintenant qu'elle était presque un an plus vieille et sexuellement plus expérimentée.

"Alors, c'est ça?" demanda finalement la tueuse, cassant leur regard de plus en plus intense pour lever les yeux sur le bâtiment moderne de l'autre côté de la rue.

Angel répondit à sa question d'un ton calme, poussant délibérément de côté son malaise par rapport à la nature de ses intentions envers lui.

"Oui, nous y sommes – Bienvenue chez le Mal Incarné."

**_------------------_**

Wesley observa prudemment Faith se lever tranquillement sur ses pieds, tressaillant quand elle éloigna violemment sa chaise d'un coup de pied, la force du coup éclatant le meuble en plusieurs morceaux.

"Cordélia?" demanda-t-il, sa voix sortant un peu rauque alors qu'il luttait pour regagner son sang-froid ébranlé. "Que lui as-tu fait?"

La tueuse possédée s'approcha lentement de sa chaise et, plaçant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, se pencha de sorte que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien.

"J'ai laissé un joli petit cadeau pour Angel, emballé avec un joli noeud rouge, et mort – tu crois qu'il va aimer?" lui dit-elle, un sourire cruel tirant les coins de ses lèvres rougies avec un gloss.

Wesley sentit son coeur se contracter dans sa poitrine avec cette révélation – autant qu'il le savait, Faith n'avait tué personne sans l'influence infâme de l'Orbe, mais maintenant ce n'était plus vrai et Cordélia… Oh mon Dieu – Cordélia…

_Espèce de garce – c'est un mensonge,_ cria Faith à l'Orbe de quelque part profondément à l'intérieur, se libérant partiellement de sa prison psychologique alors qu'elle observait avec impuissance son observateur bouleversé lutter pour contenir son chagrin.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens – donnez une médaille à notre amie. Félicitations de parvenir à vraiment parler mon chou; Dommage que tu ne puisses pas faire grand chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas? Au fait, tu arrives juste à temps pour me dire ce que tu penses de ma technique de torture – c'est toujours mieux d'avoir quelqu'un pour évaluer ses performances dans une telle matière, tu ne crois pas? _

Je vais tellement te faire payer pour ça, espèce de merde vénéneuse!

J'aimerais te voir essayer, tueuse – regarde et apprend, chérie; regarde et apprend.

Oh mon Dieu! Oh pitié non!

_**---------------**_

La résistance audacieuse de Faith s'effrita en poussière quand l'Orbe inonda délibérément leur esprit joint d'épouvantables images des horreurs qu'elle projetait d'infliger au brave homme attaché à la chaise devant elles.

Comme Angel l'avait prévu, la réceptionniste calme et efficace les orienta à l'étage à la minute où ils s'approchèrent de l'accueil. "Le bureau de Mr McDonald est localisé au quinzième étage, Mr Angel – salle dix-sept, si vous et vos amis désirez monter. Lui et Mlle Morgan vous attendent."

"Oui – j'en suis sûr." Répondit facilement le vampire, faisant un signe de tête poli à la jeune femme blonde souriante qui était perchée, assez précairement, sur le tabouret derrière le bureau élevé.

Se tournant, il traversa la réception avec confiance, forçant les autres à courir pour le rattraper. Faisant les cent pas, Angel poussa répétitivement la succession illuminées des boutons d'ascenseur, sachant que ce n'était pas strictement nécessaire, mais ayant besoin de faire quelque chose pour s'empêcher de se torturer à propos du précédent incident perturbant avec Buffy.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à résister à ses possibles avances et à rester fidèle à sa petite amie, la tueuse n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur moment pour essayer de dresser une barrière entre lui et Cordélia. Avec leur relation qui passait par sa première vraie mauvaise période, et la confiance en soi de sa visionnaire au plus bas depuis qu'il la connaissait, ça terrifiait Angel au plus haut point de penser qu'un incident mineur puisse prendre des proportions énormes, détruisant leur amour pour toujours.

_Maudite sois-tu, Buffy – Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux en ce moment. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu laisser le passé à sa place? Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour gâcher les choses entre moi et Cor, je jure que je vais…_

Les pensées agitées du vampire s'interrompirent quand l'ascenseur central s'ouvrit avec un doux bruissement et un tintement résonant. Poussant légèrement Cordélia vers l'avant avec une main contre son dos, il entra dans l'intérieur à miroir et moquette, passant le bras autour de sa silhouette à courbes pour pousser le bouton du quinzième étage, une fois que Buffy et Riley les eurent rejoint à l'intérieur.

Quand l'ascenseur commença son ascension, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration inutile, essayant de se calmer et de concentrer son esprit sur la confrontation imminente avec Wolfram et Hart. Les doigts chauds de sa petite amie se glissèrent entre les siens avec hésitation, et il serra étroitement sa main, s'accrochant instinctivement pour tout ce dont il valait.

Cordélia était inquiète; quelque chose d'inattendu avait dû se produire pour déstabiliser Angel comme ça.

_Ais-je dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu mal prendre? Non, je ne pense pas – Oh mon Dieu! Et si les avocats maléfiques lui font une sorte de truc magique à l'esprit? _

La visionnaire était habituée à ce qu'Angel se prépare mentalement pour un combat mais là ça n'allait pas – il était normalement calme, stoïque, et déterminé de façon effrayante dans des situations comme ça, mais là il était comme un chat sur un toit en fer bouillant, de la tension nerveuse s'émanant de lui en vagues. Pas vraiment consciente de son action, elle tendit automatiquement la main vers lui, lui offrant un soutien émotionnel pour l'aider à sortir de la tempête.

"Ahem! J'ai besoin de circulation là," s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment quand la main d'Angel se serra autour de la sienne comme un étau, coupant l'arrivée du sang dans ses doigts et les faisant tourner au blanc.

"Désolé." Marmonna le vampire avec un ton d'excuse, relâchant sa prise sur sa main, mais gardant ses doigts enlacés avec les siens, essayant de gagner du réconfort par sa proximité.

Se tournant vers sa visionnaire bien-aimée, il baissa les yeux sur son beau visage et permit à la douce vue familière de rétablir le calme et la sérénité dans son esprit et corps nerveux. Levant sa main libre, il lui sourit légèrement alors qu'il lissait délicatement avec deux doigts tendres les lignes d'inquiétudes creusant son front.

Cordélia soupira de soulagement alors que la mentalité plus habituelle commença à rattraper les sens bien réglés du vampire. Ses épaules arrondies retombèrent, les muscles tendus à cet endroit commençant lentement à se détendre alors qu'il se tenait plus droit et levait le menton avec assurance pour regarder droit devant lui. Ses yeux brun foncé se plissèrent, devenant sombres et masqués, tandis qu'une expression trompeusement nonchalante s'installa sur ses traits anguleux.

Le temps que l'ascenseur ait atteint sa destination, Angel était prêt pour le combat et totalement préparé à affronter leurs ennemis. Quittant l'ascenseur en unisson complète; le vampire, la tueuse, la visionnaire et le soldat parcoururent, comme un, la longueur du corridor à moquette grise vers le bureau du fond.

Sans arrêter sa foulée d'une seconde, le vampire indomptable ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, malheureusement, le mouvement n'eut pas l'effet prévu – les deux occupants de la pièce luxueusement décorée tressaillirent à peine quand le panneau en bois s'écrasa contre le mur, forçant fort sur ses gonds.

Pas découragé, Angel passa le seuil et fit face aux deux avocats en attente.

"Où est Faith?" _Ca valait le coup d'essayer, non?_

Lindsey McDonald se leva, contournant le bureau pour s'appuyer familièrement sur la surface polie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Devrais-je savoir de quoi vous parlez?"

"Votre nouvelle cliente – vous vous souvenez. Jolie, les cheveux sombres, plus maléfique que vous."

"Ah oui, il me semble que je me souviens d'elle maintenant que vous le mentionner." Répondit l'avocat, son ton lisse et courtois. "Elle vous déteste vraiment, d'ailleurs."

"Ouais – j'avais bien eu cette impression quand elle a essayé d'enfoncer un pieu dans mon cœur mort." Rétorqua Angel. "Merci de m'avoir prévenu cependant – j'ai vraiment apprécié."

"Pas de problème – content d'avoir pu aider."

"Est-ce que vous allez simplement rester là à échanger des insultes légèrement déguisées toute la nuit, ou est-ce qu'on va en finir?" éclata impatiemment Riley, exaspéré par le badinage sarcastique rebondissant d'un côté à l'autre comme une balle de tennis entre l'avocat et le vampire.

"Nouveau joueur?" demanda Lindsey à Angel, un sourcil levé devant le manque de finesse visible du soldat.

"Plus un parasite en fait." Répondit le vampire avec une petite grimace. "Mes excuses – il n'a pas encore vraiment saisi le concept de la subtilité."

Lindsey sourit, son attention se tournant vers une Buffy prête à bondir. "Et vous avez également amener une tueuse avec vous, je suis tout bouleversé – J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer l'autre membre du club légendaire des amants maudits, et maintenant la voilà, dans mon bureau, rien de moins."

"C'est fini tout ça." Dit brutalement Angel, son assurance hésitant légèrement quand l'avocat toucha un point sensible par mégarde.

"Oh oui, je m'en souviens maintenant – vous avez avancé vers un investissement avec…" Lindsey fait une pause pour regarder délibérément Cordélia de haut en bas, la lorgnant d'un air suggestif. "…de plus grands atouts, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel serra les poings, réprimant le désir écrasant d'arracher la tête de l'avocat malin pour avoir osé lorgner sa femme comme si elle était une putain bon marché. La petite charade de Lindsey était faite pour le déstabiliser et le vampire refusait, point barre, de tomber dans le panneau.

"Alors – qui est votre amie? Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés," dit-il à la place, inclinant la tête vers la brunette silencieuse qui était patiemment assise dans le fauteuil de cuir à côté du bureau.

"Nous ne sommes pas amis." L'informa la voix gutturale de la femme alors qu'elle décroisait ses longues jambes couvertes de bas et se levait gracieusement sur ses pieds. La mystérieuse femme, élégamment habillée d'un tailleur gris et une chemise de soie verte, exsudait une forte sexualité malgré la façon conservatrice dont elle était vêtue.

"Lilah Morgan." Ronronna-t-elle en introduction, le regardant à travers des cils sombres lourds de mascara. "Je suis associée ici."

"Je dirais que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer – sauf que ce n'est pas le cas." Lui dit doucement Angel, prenant sa main offerte et frottant délibérément son pouce d'avant en arrière sur la peau soyeuse et hydratée.

Le regarde fixe de Lilah ne vacilla jamais, mais l'odeur indubitable de son excitation satura immédiatement l'air entre eux. Angel sentit un tressaillement de satisfaction à avoir réussi à ce qu'elle l'ait dans la peau; intensément satisfait qu'il ait lu correctement son langage corporel, son geste calculé ayant l'effet désiré sur la femme aussi froide qu'un glaçon devant lui.

Lilah maudit la réaction instinctive de son corps à la proximité du beau vampire; Angel l'avait fascinée dès le moment où elle avait entendu son nom pour la première fois. Sa dichotomie l'intriguait – c'était un être maléfique qui choisissait de combattre pour l'autre côté, et cependant, à son avis, le potentiel pour qu'il redevienne maléfique existait, âme permanente ou non.

Après tout, Angel était toujours un démon et devait donc être constamment tenté par ses par ses besoins inhérents les plus bas – elle n'avait qu'à trouver la clé à son côté sombre et hé presto – Angélus reviendrait au bercail. Cette possibilité, additionnée à la puissance brute et au charisme sexuel qui suintait de chaque pore du vampire, excitait Lilah au plus haut point, transformant son corps en feu liquide en sa présence impérieuse.

"Cette petite conversation est très divertissante, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous mettions au travail, pas vous?" dit platement Angel, libérant sa main et s'éloignant d'elle.

La politesse suave disparu soudainement de la forte voix masculine du vampire, pour être remplacée par une haine glaciale et implacable alors qu'il levait délibérément la mise, élevant leurs jeux du chat et la souris au niveau suivant.

_**-----------------**_

Wesley lutta pour éclairer sa vision floue, crachant le sang au goût de métal qui remplissait sa bouche sur le sol de bois poli. Quand il échoua encore à lever la tête, la tueuse possédée agrippa son menton entre son pouce et ses doigts et releva brutalement son visage vers le sien, giflant ses joues tuméfiées.

"Ah pas de ça, non! Non. C'est pas le moment de t'évanouir ! Sinon on pourra plus jouer tous les deux. Toi tu seras mort, et moi je vais… m'ennuyer. Et on ne veut pas de ça, n'est-ce pas? J'ai dit dix heures à Angel et il en reste six et demi. Allez, on n'a fait qu'un seul des cinq groupes de base de la torture – qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ensuite? On a fait 'coupant', mais il reste encore 'pointu', 'froid', 'chaud' et 'bruyant'."

La tueuse lâcha abruptement son visage et l'ex observateur ne pu stopper le bas gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fendues et ensanglantées alors que sa tête pendit sur le côté et que ses yeux se fermèrent. Son bourreau traversa calmement la pièce pour soulever un cadre qui était posé sur la cheminée, étudiant soigneusement l'image pendant un moment, avant de le fracasser familièrement contre le coin de la table basse.

Se penchant, elle sélectionna un grand tesson de verre dentelé du sol, et puis se retourna vers Wesley, tenant son arme improvisée devant elle.

"Je crois qu'on va rester dans "coupant" pendant un moment." Dit-elle, bondissant pour enfourcher ses jambes; Wesley s'écria d'une voix rauque alors que ses cuisses puissantes saisirent ses jambes en une prise de punition.

Passant ses doigts dans le col de la chemise déjà déchirée de l'ex observateur, la tueuse sépara complètement les deux moitiés, faisant sauter les boutons et envoyant voler les petits objets de plastique dans toutes les directions.

"Quelqu'un a fait de la musculation." Commenta-t-elle sardoniquement, passant un doigt sur le torse meurtri, mais musclé, qu'elle venait de révéler. "Faith ne se souvient pas de toi étant si bien formé – je crois qu'elle est assez impressionnée par le nouveau physique, monsieur l'observateur."

Wesley ne répondit pas, serra simplement les dents alors que son ravisseur suivit la ligne de ses doigts avec le bord coupant du verre, sabrant une traînée sanglante du centre de la clavicule jusqu'à un endroit directement au-dessus de son nombril.

"Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, chéri." Ordonna impérieusement la femme possédée par l'orbe, empoignant une poignée de ses cheveux sombres et tirant brutalement pour obtenir son attention.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Wesley ouvre docilement les yeux, et puis poussa délibérément la pointe de son arme dans la chair tendre du bas de son abdomen.

_Arrête ça, espèce de putain de garce! Arrête ça! _implora frénétiquement Faith tandis que l'hurlement de douleur de son observateur résonnait dans la pièce et rebondissait sur les murs environnants.

La seule réponse de l'Orbe fut de tourner cruellement l'éclat de verre et de l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le ventre de sa victime, faisant échapper des ruisselets de sang chaud et poisseux autour de l'arme et teindre leurs doigts respectifs en rouge vif.

Serrant fort ses lèvres, Wesley concentra son regard flou sur le visage de sa persécutrice, déterminé à ne pas se soumettre à la torture et ne pas exprimer l'agonie persistante à laquelle son corps meurtri était soumis. Fronçant les sourcils avec confusion, il remarqua les larmes couler le long des joues de la tueuse possédée, mais son cerveau ravagé par la douleur fut incapable de vraiment comprendre leur signification.

Cependant la cause d'origine de ces larmes devint soudainement apparente de manière criante, le regard rouge et fougueux oscillant vers un doux brun devant ses yeux stupéfiés. La douleur et le tourment rude évident dans ces grands yeux liquides le frappèrent comme une tonne de briques avec leur clarté.

"Faith…" le nom de la tueuse dégringola de ses lèvres en un murmure choqué.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je suis tellement désolée Wes, je…"

Faith sursauta quand sa voix angoissée résonna soudainement dans ses oreilles et elle fit immédiatement un bond en arrière, choquée. Retirant le verre de l'estomac en sang de Wesley; elle se jeta délibérément sur le sol derrière elle, ses mouvements maladroits et erratiques alors qu'elle luttait avec l'Orbe pour garder le contrôle de son corps.

"Reste couchée, sale garce," grinça la pierre entre ses dents serrées, écrasant brutalement sa rébellion passagère avec une dureté de fer.

Regagnant le contrôle sur son hôte, l'Orbe se leva et recommença à s'approcher d'un air menaçant vers Wesley, ses yeux flambant de rage devant l'interférence imprévue de la tueuse asservie.

"Ne gâche pas ton énergie sur moi – tu en auras besoin pour quand Angel sera là."

Faith avait rassemblé ses réserves cachées de force, se préparant à combattre l'Orbe, mais le ton ferme et anglais de Wesley fit dérailler sa détermination d'acier. Elle ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais son observateur avait raison. Son esprit était confus et épuisé d'avoir maîtriser la domination de l'Orbe pendant quelques secondes; elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pourrait endurer très longtemps.

Faith voulait désespérément combattre la torture que l'Orbe infligeait à Wesley avec tout ce qu'elle possédait, mais capitula à contre cœur devant l'autorité calme dans sa voix; sachant qu'il valait mieux garder son énergie pour un moment où ça ferait plus de bien. Elle espérait juste qu'Angel allait vite arriver – elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir. La honte et le remord étaient insupportables – comment pourrait-elle vivre avec elle-même, sachant qu'elle était restée là à laisser ses propres mains infliger tant d'horreurs à son meilleur ami?

L'Orbe rit d'un air méprisant devant l'appel courageux de Wesley. "C'est supposer que le vampire arrivera à temps pour te sauver, monsieur l'observateur. Je commence à penser que ce serait vraiment amusant de te tuer avant qu'il ne se montre."

"Ca serait une erreur." Répondit l'ex observateur, sa voix ferme et inébranlable.

"Comment ça, chéri?"

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas énerver Angel plus que strictement nécessaire. Tu as déjà dépassé les bornes avec Cordélia, mais ajoute-moi à la liste et tu vas définitivement sombrer."

"Oh – un combat de discussions, je tremble dans mes bottes là. Sauf que Mr J'-Ai-un-Rôle-Clé-dans-l'-Apocalypse n'a pas fait honneur à sa réputation jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas? Je suis touchée de voir que tu as toujours autant de foi en lui. J'ai hâte d'aller à la rencontre d'un adversaire davantage digne – ça rendra le jeu bien plus satisfaisant quand je gagnerai."

"**Si** tu gagnes." Corrigea distraitement Wesley.

L'Orbe rit à nouveau. "Tu es plutôt drôle, monsieur l'observateur – peut-être que je ne te tuerais pas après tout. Pas encore en tout cas – maintenant, où en étions-nous, hein?"

L'Orbe se pencha et rapporta un nouveau morceau de verre. "A peu près ici, je pense." Continua-t-elle, découpant une forme en demi-lune autour du sternum de l'ex observateur.

Faith grimaça alors que les cris d'agonie de Wesley se répercutèrent dans l'appartement, exacerbant le sens déjà écrasant de culpabilité et d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait à rester assise là, observant ce spectacle horrible de torture.

_Angel – où es-tu? On a besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, viens vite ici. Oh mon Dieu, je t'en prie dépêche-toi…_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Part 10**

"Cette petite conversation est très divertissante, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous mettions au travail, pas vous?"

Remarquant immédiatement le changement subtil dans le comportement d'Angel, Lilah Morgan reprit ses esprits effrangés et repoussa de force la forte excitation que sa proximité attisait.

"On nous a dit de vous offrir un marché," lui dit-elle, lançant un regard rapide à Lindsey. "Les Associés Principaux sont prêts à vous donner des détails sur l'endroit où se cache la tueuse en échange de votre discrétion sur certains faits."

"Discrétion?"

"Ils veulent que vous détourniez les yeux quand un nombre de futurs projets sera concerné," Lindsey expliqua les termes en noir et blanc pour le vampire.

"C'est ce que je pensais – et si je n'accepte pas ?"

"Alors, à la place, vous payerez le prix que l'Orbe a fixé."

"Quel est-il?" Buffy avança d'un pas, ses mains allant directement à sa taille dans une position qui, malgré sa frêle stature, était pleine de puissance et d'intimidation. Non impressionné, Lindsey se contenta de sourire à la petite tueuse d'un air sympathique.

"Ne te fatigue pas, Buffy," interrompit Angel quand il la vit se mettre en mode agressive, enragée par la réponse blasée de l'avocat devant son langage de corps délibérément menaçant. "Ils ne vont pas nous le dire – c'est le cabinet juridique de l'Enfer, tu te souviens? Ils ne connaissent pas la signification du mot 'honneur'."

Buffy recula à contrecœur. "L'heure tourne, Angel. On manque rapidement de temps pour sauver Wesley; peut-être que tu devrais penser à…"

"Non!"

"Quoi?" la tueuse se retourna vivement pour regarder une Cordélia épouvantée.

"Non Angel, tu ne peux pas," implora la jeune visionnaire, se déplaçant pour se tenir devant son petit ami. Tendant les mains pour saisir ses avant-bras, elle le regarda, ses yeux noisette suppliant.

"C'est ta mission; tu ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur leurs activités maléfiques juste pour gagner un peu de temps. Wes et Faith, ils ne voudraient pas ça – tu le sais. Tu l'as dit toi-même – l'Orbe nous teste, alors joue son jeu et joue pour gagner. N'essaie pas de truquer le challenge – ça reviendra seulement te mordre là où ça fait mal plus tard."

"Détends-toi bébé, ok?" murmura calmement Angel, prenant le visage sérieux de Cordélia dans ses mains et déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je n'ai aucune intention de danser sur leur mélodie. L'Orbe est peut-être maléfique, mais elle suit les règles anciennes et j'ai un certain respect pour ça."

Il passa gentiment ses doigts sur la peau douce de la joue sans défaut de sa petite amie, puis se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à leurs ennemis, "Oubliez ça. Pas de marché."

Lindsey haussa les épaules. "C'est assez équitable," approuva-t-il nonchalamment. "Je n'ai jamais cru que vous accepteriez de toute façon. Vous êtes si noble que ça me donne mal aux dents."

Ignorant la petite pique lourde de sens de son Némésis, Angel choisi de rester concentré sur leur objectif, plutôt que de se laisser distraire par les jeux d'esprits mesquins de Wolfram et Hart. "Allons-y – que veut l'Orbe?"

"Elle veut que vous et la tueuse 'Souteniez le Feu Roulant' et que vous obteniez l'information tous seuls."

"Comme c'est banal," le vampire secoua la tête avec un amusement railleur.

"Hé bien, à quoi vous attendiez-vous? La pierre a été emprisonnée dans la Bouche de l'Enfer pendant des siècles, elle n'a pas exactement avancé avec le temps. Nous avons cependant suggérer quelques ajustements pour pimenter les choses, ce à quoi l'Orbe a convenu."

Les sourcils d'Angel se froncèrent à cela, ses yeux chocolat se plissant avec méfiance. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Si la tueuse et vous voulez que vos amis partent avec vous, alors ils devront également 'Soutenir le Feu Roulant'. Autrement, ils resteront ici chez Wolfram et Hart," informa joyeusement Lilah au vampire froidement furieux. "Je ne suis pas sure de ce que nous avons pour Ken là-bas, mais nous pouvons définitivement exploiter les yeux d'une visionnaire à notre avantage. Quel dommage que vous soyez si surprotecteur – vous auriez vraiment dû laisser votre petite copine à la maison, vous savez."

Angel se transforma immédiatement devant les railleries de Lilah et l'empoigna par la gorge, la poussant violemment contre le mur. Vibrant de colère, il approcha son visage strié du sien, serrant ses doigts autour de la peau blanche de son cou.

"Vous aimez les petits jeux, n'est-ce pas Lilah?" grogna-t-il de façon menaçante, les dents serrées et ses yeux jaunes brûlant de rage.

Sentant la peur – et l'excitation – venant de la femme qu'il tenait dans sa poigne de fer, Angel se pencha pour parler dans son oreille, sa voix si basse que personne d'autre dans la pièce ne pu entendre ses mots murmurés.

"Vous savez cette chose à mon propos qui fait que vous mouillez votre culotte en ma présence, Lilah? Ca n'arrivera jamais, mon coeur; je ne suis vraiment pas à ce point désespéré."

"Mais Angélus…"

"Angélus est effectivement moi ou ne l'aviez-vous pas encore compris? Tsk, tsk – Je croyais que les avocats étaient censés être malins. Ne vous berner pas en pensant que vous pourriez jamais remplacer Cordélia. Pourquoi nous embêterions-nous avec une garce glaciale comme vous, quand nous pourrions avoir cette sirène chaude, sexy et – voyons la réalité en face, chérie – bien plus jeune dans notre lit chaque nuit?"

Sentant sa prisonnière se raidir avec colère devant le rejet dur et insultant, Angel rit sans gaieté. "Oh mince – ais-je blessé les sentiment de la pauvre Lilah?"

Passant le doigt de sa main libre le long du point de palpitation rapide de son cou, il continua à parler à son otage d'un ton glacial et menaçant.

"Vous semblez être une femme ambitieuse, donc je ne doute pas que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau. Un petit conseil cependant – n'essayez pas de m'atteindre à travers Cordélia. Ca serait une très mauvaise initiative de carrière, parce que je vous ferai sombrer, vous – et le reste de Wolfram et Hart – si vous songez même à essayer à nouveau."

Libérant finalement la femme ahurie de sa prise, Angel se tourna vers Lindsey, qui était toujours appuyé familièrement contre le bureau, n'ayant fait – et n'ayant l'intention de faire – aucun mouvement pour aider sa collègue.

"Montrez-nous la bonne direction," exigea laconiquement le vampire, impatient de faire avancer les choses.

"Allez jusqu'au bout du couloir et prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'Etage Zéro." Répondit Lindsey. "Bonne journée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Allez," dit le vampire à ses amis, inclinant la tête vers la porte toujours ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils quand, à la place, Cordélia traversa la pièce à grands pas pour confronter Lilah.

"Je crois qu'on devrait mettre une chose au clair, madame," déclara violemment la visionnaire, ses yeux noisette flamboyant de colère et ses mains entourant ses hanches à courbes. "Il est à moi, alors gardez vos mains de putains maléfiques chez vous, compris?"

"Et qu'allez-vous faire si je refuse?" demanda Lilah d'un air méprisant, baissant les yeux sur la brunette furieuse. "Je ne pense vraiment pas que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour retenir un vampire expérimenté comme Angélus, petite fille."

Le poing serré de Cordélia se leva brusquement pour se connecter avec le coin de la mâchoire de l'avocate suffisante, et Lilah tituba en arrière, soulevant ses doigts jusqu'à sa lèvre fendue avec choc.

"Vous vous êtes trouvé une sacrée tigresse, Angel," commenta jovialement Lindsey tandis que le vampire enroulait fermement un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie bouillonnante et la traînait hors de la pièce.

"Ne m'en parlez pas." Répondit Angel, roulant comiquement les yeux avant de fermer fermement la porte derrière eux.

Une fois seuls, le vampire fit tourner Cordélia pour qu'elle lui fasse face, prenant ses épaules dans ses mains. "Qu'est-il arrivé à la règle du « je compte jusqu'à dix »?" demanda-t-il.

Ce genre de chose s'était déjà produit avant, quand plusieurs demoiselles en détresse avaient montré un peu trop de gratitude au goût de Cordélia. Sa réaction excessive leur avait coûté plusieurs chèques payés jusqu'à ce que, après un cas particulier, Doyle l'ait fait sournoisement remarqué à la brunette excessivement possessive.

Cordélia détestait perdre de l'argent de n'importe quelle espèce et s'était donc imposée elle-même la règle du « je compte jusqu'à dix ». Maintenant, si elle sentait qu'une femme dépassait les bornes avec Angel, elle se levait et quittait la pièce, comptant lentement jusqu'à dix. C'était le signal du vampire pour qu'il se débarrasse de leur cliente aussi vite que possible, avant que sa petite amie courroucée ne prenne la situation en mains et ne l'éjecte elle-même.

Angel n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette facette assez contrariante, mais attachante, du caractère de Cordélia – il savait que son comportement n'était pas parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour qu'il lui reste fidèle. La première fois que son tempérament avait pris le dessus, il avait été extrêmement fâché devant son manque apparent de confiance en lui et sa colère avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacial sur sa crise d'irritation.

Tandis qu'il attendait une réponse de sa petite amie fumante de colère, il se rappela distraitement une conversation qu'ils avaient eue après un affichage précédent d'un comportement possessif similaire…

* * *

"Je suis désolée Angel – ce n'est pas que je te fais pas confiance. C'est juste que quand je vois une femme te regarder comme si tu étais un bol de glace au chocolat et brownie fondant, je deviens toute grr" Cordélia plissa le nez et mit ses doigts en griffes, un geste qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour illustrer son visage de vampire.

"Mais c'est difficilement une attitude appropriée devant nos clients, Cordélia," réprimanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas sourire devant son embarras honteux.

"Je sais, je sais – mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher; parfois quelque chose en moi fait « pan » et je réagis sans réfléchir. Et puis, mon pote," continua-t-elle sur la défensive, "Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais Mr. Plus-blanc-que-blanc que ça concerne ce genre de chose. La semaine dernière, quand ce type n'arrêtait pas de parler à ma poitrine au lieu de mon visage, tu t'es transformé en vampire grogneur – c'est la même chose."

"Peut-être – mais je suis un démon; un démon avec une âme, bien sûr, mais un démon quand même."

"Et ça fait une différence, comment?"

"Hé bien… humm… les vampires sont possessifs par nature, donc… euh…" Angel s'arrêta quand l'atmosphère devint distinctement glaciale. "Je m'enterre tout seul dans un trou, pas vrai? Ouais – c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait," railla-t-il, demandant et répondant à sa propre question avec une grimace auto dévalorisante.

"Wow – tu es un garçon tellement malin," commenta Cordélia d'un ton moqueur, tapotant son petit ami déçu sur le bras.

"Ok – je veux bien accepter que je ne suis pas non plus un saint dans ces cas-là," continua-t-il, "Mais tu dois apprendre à garder le contrôle sur ton tempérament, Cor. J'étais peut-être tout 'grogneur' comme tu l'as dit, mais je n'ai pas enlevé les globes oculaires du crétin pervers avec mes doigts comme je le voulais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Beurk – c'est dégoûtant!" s'exclama Cordélia, plissant son nez avec dégoût. "Il faut en convenir que c'est assez approprié quand certains hommes sont concernés, mais ce type était simplement le mâle moyen rempli de testostérone. Tu devrais aussi regarder qui tu accuses d'être pervers. Est-ce que je peux dire paille et poutre? Tu regardes ma poitrine tout le temps."

N'essayant pas de réfuter son accusation taquine, Angel se rapprocha et commença délibérément à déboutonner sa fine blouse, un sourire malicieux tirant au coin de ses lèvres.

"La différence étant – qu'elle est à moi pour que je la regarde." Dit-il finalement, plongeant sa main dans la fente sombre de décolleté et ouvrant l'agrafe frontale de son soutien-gorge.

Il poussa sa blouse et son sous-vêtement de dentelle sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras, et découvrit sa féminité fermement arrondie à son examen avide. Tandis que les yeux brillant d'Angel errèrent voracement sur son décolleté crémeux, le visage de Cordélia se fendit d'un sourire satisfait quand elle vit son expression s'assombrir avec un désir non déguisé.

"Tu essaies de changer de sujet," accusa le vampire d'une voix basse et grave, tandis qu'il passait ses doigts de haut en bas sur ses flancs en un geste intentionnellement stimulant.

"Oui et ça marche." Approuva Cordélia d'un air impétinent, soulevant un sourcil alors qu'il glissait ses mains autour pour prendre et masser le poids lourd de ses seins dans ses paumes.

En représailles, le vampire absorbé cercla délibérément ses mamelons durcis avec ses pouces, et elle se cambra vers son toucher avec un gémissement haletant, incapable de s'empêcher d'exprimer le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. "Oh mon Dieu!"

"Vous êtes une fille très vilaine, Mlle Chase," dit Angel d'un ton séducteur, se penchant pour murmurer dans son oreille. Ses mots mielleux envoyèrent des frissons le long de son épine dorsale et entraîna un flux d'humidité dans l'apex de ses cuisses.

"Je croyais que les grands méchants vampires comme toi aimaient les vilaines filles comme moi," murmura moelleusement Cordélia en réponse, tournant son visage dans le creux de son cou de sorte que son souffle chaud et moite embrasse la peau sensible, juste là…

* * *

"Angel!"

"Hein?" le vampire sortit brusquement de sa rêverie brumeuse, et re-concentra son attention sur la belle visionnaire devant lui. Cette séance d'amour avait été particulièrement sexy et intense, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire intérieur. Avec espoir, il y aurait du temps pour de la réminiscence – et peut-être même un peu de reviviscence – plus tard.

"Je parie que je sais à quoi tu penses," dit Cordélia avec une timidité feinte. Sa colère jalouse s'était dissipée au moment où elle avait vu cette expression familière d'excitation vitrée traverser les traits séduisants de son petit ami.

"Je pensais à comment tu parviens toujours à changer de sujet quand on parle de la règle « je compte jusqu'à dix » en fait." Répondit doucement Angel, se penchant et envahissant son espace personnel de sorte qu'ils se tiennent presque nez à nez.

Ses profonds yeux bruns brillèrent de plaisir amusé quand les joues de Cordélia s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle comprit à quoi ses mots trompeusement innocents faisaient allusion.

"Angel!" protesta-t-elle, lui frappant légèrement le torse.

Le vampire rit doucement devant l'incommodité de sa visionnaire et enroula tendrement son bras autour de ses frêles épaules tandis qu'ils se tournaient pour suivre leurs deux compagnons le long du couloir moquetté.

"Alors, est-ce que 'Soutenir le Feu Roulant' est ce à quoi ça ressemble?" demanda Buffy à son ex petit ami, sa voix hautaine.

La tueuse n'avait pas aimé l'affection facile qui existait visiblement entre Angel et Cordélia, et le fait que leur raillerie joyeuse était clairement une plaisanterie voilée sur leur vie sexuelle, ne servait qu'à l'irriter encore plus.

Angel acquiesça, "C'est une variation de ce thème. Pour découvrir ce que tu cherches – dans notre cas, la localisation de Faith – tu dois te battre pour passer d'une bout du couloir du Feu Roulant jusqu'à l'autre."

"Ca n'a pas l'air trop dur – Riley pourra venir avec moi, et tu pourras protéger Cordélia."

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si simple que ça – le Feu Roulant est censé être un test des prouesses du guerrier. On doit le soutenir individuellement – le niveau de difficulté s'ajuste pour convenir aux compétences relatives du compétiteur."

"On dirait qu'on va être lâché au milieu d'un film d'Indiana Jones," commenta Cordélia d'un ton désabusé.

Angel rit, "Je suppose que c'est une façon de le décrire. Vous devrez être prêt à tout cependant," dit-il, sa voix devenant sérieuse. "C'est conçu aussi bien comme un test psychologique qu'un test physique, ce qui veut dire que vous devrez peut-être faire quelque chose que vous considéreriez exécrable en temps normal."

"Comme quoi?"

"J'ai dû tuer un enfant la dernière fois," leur dit le vampire d'un ton neutre.

"Tu ne l'as pas réellement fait?" Buffy fixa Angel, ses yeux verts écarquillés avec horreur.

"Oui et non," fut la réponse mystérieuse.

"Hé bien, laquelle est-ce? Soit tu as soit assassiné un enfant, soit tu ne l'as pas fait, il n'y a pas de milieu." Exigea Riley, sa voix vibrant de révulsion à peine réprimée.

"Dans ce cas, il y en a un. Ce qu'on affronte dans le Feu Roulant a une masse corporelle, mais ça n'existe pas vraiment dans cette réalité, ou dans n'importe qu'elle autre d'ailleurs. Donc oui, j'ai enfoncé mon épée dans ce qui semblait être un garçon de treize-quatorze ans, mais je n'en ai pas tué un – il a disparu de l'arène dès que je l'ai vaincu."

"C'est comme un jeu évolué de Réalité Virtuelle alors," conclu Cordélia, comprenant là où son petit ami voulait en venir. "On est dans ce monde et ces choses peuvent nous blesser, mais aucune d'elle n'est vraiment réelle, elles semblent juste l'être."

"Exactement – le Feu Roulant est effectivement une simulation; simplement une qui est crée et soutenue par de l'ancienne magie plutôt que par des puces électroniques." Répondit Angel.

Alors qu'ils atteignirent le bout du couloir, les portes du dernier ascenseur s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Regardant à l'intérieur, ils virent que cet ascenseur était différent de tous les autres. A la place d'un intérieur avec une abondance de moquette et de miroirs, l'élévateur était éclairé d'une faible lumière blanc bleuâtre, et le sol, le plafond et les murs étaient construits avec ce qui semblait être de l'aluminium brunit.

Les portes se refermèrent au moment où ils entrèrent, les laissant piègés dans un espace confiné sans panneau de contrôle visible pour contrôler la descente de l'élévateur.

"Quel Etage demandez-vous?" demanda la voix gutturale d'une femme, sortant de nulle part, les faisant tous sursauter avec surprise.

"Etage Zéro," répondit Angel, sa voix forte et ferme.

"Et que cherchez-vous à découvrir du Feu Roulant?"

"La localisation de l'Orbe de Ravaclesh."

"Comme vous voudrez. Vous pouvez tous sélectionner deux armes de l'arsenal pour aider votre passage, mais vous devez Soutenir le Feu Roulant un à la fois. Ce sont les règles – ne les enfreignez pas, compris?"

"Oui."

"Préparez-vous à rencontrer vos Destins. Au revoir et Bonne Chance."

La structure métallique de l'ascenseur commença immédiatement à se désintégrer autour d'eux et Cordélia haleta, agrippant le bras d'Angel avec panique.

"Purée!" s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée de sentir ses pieds sur le sol solide quelques secondes plus tard; elle s'était attendue à tomber dans le néant noir.

Son battement de cœur revenant lentement à un rythme normal, la visionnaire curieuse regarda autour d'elle et découvrit qu'ils se tenaient au milieu d'une cour en demi-cercle. Des torches orange vacillantes éclairaient l'enclave de pierre et une grande variété d'armes était fixée aux murs avec des crochets en fer noir.

Tournoyant sur un cercle de 360°, le battement de cœur de Cordélia recommença à s'accélérer quand elle réalisa que de la pierre solide les entourait de tous les côtés. "Il n'y a pas de sortie!"

"Si, il y en a une; ne t'inquiète pas," dit Angel d'un ton apaisant, mettant une main douce dans le creux de son dos. "Le Feu Roulant s'ouvrira une fois qu'on aura choisi nos armes," expliqua-t-il.

Prenant sa main tremblante dans la sienne, le vampire s'approcha du mur et souleva une petite épée. Il testa le poids et la sensation qu'elle avait dans ses mains, puis la passa à Cordélia.

"Tiens – Je pense que tu devrais utiliser ça; elle est similaire à celle avec laquelle tu t'entraînes."

Cordélia prit l'arme d'acier à contrecoeur, son estomac se soulevant avec nausée et ses paumes moites et humides avec peur. Bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à reculer devant un combat, loin de là, elle s'avouait à titre personnel qu'elle était morte de peur.

Quand elle avait insisté pour qu'Angel l'entraîne, elle n'avait pas envisagé devoir se battre seule sans personne pour la soutenir. En observant le vampire aux cheveux sombres continuer d'inspecter l'arsenal pour une deuxième arme convenable pour elle, sa terreur commença à grimper jusqu'à un taux exponentiel, malgré ses efforts pour la réprimer.

Angel essayait d'ignorer ses propres craintes et de rester calme dans l'intérêt de Cordélia. Ca ne ferait aucun bien de montrer son malaise devant ce qu'elle était sur le point d'affronter, elle devait croire qu'il était complètement confiant dans sa capacité de réussir. Si la visionnaire sentait un doute venant de lui, ça n'ajouterait que de l'essence sur le feu de son incertitude – ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences potentiellement désastreuses.

Cordélia n'étaient certainement pas sans adresses; sa compétence avec une épée, après seulement quelques mois d'entraînement, était remarquable, et son travail de combat à la main se classait aussi au-dessus de la moyenne. Des années de pom-pom girl et d'exercices réguliers à la gym avait rendu son corps à courbes agile et résistant et, parce qu'elle était capable de réfléchir vite sur ses pieds, elle adaptait sa technique extrêmement bien à tout ce qu'il lui envoyait durant leurs séances d'entraînement.

Cependant, rien de tout ça n'allégeait les anxiétés d'Angel, même légèrement – il ne manquait pas de foi en ses capacités de réussir ce test de combat; c'était simplement que le besoin écrasant de la protéger passait outre tout semblant de pensée rationnelle. Regardant maintenant sa petite amie chérie, il fut frappé par à quel point elle semblait petite et vulnérable debout là, seule, au centre de la cour.

La pointe de son épée posée légèrement sur le sol alors qu'elle serrait le manche étroitement entre ses doigts, ses phalanges devenant blanches avec l'effort. Elle lui rappelait l'adolescente effrayée qu'elle avait été par le passé – celle qui avait tourné le dos à tout ce qui était familier dans sa vie, et placé toute sa confiance dans un vampire de deux cent quarante-sept ans qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Soupirant profondément, Angel choisi une épée et une hache pour lui, avant de se décider pour une petite faux comme seconde arme pour Cordélia. Après l'avoir aidé à attacher l'étui de l'arme à la ceinture de son jeans, il passa un doigt sous son menton et souleva son visage pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

"Tu peux le faire," lui dit-il avec une totale conviction, regardant dans le tourbillon caramel de ses yeux craintifs. "Essaie juste de te détendre et de rester concentrée, ok? Si tu gardes à l'esprit tout ce que je t'ai appris, tout ira bien; je te le promets."

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que la force sera avec moi?" plaisanta Cordélia avec un sourire nerveux, injectant une note de gaieté à son discours, qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment.

Leur conversation calme fut interrompue par le son éraillé de la pierre râpant contre la pierre, et ils se tournèrent pour regarder l'un des murs de l'enclave semi-circulaire s'ouvrir pour révéler un long couloir d'environs trois mètres de large. Un podium cylindrique de granit lisse se tenait au bout lointain du couloir, avec un parchemin fendillé positionné soigneusement au sommet.

"J'irai en premier pour que vous voyez comment ça marche," leur dit Angel tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient autour de l'entrée étroite au Feu Roulant. "Cordy – tu es la suivante, et puis Buffy et Riley pourront fermer la marche."

Il redressa ses épaules et se prépara à affronter le Feu Roulant, mais fut distrait quand Cordélia prononça son nom d'une voix douce et hésitante. "Angel?"

"Viens ici bébé," murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque avec émotion.

Tendant les bras pour attirer la belle visionnaire dans le cercle de son étreinte, les mains du vampire s'installèrent sur le haut de ses hanches alors qu'il abaissait la tête pour capturer sa bouche en un baiser fougueux. Tandis qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche sous ses lèvres exploratrices avec un gémissement, les doigts de Cordélia frôlèrent la longueur de ses bras et encerclèrent son cou. Angel sortit sa langue pour l'enlacer ardemment avec la sienne, grognant doucement dans l'arrière de sa gorge quand la visionnaire pressa délibérément sa douce forme féminine contre sa forme musclée en une tentative de mouler leurs deux corps en une seule existence.

Avec leur étreinte grandissant en fervente intensité, leurs compagnons abasourdis ne pouvaient que se tenir là, embarrassés, pendant que le vampire et la visionnaire s'abandonnaient au pouvoir et à la passion de leur amour partagé, oublieux de tout le reste et tout le monde autour d'eux.

Riley ne savait pas quoi penser ou sentir. D'un côté, il était soulagé que les désirs sexuels d'Angel semblaient se restreindrez à Cordélia et n'étaient pas concentrés sur Buffy comme il l'avait craint au départ. D'un autre côté cependant, la poursuite malsaine du vampire des femmes humaines, au lieu de celles de son espèce, rendait le soldat malade et dégoûté.

A côté de lui, Buffy luttait pour contenir la rage brûlante qui menaçait d'entrer en éruption avec toute la force d'un volcan dormant depuis longtemps. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à croire le manque total de considération montré envers elle. _Quand est-ce qu'Angel était devenu si égoïste? _

Quand il vivait à Sunnydale, il avait rarement montré ouvertement de l'affection physique envers Cordélia devant elle, toujours soucieux de ses sentiments. Cependant maintenant, c'était comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire ce qu'être témoin de cet affichage dégoûtant de léchage lui faisait.

Juste au moment où la tolérance de la tueuse atteignait son point de rupture, Angel se dégagea à contrecoeur de Cordélia, et donc Buffy évita de peu l'humiliation ajoutée de perdre sa dignité en séparant elle-même le couple de force.

Essuyant tendrement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées pour couler le long des jours de Cordélia pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Angel posa son front sur le sien. "Tout ira bien, ok," consola-t-il doucement. "J'essaierai de t'aider de toutes les façons que je peux, tu le sais."

"Oui, je le sais," murmura Cordélia, la voix brisée. "Je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'aime tellement, tellement. Ne l'oublie pas, jamais."

Angel sentit sa propre appréhension lutter pour se libérer devant cette déclaration larmoyante – elle parlait comme si elle n'allait peut-être plus jamais le revoir. S'il perdait Cordélia à cause de ceci, alors l'Orbe et tous les employés de Wolfram et Hart perdraient leur vie pour compenser son deuil; de ça, il en était indéniablement certain. Ca ne serait jamais assez, mais il ne s'arrêterait jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait tous traqué jusqu'au dernier, et les fasse payer pour leurs transgressions plus d'un millier de fois.

Se sortant de ce tunnel sombre d'accablement où son imagination l'avait traîné, Angel se pencha pour placer un autre bref baiser contre les lèvres de sa petite ami, puis se tourna et entra dans le Feu Roulant avec un calme, "Je t'aime aussi."

Il n'avait pas fait plus de trois ou quatre pas dans le couloir, avant que l'air ne miroite et qu'un démon mugissant n'émerge devant lui, maniant une lourde chaîne avec une sphère à pointes attachée au bout. Ne s'arrêtant même pas pour réfléchir, Angel lança une contre-attaque immédiate et réussi à infliger une blessure débilitante au côté gauche de la créature. Ses mouvements gênés par la blessure hémorragique, le démon ne se montra pas être un adversaire à la hauteur du vampire en forme, qui se débarrassa facilement de son rival en moins d'une minute.

La créature déchue tremblota et disparut alors qu'Angel passait soigneusement au-dessus de sa forme brisée et ensanglantée, ses yeux et oreilles ouverts et alertes pour ce qui était à venir. N'étant pas assez stupide pour être apaisé avec un faux sens de sécurité par cette première conquête trop facile, le vampire garda son corps tendu et prêt pour l'action.

Un léger son grinçant l'avertit du danger imminent, quelques instants avant qu'une poignée de pieux ne sortent de deux trous horizontaux qui s'étaient ouverts dans chaque mur. Angel les évita habilement en sautant en l'air et en faisant une culbute au-dessus des missiles volants.

Quelques secondes après que ses pieds aient touché le sol, une deuxième vague d'objets en bois furent lancés vers lui de tous les angles envisageables. Ce qui suivit ensuite fut un affichage d'agilité à couper le souffle alors que le vampire évitait et plongeait, contournait et tournait, esquivant avec succès tous les pieux aéroportés. Il s'éloigna avec juste quelques entailles et coupures, s'étant miraculeusement sorti de l'épreuve relativement indemne.

Il était à peu près aux trois quarts du Feu Roulant maintenant, mais Angel pris une prise plus ferme sur ses armes, un pressentiment lui disant que le test le plus dur était encore à venir. Sûrement, l'atmosphère miroita pendant une seconde et une forme familière se matérialisa directement devant lui.

Barrant son chemin, se tenait un clone incroyablement réaliste de Cordélia Chase, et la secousse de surprise résultante fit vaciller sa concentration pendant une brève seconde – il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Profitant de sa distraction momentanée, le Doppelganger _(le double spectral d'une personne vivante)_ balança sa lourde épée directement vers la tête du vampire choqué, le forçant à soulever son épée pour bloquer l'attaque. Il y eut une pluie d'étincelles quand les deux armes se percutèrent avec une force incroyable, et puis Angel fit un bond en arrière, changeant sa position de combat, de défensive à offensive en un instant.

Le Double était bien trop forte pour être réellement la visionnaire, évidemment; sa Cordy n'aurait même pas la force de soulever cette épée du sol, encore moins de la manier avec le genre de dextérité que cette chose avait. Cependant, ça allait être le test ultime de sa tolérance psychologique – c'était extrêmement difficile d'ignorer ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Pourrait-il vraiment tuer quelque chose qui ressemblait – et sentait – tellement à la femme qu'il aimait avec une telle intensité passionnée? Il savait qu'il le devait – il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. C'était agir ou mourir.

Raffermissant sa détermination, Angel ferma les parties les plus émotives de son psyché et augmenta l'agressivité de son attaque, tranchant constamment et changeant la direction et l'angle des coups de son épée pour garder son adversaire déséquilibrée. Le Clone manqua finalement l'une de ses contre-attaques, et il abaissa sa hache sur la lame de son épée, la désarmant avec une attaque surprise. L'arme vola sur le sol tandis qu'il chargeait le Doppelganger, la coinçant contre le mur et posant le bord de sa hache contre sa gorge.

"Angel, je t'en prie, non," supplia la jumelle de Cordélia d'un ton oppressé et il hésita, faisant l'erreur fatale de regarder directement dans ses yeux brun liquide.

Le regard familier rempli de douleur tira sur les sentiments profonds du vampire, même si la partie la plus logique de son cerveau lui disait que la femme qui occupait toutes les parties de son cœur et de son âme, n'était pas la personne devant lui.

Alors qu'il essayait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits, les yeux du Clone roulèrent soudainement dans leurs orbites et elle hurla de douleur, agrippant sa tête en une grotesque reconstitution de l'une des visions de Cordélia. La prémonition continua encore et encore, et Angel gela sur place avec horreur tandis que son pire cauchemar commençait à se dérouler devant son regard ahuri.

Ses cris d'agonie augmentèrent en volume, le Clone commença à convulser violemment, du sang épais et rouge commençant à couler de son nez et de ses oreilles. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour le vampire bouleversé, le double de Cordélia s'affaissa finalement et s'effondra sur le sol, pâle et immobile comme la mort. Angel entendit vaguement quelqu'un appeler son nom, mais il ne pu empêcher sa réaction instinctive et tendit aveuglément les mains vers la réplique déchue de sa petite amie bien-aimée.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait, ses yeux s'ouvrirent inopinément et il recula avec choc. Le Clone soudainement revitalisée sauta sur ses pieds et lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le propulsant contre le mur opposé avec la force du coup.

Réalisant que sa réaction était un peu trop tard, le vampire étourdi entendit faiblement les cris angoissés de Cordélia alors que le Doppelganger enfonçait un pieu en bois à travers ses côtes et dans sa poitrine.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Part 11**

"ANGEL!"

Le coeur de Buffy s'arrêta momentanément quand le pieu perça la peau du vampire, mais ses yeux entraînés s'aperçurent que l'instrument de bois était bien loin de la cible, incitant un flux de soulagement à courir dans son sang comme une traînée de poudre.

Cordélia se jeta aveuglément contre la barrière invisible qui bloquait l'entrée du Feu Roulant, des larmes salées brouillant sa vision et faisant ressembler la forme frappée de son petit ami à un mirage devant ses yeux. Des mains fermes empoignèrent ses bras et la tirèrent en arrière, mais elle lutta violement contre leur prise inflexible, essayant frénétiquement de se dégager des restrictions non souhaitées.

"Laisse-moi partir – Je dois le rejoindre! Oh mon Dieu – je vous en pris, pas mon Angel. Pitié, non!""

"Cordélia; calme-toi. CORDELIA!"

Quand l'hystérie de la visionnaire ne sembla pas s'atténuer, Buffy lui fit faire un volte-face brusque et la gifla fort. "Ecoute-moi," ordonna-t-elle, prenant son ancienne camarade de classe par les épaules et la secouant.

Malgré sa jalousie de la brunette angoissée, la tueuse n'était pas immunisée contre la détresse de sa rivale. "Ca va – elle a raté." Elle rassura la jeune femme sanglotante, sa voix s'adoucissant. "Elle a raté."

"Tu es sûre?" Cordélia agrippa les avant-bras de Buffy, ses yeux remplis de larmes s'écarquillant impossiblement tandis que de l'espoir sauvage supplantait le désespoir morne qui avait prit possession de son coeur.

"A cent dix pourcent – Je suis la tueuse, pas vrai?" répondit gentiment Buffy, serrant les épaules de la tueuse d'une façon réconfortante. "Ce M. Pointu est trop bas; j'en suis absolument sûre."

S'affaissant avec un soulagement partiel, Cordélia se retourna et pressa ses doigts contre le barrage magique transparent qui empêchait plus d'une personne d'entrer dans le Feu Roulant. Malgré les assurances fermes de la tueuse blonde, son anxiété n'avait pas complètement disparu. Elle avait besoin de voir et entendre par elle-même que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que la vie elle-même, allait effectivement bien.

"Angel – je t'en prie, parle-moi," cria-t-elle désespérément, sa voix tremblant avec des sanglots réprimés.

Le vampire blessé était affaissé contre le mur de pierre, la tête pendante et une main entourée autour du pieu, qui ressortait grotesquement de son torse. La gorge serrée, la visionnaire pétrifiée le regarda se redresser maladroitement et retirer le morceau de bois de sa cage thoracique avec un cri de douleur rauque.

Retournant le pieu dans sa main, Angel fendit en avant et le planta dans le creux de la gorge du Clone, la clouant efficacement au mur avec l'arme trempée de sang. Puis, la paume pressée contre la plaie béante de son torse, il trébucha de façon mal assurée le long des derniers mètres du Feu Roulant et tomba sur l'estrade, s'affaissant en un tas émietté.

L'entrée du Feu Roulant s'ouvrit quand le vampire franchit la ligne d'arrivée, et Cordélia tomba presque sur son nez quand le mur invisible disparu sous ses doigts. Se redressant rapidement, elle se pencha et saisit son épée tombée, et puis avança d'un pas déterminé dans le Feu Roulant, sa chute précédente oubliée tandis que son attention se concentrait comment atteindre son petit ami blessé aussi vite que possible.

Alors que l'agonie atroce qui ricochait dans tout son corps commençait à diminuer, Angel roula sur le dos, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Cordélia était déjà entrée dans le Feu Roulant. Luttant pour se mettre dans une position assisse avec un bas grognement, il s'appuya contre le podium en pierre pour suivre de près le cheminement de sa petite amie, son inquiétude pour son bien-être étouffant la douleur additionnelle que sa position semi assise lui causait.

"Oh – démon effrayant," dit sarcastiquement la visionnaire quand un individu jaune moutarde exhibant des cornes bleues, apparut devant elle.

Tandis que le fracas sonore de métal contre métal rempli l'air, Angel fut reconnaissant de découvrir que le ouï-dire sur le Feu Roulant qui régulait son niveau d'adresse n'était pas juste un mythe. La créature brillamment colorée était raisonnablement compétente avec son épée, mais loin d'être aussi habile que le démon qu'il avait combattu tout à l'heure. Cordélia se débrouillait facilement contre son adversaire, observa le vampire avec un soulagement intense.

Angel n'avait encore jamais pris du recul pour voir sa visionnaire se battre, et il fut extrêmement impressionné par ce qu'il vit. Cordélia maniait son épée avec la grâce posée d'une ballerine, tout ce qu'il lui avait appris se mettant en place comme les pièces adjacentes d'un puzzle. Les mouvements élégants de son corps souple étaient totalement ensorcelants, son style poli, un restant de ses années en tant que pom-pom girl.

_Très bien,_ pensa-t-il avec approbation quand il la vit ajuster ses pieds, se préparant clairement à aller à l'attaque au lieu de laisser l'adversaire prendre l'avantage.

Son épée tranchant l'air avec une dextérité facile, Cordélia continua en exécutant une combinaison rusée de manoeuvres qui lui permit de donner sans risque le coup de grâce, et le démon se raidit, la bouche ouverte avec stupeur, quand elle plongea son arme profondément dans son ventre.

Retirant l'épée avec un grand geste, la visionnaire attendit prudemment assez longtemps pour confirmer que la créature était bien morte, avant de continuer à avancer dans le corridor, son arme agrippée étroitement dans sa main droite.

Angel fronça les sourcils avec confusion quand un homme d'un peu moins de cinquante ans entra ensuite dans l'arène pour affronter la jolie brunette. Les cheveux de l'humain étaient striés de mèches grises et il était vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, une chemise bleu pâle en dessous. L'homme d'un certain âge regardait Cordélia avec un désir sexuel indubitable brillant dans les yeux – et un large bombement dans son pantalon.

Les yeux bruns froncés du vampire se changèrent en jaune fâché alors qu'il observait ce détail et il grogna avec possessivité, bien qu'il était conscient que rien de tout ça n'était réel.

Cordélia était visiblement surprise par cette tournure des évènements et le cœur d'Angel se serra alors que sa confiance semblait se replier, sa position assurée hésitant. _Bon sang, qui est ce salaud? _

Un sourire triomphant s'étendu sur les traits de l'homme devant la capitulation apparente de la visionnaire, et il avança, une intention répréhensible brillant lubriquement dans ses yeux verts.

"Cordélia…" dit Angel d'une voix enrouée, sa tentative de parler provoquant une crise de toux sèche quand du sang de ses poumons endommagés monta dans sa gorge pour l'étrangler momentanément.

Cependant, l'avertissement rauque du vampire atteint son but et Cordélia se redressa, levant la tête, ses yeux noisette flamboyant avec un mélange indéfinissable d'émotions.

"Eew! Gros pervers," s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût, soulevant son genou dans l'aine engorgée de son attaquant et le poussant violemment loin d'elle. "Désolé mon pote, mais tu sais cette fille innocente et effrayée que j'étais? Hé bien, elle n'existe plus et – hello? Je ne suis plus vierge non plus. Je suppose que ça signifie que je ne suis pas ton type, Mr-Je-Veux-Une-Mariée-Vierge."

"Et tu veux savoir autre chose?" continua la visionnaire d'un ton menaçant, jetant son épée sur le côté et baissant la main pour détacher son autre arme de sa ceinture. "A mon avis, les hommes malades comme toi devraient être castrés, donc on a de la chance que j'ai justement l'instrument, pas vrai?"

"Tu vois – c'est parfait pour le boulot, tu ne penses pas?" dit-elle, brandissant la petit faux incurvée – et très aiguisée – devant les yeux exorbités de son tortionnaire.

L'homme clignota et disparu après ça, et Cordélia hésita avec confusion, perplexe parce qu'elle n'avait pas été obligée de le tuer, mais aussi soulagée que ça n'ait pas été nécessaire. Elle détestait peut-être l'homme, mais elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de lui prendre la vie, malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'une projection de ses peurs subconscientes.

Rassemblant ses armes et tournant sur ses talons, la visionnaire couru aussi vite qu'elle pu le long du reste du Feu Roulant, bondissant sur l'estrade et tombant à genoux devant son petit ami blessé.

"Tu me fais vivre quelque chose comme ça encore une fois, et je te jure que je te tue moi-même," s'écria-t-elle passionnément, criblant son visage de baisers frénétiques et caressant ses joues et son cou.

Angel sentit une vague de culpabilité le traversé avec ses mots. "Je suis désolée, bébé" dit-il, levant une main pour lui frotter le dos de façon apaisante, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et enterrait son visage chaud contre sa gorge. "J'aurais dû te laisser au Caritas. J'avais juste tellement peur que Faith ne revienne là-bas."

"Pas ça, abruti," répondit Cordélia, s'asseyant sur ses talons et rejetant son pouce par dessus son épaule, vers le Feu Roulant. "Je parlais de ça," murmura-t-elle, soulevant sa chemise pour révéler la blessure cicatrisant déjà sur son torse.

"Oh," dit Angel, toujours mortifié de s'être fait avoir par un stratagème tellement évident. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien – enfin, j'irais bien dans une demi-heure ou plus," assura-t-il devant le regard sceptique de Cordélia.

"Qui était cet homme?" demanda-t-il, changeant délibérément le sujet de la conversation sur elle.

"Oh – Ryan Lauper – l'idée tordue de mon père du parfait mari pour moi."

"Ca te fait toujours peur?" demanda le vampire avec inquiétude, prenant son joli visage dans ses mains.

"Pas vraiment, plus maintenant. Je suppose que j'ai ce cauchemar bizarre de temps en temps, mais c'est tout. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas dû le tuer."

"Vaincre l'ennemi n'implique pas toujours une effusion de sang," expliqua Angel. "Je pense que ça a suffit que tu lui tiennes tête et affrontes tes peurs."

"Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en rogne, par la même occasion," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

"Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais vraiment fait," gloussa la visionnaire, rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle se souvenait de sa menace assez étrange.

"Hé bien, je ne vais pas me risquer à le découvrir, ça c'est sûr."

"Sage garçon," conseilla sagement Cordélia avec un sourire effronté, et puis son expression redevint sérieuse quand elle se rendit compte de ce que le Feu Roulant lui avait accidentellement révélé à propos des peurs intimes d'Angel.

"C'est de ça que tu as des cauchemars?" demanda-t-elle gravement.

Le premier instinct du vampire fut de le nier, mais il se rattrapa avant que le mensonge ne puisse s'échapper de ses lèvres. Leurs problèmes relationnels récents étaient dus, principalement, à une défaillance de communication entre eux, et il était déterminé à être totalement honnête avec elle à partir de cet instant.

"Tout le temps," murmura-t-elle, sa voix empâtée avec toutes les émotions sous-jacentes qu'il avait contenues durant ces deux derniers mois.

Une main posée à plat contre son torse, Cordélia tendit l'autre pour toucher sa joue avec des doigts tendres, ses yeux devenant soupçonneusement humides. "Mais j'ai cru que…"

"Tu as cru que quoi?" demanda le vampire d'une voix basse quand qu'elle s'interrompit et, à la place, se pencha pour presser ses lèvres chaudes contre sa joue.

"Peu importe – on s'en fiche maintenant," répondit la visionnaire, secouant la tête et laçant ses doigts avec les siens. "J'avais tout faux."

"Cordy…"

"Je sais – juste, plus tard ok? Quand on aura plus de temps pour nous, on parlera – de tout, promis."

Angel acquiesça et attira à nouveau sa petite amie dans son étreinte, pressant son visage dans ses cheveux au doux parfum, "Je t'aime."

"J'espère bien," murmura Cordélia contre sa gorge alors qu'elle se blottissait plus près, ses bras se levant pour encercler son dos. "Parce que tu as une fille-folle-amoureuse blottie dans tes bras là tout de suite."

Angel sourit et embrassa tendrement le sommet de sa tête. "Content de l'entendre."

* * *

"Voila!" Willow plaça le verre nacré de cocktail devant Lorne avec un geste dramatique.

Enroulant les doigts autour du pied délicat du verre, l'Hôte leva la boisson froide et alcoolisée à ses lèvres, inhalant expertement l'arôme fruité, avant de prendre une gorgée expérimentale du liquide rosé.

"Mamma mia!" s'exclama-t-il, fermant les yeux et frissonnant avec un plaisir exagéré tandis que la boisson au goût piquant frappait l'arrière de sa gorge. "Maintenant, ça c'est un Seabreeze délicieux – tu as assurément le toucher magique, ma poupée."

"Mixer des cocktails n'est pas si différent de faire des infusions de sorcières, je t'assure," dit Willow. "Le succès des deux repose sur le fait de trouver le bon équilibre des ingrédients, quoi que je dois dire que mal mélanger une potion magique a un effet plus spectaculaire que celui d'un mauvais cocktail."

"Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu avais fait partie des injures faites à mes pauvres intestins par certaines des préparations horribles que j'ai été forcé d'endurer," répondit Lorne avec une grimace. "Si jamais tu en as assez de la performance sorcière-blanche-acolyte-de-la-tueuse-pour-sauver-le-monde, tu peux venir travailler pour moi – les bons barmen sont durs à trouver. Je jetterais même Ramone pour toi, mon sucre d'orge."

Willow privilégia le démon vert avec son grand sourire éclatant. "Merci, je m'en souvien…"

La sonnerie soudaine de son portable coupa quoi qu'elle ait été sur le point de dire et elle traversa la pièce pour y répondre. "Allô?"

"…"

"Salut Angel – comment ça a été?"

"..."

"Vraiment, c'est super!"

"…"

"Oui, je peux faire ça. Quand serez-vous là?"

"…"

"Non, non, ça va – Lorne pourra m'aider."

"…"

"Bien sûr – je te vois bientôt alors, au revoir."

Willow éteignit le téléphone et le replaça sur le bar, puis avança délibérément vers la table où était posée la glacière d'approvisionnement de Wesley.

"Dis-moi, ma petite – à quoi exactement est-ce qu'Oncle Lorne va t'aider?" demanda l'Hôte à la sorcière soudainement affairée, ses yeux rouges brillant avec trépidation.

"Faire la potion exorcisante de l'Orbe," répondit Willow alors qu'elle ouvrait le fermoir en fer du container en plastic bleu et commençait à sortit prudemment les petits tubes échantillons en verre. "Les autres ont réussi à obtenir l'adresse de Faith chez Wolfram et Hart, donc il est temps de s'affairer avec le sauvetage du monde."

"Oh non, amigo – fournir l'hébergement et offrir des conseils est à peu près tout ce que je fais pour la cause des Puissances. Les trucs manuels? Ce n'est pas dans mon contrat, ma douce."

"Ca l'est maintenant, oh brillamment vêtu," dit fermement Willow à un Lorne réticent, imitant son habitude à truffer ses discours de surnoms sirupeux. "L'incantation requiert deux personnes et tu es la seule personne disponible. Alors arrête de faire la démone poule mouillée, et trouve-moi quelque chose dans lequel mélanger la potion."

"Woua, alerte à la sorcière effrayante! Tu n'étais pas un tantinet dominatrice dans une vie antérieure, par hasard?"

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir, "Je pense qu'un de ces shakers serait parfait pour la tâche – on pourra faire plusieurs fournées à la fois avec ça, et on ne devra pas s'inquiéter quand ça viendra à manquer."

Pinçant les lèvres, elle étudia la myriade de bouteilles en verre alignées sur la surface de la table. "Wesley a mesuré assez pour dix portions – Je pense qu'on va juste en faire cinq pour commencer, et garder le reste pour si Plan B est nécessaire."

Prenant le container de métal en deux parties des mains du démon vert, Willow consulta les notes de Wesley et versa les divers contenus des tubes échantillons dans l'ordre spécifié. Avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient dans le shaker, elle prit un fouet en plastic et mélangea la potion avec une main vive.

"Ok, quand j'ajouterai la poudre Kaylem, ça devrait commencer à réagir, mais l'amalgamation ne sera complète qu'après avoir réciter l'incantation. On fera ça dès Angel et les autres seront arrivés – comme ça la potion durera aussi longtemps que possible, ça nous donnera une meilleure chance d'ôter l'Orbe de Faith."

La mixture commença à bouillir violement quand Willow versa le dernier article dans le récipient, et Lorne dû résister à l'envie désespérée de s'abaisser. Mettant le couvercle du shaker en place, la sorcière rousse secoua vigoureusement la fusion magique, décuplant les sons éclatant venant du réceptacle métallique. Une fois ça fini, elle replaça le récipient sur la table et ôta le couvercle, libérant un nuage de fumée mauve clair avec une odeur de souffre

"Angel a dit qu'ils seraient là dans dix minutes." Willow tendit un morceau de papier à Lorne et regarda sa montre, "Quand je dirais 'top', répète ça deux fois avec moi."

L'Hôte acquiesça tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient pour attendre l'arrivée de leurs compagnons, "Je voudrais juste faire remarquer qu'une rétribution significative est définitivement à prévoir après ça."

Willow sourit, "Je promets que je te ferais un autre Seabreeze avant de rentrer."

"Mmm – maintenant je suis au paradis, flottant sur un gros nuage blanc de béatitude."

* * *

"Fais attention à la voiture verte," dit Angel, indiquant un véhicule qui était au moins à cent mètres.

"Hey – arrête de jouer au conducteur du siège arrière."

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude de rouler dans le gros trafic de ville, Buffy," lui dit-il de manière pédante. "Tu vis à Sunnydale, tu te souviens?"

"Et alors? Et quel gros trafic?" cassa Buffy, faisant de grands gestes vers la poignée de voitures qui s'étaient aventurées dans les rues de L.A au milieu de la nuit.

"Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît garder les deux mains sur le volant?" protesta le vampire tendu, ne remarquant pas le regard meurtrier que la tueuse irritée lançait vers lui.

Riley et Buffy étaient tous les deux sortis du Feu Roulant intacts, bien que le soldat s'était fait une lacération profonde sur son bras gauche en cours de route. Cordélia était actuellement en train de faire sa meilleure impression de Florence Nightingale et enveloppait son membre blessé dans un bandage blanc qu'elle avait pris de la trousse de secours qu'Angel gardait dans la Plymouth pour les urgences.

La blessure du vampire cicatrisait rapidement, mais la visionnaire avait insisté pour qu'il se repose lors du voyage jusqu'au Club Karaoké. Elle avait raisonnablement fait remarquer qu'il affronterait Faith dans moins d'une heure et qu'il avait donc besoin de récupérer des forces aussi vite que possible. Donc, avec Angel relégué au siège passager, la conduite était tombée sur Buffy, qui commençait à regretter d'avoir offert ses services – jouer à l'infirmière avec Riley semblait être une bien meilleure option maintenant.

"Prends à gauche au prochain carrefour," instruisit Angel, "Caritas est dans la quatrième rue à droite."

"Et voilà – presque comme neuf," dit gaiement Cordelia, collant le dernier morceau de scotch médical sur le bandage du bras de Riley.

Rangeant ses affaires, la jolie visionnaire honora le soldat de son magnifique sourire ensoleillé, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

"Tu es très professionnelle avec les premiers soins," la complimenta-t-il.

"Oui enfin, j'ai eu assez de pratique - Angel a toujours besoin d'être rafistolé. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il se blesse délibérément pour que je joue à l'infirmière."

"Hey – tu ne le fais pas, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle ensuite, piquant fort le vampire entre les omoplates avec son index.

"Bien sûr que non," mentit facilement Angel, gardant ses yeux devant lui pour empêcher sa petite amie trop-intelligente-pour-son-bien de découvrir son subterfuge soigneusement orchestré.

Ok, alors il faisait occasionnellement traîner ses combats avec divers démons un peu plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire, et se permettait de subir des blessures bénignes, tout ça pour le plaisir d'avoir Cordélia s'occuper de lui. Mais il ne prenait jamais de risques inacceptables, donc où était le vrai mal là-dedans? Il n'y en avait pas en ce qui le concernait.

"C'est la prochaine sur la droite," pointa-t-il, mettant efficacement fin à la dangereuse conversation. "Willow a dit qu'elle aura préparé la potion exorcisante pour quand on arrivera. On discutera du plan d'action quand on sera en chemin vers Henshot Avenue."

Buffy se gara dans la ruelle devant Caritas et ils sortirent tous de la voiture et entrèrent dans le club en sous-sol, où ils trouvèrent Willow versant attentivement un épais liquide orange dans plusieurs petites bouteilles en plastiques.

"C'est ça?" lui demanda Angel.

"Oui – on a fait cinq fournées, si on a de la chance ça sera assez. S'il nous faut un second essai - Wesley a pesé les ingrédients pour cinq autres."

"Espérons que ça n'ira pas jusque-là. Comment on l'administre?"

"Tu devras arriver à lui faire boire d'une façon ou d'une autre – je ne crois pas que ce soit le mélange le meilleur du monde."

Le vampire acquiesça et souleva trois des petites bouteilles; il en mit deux dans les poches intérieures de sa veste et tendit la troisième à Buffy. "On va garder les deux autres en réserve – Cordy tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plait?"

"Bien sûr," approuva la visionnaire, s'avança et prenant les deux autres récipients.

"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour le sortilège d'attache?" demanda Angel à Willow.

"Oui – tout est présent et en ordre."

"Ok alors – Il est temps de mettre ce spectacle en route."

* * *

L'Orbe/Faith était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, regardant l'obscurité et inspirant profondément l'air froid de la nuit. Le tison de verre qui, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, avait été utilisé pour torturer Wesley était toujours serrés entre ses doigts tâchés de sang.

Faith ne pu plus supporter de le regarder, brisa donc son pacte silencieux avec son observateur et lutta pour rependre le contrôle des mouvements de son corps à l'Orbe. Forçant ses doigts à s'ouvrir, elle laissa tomber l'arme détestée.

"Ah, tant pis," commenta doucement l'Orbe quand le verre se brisa à terre. "Je commençais à me lasser de ce jeu de toute façon. Et si on essayait quelque chose de nouveau?"

Balançant ses longues jambes sur le côté et sautant sur le sol en bois, la tueuse possédée traversa la pièce vers un Wesley à peine conscient. "C'était rafraîchissant, mais j'ai un peu froid maintenant. Que dirais-tu de réchauffer la pièce?"

L'ancien observateur fut à nouveau lucide quand il sentit soudainement un souffle brûlant tout près de lui. Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il leva le regard pour voir son bourreau debout devant lui avec une bombe de spray et un allume-gaz en mains. Avec un lent sourire de triomphe, l'Orbe pressa le bouton au-dessus de la bombe et l'approcha de l'allume-gaz, de sorte qu'une grande flamme orange sorte avec un sifflement crépitant.

"Joli, pas vrai? Je parie que tu aimerais y jeter un regard de plus près, n'est-ce pas l'observateur?"

L'Orbe/Faith bougea délibérément les objets hautement inflammables jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à quelques centimètres du visage de Wesley, se préparant à les enflammer à nouveau. Mais elle en fut empêchée quand la porte s'arracha brusquement de ses gonds, volant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Angel entra dans l'appartement, ses mouvements résolus étant la personnification du pouvoir absolu et de la détermination.

L'Orbe jeta la bombe de spray et l'allume-gaz sur le côté et sortit rapidement le couteau de Faith, posant la lame contre la gorge de son prisonnier.

"Il était temps, l'âmé. Prêt à jouer maintenant?"

Le vampire résolu se tourna pour faire face à son ennemie héréditaire avant de répondre calmement à la question.

"Je suis prêt."


	12. Chapitre 12

**Part 12**

Wesley était confus – quelque chose clochait dans ce tableau. Angel était remarquablement calme pour un homme qui venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, surtout étant donné qu'il se tenait juste en face de sa meurtrière. 

Les yeux du vampire se posèrent sur lui ensuite, et l'Anglais désorienté fut témoin de la gamme d'émotions grouillant dans ces yeux sombres. De la détermination ferme était le trait dominant, avec de la colère implacable qui suivait de près, mais Wesley ne vit aucune tristesse dans ce regard inébranlable et ça le laissait totalement perplexe.

"Cordélia?" il força le nom à sortir de ses lèvres fendues, sa voix rauque et faible.

"Elle va bien," assura rapidement Angel à son ami.

"Angélus! Tu viens de gâcher notre petite blague à Wesley et moi. C'est très déloyal de ta part," la tueuse possédée par l'Orbe fit la moue, et puis commença à rire. 

"Quelle blague?" demanda le vampire, son ton se durcissant alors qu'il retournait son attention vers son adversaire.

"On s'est bien amusé, l'observateur et moi, pendant qu'on attendait que tu te montres, pas vrai chéri?" 

L'Orbe se pencha et poussa délibérément la lame contre la gorge de l'ancien observateur, piquant la peau et faisant sortir du sang frais pour accentuer ses dires.

"Tu ne l'as pas tuée," Wesley fit remarquer l'évident, de la colère vive bouillonnant en lui.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas tuée – pas encore en tout cas. Mais ta réaction pathétique à la nouvelle de son décès était très amusante. Tu devrais garder un œil sur celui-là, Angélus – Je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour ta copine."

Angel ignora les railleries de l'Orbe et, à la place, s'apprêta à frapper leur ennemie, ses yeux sombres scrutant l'appartement alors qu'il évaluait l'espace pour la bataille. Wesley était actuellement utilisé comme bouclier humain, donc le vampire commença lentement à traverser la pièce, forçant l'Orbe à se déplacer sur le côté de la chaise pour le garder dans sa ligne de mire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vampire? T'as perdu ta langue?"

"Non – j'attends juste que tu dises quelque chose qui vaille la peine de répondre."

Ayant compris la tactique d'Angel, Wesley choisi ce moment pour se jeter en arrière, basculant sa chaise avec un grand fracas. Le vampire réagi instantanément, frappant fort la tueuse dans l'estomac pour l'éloigner de son otage à terre. L'Orbe/Faith atterrit lourdement sur le dos et glissa brièvement sur le sol en bois poli, avant de rouler sur elle-même et de sauter agilement sur ses pieds. Saisissant un pieu de fortune du comptoir de la cuisine, elle se précipita sur Angel en brandissant son arme, un bas cri de combat sortant de l'arrière de sa gorge.

L'élan de sa charge le poussa en arrière contre un pilier de support, mais le vampire attrapa son bras levé et prit le pieu de ses doigts fort serrés. La paire luttant s'écrasa contre la structure avec une telle force que le plâtre craqua et se défit, pleuvant sur eux en une douche de poussière et de grêlons blancs.

Tandis que l'appartement tremblait avec la puissance du combat violent du vampire et de la tueuse, Wesley cessa ses efforts désespérés pour se débarrasser de ses liens, utilisant ses mains contre le sol, se leva douloureusement avec l'aide de sa chaise pour appeler son ami.

"Angel – Faith, elle…"

Malheureusement, le reste des mots de l'ancien observateur fut noyé par le cri rauque de douleur du vampire quand l'Orbe enfonça son genou dans son torse, frappant sa blessure et rouvrant la plaie cicatrisant. Cramponnant sa poitrine, Angel se plia en deux et l'Orbe profita de l'opportunité pour se diriger vers Wesley, déterminée à le faire taire avant qu'il n'en dise de trop.

Sentant l'intention meurtrière de l'Orbe, Faith se tendit, préparée à faire tout en son pouvoir – bien que limité – pour sauver la vie de son observateur. Son intervention prévue ne fut pas nécessaire cependant – le Champion des Puissances Supérieures ne se laissait pas battre aussi facilement.

Aspirant une respiration inutile, Angel se redressa et bougea avec une vitesse surhumaine pour attraper les avant-bras de la tueuse. Soulevant facilement la femme luttante, il la lança de l'autre côté de la pièce comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une poupée de chiffon. Elle fini étendue de tout son long sur le sofa, où elle resta couchée, momentanément assommée par son atterrissage.

"Faith – elle est réveillée à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de contrôle, mais elle peut t'aider. Tu devras juste lui dire quand," haleta précipitamment Wesley quand Angel se pencha et déchira les liens, libérant son ami d'un geste rapide.

Le vampire acquiesça avec compréhension, et puis l'aida à se lever, "Vas-y – sors d'ici."

"Mais…"

"Wes, ne discute pas, pars!" ordonna Angel, poussant l'ancien observateur vers la porte alors qu'il se retournait pour affronter l'Orbe.

Otant les mèches désordonnées de longs cheveux de ses yeux rougeoyants, la brunette enragée roula sur son dos alors que le vampire s'approchait prudemment.

"C'est tout ce que tu as, Angélus?" stimula-t-elle, mettant son pied sous le bord de la table de salon en verre qui se tenait devant le divan. "Il est temps de rentrer dans le jeu, vampire."

Avec ça, la tueuse possédée envoya la table au visage d'Angel, brisant le verre et envoyant des tessons de verre brisés voler dans toutes les directions. Alors qu'il levait les mains pour protéger ses yeux des missiles pointus, elle se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa tailler et le faisant percuter le mur opposé.

Grognant alors que ses cuisses fortes se serrèrent douloureusement autour de ses côtes, Angel inversa immédiatement leurs positions de sorte que ce soit son dos à elle, et non à lui, qui était maintenant contre le mur. Se transformant avec un bas grognement, il agrippa son menton entre ses doigts et lui envoya délibérément un coup de tête au milieu du front. La force du coup causa à l'arrière du crâne de la tueuse de heurter le mur solide derrière elle, et sa prise sur lui se relâcha un peu, lui permettant de s'arracher à sa poigne ressemblant à un étau.

Pendant qu'elle regagnait son équilibre, le vampire recula stratégiquement, sa position toujours prête à contrer tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui jeter. L'Orbe ôta une mèche des cheveux sombres de Faith de son visage alors qu'ils tournaient en cercle, chacun attendant que l'autre frappe, leurs yeux prédateurs se fixant en un combat silencieux de volontés.

"Tu ne me tueras pas – tu ne peux pas," déclara l'Orbe avec un air de confiance suprême.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?" 

"Si tu me tues, alors ça signifie aussi mettre fin à la vie de ta précieuse tueuse. Ton âme ne te laissera pas le faire."

"Tu ne me connais vraiment pas du tout, n'est-ce pas? Je ferais ce qui doit être fait – tout comme Faith l'a fait quand elle t'a obligée à l'infecter il y a sept mois."

"Tu bluffes!"

"Essaye-moi, Ravaclesh," nargua délibérément Angel. 

"Allez – J'attends," ajouta-t-il d'un ton condescendant, pliant son doigts vers elle en un geste arrogant.

_Whoa! Quelle façon de mettre quelqu'un en rogne, Angel!_ Observa Faith alors qu'une brume de rage pure naturelle descendit sur son esprit combiné avec l'Orbe.

"Tu m'auras pas! Personne ne m'aura jamais!"

Hurlant comme une Banshee, l'Orbe lança un coup de poing maladroit vers la mâchoire d'Angel, qu'il esquiva facilement avant de lui faire expertement un croche-pied, la faisant tomber sur le dos. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour la redresser, la tueuse possédée ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et poussa fort avec ses pieds, catapultant le vampire par dessus sa tête et contre l'armoire en verre derrière elle.

Faisant tomber le verre de ses vêtements, Angel se leva difficilement sur ses pieds, mais trébucha en arrière quand l'Orbe balança une chaise en bois sur lui. Les morceaux du meuble se fragmentèrent quand il se connecta avec les muscles solides de son torse, et le vampire mugit quand la douleur palpitante de sa blessure s'enflamma à nouveau.

Respirant bruyamment avec l'effort de leur combat, l'Orbe se pencha et ramassa un pied brisé de la chaise sur le sol, le cassant en deux sur son genou. Ayant créé une nouvelle arme pour elle, elle avança vers Angel, le pieu impromptu serré fort dans sa main droite.

"Tu vas mourir!" cracha-t-elle avec furie, ses yeux brillant avec le feu de l'Orbe.

Le vampire attrapa rapidement une lampe standard qui se tenait tout près et para son attaque, enfonçant la base circulaire dans son abdomen. Otant le pieu de sa main d'un coup de pied bien visé, il termina la combinaison de mouvements avec un coup de pied tournant, qui la projeta par dessus le divan de sorte qu'elle atterrisse, avec un bruit mat, devant la double fenêtre.

Angel sauta immédiatement après elle au-dessus du divan, déterminé à garder l'avantage maintenant qu'il avait finalement mené l'Orbe/Faith dans la position où il les voulait. Inconsciente des plans du vampire, la tueuse possédée redressa son corps en utilisant le plat de ses mains, atterrissant facilement sur ses pieds avec l'agilité d'un chat.

"Viens-là!" encouragea-t-elle, une touche de folie psychotique se glissant dans sa voix aigue.

"Ok chérie – puisque tu le demandes si gentiment," répondit Angel, fonçant sur elle, ses larges épaules montrant le chemin.

Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, il la souleva du sol, continuant leur élan jusqu'à qu'ils passent par la fenêtre et plongent, tête la première, vers la rue, deux étages plus bas…

_**Un petit peu plus tôt… **_

Après qu'Angel les ait quitté pour aller affronter l'Orbe, Buffy faisait les cent pas sur un petit cercle dans la ruelle extérieure, son corps tendu et ses sens de tueuse en alerte. Même si elle pouvait voir la logique du plan d'attaque à deux phases de son ancien petit ami, rester sur la ligne de touche et attendre que quelque chose se produise ne faisait pas partie de sa constitution génétique. 

Alors que les sons de collisions, claquements et coups du duel féroce entre Angel et l'Orbe retentirent de l'appartement plus haut, le besoin instinctif d'être dans le feu de l'action titillait constamment la tueuse, et elle devait littéralement se forcer à rester où elle était.

"Peut-être que je devrais aller voir…"

"Non!" Cordélia s'avança devant la Buffy tendue, lui barrant le chemin. "Angel a dit de rester ici. Si tu entres là-dedans en chargeant, armes au poing, tu pourrais le distraire. Et ça pourrait causer qu'ils se fassent tuer, lui et Faith."

"Cordy a raison, Buffy," intervint Willow, plaçant une main calmante sur l'épaule de son amie. "Le plan d'Angel est sensé. Le sort d'attache ouvrira une fissure dans le sol, donc on doit forcer l'Orbe à sortir de l'appartement. On doit finir ça ici dehors – à moins qu'on ne veuille que ce bâtiment s'effondre sur nous, et tout ceux à l'intérieur, bien sûr."

"Je sais Will, je sais. Mais je ne supporte par cette inactivité forcée – ça me rend dingue. Angel aurait dû me laisser monter là-haut; il est toujours blessé à cause du Feu Roulant, pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Pfft! Comme si une petite blessure minable l'avait déjà arrêté auparavant," commenta Cordélia d'un ton cinglant, "Et, de toute façon, c'est lui que l'Orbe veut, pas toi. C'est marrant – pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est ça qui t'ennuie vraiment, Mlle Je-suis-la-Tueuse-donc-tout-le-monde-doit-me-vénérer?"

La colère de Buffy s'enflamma avec ça, mais Cordélia passa à côté d'elle avant qu'une remarque furieuse ne puisse s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Oh mon Dieu, Wesley!"

Alors qu'il titubait de façon ivrogne hors de l'entrée du bloc d'appartement, la visionnaire se précipita aux côtés de son ami avec un petit cri d'alarme. Chaque centimètre de peau exposée de Wesley semblait être soit coupée ou brûlée, et sa chemise déchirée était trempée avec tant de sang que sa couleur originale bleu pâle était à peine visible parmi toutes les tâches de rouge.

"Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?" murmura Cordélia, touchant son visage tuméfié et lacéré avec des doigts tendres.

"Je vais bien," la rassura l'ancien observateur, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur pour empêcher ses jambes faibles, et flageolantes, de céder sous lui. "La potion, tu l'as…?"

"Oui, Willow et Lorne en ont fait cinq bouteilles utilisables – Angel en a deux, Buffy en a une, et le reste est ici, garder en sécurité," répondit la visionnaire, soulevant son sac pour indiquer la localisation des deux dernières bouteilles de potion.

"Bien, bien," dit Wesley, acquiesçant son approbation. "Et Willow? Le sort?"

"Tout est là, ne t'en fais pas," dit Willow, tapant sa tempe avec ses doigts.

"Tout le monde recule!"

Buffy hurla un rapide avertissement juste au moment où la fenêtre du dessus se brisa et éclata vers l'extérieur, envoyant une pluie de verre cascader sur eux.

Angel et Faith frappèrent une benne à ordures avec un fracas assourdissant et puis roulèrent du métal bosselé à l'unisson, les deux se mettant sur leurs pieds en un mouvement continu.

"Oh! Maintenant il y a une soirée! Cool!" commenta sarcastiquement la tueuse possédée, lançant un regard rapide autour d'elle avant de sauter sur un tuyau de drainage, qui ressortait du mur environs un mètre au-dessus de sa tête.

Utilisant le tuyau métallique comme barre parallèle, elle fit un tour dessus et enfonça les talons de ses pieds dans le sternum d'Angel, envoyant voler le vampire de l'autre côté de la ruelle pour aller heurter le mur opposé. Démontant son appareil gymnastique improvisé avec un saut périlleux parfait, elle se retourna pour affronter Buffy qui avançait vers elle.

"Tu veux t'essayer à moi alors, la tueuse? Allez, chérie – fais-moi plaisir."

La petite tueuse mordit à l'hameçon et balança un poing serré vers sa camarade tueuse. L'Orbe bloqua rapidement le coup avec son avant-bras et contra avec un coup de poing à elle. Ce coup-là effleura la pommette gauche de Buffy alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour éviter l'attaque. Pivotant sur un pied la tueuse blonde frappa son adversaire dans les côtes, causant à l'Orbe de se plier en deux alors que le corps de Faith eut le souffle coupé.

Pendant que les deux tueuses continuaient d'échanger des coups de pieds, de poings et des insultes; Angel se releva et fit signe à Willow de venir vers elle.

"Tu es prête?" demanda-t-il.

"Aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais," répondit la sorcière rousse, ses yeux écarquillés et inquiets.

"Ok alors – finissons-en," déclara le vampire, enfonçant la main dans sa poche intérieure pour en sortir une bouteille de la potion orange exorcisante.

Otant le couvercle, il plaça le pouce sur le goulot du récipient en plastique et se déplaça derrière les tueuses combattant farouchement.

"Buffy," appela-t-il, soulevant et lui montrant l'article dans sa main.

La tueuse blonde lui fit un petit signe de la tête et recula de quelques pas, forçant l'Orbe à combler l'espace entre elles. Ses yeux vert appréciant attentivement la distance correcte, elle attendit jusqu'à ce que la tueuse possédée revienne à sa portée, et puis se lança en l'air, repliant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Tendant brusquement ses jambes alors qu'elle finissait son mouvement, Buffy poussa habilement l'Orbe/Faith directement dans les bras d'Angel.

Le vampire claqua immédiatement le visage de sa prisonnière contre le côté du bâtiment, enfonçant son genou dans le bas de son dos et la gardant immobile contre le mur avec le poids lourd de son corps musclé. 

"Faith – tu dois boire," dit-il avec urgence dans l'oreille de la tueuse alors qu'il amenait la bouteille de liquide orange aux lèvres sifflantes de la femme.

_C'en est fini pour toi, sale garce!_ Jura véhémentement Faith à sa "body-jacker" détestée, reprenant une fois encore ses facultés mentales et physiques à la pierre maléfique.

La tueuse toussa et crachota un peu tandis que le liquide épais et amère frappait l'arrière de sa gorge, mais elle l'avala de façon déterminée, ignorant les cris de rage qui se répercutaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, alors que l'Orbe sentait son emprise sur son esprit glisser au loin.

De la chaleur bienvenue s'étendit dans les veines de Faith alors que la potion exorcisante s'attaquait à la présence infâme de l'Orbe dans sa circulation sanguine et ôta son influence glaciale, permettant à la température de son corps de revenir à ses 37 °C normaux. La confection magique commença à réagir violemment avec l'essence liquide de la pierre, envoyant des éclairs électriques d'énergie grésiller à travers chaque nerf de son corps.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à endurer la douleur lancinante pendant très longtemps, parce que sa vision tourna rapidement au gris et elle glissa dans l'inconscience, devenant béatement ignorante de ce qui lui arrivait.

Angel recula précipitamment quand Faith commença à convulser, ses membres fouettant l'air et sa tête cahotant sur son cou comme un pantin sur un fil. L'attrapant dans ses bras quand elle tomba en arrière, il s'effondra par terre, berçant sa tête sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de se blesser sur les pavés durs. Il haleta quand de profondes lésions apparurent sur le visage et le cou de la tueuse, sa chaire se fendant pour expulser le parasite non voulu qui infectait son corps.

Le vampire observa, avec une fascination horrifiée, un jet d'infimes particules rouges jaillir des ouvertures dans la peau de la tueuse, et commencer à tournoyer en un petit tourbillon au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le nuage de poussière rotatif émit une plainte aigue tandis que les grains coagulaient ensemble et se reconstituaient en la forme solide de l'Orbe de Ravaclesh.

Risquant d'ôter ses yeux de la pierre flôtante pendant un moment, Angel regarda le visage pâle de Faith et vit que les blessures ouvertes et suintantes sur son corps avaient disparu. Les paupières de la tueuse remuèrent et s'ouvrirent, et elle le fixa, ses yeux bruns hébétés et confus.

"Ca va – tu vas bien," murmura-t-il de façon rassurante, ôtant ses cheveux de ses yeux et lui caressant légèrement la joue.

Le rougeoiement coloré de l'Orbe illumina la ruelle sombre avec sa sale lumière rouge, et même Angel frissonna quand la température dégringola de plusieurs degrés en réponse directe à la présence maléfique dans l'air. La pierre pendait comme une boule de feu miniature au-dessus d'eux pendant un moment, et puis commença à flotter intentionnellement vers le petit groupe amassé près de l'entrée du bâtiment, cherchant manifestement un autre corps chaud à habiter.

"Willow!" appela vivement Angel.

"Stop!" exigea la sorcière alors qu'elle bondissait devant l'Orbe, ses cheveux auburn tout incandescents avec le feu cramoisi de la pierre.

L'Orbe s'arrêta abruptement en réponse au commandement de Willow et elle leva ses mains vers elle, ses paumes vers l'extérieur. L'air autour de la pierre miroita avec une lumière bleuâtre et un rugissement de rage émana de l'Orbe tandis qu'elle luttait contre les restrictions magiques qu'elle lui avait imposées.

Pendant que les phrases compliquées en Latin du sort d'attache commencèrent à bien couler sur la langue de la jeune sorcière, la lumière de la pierre vacilla et déclina et un cri perçant commença à faire échos dans la ruelle, les forçant tous à couvrir leurs oreilles pour bloquer le son affreux.

Les épaules frêles de Willow se soulevèrent avec l'effort de devoir garder l'Orbe derrière son champ de force hâtivement érigé, tandis qu'elle luttait pour se concentrer sur l'incantation difficile qu'elle récitait. Cependant, sa confiance augmentait avec chaque mot, et la voix de la sorcière s'amplifia lentement. Quand son sort atteint finalement son point culminant, elle leva le visage vers le ciel de nuit et hurla fort - en Français cette fois – aux cieux au-dessus:

"Laissez la terre être déchirée en morceaux, et que celle qui s'est illégalement arrachée à sa prise, retourne une fois encore à son endroit de repos légitime."

Un profond grognement gronda de quelque part sous eux, et le sol commença à vibrer et à trembler alors que le son résonnant tournoya jusqu'à un crescendo assourdissant. Mettant ses deux bras sous les épaules de Faith, Angel trébucha en arrière quand la terre commença à se craqueler et se fendre, tout près de là où ils étaient assis. La fissure déchiquetée s'élargit et s'étendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille d'un côté à l'autre de la ruelle.

Afin d'éviter que le tremblement de terre violent ne la déséquilibre et ne brise sa concentration vitale, Willow lévita sa forme mince à un mètre et demi du sol. Avec ses bras tendus en supplication vers la pierre furieuse au-dessus de sa tête, elle cligna des yeux et ceux-ci devinrent blancs alors que la magie puissante flottait à travers chaque cellule de son corps.

Ramenant ses bras tendus sur le côté avec un geste rapide de coupure, la jeune sorcière laissa enfin tomber son champ de force et la lumière bleuâtre entourant l'Orbe disparu dans l'éther. Mais avant que la pierre n'ait la chance de réagir, la voix de Willow résonna bruyamment, amenant le sort d'attache à sa conclusion.

"Je te commande de retourner d'où tu viens. Va-t-en, je te commance. Va-t-en!"

Une colonne de lumière blanche brillante sortit de la fissure du sol, encapsulant l'Orbe dans sa radiance brillante, avant qu'elle ne se rétracte dans la terre aussi rapidement qu'elle avait émergé. Le craquement dans la rue se referma brusquement avec un mugissement étourdissant, et puis un silence absolu descendu comme un drap épais sur la ruelle sombre.

Ses iris retournant à leur couleur naturelle, Willow tomba sur ses genoux avec lassitude alors qu'elle relâchait le self-contrôle de fer qui avait été requis pour contenir la magie blanche puissante. Laissant pendre sa tête de façon à ce que ses cheveux cachent son visage, elle aspira de profondes respirations calmantes, essayant de ramener la paix dans son esprit et son corps vidés.

Angel pouvait sentir Faith trembler comme une feuille dans ses bras, donc il passa gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de la calmer. "Ssh – tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant."

"Oh mon Dieu!" la tueuse se redressa soudainement, s'arrachant de l'étreinte du vampire inquiet. Se pliant en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, elle vomit le contenue de son estomac sur le sol et puis commença à sangloter, enroulant ses bras autour de sa tête et se recroquevillant en une petite boule d'angoisse.

"Tout le monde va bien?" demanda Angel alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'une Faith en pleurs, lui frottait doucement le dos avec des caresses apaisantes.

Les autres se rassemblèrent autour tandis que, un par un, ils répondaient par l'affirmative.

"Ca y est? Tout est fini?" demanda Cordélia à Willow, ses yeux noisettes interrogateurs.

La sorcière épuisée fit un faible sourire à la visionnaire anxieuse et puis haleta avec horreur quand Wesley s'effondra lourdement contre elle. Buffy et Riley se précipitèrent pour soutenir l'ancien observateur et, ensemble, ils le couchèrent soigneusement sur le sol.

Wesley était inconscient, ses yeux fermés et son visage d'un blanc terreux. Cordélia tomba à genoux près de son ami et prit sa main dans la sienne, choquée de sentir sa main froide et humide au toucher.

"Réveille-toi Wesley," lui murmura-t-elle avec urgence, le secouant gentiment avec sa main libre. "Allez Wesley. Je t'en prie – tu dois te réveiller!"


	13. Chapitre 13

**Part 13**

"Réveille-toi, Wesley," Cordélia essaya encore une fois d'éveiller son ami sans réaction, puis tourna des yeux écarquillés et effrayés vers son petit ami. "Angel?"

Le vampire s'éloigna de la tueuse sanglotante pour s'accroupir près de l'observateur inconscient. Le cœur de Wesley battait la chamade, l'odeur du sang coagulant coulant des blessures ouvertes sur son torse, épais et fort.

"Je l'ai tué?" La voix de Faith était rauque à cause du manque d'utilisation.

Angel regarda la tueuse par-dessus son épaule, remarquant comme elle était pâle, et comme sa peau était couverte d'une couche de sueur.

Il secoua la tête. "Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger. On devrait l'amener – et toi aussi – à l'hôpital cependant."

"Je vais bien," protesta Faith, secouant violemment la tête devant sa suggestion.

"Tu a été dans le coma pendant des mois, Faith." fit remarquer Buffy à sa camarade tueuse.

"Je sais, mais c'était un coma mystique, pas physique. Je me sens bien, j'ai juste…"

Faith s'interrompit et regarda Angel d'un air implorant. "Je vais bien," réitéra-t-elle, ses yeux bruns le suppliant de comprendre.

Le vampire acquiesça, reconnaissant la réticence de la tueuse à affronter le barrage de questions qui seraient probablement posées sur son état – et celui de Wesley – à l'hôpital.

Il chercha ses clés dans sa poche et les tendit à Cordélia, puis regarda Buffy et Riley. "Allez à l'hôpital avec Cordy et Wes – Lorne, Willow et moi allons ramener Faith au Caritas. Ce n'est qu'à trente minutes de marche d'ici."

Ses instructions transmises, Angel souleva facilement Wesley du trottoir humide et se dirigea vers la Plymouth, déposant soigneusement l'Anglais blessé sur le siège arrière. Riley contourna l'avant de la voiture pour prendre le siège passager, tandis que Cordélia passait les clés à Buffy, avant de grimper près de leur ami et de soulever doucement sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux.

"Conduis prudemment," dit Angel à la tueuse alors qu'elle se glissait sur le siège du conducteur et insérait la clé dans le contact.

Agrippant le châssis dans ses mains, le vampire aux cheveux sombres se pencha vers l'arrière de la voiture pour presser un bisou sur les lèvres de Cordélia.

"Appelle-moi," lui dit-il, prenant sa joue dans sa main. Il traça le contour de ses lèvres charnues et boudeuses avec son pouce, et sourit quand elle embrassa doucement le bout du doigt.

"Je le ferai," répondit la visionnaire, puis elle regarda Faith avec inquiétude. "Prend soin d'elle, ok? Je sais qu'elle dit qu'elle va bien, mais…"

"Je sais," interrompit doucement Angel, sa voix basse. "Mais je crois que ses problèmes seront plus physiologiques que physiques, donc ça ne valait pas la peine d'insister pour l'hôpital. On ne veut pas qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même."

La visionnaire acquiesça solennellement son accord, et le vampire se baissa pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner du véhicule. Buffy démarra le moteur, et la voiture descendit la ruelle vers la jonction qui menait à la grand route.

Se tourna sur son siège, Cordélia regarda Angel, lui faisant un petit signe d'au revoir alors que la Plymouth disparaissait dans la distance. Le vampire leva la main pour répondre à sa petite amie, avant de retourner près des autres avec un soupir profond.

Il était épuisé, les évènements des derniers jours – et dernières semaines – se faisant enfin ressentir. L'endolorissement de sa blessure du coup s'était atténué en une douleur sourde, mais maintenant ça démangeait comme pas possible. C'était un bon signe en soi parce que ça voulait dire que sa blessure guérissait, mais Angel détestait cette partie du processus de cicatrisation avec passion – il aurait davantage préféré endurer la douleur que de supporter cette sensation infernale de picotement.

Lorne se tenait avec un bras autour de la taille d'une Willow affaissée, tandis que l'autre supportait la tueuse toujours assommée, et Angel s'approcha rapidement pour soulager le démon heureux-et-chanceux de son deuxième poids. Enroulant un bras ferme autour du dos de Faith, juste en dessous de ses omoplates, il sentit les tremblements de choc et d'épuisement qui secouaient son corps.

"Euh – il est vert, pas vrai?" demanda la tueuse, l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

Elle cligna des yeux comme une chouette, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision, mais la couleur de jade resta.

Angel rit, "Ouais – mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est aussi doux que les fesses d'un bébé."

"Je mouille mes couches religieusement trois fois par jour," dit Lorne avec piquant, et un sourire de lutin vers la tueuse confuse.

"Je me souviens de toi – tu es le type du Karaoké," dit lentement Faith, sa voix légèrement bredouillante. Sa mémoire brumeuse avait mis du temps à l'informer où elle avait déjà vu le démon vert.

"Le seul et l'unique, ma douce," répondit l'Hôte avec un sourire gentil.

Le démon habillé lumineusement jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel gris bleuté, remarquant l'aube s'approchant rapidement.

"Hé bien, jeunes gens – Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, pas vous? On ne voudrait pas qu'Angelinou fasse poof, n'est-ce pas? Mes bénéfices en prendraient un sacré coup. Certaines démones ne venaient que dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Mr Grand, Ténébreux et Diaboliquement-Séduisant ici présent."

"Je ne le mentionnerais pas nécessairement à Cordélia si j'étais toi," commenta sèchement Willow alors que les quatre commençaient à marcher dans la direction du Caritas. "J'ai pu comprendre, avec certains de ses emails, qu'elle peut être assez verbale à propos des autres femmes qui convoitent son petit ami."

"Ahh oui – la princesse est certainement pleine d'entrain." Déclara Lorne, exprimant son accord avec le résumé de la sorcière sur la réponse probable de Cordélia.

Angel était sur le point d'ajouter son grain de sel à la discussion, mais en fut empêché quand Faith s'arrêta soudainement, s'accrochant frénétiquement à son bras. Sa poigne ressemblait à un étau et il grimaça alors que ses doigts forts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, les ongles perçant sa peau.

"Wesley!" s'exclama-t-elle doucement, regardant autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. "Oh mon Dieu – ce que je lui ai fait…"

Relâchant sa prise de fer sur le vampire, la tueuse leva ses mains devant son visage, étudiant ses paumes ensanglantées avec horreur. L'estomac d'Angel se souleva alors qu'il reconnaissait le geste familier.

Le vampire avait infligé de l'agonie indescriptible sur des milliers de victimes innocentes en son temps, et il se surprenait souvent a examiné ses propres mains de la même façon. C'était extrêmement difficile de relier ce qu'il avait fait durant ses jours Angélus, avec la personne en laquelle son âme restaurée l'avait façonné, et quelques fois son corps ne donnait pas l'impression de lui appartenir.

Prenant les mains tremblantes de Faith, Angel les abaissa et les éloigna de son visage dévasté par le chagrin, prenant gentiment son menton entre ses doigts.

"Tu ne lui as rien fait, Faith," lui dit-il, regardant ses yeux profondément tourmentés. "C'est important que tu essaies de te souvenir de ça."

Cependant, la tueuse choquée ne sembla pas entendre ses mots parlés calmement, elle le fixa simplement avec des yeux mornes, aveugles.

"Wesley," répéta-t-elle avec angoisse, des larmes salée s'échappant pour couler incontrôlablement le long de ses joues tâchées.

Réalisant qu'elle était toujours extrêmement désorientée; Angel glissa un bras de support autour des épaules tremblantes de la tueuse, et la poussa gentiment en avant. "Viens – On va t'emmener quelque part où tu pourras te laver et te reposer un peu."

Tenant compte de ses instructions douces, Faith commença distraitement à mettre un pied devant l'autre à nouveau, mais resta toujours absente alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers le bar Karaoké.

Pendant qu'elles attendaient des nouvelles de Wesley, Cordélia et Buffy étaient assises maladroitement, côté à côté, sur les chaises en plastique inconfortable, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire.

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, ils avaient nié savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien observateur; déclarant simplement qu'il était un ami, qui était arrivé à l'improviste sur leur seuil dans son état actuel. La visionnaire se sentait un peu coupable à ce propos, sachant que Wesley aurait à répondre à toutes les questions importunes quand il se réveillerait.

"Tenez – Je vous ai apporté du café."

Cordélia leva les yeux au son de la voix de Riley. "Merci," dit-elle, prenant la tasse en polystyrène fumante des mains du soldat avec reconnaissance, et la soulevant à ses lèvres.

Elle grimaça devant le goût artificiel du liquide chaud et amer frappa l'arrière de sa gorge. "Beurk! Tu crois qu'ils font exprès de faire que le café d'hôpital soit aussi dégoûtant que possible?" demanda-t-elle, plissant le nez avec dégoût.

"Je crois que c'est une règle coutumière – Tu ne fourniras point de bonnes tasses de café dans les établissements médicaux." Répondit Riley avec un bref sourire.

Les lèvres de la visionnaire se courbèrent en un faible sourire devant la boutade du soldat, mais son inquiétude écrasante pour le bien-être de Wesley revint rapidement. Elle regarda sa montre. "Pourquoi c'est si long?"

"Je suis sûr qu'ils te tiendront au courant dès qu'ils auront du nouveau," dit Riley de façon apaisante. "Je pensais que j'irais prendre des sandwichs à la cantine – l'une de vous en veut?"

Les deux filles acquiescèrent dans l'affirmative, puis secouèrent la tête en réponse à sa question suivante de "Une préférence pour le goût?"

"Riley semble gentil," commenta Cordélia à la tueuse blonde, alors que le soldat descendait le corridor à la recherche de nourriture.

"Mmm." La réponse de Buffy était évasive.

Maintenant que Faith était en sécurité et l'Orbe était vaincue, la tueuse essayait de donner du sens aux sentiments turbulents que ce voyage à L.A avait réveillés en elle. Cordélia avait raison - Riley était gentil – son petit ami était tendre, aimant, et elle appréciait sa compagnie. Le sexe était bien, super même, mais il ne faisait simplement pas son cœur battre la chamade, et sa respiration s'accélérer, de la même façon qu'Angel – et encore maintenant, si elle était franche avec elle-même.

Malheureusement, Buffy ne pouvait pas non plus rester oublieuse des liens profonds d'affection qui existaient entre son ancien petit ami et Cordélia Chase. Le récent bisou d'au revoir du couple avait été un moment de clairvoyance pour la tueuse - le vampire l'avait apparemment fait sans y penser, mais l'embrassade d'au revoir n'avait pas été négligée, même légèrement. Les baisers tendres étaient brefs, mais également extrêmement sincères.

De plus, l'étreinte presque sauvage que les deux avaient partagée avant qu'Angel n'entre dans le Feu Roulant révélait le côté plus passionné de leur union. Donc, autant qu'elle pouvait essayer, Buffy ne pouvait pas échapper au fait que la relation du vampire et de la visionnaire semblait bien équilibrée, ayant apparemment le bon mélange d'amour, d'amitié et de fougueuse alchimie sexuelle.

Une chose se détachait cependant, et c'était ça qui donnait à Buffy l'impulsion de ne pas abandonner l'espoir d'une réconciliation avec le vampire âmé. A son avis, Angel ne vénérait pas vraiment Cordélia de la même façon qu'il l'avait vénérée, ce qui signifiait, pour la tueuse encline au romantisme, que ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas être aussi forts.

Elle était simplement incapable de comprendre que l'attitude plus relaxée et pieds-sur-terre du vampire vis-à-vis de sa relation actuelle était, en fait, un signe du contraire - une indication qu'il se sentait totalement à l'aise en la compagnie de Cordélia, et ne ressentait donc pas le besoin d'être obséquieux avec elle.

_Hé bien, c'était une approbation vibrante,non,_ pensa Cordélia, de l'angoisse saisissant son estomac. Elle s'était détendue quand Buffy était arrivée avec un petit ami en ville, pensant que ça signifiait que la tueuse avait tourné la page. Maintenant, cependant, son malaise revint avec vengeance. 

La visionnaire appréciait Riley – il était gentil, séduisant, juste… hé bien… un peu posé. Elle était prête à lui donner le bénéfice du doute quant à son attitude sérieusement mauvaise envers Angel; reconnaissant qu'il fallait un moment pour digérer l'idée d'un vampire avec une âme. Le fait que sa petite amie voyait son premier amour à travers des lunettes teintées de rose n'aidait probablement pas non plus.

Ca sidérait toujours Cordélia que, alors que Buffy avait refusé d'accepter le vampire pour ce qu'il était, elle le voyait comme son amour parfait, heureux-pour-toujours. C'était un point de vue dichotomique – les deux moitiés opposées incapables de se relier pour faire un tout sans failles, et donc, en fin de compte, une attitude qui avait déchiré la relation Roméo-et-Juliette.

_Est-ce qu'elle va essayer de s'immiscer entre Angel et moi? Elle n'a pas intérêt si elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle!_

Aussitôt que les mots résonnèrent dans son cerveau, Cordélia rit intérieurement, réalisant à quel point sa menace silencieuse était probablement absurde. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Buffy de la même façon que les autres femmes qui avaient osé empiéter sur son territoire – la tueuse était une toute autre balle de match.

Le train de pensées anxieuses de la visionnaire fut interrompu ensuite, alors qu'un docteur en veste blanche entrait dans la salle d'attente et regardait autour de lui, demandant, "Les proches de Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?"

Cordélia se leva rapidement et traversa la salle pour parler à l'expert médical, son inquiétude de retour pour l'état et le pronostic de Wesley.

Faith se tenait sous le spray chaud, ayant toujours l'impression qu'elle pataugeait dans une mer de mélasse. Le puissant jet d'eau faisait piquer comme pas possible les coupures et meurtrissures qu'elle avait gagnées durant son combat – non, le combat de l'Orbe – contre Angel.

La tueuse baissa les yeux sur le sol en carreaux blancs de la cabine de la douche, et eut la nausée devant la couleur cramoisie de l'eau qui tournait dans la canalisation. Ce n'était pas que son sang, elle le savait, et la vue ramena d'horribles souvenirs des évènements de la soirée avec une clarté saisissante. Couvrant sa bouche avec sa main, elle tomba sur le sol et commença à pleurer avec détresse.

"Faith – tu vas bien?" Angel frappa sur la porte de la salle de bain – elle avait été là-dedans trop longtemps pour son confort

Ouvrant la porte avec hésitation, le vampire s'aventura dans la pièce remplie de vapeur, ne voulant pas vraiment envahir l'intimité de la tueuse, mais trop inquiet pour son état d'esprit fragile pour attendre qu'elle sorte. Sa vue perçante aperçu rapidement sa forme affaissée derrière le verre nacré et, attrapant deux serviettes de la barre chaude, il se mit immédiatement en action.

Tirant l'écran de la douche, il éteignit rapidement l'eau, passa une main sous son bras et la poussa à se lever, gardant respectueusement ses yeux éloignés de sa nudité. Une fois la tueuse debout, tremblante et dégoulinante sur le tapis de bain, il l'enveloppa dans la plus grande des deux serviettes, puis la guida gentiment dans la chambre.

Faith s'assit sur le bord du lit avec précaution, tandis qu'Angel séchait soigneusement ses cheveux avec une serviette de main, épongeant l'humidité de ses mèches sombres jusqu'à ce sa crinière soit presque sèche.

"Je crois que C pourrait se faire mes intestins en jarretelles pour ça," commenta la tueuse alors qu'elle prenait la brosse que le vampire lui offrait et commençait à la passer dans son enchevêtrement sauvage de cheveux.

"Quoi?" demanda Angel, perplexe.

Faith baissa les yeux de façon significative sur la serviette tirée fermement sur sa poitrine, et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Oh – ça la dérangera pas," ajouta-t-il, puis il sourit devant le soulèvement de sourcil subséquent de la tueuse.

"Je voulais dire qu'elle comprendrait les circonstances purement platoniques," élabora-t-il. "Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais regardé – Je suis un gentleman."

Faith détourna le regard, ses yeux se remplissant des larmes à nouveau. "Comment tu fais?" murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. "Comment tu vis avec?"

Le vampire soupira et tendit le bras pour engouffrer sa main dans la sienne. "Tu le prends au jour le jour, un pas à la fois. Certains jours sont plus durs que d'autres, mais tu continues d'avancer."

"Mais écoute-moi, je ne peux pas prétendre la même chose, mais dans ton cas, rien de tout ça n'était toi – tout ça n'était que les activités l'Orbe. Tu dois trouver un moyen de te séparer de ses actions."

"Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter," sanglota la tueuse avec une angoisse qui brisait le cœur. "Je me suis juste assise et j'ai regardé… Oh mon Dieu Angel, j'ai juste regardé."

"Parce que Wesley t'avait demandé d'économiser tes forces, je suis sûr," présuma le vampire sympathique, ôtant tendrement ses cheveux humides de son cou.

"Ouais," Faith acquiesça misérablement. "Mais je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter."

"Si, tu aurais dû," lui dit fermement Angel. "Dieu sait que je n'aurais souhaité à personne ce qui est arrivé à Wes, encore moins à l'un de mes amis les plus proches. Mais à la fin, il a pris la bonne décision – sans toi, on n'aurait peut-être jamais réussi à dominer assez l'Orbe pour lui faire boire la potion exorcisante."

"Je souhaiterais que me fasse me sentir mieux, mais ce n'est pas le cas."

"Ca le sera – avec le temps. C'est juste trop pour que tu le digères maintenant, tout est encore trop âpre."

Pendant qu'il parlait, le vampire s'était levé et avait traversé la pièce vers la commode. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir du milieu et en sortit un pantalon fin et une blouse qui appartenaient à Cordélia.

"Tiens," dit-il, tendant les vêtements confortables à la tueuse. "Je vais aller te préparer une boisson chaude et des toasts, et puis je pense que tu devrais essayer de te reposer."

"Ok." Acquiesça Faith.

Le portable d'Angel sonna bruyamment ensuite, et ils sautèrent tous les deux au plafond avec le bruit soudain.

Le vampire sortit rapidement son téléphone de la poche de sa veste, et appuya sur le bouton vert pour décrocher. "Salut, bébé! Tu es toujours à l'hôpital?"

_Ouais – J'utilise le téléphone public des urgences._

"Alors, comment va Wes?"

_Le docteur dit qu'il va s'en sortir. Ils vont le garder en observation mais – si tout va bien – ils devraient le relâcher demain, à une certaine heure._

"Bien, c'est bien. Tu restes là avec lui alors?"

_Non – il est sous sédatif, et il ne se réveillera apparemment pas avant un moment. On a décidé de revenir au Caritas pour quelques heures de sommeil. Ils ont dit qu'ils nous appelleront quand il se réveillera._

"Ca me semble bien – Je te vois bientôt alors."

_Comment va Faith?_

"On pourra en parler quand tu reviendras."

_Elle est avec toi, pas vrai?_

"Ouais."

_Assure-toi de lui dire que Wesley va s'en sortir._

"Je le ferai, je te le promets."

_D'accord, je dois y aller. Buffy donne l'impression que sa tête va exploser._

"Ok – Je te vois bientôt."

_Ouais – je t'aime, par la même occasion!_

"Je t'aime aussi. Bye."

Angel ferma le téléphone avec un sourire, et puis regarda une Faith qui attendait. "Il va s'en sortir – alors arrête de t'inquiéter."

La tueuse brune s'affaissa avec un soulagement évident, ses larmes débordant à nouveau. "Seigneur – à quel point suis-je pathétique?" dit-elle, essuyant rageusement ses joues mouillées.

"Tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu as juste enduré un sacré supplice, alors arrête d'être si dure avec toi-même parce que tu réagis en conséquence. C'est normal d'être nécessiteuse parfois, tu sais."

Faith sourit à travers ses larmes, malgré elle. "Va-t-en simplement et laisse-moi m'habiller, tu veux?" exigea-t-elle avec une agressivité feinte.

"Très bien – Je reviens vite." Angel pressa un bisou amical sur le sommet de sa tête avant de se tourner pour quitter la pièce. "Tu nous as manqué, Faith."

"Ton bras va bien?" demanda Buffy à Riley, alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre que Lorne leur avait gardée au Caritas.

"Ouais – il est un peu pulsatif, mais sinon, ça va."

Le soldat déboutonna sa chemise déchirée et l'ôta de ses larges épaules. "Je crois que Cordélia a dû être infirmière dans une vie antérieure," dit-il, étudiant avec admiration le bandage proprement appliqué.

"Entra autres occupations moins nobles peut-être," marmonna la tueuse amère dans sa barbe.

"Quoi?"

"Rien – ça n'a pas d'importance," répondit Buffy avec de la gaieté feinte.

Traversant la pièce pour se tenir à côté de son petit ami, ses yeux verts errèrent sur son torse nu musclé avec une appréciation féminine, et elle sentit ses reins remués en réponse. Peut-être que ce n'était pas l'homme de ses rêves, mais il était tout de même canon, et il était à elle.

"Tu es fatigué?" demanda-t-elle de façon séductrice, faisant courir un doigt sur sa chair musclée exposée. "Je suis toujours un peu tendue moi-même."

"Buffy…" protesta Riley à moitié sincèrement, un bas grognement s'échappant de ses lèvres quand ses doigts taquins s'enroulèrent autour du bord de son pantalon.

La tueuse l'ignora, détachant sa ceinture et détachant la brayette de son pantalon, avant de pousser ses mains dans son boxer en cotton. Caressant le sexe durcissant rapidement du soldat, ses lèvres scrutatrices s'attaquèrent à sa clavicule, sa culotte se mouillant avec l'anticipation.

"J'ai envie de toi," murmura-t-elle rauquement contre sa peau, mordillant légèrement son épaule avec ses dents.

Et c'était vrai – le fantasme érotique d'Angel dans la voiture, le frisson du défi du Feu Roulant, l'excitation du combat avec la Faith possédée, et la satisfaction gagnée par la défaite de l'Orbe – tout ça combiné en un mélange enivrant, la rendant plus chaude qu'un feu de l'enfer.

Riley la repoussa d'un pas, passant ses doigts dans le décolleté de son pull et le tirant le long de ses bras, de sorte qu'il soit serré sous sa poitrine. Poussant rudement le satin couleur pêche de son soutien-gorge sur le côté, il découvrit sa petite poitrine à son regard, et puis souleva sa jupe en daim de sorte qu'elle se ramasse autour de sa taille fine.

La faisant reculer jusqu'au lit, le soldat embrassa et mordilla le cou arqué de la tueuse, encouragé par ses pleurs passionnés d'encouragement. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le matelas mou, échangeant des baisers frénétiques tandis que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps à moitié habillés.

"Seigneur Buffy – tu es si belle. Je t'aime tellement." Grogna Riley contre ses lèves, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et attire l'un de ses mamelons durs dans sa bouche.

Buffy sentit un coup de culpabilité à ça – elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de ses sentiments pour lui. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Elle le désirait– Après tout, qui ne le désirerait pas? Mais de l'amour? Elle ne savait plus. Son désir insatiable pour Angel existait toujours – Riley n'était que le second lieu, un remplaçant.

La main du soldat grimpa de façon possessive entre ses cuisses et il la caressa à travers le tissu de sa culotte, faisant son ventre se serrer malgré sa confusion. Il mordit et suça sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroche à ses cheveux, le gardant contre elle et elle soulevant ses hanches contre les siennes avec un bas grognement.

Seigneur, elle avait envie de ça, avait besoin de la délivrance physique et émotionnelle avec une urgence inexplicable.

"Riley s'il-te-plaît – Je veux que tu…"

Buffy repoussa sa tête de sa poitrine, et baissa la main pour arracher sa culotte, utilisant sa force de tueuse pour déchirer le tissu en cotton. Avec ses doigts passés dans ses cheveux courts et sableux, elle encouragea Riley plus bas, voulant sa bouche contre ses replis humides, sa langue taquinant son clitoris palpitant.

"Oh oui, c'est ça chéri!" souffla-t-elle alors qu'il passait aimablement sa langue le long de son sexe luisant.

Baissant les yeux, elle projeta brièvement l'image d'une tête brune – au lieu de blonde – enterrée entre ses cuisses, et jouit presque à cet instant. Fermant fermement les yeux et serrant les draps dans ses mains, Buffy se concentra sur le plaisir que son petit ami lui procurait, essayant de bannir de son esprit toute pensée de son ex. Ce n'était pas juste pour Riley de penser à Angel de cette façon – elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher parfois.

Alors que la langue du soldat continuait de la cajoler jusqu'à de nouveaux sommets d'excitation, la tueuse s'abandonna aux exigences de son corps pour le soulagement sexuel, et arrêta de s'inquiéter de la justice, ou de l'injustice, de la situation. Elle s'occuperait des complexités de sa vie amoureuse compliquée plus tard.

Angel leva les yeux de son livre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une Cordélia épuisée entra dans la pièce et ferma calmement la porte derrière elle.

"Hey toi," dit-il doucement.

"Hey," répondit la visionnaire, s'avançant pour se tenir près du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Elle regarda la tueuse endormie. "Comment elle va?"

"Pas très bien pour le moment," répondit gravement le vampire. "Mais elle va s'en sortir – elle est forte."

"Je vois que c'est aussi un accapareuse de lit," observa Cordélia avec un sourire, remarquant la façon dont Faith était vautrée sur le ventre, ses longues jambes et ses bras étendus vers les quatre coins du matelas.

Angel rit "On dirait – J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de garder un œil sur elle ce soir. On pourra réclamer notre chambre quand le choc se serra un peu atténué. Je suis bien ici – prend le sofa."

"On ne rentre pas à la maison alors?"

Le vampire secoua la tête, "Non, pas encore – Lorne a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps. Wes et Faith vont avoir besoin qu'on prenne soin d'eux, et il n'y a pas vraiment assez de chambre à maison pour nous tous."

"Non, je suppose que non." Convenu Cordélia.

Elle étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et bâilla. "Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche. Chaude et en sueur ne couvre même pas assez – Je sens le vagabond."

"J'en doute sérieusement," sourit Angel, ses yeux bruns dansant avec amusement.

"Ca te dit de te joindre à moi?" demanda la visionnaire, jouant les timides, baissant le regard et le regardant à travers ses cils sombres.

Le vampire jeta un regard à la tueuse morte-pour-le-monde, et puis se leva, prenant la main tendue de sa petite amie.

"Ca ne me dérangerait pas," répondit-il, et les deux se retirèrent dans le domaine privé de la salle de bain annexée, leurs doigts fermement enlacés.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Part 14 (attention, il y a du NC-17)**

"On n'a pas fait ça depuis un moment," murmura Cordélia, sa voix prenant un ton rêveur.

Angel passait une éponge savonneuse le long de son dos doré avec de longues caresses, et ses yeux étaient fermés, son menton baissé sur sa poitrine. La visionnaire pouvait sentir la tension s'écouler de ses muscles alors que son corps se détendait lentement sous son toucher tendre, l'effet de ses soins complètement hypnotique.

"Non – Je ne suppose qu'on ne l'a pas fait," approuva doucement Angel, prenant le pommeau de douche et rinçant le surplus de savon avec les jets d'eau chaude.

"Ca m'a manqué."

"Oui, à moi aussi, bébé."

Se doucher ou prendre un bain ensemble était devenu un rituel régulier pour le couple durant les mois où ils avaient été ensemble. Ils l'utilisaient comme une façon de réaffirmer leur intimité émotionnelle et, même si l'habitude menait souvent à faire l'amour, parfois ce n'était pas le cas. Ce loisir privé était tombé sur le bord de la route durant leur éloignement, et ils souhaitaient tous les deux ardemment le ré-établir sur les traces de leur réconciliation désirée.

Alors que le vampire se penchait pour replacer le pommeau sur son crochet, Cordélia se tourna pour lui faire face, basculant la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans ses yeux bruns foncés. Angel lui sourit, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la peau rosée de son dos jusqu'à ce que ses mains se posent sur le creux à la base de sa colonne.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, se penchant pour capturer en un tendre baiser sa bouche courbée par un sourire.

Les lèvres de la visionnaire et du vampire bougèrent harmonieusement ensemble en un glissement lent et sensuel, leurs langues glissant pour s'enrouler de façon possessive l'une autour de l'autre alors que leur étreinte s'approfondissait dans son intensité affectueuse.

Mais le besoin de respirer de Cordélia l'emporta finalement sur l'attraction magnétique de leur baiser, et les deux se séparèrent à contrecœur, libérant des soupirs jumeaux de regret. Se tenant avec leurs bras desserrés l'un autour de l'autre et leurs front se touchant, ils se sourirent idiotement, se regardant dans les yeux.

Cordélia baissa finalement les yeux et se pencha en avant pour embrasser le muscle dur du sternum de son petit ami, ses lèvres douces caressant la blessure cicatrisante qui gâchait la peau pâle de son torse.

"Tu ne vas même pas avoir une cicatrice," rouspéta-t-elle, faisant tourner le bout de ses doigts autour de la chair tuméfiée et rouge.

"Ce n'est pas juste; je suis coincée avec cette horreur," ajouta-t-elle, plissant le nez avec dégoût alors qu'elle indiquait la cicatrice de la barre en fer, sur le bas de son abdomen.

"Cordy, on la voit à peine," la rassura Angel, tombant à genoux et pressant sa bouche contre la marque circulaire sur son ventre pour accentuer ses dires. Il encercla la petite cicatrice avec le bout de sa langue, prenant ses fesses rondes dans ses mains pour la tenir immobile.

Soulevant ses lèvres de sa peau soyeuse, le vampire dessina sa silhouette en sablier avec ses mains, se relevant lentement sur ses pieds en même temps. Ses paumes frôlèrent ses belles cuisses et ses hanches bien roulées, s'attardant brièvement sur l'inclinaison de sa taille avant de continuer leur ascension sur leur voyage de découverte.

Alors que ses pouces taquinaient les côtés de sa poitrine abondante, Cordélia soupira de plaisir, ses mamelons se durcissant en réponse à ses douces caresses. Ses doigts tendres tracèrent délicatement les vertèbres dans son dos, dansèrent le long de son épine dorsale, puis balayèrent les courbes lisses de ses fesses avant de finalement s'installer au-dessus de ses hanches.

"Tu es la créature la plus sublime que j'ai jamais vu," remarqua-t-il d'une voix rauque, une fois que son exploration tendre de son corps fut complète.

"La flatterie t'amènera partout, mon grand."

"Je l'espère certainement," répondit Angel en plaisantant, ses yeux chocolat brillant gaiement.

Il fut récompensé par une légère tape sur les fesses pour peine. "Hey – Je suis plus que juste ton jouet sexuel, tu sais."

"Vraiment?" demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et d'un air innocent. "Mince – où est-ce que je me suis trompé?"

"Tu n'es tellement pas drôle." Cordélia roula les yeux en un geste de longue souffrance avant de tirer espièglement la langue au vampire souriant.

Angel gloussa et l'engloutit dans une grande étreinte d'ours, fourrant affectueusement son nez dans son cou avec des lèvres taquines. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

"Je t'aime aussi,"répondit sincèrement la visionnaire.

Quand il la libéra, Cordélia s'étira sur la pointe des pieds et pressa un tendre baiser contre sa bouche, puis tendit le bras pour prendre l'éponge éloignée. La faisant mousser avec du gel douche frais, elle s'abaissa sous le bras de son petit ami, changeant de position pour pouvoir lui laver le dos comme il avait fait avec elle.

Alors qu'elle remuait l'éponge en de petits cercles sur la surface musclée de ses épaules et de son dos, Angel soupira – cette facilité d'intimité lui avait manqué. Repousser Cordélia avait été un mécanisme de défense, une réponse automatique à sa peur de la perdre. Mais à la fin, ça ne lui avait causé – et à elle aussi – qu'une plus grande peine; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi stupide.

"Je suis désolé," lâcha-t-il, soudainement.

"C'est rien – Je sais que tu ne faisais que plaisanter pour le truc du jouet sexuel."

"Non – Je ne parlais pas de ça."

"Oh."

Cordélia baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, remuant de façon mal à l'aise – elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle était vraiment prête pour la grosse discussion. Se forçant à ravaler son appréhension, elle reprit son lavage du dos large du vampire, s'armant de courage pour la conversation qui allait venir.

"Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant?"

"Ca sera beaucoup plus simple une fois qu'on aura passé le premier obstacle, je te le promets. On doit commencer à parler des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons laissé ce qui s'est passé se mettre entre nous, Cor. Si on continue à le remettre parce que 'ce n'est pas le bon moment' ou quelque chose comme ça, on arrivera peut-être jamais à passer outre, et laisser les choses s'entasser serait une sérieuse erreur."

La visionnaire acquiesça puis, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans leurs positions actuelles, exprima son accord à la place. "Très bien – alors commence à me dire pourquoi tu es désolé."

"Pour avoir été un tel idiot complet et avoir passer toutes mes frustrations intérieures sur toi. Pour t'avoir repoussée quand les choses sont devenues difficiles – tu essayais si fort de te connecter avec moi et je ne voulais pas te laisser faire."

"Ok, alors me repousser était une chose très stupide à faire, mais tu avais le droit d'être fâché contre moi. J'aurais dû te parler de la prédiction de Styjasimok et je ne l'ai pas fait." Cordélia soupira et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue contre le tatouage sur son épaule. "Je suis désolée."

Angel couvrit ses mains avec les siennes, serrant gentiment ses doigts. "Je sais que tu l'es, bébé. J'étais très fâché contre toi pendant un moment, mais ça n'a vraiment pas duré très longtemps. Après quelques jours, toute la fureur contenue, que je dirigeais vers toi, n'avait pas vraiment à voir avec toi personnellement."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je pense que c'est la totale injustice de la situation qui m'énervait vraiment. La douleur que tu endures à cause des visions – ce n'est pas juste. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir comme ça."

"Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait d'être complètement honnête l'un avec l'autre à partir de maintenant," l'houspilla gentiment Cordélia, sachant qu'il y avait significativement plus derrière tout ça que de la simple colère devant l'injustice de ses migraines de vision.

Angel se raidit immédiatement avec son reproche calme, donc elle changea de tactique, décidant d'approcher le problème d'un angle plus détourné.

"Ce test dans le Feu Roulant – celui avec mon double – pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû affronter ça?" demanda-t-elle, adoucissant délibérément sa voix, puisqu'elle savait que reconnaître ses peurs était extrêmement difficile pour le vampire naturellement réticent.

Angel resserra ses prises sur ses mains avant de répondre éventuellement à sa question d'une voix basse et hésitante. "Tu ne sais pas Cordy – tu ne peux pas voir," dit-il douloureusement. "Les visions ont un effet bien pire sur toi qu'elles n'en ont jamais eu sur Doyle. Il était à moitié-démon, il pouvait supporter la douleur, mais toi..."

Le vampire s'interrompit et secoua la tête avant de continuer. "J'ai si peur qu'être humaine te rende vulnérable aux effets physiques des visions. L'inévitabilité de te perdre est quelque chose à laquelle je vais devoir faire face tôt ou tard, mais je veux que ce soit beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. C'est bien trop tôt maintenant."

"Les Puissances n'auraient pas laissé Doyle me passer les visions si elles allaient me blesser," lui dit Cordélia de façon assurée. "Styjasimok a dit que c'était mon destin de devenir ta visionnaire, et je crois vraiment qu'il disait la vérité. Ce qu'on fait – Angel Investigations, ta mission – ça semble si juste à l'intérieur; je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi, ça le semble c'est tout."

Le vampire laissa sortir un bref rire, "Je souhaiterais pouvoir être aussi confiant Cordy, je le souhaiterais vraiment."

"Si tu ne peux pas faire confiance à tes propres instincts, alors essaye de faire confiance aux miens Angel, je t'en prie. Peut-être que les visions sont plus douloureuses pour moi, mais je peux les supporter, alors arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que me perdre est inévitable? Je projette de rester dans les parages pendant un très long moment, Monsieur le Boudeur."

Angel se retourna et l'attira contre lui, enterrant son visage dans les mèches mouillées et soyeuses de ses cheveux. "Le temps est relatif quand on est immortel et qu'on a plus de deux cent ans," expliqua-t-il calmement. "Tu ne vas pas vivre pour toujours. Tu es humaine, donc tu mourras éventuellement – il n'y a pas d'échappatoire à ce fait."

"La vie sans toi est quelque chose à laquelle je vais devoir me préparer, mais je ne veux pas ruiner ce que nous avons en m'appesantant dessus maintenant. Mais si je semble surprotecteur parfois, c'est ça la raison – Je dois faire mon possible pour te garder hors de danger; j'ai trop besoin de toi dans ma vie pour te perdre prématurément sans bonne raison."

Cordélia resserra ses bras autour de lui; souhaitant pouvoir soulager son angoisse quant à sa mort éventuelle, mais sachant que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait raison, un jour elle le quitterait; c'était une certitude contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire pour améliorer les choses, elle se tu sur le sujet déchirant.

"Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois ta visionnaire, parce que tu pensais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour le job," lui avoua-t-elle à la place.

Angel fut silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'il absorbait cette information. "Donc c'est ça que Wesley voulait dire," répondit-il finalement.

"Hein?"

"Il m'a dit que tu faisais toutes sortes de fausses suppositions, mais il ne m'a jamais expliqué ce qu'elles étaient. Je suppose que je peux voir comment tu as pu interpréter ça avec mon comportement – cependant ça ne pourrait pas être plus loin de la vérité."

"Oui, hé bien, je le comprends maintenant" marmonna Cordélia contre son torse, soupirant alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains le long de son dos nu. Se dégageant légèrement de son étreinte, elle pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

"Je crois que c'est assez de conversation pesante pour l'instant," décida-t-elle. "Le premier obstacle est passé – on devrait prendre une pause avant d'affronter le second."

"Très bien," convenu doucement le vampire, ôtant tendrement quelques mèches moites de cheveux sombres de ses yeux. "On parlera encore un peu demain, ok?"

"On est demain," lui rappela Cordélia avec un sourire taquin.

"Hé bien, après-demain alors," dit Angel, plissant les yeux avec une irritation feinte devant son chipotage.

Ils rirent tous les deux, reconnaissant de pouvoir libérer la tension que leur conversation délicate avait accumulée à l'intérieur. Alors que leur hilarité se calmait, ils se penchèrent instinctivement pour partager un autre baiser, attirer ensemble comme des pôles opposés d'un aimant.

Le second baiser s'avéra être plus passionné que le premier, et Cordélia sourit quand elle sentit Angel remuer contre son ventre en une réponse involontaire. Abaissant sa main, la visionnaire encouragea activement la réaction du bas du corps de son petit ami à leur étreinte, et fut excessivement satisfaite quand son sexe eut une saccade et s'enfla dans sa prise taquine.

_Mon beau vampire est si facile parfois_, observa-t-elle en riant.

Le vampire excité laissa sortir un grognement torturé, et ôta fermement sa main espiègle de son érection, anxieux de s'empêcher d'exploser sur ses doigts comme un adolescent pré pubère.

Une seconde plus tard, Cordélia sentit son dos heurter le mur de la douche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand sa chair chaude entra en collision avec la température disparate des carreaux froids derrière elle. Une vague de chair de poule voyagea de long en large sur son corps, faisant agréablement picoter sa peau.

"Tu peux être silencieuse?" demanda Angel, se baissant pour chuchoter dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de son épine dorsale avec le ton séducteur de sa voix.

La visionnaire commença à avoir chaud, ses mots lui rappelant que Faith était endormie dans l'autre pièce, littéralement à quelques mètres de là. Faire l'amour avec la possibilité d'être découvert excitait Cordélia plus qu'elle n'aimait l'admettre, et elle acquiesça son accord avant que le côté conservateur de sa nature ne puisse repousser la vilaine idée.

Des doigts insistants glissèrent immédiatement entre ses cuisses pour tracer l'ouverture humide de son corps avec un léger toucher, et elle haleta avec la sensation profondément érotique. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer le gémissement fort qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge, elle serra les cuisses autour de la main inquisitrice entre ses jambes, suppliant silencieusement pour en avoir plus.

Angel rendit dûment service, enfonçant deux doigts dans son centre luisant tandis qu'il encerclait expertement son clitoris pulsatif avec son pouce. Avec sa main libre, il prit le poids lourd de son sein droit dans sa paume et se pencha pour attirer le mamelon distendu dans sa bouche.

Pressant ses paumes à plat contre le mur de carreaux, Cordélia se cambra vers son toucher avec un gémissement haletant, son corps en surcharge sensorielle avec les sensations jumelles de ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et de ses doigts caressants à la jointure de ses cuisses.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, elle commença à tournoyer contre ses doigts caresseurs, accrochant une jambe par dessus sa hanche pour aider ses mouvements capricieux. Tandis que sa bouche était sur son mamelon boursouflé, Angel leva instinctivement sa main autour de son dos, pressant fermement entre ses omoplates pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

Maintenant que leurs corps nus étaient bien plus proches, Cordélia pouvait sentir l'acier froid de son érection s'enfoncer d'urgence dans la chair douce de son ventre, et elle se frotta délibérément contre lui, la friction décuplant l'ardeur du vampire.

Son self-control le désertant assez, Angel libéra son sein avec un bruit mouillé et enterra son visage dans la vallée chaude de sa poitrine, le lâchant avec un grognement de frustration. Le son guttural bourdonna contre les nerfs hypersensibles de la visionnaire, envoyant des étincelles de désir vers son centre humide.

"J'ai besoin d'être en toi," dit-il d'un ton bourru.

"Oui," convenu Cordélia, sa respiration sortant en halètements. Elle était plus que prête de l'avoir en elle, peu importe la petite quantité de préliminaire.

A l'instant où son accord haletant quitta ses lèvres, Angel l'agrippa autour de la taille et la souleva sans difficulté contre le mur de la douche. Prise par surprise par son action soudaine, Cordélia enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches pour garder l'équilibre et s'accrocha frénétiquement à ses épaules, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les tendons.

"Angel…" haleta-t-elle nerveusement, consciente du jet d'eau tombant sur eux, rendant la surface de la douche glissante sous les pieds.

"Ca va, je te tiens," grogna vampire pour la rassurer.

Enroulant un bras autour du bas de son dos, il plaça son autre main à plat sur le mur pour sa prise, et puis il l'abaissa lentement sur son érection, grognant alors que son canal chaud se refermait sur lui avec son étreinte familière et ajustée.

Il avait du mal à croire à quel point leurs corps s'adaptaient bien parfois – son érection la remplissait jusqu'à la limite de l'inconfort, mais pas plus loin. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de tempérer sa pénétration par peur de la blesser, et il se délectait de sa liberté pour savourer l'ajustement exquis de leurs corps avec un manque agréable d'interdiction.

Alors qu'Angel commençait à pousser en elle, ses hanches pompant avec un rythme régulier, Cordélia enroula un bras autour de son cou et enterra son visage contre son épaule, essayant d'étouffer ses cris fervents. La délicieuse friction de ses coups profonds et forts, fit ses orteils se recroqueviller et ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, et elle dû lutter contre l'envie désespérée de s'écrier de plaisir à tue-tête.

La bouche d'Angel se referma sur sa gorge et suça fort à son point de pulsation, ses lèvres attirant le sang doux à la surface et marquant la peau. Mais la fascination du vampire avec son cou ne lui faisait pas peur du tout – il ne l'avait jamais mordue, pas une fois, pas même quand son démon faisait surface pour jouer durant certaines de leurs séances les plus passionnées.

Afin d'essayer de mieux comprendre l'homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie, Cordélia s'était instruite sur les traditions vampiriques et était consciente que si Angel la marquait comme sa compagne humaine, ça serait différent d'un type normal de morsure de vampire. Mais elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à faire l'engagement que sa revendication sur elle imposerait, elle n'avait donc pas encore abordé le sujet délicat avec lui.

La visionnaire savait que c'était elle qui allait devoir 'proposer' - Angel ne lui demanderait jamais; pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais parce qu'il pensait probablement qu'elle trouverait l'idée répulsive. Mais ce n'était pas le cas – il était un vampire et elle l'aimait, point. Elle espérait juste qu'il pourrait le faire d'une façon qui ne laisserait pas une cicatrice trop visible sur son cou.

Cependant Cordélia ne donna qu'une pensée insuffisante au sujet de sa revendication sur elle. Sa concentration actuelle était entièrement sur le sexe rigide de son petit ami, et la façon dont il s'enfonçait profondément dans son centre en fusion, étirant ses parois vaginales à l'effet agréable maximum. Ses poussées dures devenaient de plus en plus erratiques en nature, et elle réalisa qu'il s'approchait du bord.

"Touche-toi, bébé," grogna soudainement Angel dans son oreille.

Répondant à la demande rauque du vampire, la visionnaire glissa sa main entre leurs corps et chercha son noyau pulsatif, le caressant avec deux doigts et cajolant son excitation vrillée pour égaler celle de son amant en intensité. Alors qu'il continuait de plonger en elle avec un abandonnement endiablé, ses doigts frôlèrent son sexe gonflé et elle pu sentir l'humidité de son essence féminine faciliter son passage dans, et hors, de son corps accueillant.

"Oh Mince – Ca va venir!" prévint durement Angel, poussant en elle à un rythme de plus en plus frénétique, sa retenue disparaissant dans l'air. "Oh ouais – voilà ça vient, bébé!"

Le vampire incohérent poussa en elle une dernière fois, et puis son corps se raidit, son cou se tendant, alors qu'il explosait avec un gémissement étranglé. "Cordy! Oh oui! Oh, c'est si bon!"

Cordélia sentit son sexe palpiter de façon rythmique en elle alors qu'il jouissait fort et de façon répétée, baignant son centre chaud avec son essence froide. Elle longeait la périphérie de l'extasie elle-même, mais avait besoin de quelque chose de plus de son partenaire avant de pouvoir passer par-dessus bord.

Complètement repu, Angel força ses hanches à faire quelques poussées maladroites de plus, mais ce fût assez, et la visionnaire vola en éclat dans ses bras, s'écriant de plaisir alors que ses parois internes palpitaient avec béatitude autour de son érection ramollissante.

"Oh Angel! Oh Seigneur, je t'aime!"

Quand sa petite amie s'affaissa dans ses bras, Angel sortit gentiment d'elle, la soutenant alors qu'elle reposait ses jambes tremblantes sur le sol. Avec leurs bras enroulés étroitement enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, ils se bercèrent ensemble sous le jet tiède de la douche, récupérant lentement de leur défoncement émotionnel et physique.

"Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre douche maintenant," maugréa Cordélia, une fois qu'elle eut repris assez son souffle pour parler. "Tu m'as rendue toute chaude et pleine de sueur à nouveau."

"Et je devrais me sentir mal à ce propos, pourquoi exactement? Je ne vais vraiment pas me plaindre de devoir laver ce magnifique corps nu qu'est le tien, tu sais." Répondit Angel, avec un remuement suggestif des sourcils.

"Pervers !"

"Nympho déchaînée!" contra en riant le vampire devant l'exclamation à moitié indignée de sa petite amie.

"Hey!"

La résonance cinglante d'une claque se fit d'abord entendre, et puis les tintements de rire féminin et masculin résonnèrent, installant un écho joyeux qui rebondit contre les quatre murs et se répercuta sans fin dans la petite pièce.

"Buffy?"

Riley roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa bonne main, gardant son bras blessé tout près de son torse nu. Buffy était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment voir la lumière du matin, ses pensées manifestement ailleurs. L'éclat chaleureux brillait à travers la fenêtre légèrement crasseuse, lui permettant de voir la silhouette de sa forme nue à travers le fin peignoir crème qu'elle portait.

Au son de la voix de son petit ami, la petite tueuse se tourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux vitreux, leur teinte azurée nettement cerclée d'une mélancolie violette. Riley n'était pas stupide; même si elle avait participé de façon enthousiaste à leur relation sexuelle, il avait sentit son détachement émotionnel. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Je vais bien," répondit Buffy, son ton fort et sûr ne donnant pas d'indice sur les émotions conflictuelles qui tournaient en elle. "Je suis juste trop fatiguée pour dormir, je suppose."

Riley se détendit un peu quand ses lèvres se courbèrent en un faible sourire – peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses ; peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui du tout. Il ne connaissait pas Faith, mais il comprenait que Buffy partageait une profonde affinité avec la fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux des tueuses, les deux seules de leur genre au monde. Si les choses n'avaient pas suivi le plan, Buffy aurait été forcée de tuer son amie ce soir. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle semblait si déstabilisée psychologiquement.

"Reviens au lit," encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce et moelleuse. "Tu devrais essayer de te reposer un petit peu, même si tu ne peux pas t'endormir."

Buffy soupira et sauta de son perchoir, traversant la pièce sur des pieds silencieux pour se tenir près du grand lit. Elle détacha son peignoir et ôta le tissu en satin de ses épaules, laissant le vêtement fin glisser sur les contours lisses de son corps pour atterrir à ses pieds sur le sol.

Grimpant sur le matelas, elle lui tourna le dos et se coucha sur le côté, sa joue posée sur sa paume. Riley s'approcha et enroula son corps musclé autour du sien, plaçant une main sur son ventre et l'attirant dans son étreinte.

Il pouvait sentir le stress sous-jacent de la tueuse dans la façon dont elle se tenait, ses muscles toujours tendus et son corps raide. Essayant de la détendre, il plaça un baiser tendre sur son épaule nue et un autre dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'il faisait traîner ses doigts le long de la peau pâlement dorée de son bras en un geste apaisant.

Ils restèrent couchés comme ça pendant un long moment, ne disant rien alors qu'ils observaient la boule dorée et rougeoyante du soleil s'élever de plus en plus haut dans le ciel bleu. Riley savourait le sentiment satisfait qui venait en tenant sa belle amante dans le cercle de ses bras, tandis que sa petite amie essayait désespérément de se convaincre que c'était dans ses bras qu'elle voulait vraiment être.

L'amour non partagé de Buffy pour Angel se transformait en une obsession écrasante qui la consumait graduellement de l'intérieur. Le déni ne marchait pas; son coeur et son âme aspiraient au vampire sombre et mystérieux avec une intensité qui ne serait pas ignorée.

A l'insu du couple inconsicent, qui faisait l'amour de façon enthousiaste dans une petite pièce de l'autre côté du couloir, l'incapacité de la jeune tueuse à lâcher prise commençait à être une menace insidieuse à leur bonheur renouvelé. La fixation aveugle de Buffy était un danger silencieux dont ni Angel, ni Cordélia, n'étaient vraiment conscient.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans les ombres de la chambre. Les rideaux lourds étaient assez épais pour bloquer le soleil de l'extérieur, de sorte que la seule illumination vienne de la petite lampe de chevet qui était posée sur la commode.

Faith avait roulé sur le côté, recroquevillant sa forme efflanquée en une position fœtale, la pose protectrice indiquant son faible état d'esprit. Mais elle était endormie, non dérangée par les sons de plaisir qui avaient filtré à travers la porte de la salle de bain, malgré les efforts du vampire et de la visionnaire pour les retenir.

Angel guida gentiment Cordélia vers le divan, une main directrice dans le bas de son dos, tandis qu'elle reposait sa tête avec lassitude contre son épaule. Une fois qu'elle fut installée contre les coussins bleus du divan, il mit un édredon de réserve autour de son corps épuisé, et puis passa le dos de ses doigts contre sa joue en un geste chaleureux et affectueux. Mais la visionnaire fit un bruit de soupir mécontent quand il se baissa pour lui embrasser le front, et il se recula, une expression d'inquiétude traversant ses traits séduisants.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Faith.

"Je veux que tu dormes ici avec moi," exigea Cordélia, sa fatigue la rendant irritée.

Le vampire observa le divan – le meuble était long, donc au moins ses pieds ne pendraient pas dans le vide, mais il était aussi très étroit. "Il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux," fit-il remarquer.

"Il y en a si tu es mon matelas Angel."

Angel sourit – il n'avait pas non plus envie de dormir seul. A cause de ses insomnies, combinées à ses tactiques délibérées d'évitement, ils avaient passé bien trop de nuits séparés ces dernières semaines.

"Ok," convenu-t-il doucement.

Cordélia retira l'édredon, reculant pour lui permettre de glisser sous le drap. Une fois qu'il fut bien mis, elle s'installa sur lui, sa tête posée sous son menton et ses jambes chaudes emmêlées avec les siennes. Angel arrangea l'édredon au-dessus d'eux, et puis enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine, posant le bout de ses doigts sur la courbe de ses fesses.

"Je suppose que je pourrais m'habituer à avoir une couverture Cordy," remarqua-t-il d'une voix somnolante, pressant un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête.

Le vampire sentit les lèvres chaudes et mouillées de sa petite amie caresser la peau de sa gorge en réponse, et puis sa respiration s'allongea alors qu'elle succombait enfin à l'attraction puissante du Marchand de sable. Soupirant avec satisfaction, Angel l'attira plus près dans ses bras, dérivant dans le pays des rêves lui-même, quelques minutes plus tard.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Part 15**

Alors que Faith émergeait lentement de la douce et confortable couverture du sommeil, elle se raidit, attendant que l'inévitable froid envahisse son corps courbaturé. A sa grande surprise, la froideur arctique familière de la possession de l'Orbe n'arriva pas, et il fallu un moment pour que son esprit épuisé comprenne pourquoi. Quand les choses se mirent finalement en place, tout lui tomba dessus d'un coup – hier soir, l'Orbe, le combat avec Angel et B, avoir bu la potion et … oh seigneur, Wesley!

Les yeux de la Tueuse s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle regarda le plafond, luttant pour se faire aux évènements cauchemardesques de ces derniers jours de semi état de veille. Naturellement, elle était soulagée et reconnaissante d'être libérée du contrôle de l'Orbe, mais le remords pesant pour les choses qu'elle avait faites sous son influence provoqua une vague d'émotions négatives qui submergea sa réaction optimiste initiale à ce fait.

Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, son regarde troublé s'arrêta sur un Angel et une Cordélia endormis, et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur réchauffé par le tableau de contentement affectueux que leur pose entrelacée représentait. Le vampire était couché sur le dos avec une jambe tendue le long des coussins du sofa, tandis que l'autre jambe était pliée au genou de sorte que son pied soit à plat sur le sol. Cordélia était étendue sur lui, son visage enfoncé dans le creux de son cou et sa main blottie contre son torse nu.

La couverture avait glissé du couple sur le sol, et Faith sourit quand elle aperçu la position des mains d'Angel. Le vampire serrait sa petite amie contre lui avec son bras gauche enroulé autour de sa taille fine, et son autre main était fermement plantée sur sa fesse droite. Sa main était effrontément sous le short de pyjama que la visionnaire portait, l'étreinte intime démontrant clairement sa possession sur la femme qui dormait avec contentement dans ses bras.

Comme si elle sentait les yeux de la Tueuse sur elle, Cordélia commença à remuer, ses légers mouvements réveillant également son petit ami. Faith l'observa lever la tête de manière somnolante et tracer de doux baisers papillons le long de la colonne de la gorge d'Angel jusqu'à son menton ciselé.

Alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient en une série de tendres baisers, le vampire leva sa main le long de l'épine dorsale de Cordélia jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux. Au plus grand amusement de la Tueuse, son autre main conserva sa prise ferme sur la fesse de la visionnaire, ses longs doigts massant la chair légèrement arrondie.

"Ahem!" Faith s'éclairci délibérément la gorge, rappelant au couple qu'ils avaient de la compagnie avant que leur étreinte ne menace d'outrepasser les limites du comportement acceptable en public.

"Bonjour," Angel salua la Tueuse brune avec un petit sourire, sa voix toujours rauque avec le sommeil.

"En fait, je crois c'est probablement l'après-midi," répondit Faith, un sourcil relevé alors qu'elle inclinait la tête d'une manière significative vers la position intime de sa main sur la personne de sa petite amie.

"Bon après-midi alors," sourit le vampire de façon impénitente à la Tueuse, apparemment imperturbable au fait de s'être fait attraper en train de peloter. Toutefois, il fut finalement forcé d'ôter sa main quand Cordélia remua pour se redresser.

Balançant ses jambes sur le sol et se levant, la visionnaire traversa la chambre à pieds nus pour se percher sur le bord du lit, à coté de son amie. Faith fut assez étonnée de voir des larmes non versées briller dans ses yeux noisettes, mais Cordélia l'engloutit dans une étreinte serrée avant qu'elle ne puisse questionner leur signification.

"Oh mon Dieu! J'avais si peur qu'on ne te récupère jamais. Tu m'as tellement manquée, Faith."

Posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amie, les bras de Faith s'élevèrent automatiquement pour encercler le dos de son amie alors qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte avec la même cordialité. Angel avait été raisonnablement tactile avec elle hier soir, mais ça faisait du bien d'être serrée si complètement comme ça; c'était quelque chose dont la Tueuse avait vraiment besoin là tout de suite.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Angel se lever du divan et sortir des vêtements propres de la penderie et d'un tiroir de la commode. Ensuite, il se retira dans la salle de bain, donnant respectueusement un peu d'intimité aux filles. Alors que la porte se fermait doucement derrière lui, Faith posa son front contre la clavicule de Cordelia, et s'accrocha au radeau de sauvetage du soutient inconditionnel de son amie proche pour tout ce qu'elle valait.

Quand elles se séparèrent finalement, Cordélia offrit un sourire larmoyant à la Tueuse alors qu'elles essuyaient leurs larmes du bout des doigts. Au début, Faith lui rendit son sourire, mais ensuite ses yeux tombèrent sur l'ecchymose jaunissante sur la joue de la visionnaire et la longueur nettement plus courte de ses cheveux sombres, et une expression épouvantée descendit sur ses traits.

"Arrête," dit catégoriquement Cordélia. "Ce n'était pas toi, je le sais."

"Mais je …"

"J'ai dit arrête," interrompit rapidement Cordélia, plaçant ses doigts sur les lèvres de la Tueuse tourmentée par la culpabilité, pour faire taire son excuse inutile. "Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour des choses que tu ne contrôlais pas."

"Et puis," ajouta la visionnaire avec un sourire lumineux. "J'avais besoin d'un nouveau look canon de toute façon, donc, vraiment, le restylage imposé était une faveur déguisée."

Bien plus que consciente que sa crinière épaisse et brillante de cheveux avait été sa fierté, Faith savait que Cordélia mentait en serrant les dents, mais accepta avec reconnaissance le mensonge de la façon voulue.

"Tu es la meilleure, tu le sais ça, C."

"Mais je suis tout de même désolée," ajouta-t-elle, ayant toutefois besoin d'exprimer son regret pour ce qui s'était passé.

"Je sais," répondit Cordélia, tendant la main pour serre les doigts de son ami avec compréhension.

Leurs doigts serrés affectueusement, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent assises dans un silence de contemplation pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillement bruyant de faim, provenant du ventre de Cordélia, ne vienne grossièrement déranger la solennité poignante du moment. Elles se mirent à glousser de façon incontrôlable en entendant le grognement, le bruit perçant la tension entre elles comme une punaise le ferait avec un ballon.

"Je crois que c'est mon signal pour aller nous trouver quelque chose à manger," dit Cordélia, une fois qu'elle eut son rire sous contrôle. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un café et de gaufres avec du sirop d'érable?"

"Que ça ressemble au paradis," répondit Faith de façon expansive, tapotant son ventre plat alors que la visionnaire enfilait son peignoir et glissait ses pieds dans une paire de grosses pantoufles bleues.

"Hé bien, c'est une bonne chose, parce que mon répertoire ne s'étend pas plus loin que le café et les gaufres, malgré les efforts répétés et infatigables d'Angel pour m'apprendre à cuisiner," avoua Cordélia une triste franchise.

"Dis à Mr Carrément-Canon que je vais lui apporter une tasse d'O-positif, ok?" dit-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Bien sûr," répondit Faith, faisant courir ses doigts dans sa cascade ondulée de cheveux sombres. Enlaçant ses doigts ensemble, la Tueuse leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira, faisant partir les crampes de son corps souple.

Cordélia sortit sur le palier et ferma partiellement la porte derrière elle, la laissant légèrement entrouverte. Traversant le haut des escaliers en spirale, elle commença à descendre lentement les marches, prudente avec ses chaussures moins que pratiques. Les énormes pantoufles qui ornaient ses pieds gardaient ses orteils frileux au chaud, mais elles étaient aussi, malheureusement, des risques de trébuchages dangereux.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin pour prendre la deuxième série de marches, elle tomba inopinément nez à nez avec Buffy, qui montait agilement les escaliers dans la direction opposée. N'ayant pas entendu les pas légers de l'autre fille, la visionnaire laissa sortir un glapissement et dû s'agripper à la rampe pour ne pas dégringoler, tête la première, jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

"Purée! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Angel qui faisait le truc furtif," s'exclama Cordélia, levant une main à sa poitrine en réaction. "Je suppose que c'est plutôt avantageux de pouvoir se faufiler derrière les méchants, étant une tueuse et tout, mais tu ne pourrais pas frapper juste un peu du pied quand tu n'es pas en mode Mlle Aime-Se-Battre? Tu pourrais simplement, tu sais, comme ça…"

La visionnaire marcha exagérément sur place pour illustrer ses dires, les semelles en caoutchouc de ses immenses pantoufles faisant de grands bruits sourds à chaque fois qu'elles heurtaient la marche en bois poli sous ses pieds. 

"Ce n'est tout de même pas si difficile?" demanda-t-elle à la Tueuse stupéfiée, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés et sérieux alors que ses cheveux sombres rebondissaient en rythme avec ses mouvements énergiques.

Quelqu'un connaissant mieux la visionnaire aurait joué le jeu, mais Buffy, inaccoutumée aux traits de caractère originaux de Cordélia, se contenta de fixer la brunette dansante avec une perplexité totale.

"Humm – J'en conclu que Faith est réveillée?" demanda-t-elle à la place, "Et Angel?"

"Ouais – monte dire bonjour si tu veux. J'allais juste nous chercher un petit dîner."

"Un petit dîner?"

"Oui – le petit déjeuner à l'heure du dîner – petit-dîner," Cordélia expliqua sa terminologie bizarre.

"Ce n'est pas un brunch?"

"Duh! Brunch, c'est le petit déjeuner et le lunch combinés. Et ça se mange en fin de matinée, pas à une de l'après-midi. Non, c'est définitivement un petit dîner."

"Okaaay," Buffy roula les yeux devant la plaisanterie enjouée de Cordélia. "Je vais à l'étage pour voir Angel et Faith maintenant," dit-elle de façon assez condescendante, alors qu'elle dépassait la visionnaire et continuait son chemin en haut des marches.

"Purée! Trouve-toi un sens de l'humour, pourquoi pas?" entendit-elle maugréer Cordélia dans sa barbe, juste avant qu'elle soit hors de portée de la voix.

La Tueuse secoua la tête avec mystification; elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi un homme aussi sensé et sérieux qu'Angel, supportait volontiers la créature irréfléchie et volage qu'était Cordélia Chase. La femme devait constamment le rendre fou, alors où était l'attirance? Elle ne comprenait simplement pas.

Quand elle atteint le pallier, Buffy se dirigea vers la deuxième porte à gauche, levant la main pour frapper sur le panneau en bois avant d'entrer. Remarquant que la porte était légèrement entrouverte et entendant le murmure calme de voix à l'intérieure, la tueuse rabaissa sa main sans frapper. Elle s'attarda de l'autre côté de la porte, sa curiosité l'emportant – la voix de Faith se fit d'abord entendre.

"Elle est partie nous chercher le déjeuner."

"Cordy?" Buffy pu dire qu'Angel soulevait un sourcil par le ton amusé de sa voix. "Sois effrayée, sois très effrayée."

"Angel!" Le rire de Faith résonna. "Tu es si méchant. Ce ne sont que des gaufres et du café – elle ne peut pas rater ça, quand même?"

"Oh, je ne parierais pas là-dessus," répondit le vampire avec un rire chaleureux.

"Tant qu'on en parle – C va bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Hé bien, elle semblait bien dans sa peau, mais elle ressemble à l'une de ces nanas anorexiques d'Hollywood. Je me souviens qu'elle disait qu'elle voulait entrer dans le cinéma – une saleté de réalisateur ne lui a pas dit qu'elle était trop grosse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non – du moins, je ne crois pas. Je sais qu'elle a perdu un peu de poids, mais anorexique est peut-être un peu poussé, Faith," réprimanda doucement Angel.

"Peut-être – mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu as quand même remarqué le changement dans son apparence?"

"Oui, évidemment que je l'ai remarqué. Mais la récente perte de poids de Cordy est principalement psychologique. On… hum… a eu une grosse dispute il y a quelques mois, et les choses ont été un peu houleuses entre nous pendant un moment. Je pense qu'elle a arrêté de manger convenablement à cause du stress de tout ça."

"Mais tout à l'heure, sur le sofa…"

"Ouais, je sais," La voix d'Angel s'adoucit nettement, la légère tension quittant sa voix grave. "On en sort maintenant. On doit encore régler quelques problèmes, mais on est à nouveau sur les rails, je te le jure. C'est principalement grâce à Wes – il est revenu dans nos vies exactement au bon moment. Ca a vraiment aidé d'avoir sa perspective extérieure sur les choses, et il a nous a à nouveau fait communiquer correctement ensemble."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"C'est une longue histoire – à un autre moment, d'accord? Cordy va bientôt revenir et je ne veux pas encore ramener des souvenirs douloureux. Elle mange convenablement maintenant, je te le promets donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle."

"D'accord, je te crois. Je suppose que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper, hein? Wolfram et Hart, les Puissances Supérieures, sans parler du fait que tu es un véritable détective privé maintenant."

"Véritable est peut-être un peu exagéré," répondit le vampire avec un sourire auto dépréciateur. "Comment tu sais tout ça, de toute façon?"

"L'Orbe connaissait tout sur les Puissances Supérieures et Wolfram et Hart, et tes copains avocats m'ont raconté le reste. T'es une sacré épine dans leur pied, tu sais."

"Content de l'entendre. C'est mon but de les ennuyer de façon régulière."

"Hé bien, je crois que tu y arrives," répondit Faith avec un clin d'œil conspirateur. "Angel Investigations était l'idée de C, pas vrai? Se faire payer pour sauver le monde et aider les gens – j'aurais aimer y penser."

"Elle s'est alliée avec Doyle pour me persuader que c'était une bonne idée."

"Doyle?"

"Il fait partie du 'beaucoup à rattraper'" expliqua Angel. "C'était mon visionnaire – les Puissances lui envoyaient des visions des personnes qu'elles voulaient que j'aide."

"Tu parles de lui au passé," remarqua doucement la Tueuse.

"Ouais – il est mort il y a quelques mois," la voix du vampire devint plus basse. "Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver une tribu de démons Lister de la lumière d'une balise qui avait la capacité de tuer tout ce qui avait du sang humain."

"Je suis désolée," dit Faith avec du regret sincère. "Alors, maintenant tu es sans visionnaire?"

"Humm, non – Doyle a passé ses visions à Cordy avant de mourir. Je crois que je ne lui ai pas encore entièrement pardonné d'avoir fait ça."

"Pourquoi?"

"Les visions sont un lourd fardeau à porter, Faith. Cordy les accepte comme un cadeau de Doyle, et les voit comme son destin. Mais elles lui causent tellement de douleur, et ça rend extrêmement difficile pour moi de voir la situation de la même façon. Les visions sont mon lien avec les Puissances Supérieures, donc c'est comme si tout ce qu'elle endure est de ma faute."

"Bien, je peux définitivement te comprendre," dit Faith d'une voix faible, les mots du vampire lui faisant immédiatement penser aux horreurs qu'elle avait regardé Wesley endurer le jour avant. "Oh mon Dieu Angel – comment est-ce que je pourrais encore le regarder dans les yeux?"

A travers l'écart entre la porte et son embrasure, Buffy vit Angel s'avancer pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Faith. Le vampire leva le bras pour faire courir une main apaisante le long du dos de la Tueuse désemparée, alors qu'elle enterrait son visage dans ses mains, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux.

"Tu ne penses pas honnêtement que Wes va te blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que l'Orbe était devenue tellement une part de moi; que c'était comme si son plaisir de sa souffrance venait d'une partie de moi, cachée auparavant. C'est comme si ce mal était toujours là, se tapissant quelque part profondément en moi, et ça me fait vraiment peur."

Buffy n'avait pas entendu la majorité de la deuxième moitié de la conversation d'Angel et Faith; elle était trop occupée à se réjouir de sa découverte que la relation d'Angel et Cordélia n'était pas exactement le lit de roses qu'elle semblait être. Se sortant de son exultation silencieuse, elle décida de faire connaître sa présence, ne réalisant pas qu'elle interrompait un tête-à-tête important entre le vampire et son amie.

Frappant vivement sur la porte, et puis l'ouvrant grand, la Tueuse blonde s'avança sur le seuil et sourit lumineusement aux deux occupants. "Hey!"

"Hey B – comment tu vas?"

"Bien, je vais bien," Buffy se pencha pour donner une rapide étreinte à la Tueuse brune. "Tu te sens mieux maintenant?"

"Ouais, je vais bien." Faith lança un regard d'avertissement à Angel avant de sourire de façon rassurante à son amie blonde. "Jolis mouvements hier soir, d'ailleurs. T'es trop forte – ce saut périlleux en arrière était trop cool."

Buffy se gonfla de fierté. "Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, n'est-ce pas? Mais d'un autre côté, Angel et moi avons toujours bien travaillé ensemble, comme une machine bien huilée. C'était juste comme autrefois, pas vrai Angel?"

La petite Tueuse se pencha par-dessus Faith et posa une main chaleureuse sur le genou du vampire, lui souriant avec un petit pétillement dans ses yeux verts.

"Euh, oui, c'est sûr." Dit Angel, son ton distinctement évasif.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le vampire se leva, s'éloignant d'une manière significative du toucher légèrement caressant de son ex petite amie. A quoi Buffy croyait-elle jouer, bon sang? Il n'avait pas besoin de la pagaille de devoir constamment parer ses avances non subtiles, en plus de tout le reste.

Il avait plus qu'assez de pain sur la planche en aidant ses amis les plus proches à accepter la terrible épreuve qu'ils avaient endurée, de même qu'en reconstruisant sa relation avec Cordélia. Il allait devoir parler avec la Tueuse fâcheusement persistante si elle continuait avec ce comportement inacceptable.

"Alors, comment vont les choses dans cette bonne vieille SunnyD?" demanda Faith à Buffy, tandis qu'Angel faisant les cent pas de façon agitée sur la carpette.

"Super! Will et moi partageons un dortoir à l'université. Ma première colocataire s'est avérée être un peu femelle-blanche-célibataire d'une façon démoniaque. Alex est, hé bien, Alex, et Giles – il est en plein milieu de la crise de la quarantaine pour l'instant. Tu sais – faire du jogging, se déguiser en Mexicain à Halloween, venir au Bronze pour voir un groupe – tu sais, ce genre de choses. Je pense qu'il ne sait simplement pas quoi faire de sa vie maintenant qu'il n'a plus de livres moisis avec lesquels jouer. Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera bien assez tôt quelque chose pour occuper son temps."

"Et Oz?"

"Oh, il est parti, et est revenu, et est reparti, et Willow – hé bien, elle est gay maintenant, et elle a une petite amie qui s'appelle Tara."

"Ok," Faith prit cette révélation dans la foulée. "Et comment ça va toi, du côté des amours?"

"Hé bien, il y a Riley… il est… hum… au rez-de-chaussée, donc tu vas pouvoir le rencontrer."

"D'accord, qui a envie de gaufres?"

La voix joyeuse de Cordélia interrompit la conversation des Tueuses, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte avec l'épaule et entrait dans la chambre. La visionnaire portait un large plateau avec trois tasses, deux assiettes et une cruche de sirop équilibrées sur la surface. Le déposant sur la table de chevet, elle se tourna et tendit une assiette, un couteau et une fourchette à Faith.

"Tu veux du sirop?" demanda-t-elle, soulevant la petite cruche.

"Ouaip," répondit la Tueuse, levant l'assiette.

"Ok, dis quand tu as assez," instruisit Cordélia, alors qu'elle versait le liquide sucré et collant sur la nourriture.

Son petit déjeuner servit, Faith replia ses jambes sous elle et équilibra son assiette sur ses genoux. Soulevant ses ustensiles dans les mains, elle fit une pause, regardant sa nourriture avec trépidation.

"Quoi?" demanda Cordélia, remarquant l'hésitation de son amie.

La Tueuse lança un regard rapide à Angel et les yeux de la visionnaire se plissèrent soupçonneusement quand elle attrapa son petit ami en train d'essayer de réprimer un sourire amusé.

"Oww!" s'exclama Angel quand Cordélia le frappa fort sur le bras. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

"Je sais faire des gaufres!" protesta la visionnaire, sa bouche se courbant en une moue dramatique.

Riant devant la mauvaise humeur exagérée de sa petite amie, Angel tendit le bras et l'enroula autour de sa taille, l'attirant près de lui. Il baissa la tête et déposa un baiser tendre et gentil sur ses lèvres retournées.

"Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu boudes," dit-il, sa voix vibrant d'affection chaleureuse.

"Elles sont vachement bonnes, C," commenta Faith, entre deux bouchées de gaufres et sirop d'érable.

"Tu vois – au moins quelqu'un apprécie ma cuisine, Mr Je-Serais-Un-Cordon-Bleu-En-Chef-Si-Je-N'-Etais-Pas-Un-Ancien-Méchant-Vampire-Cherchant-La-Rédemption," dit Cordélia, plissant le nez avec une fausse indignation, et enfonçant son doigt dans les côtes de son petit ami.

Angel posa affectueusement son nez contre sa tempe, respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux avant de se reculer et de la libérer de son étreinte. Il lui donna une légère tape sur les fesses et la poussa vers le plateau de nourriture, passant le bras autour d'elle pour prendre la tasse de sang chaud qu'elle avait préparée pour lui.

"Mange,"instruisit-il doucement.

Les deux s'installèrent, côte à côte, sur le sofa et, pendant un court instant, le seul son fut le tintement des couverts contre la vaisselle et le bruit du liquide bu dans les tasses.

Buffy était assise en silence sur le lit à côté de Faith, lançant des regards mauvais au couple installé proche l'un de l'autre sur le divan. Pourquoi persistaient-ils à agir comme si tout était rose dans le jardin ? Maintenant qu'elle savait que leur relation était en danger, ce faux étalage d'unité lui tapait totalement sur les nerfs.

"J'ai sonné à l'hôpital." Cordélia brisa finalement le silence, principalement sympathique. "Wesley va bien – il a dit qu'ils vont probablement le laisser sortir plus tard dans la journée. C'est à conditions qu'il ait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui à la maison, bien entendu. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là."

"Tu lui as parlé?" demanda Angel.

"Oui – il était réveillé, donc l'infirmière de service m'a passé sa chambre."

"On ira le voir tout à l'heure – l'hôpital a des accès souterrains. Mais c'est probablement mieux de ne pas le submerger de visiteurs – on ira juste toi, moi et Faith."

"Hum… je resterais peut-être ici – pour lui faire une jolie chambre," dit Faith, ses yeux fixés fermement sur son assiette vide.

Cordélia lança un regard inquiet à Angel, mais il plaça une main gentille sur son bras et secoua la tête. Le vampire pouvait comprendre la réticence de la Tueuse à affronter son Observateur. Rétrospectivement, c'était probablement mieux que cette inévitable réunion douloureuse se fasse loin de l'œil public. Wes comprendrait; il en était sûr.

"Ok," convenu Angel d'un ton désinvolte. "Cordy et moi irons lui tenir compagnie, et puis on le ramènera plus tard ici, avec nous."

"Bien," dit vivement Cordélia, déposant son assiette propre sur le côté et se levant. "Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche et m'habiller."

Buffy observa, avec une irritation grandissante, les yeux d'Angel suivre affectueusement le moindre mouvement de sa petite amie, alors qu'elle prenait des vêtements dans le placard avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour s'apprêter.

Wesley était couché dans le lit d'hôpital étroit, son esprit désorienté à cause des calmants forts qu'on lui avait donnés pour engourdir l'agonie de ses nombreuses blessures. Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte et il ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant avec la douleur que le léger mouvement lui causa.

"Entrez," dit-il à travers une gorge desséchée.

Cordélia et Angel entrèrent dans la pièce avec des sourires sur le visage, mais furent incapables de dissimuler leurs expressions jumelles de choc alors qu'ils voyaient son apparence meurtrie et battue.

"Salut," dit-il alors que le couple inquiet s'asseyait dans deux chaises, positionnés des deux côtés opposés du lit

"Salut toi," dit doucement Cordélia, tendant la main pour enrouler ses doigts autour des siens. "Comment tu te sens?"

"J'ai déjà été mieux, mais je pense que je vais survive," répondit Wesley. "Il n'y a que vous deux?"

"Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Je pense que Faith n'est pas encore totalement prête à t'affronter." Ce fut Angel qui répondit à sa question.

Wesley acquiesça. "Mais, autrement, elle va bien?"

"Elle a été mieux, mais je pense qu'elle va survive," répondit le vampire, faisant écho à la déclaration précédente de l'ancien observateur.

Wesley ferma les yeux avec un sourire. "Désolé, je ne crois pas que je vais être de très bonne compagnie. Je suis toujours groggy avec toutes les drogues qu'ils m'ont données."

"Ne t'en fais pas," le rassura Cordélia, caressant légèrement son visage avec un toucher apaisant. "Repose-toi – on peut s'amuser tout seuls."

"Assurez-vous simplement que vos amusements sont classés Tout Public, ok?" marmonna l'ancien observateur, alors qu'une vague de somnolence le submergeait.

Son corps épuisé succombant une fois encore au sommeil, Wesley ne fut que vaguement conscient du rire doux d'Angel et Cordélia en réponse à sa remarque taquine.

Faith était assise au centre du lit, ses bras recourbés au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle sanglotait avec angoisse. Des flashs d'images de la torture de Wesley de ses propres mains, la sensation horrible de vide à l'intérieur, et le mal qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir sentir rôder juste en dessous de la surface de sa peau, tout ça combiné en un tourbillon d'horreur et de confusion qui ne faisait que s'ajouter à sa détresse grandissante.

Affronter Wesley plus tard, ce soir, devenait rapidement la question de ses pires cauchemars, et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait gérer ça. Elle voulait partir loin de la rencontre imminente, mais la pensée de s'occuper de tout toute seule la remplissait de terreur. Elle ne serait simplement pas capable de ne pas lâcher prise sans l'aide de ses amis, et surtout celle d'Angel.

La Tueuse avait l'impression que le vampire avec une âme était le seul qui pouvait vraiment comprendre ce par quoi elle passait, et elle voulait désespérément s'accrocher à son soutien solide et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais Angel devait s'occuper de ses propres problèmes et, avec ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse justifier la monopolisation de son temps, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. C et lui avaient besoin de temps pour eux pour régler leurs problèmes et, en tant qu'amie ; elle devait leur donner cette espace.

Faith leva la tête, se moucha le nez et frotta les larmes de son visage, d'une façon ou d'un autre, trouvant la force de s'armer de courage pour l'inévitable. Elle pouvait le faire, elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle le devait. C'était coule ou nage; agit ou meurt, et elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Prendre la sortie ne faisait simplement pas partie de son caractère génétique. Si l'Orbe de Ravaclesh pensait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la détruire, alors elle se trompait sérieusement.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Part 16**

Wesley grimaça alors que la Plymouth heurtait inévitablement une autre cornière. La rue près du Caritas était encore plus trouée que la peau couturée d'acné d'un adolescent, et chaque secousse envoyait des élans de douleur dans ses muscles ankylosés et douloureux.

"Désolé," s'excusa Angel pour la énième fois.

Le vampire manoeuvrait attentivement son véhicule à travers le champ de nids de poules qui ornait la route, mais il aurait fallu que la voiture se métamorphose en aéroglisseur pour éviter toutes les bosses. C'est pourquoi, quand la Plymouth noire et brillante s'arrêta finalement en face de l'entrée latérale privée du Caritas, Wesley laissa sortir un soupir reconnaissant de soulagement.

Le son étouffé de boum-boum de la machine de Karaoké pouvait être entendue à l'extérieur dans la ruelle, mélangée avec ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que par la miaulement de quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – assassinant 'Living on a Prayer' de Bon Jovi.

"Je suppose que Lorne a décidé d'ouvrir le Club ce soir," dit Angel, alors qu'il contournait la voiture jusqu'au côté passager pour aider son ami blessé à sortir. "Je pensais qu'il allait peut-être fermer boutique encore pendant un jour, après tout ce qui s'est passé."

Cordélia s'offusqua avec désapprobation devant son commentaire. "Vu cette attitude, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'Angel Investigations ne soit pas ce qu'on appelle une entreprise rentable, pas vrai?" dit-elle, faisant acerbement remarquer le manque total de sens des affaires du vampire. "Tu as la moindre idée de la somme d'argent qu'un endroit comme ça peut se faire en une soirée?"

"Pas vraiment." Angel balaya familièrement son insulte d'un haussement d'épaule. Pour être franc, tant que ça payait le loyer, il ne se préoccupait pas particulièrement du chiffre d'affaire total de son entreprise. En fin de compte, sa non-vie ne tournait pas autour de ça.

La jeune visionnaire roula les yeux avec désespoir devant l'attitude complaisante de son petit ami. Elle n'était plus la créature matérialiste qu'elle était par le passé, mais le manque d'opportunité commerciale la contrariait toujours. Cependant, elle avait appris de la manière forte la vérité du cliché: 'L'argent ne peut pas acheter l'amour'. Ayant vécu dans le giron du luxe pendant presque dix-huit de ses dix-neuf ans, cette dernière année de pauvreté relative avec Angel avait facilement été la période la plus heureuse de sa vie, malgré leurs hauts et leurs bas.

Serrant un sac de provisions médicales dans sa main droite, Cordélia glissa son autre bras autour de la taille de Wesley, et Angel le soutenait de l'autre côté alors que les trois amis se dirigeaient lentement vers la porte bleue.

Cordélia déverrouilla la porte et, avec l'ancien observateur s'appuyant lourdement sur le vampire, ils montèrent maladroitement les escaliers étroits jusqu'aux quartiers du dessus. Mais ils arrivèrent éventuellement au sanctuaire de la chambre, et Wesley s'affaissa sur le bord du lit, vidé de toute énergie par la marche courte et douloureuse de la voiture jusqu'ici.

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que toutes les surfaces de la pièce miroitaient positivement, ayant été clairement polie par une main vigoureuse. Deux vases de fleurs à l'odeur plaisante étaient posés sur la commode, avec du linge frais et des oreillers en plus qui enveloppaient le grand lit double.

"Quelqu'un a été occupé," fit-il remarquer à ses compagnons.

Cordélia et Angel échangèrent un regard gêné, et il décoda rapidement l'identité de sa femme de chambre.

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse pénitence," dit-il gravement, son front se creusant avec inquiétude.

"Je sais, et elle non plus ne devrait pas le vouloir," convenu Angel. "Mais tu dois la laisser exprimer ses remords d'une façon ou d'une autre, Wes."

"Mais…"

"Je sais que rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était de la faute de Faith," interrompit rapidement le vampire, levant une main pour stopper la protestation de l'ancien observateur. "Mais elle ne pense pas de façon cohérente pour l'instant. Je ne suggère pas qu'on renforce son opinion de quelque façon, mais elle a besoin d'un exutoire pour ses sentiments mélangés. Rejettes ses excuses et elle se refermera simplement sur elle-même."

"Très bien," Wesley accepta à contrecoeur l'évaluation logique de la situation d'Angel. "Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit pieds et poings liés." 

"Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'assurer que les choses ne deviennent pas incontrôlables," assura le vampire à l'Anglais. "Il faut juste que tu lui permettes de t'aider un peu, ok?"

"Ok," acquiesça Wesley et il ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour discuter davantage.

"Tu dois te reposer," dit Cordélia, remarquant la fatigue évidente de son ami.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" demanda Angel, plein de sollicitude, alors que sa petite amie s'avançait pour aider Wesley à enlever sa veste.

"Oui – du chocolat chaud serait bien," répondit l'ancien observateur, son discours un peu bredouillé alors qu'une vague d'épuisement s'abattait sur lui. Mais quand Cordélia s'agenouilla et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, il se réveilla en sursaut.

"Je peux le faire tout seul!" protesta-t-il, saisissant précipitamment ses poignets pour stopper ses doigts agiles.

La visionnaire ôta instamment ses mains d'une tape. "Pff! Regarde-toi – tu peux à peine bouger. Où est le problème? Tu ne joues pas au commando, n'est-ce pas?"

"Certainement pas!" répondit Wesley, ses yeux bleus écarquillés avec outrage derrière ses lunettes.

"Hé bien, arrête faire le prude scandalisé alors. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire? Pointer du doigt et dire 'Oh regardez, Wesley a des parties masculines sous son boxer'."

"Angel!" Wesley fit appel au vampire souriant pour un soutient moral.

Ce fut là que Cordélia choisi d'abattre sa meilleure carte. "Evidemment, si tu préfères que ce soit Angel qui t'aide…" suggéra-t-elle sournoisement.

Ca provoqua l'effet désiré; les deux amis masculins détournèrent immédiatement les yeux, remuant inconfortablement et se raclant la gorge de façon mal à l'aise. La visionnaire roula les yeux avec amusement, ses yeux brillant avec un rire silencieux. _Les hommes!_

"C'est ce que je pensais," commenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, et elle recommença à aider Wesley à mettre son pyjama rayé.

Secouant la tête devant l'effronterie de sa petite amie, Angel rit doucement alors qu'il quittait la pièce pour préparer les boissons chaudes. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, sa nature vampirique possessive se serait immédiatement faite ressentir. Mais c'était Wesley et il lui faisait entièrement confiance, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire de beaucoup de personnes dans sa vie. Néanmoins, l'ancien observateur faisait partie du peu de privilégiés.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il vint à l'esprit d'Angel qu'il devrait probablement avertir les autres qu'ils étaient revenus, donc il entra dans le bar bruyant pour les chercher. Remarquant immédiatement Buffy, Willow et Riley assis à une table au milieu du club, il se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

"Tu es revenus!" Buffy se retourna sur son siège, son visage s'illuminant avec un grand sourire, alors que ses sens de tueuses l'informaient de l'approche silencieuse du vampire.

Tandis qu'il observait l'expression vide d'adoration qui traversa le joli visage de son ancienne petite amie, Angel sentit un malaise distinct. Il n'était pas étranger à l'obsession, et la vue de celle-ci brillant lumineusement dans les yeux verts de Buffy le remplit avec une sonnerie d'alarme indescriptible. Il allait vraiment devoir lui parler avant que tout ça ne devienne incontrôlable, mais il ne souhaitait véritablement pas l'humilier devant ses amis. Il décida donc de tenir sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'occasion de lui parler en privé.

"Salut Angel!" Willow salua le vampire déconcerté avec un sourire lumineux. "Cet endroit est trop cool – bien mieux que le Bronze!"

La sorcière fit errer ses yeux sur le Club Karaoké, une expression de fascination extasiée sur le visage, et Angel dû sourire devant son émerveillement enfantin – elle était comme un enfant dans un magasin de confiseries.

"Je suis sûr que Lorne sera ravi de cette approbation," lui dit-il.

"Comment va ton ami? Allait-il assez bien pour sortir de l'hôpital?"

Le regard du vampire se posa sur Riley alors qu'il s'informait poliment sur la santé de Wesley. Le soldat était assis à côté de Buffy, avec ses doigts enroulés autour des siens et leurs mains jointes posées sur la table. Les évènements de ces derniers jours avaient sévèrement remis en question la vue noir et blanche qu'avait Riley sur le monde des démons, et une expression troublée gâchait son visage séduisant alors qu'il absorbait à contrecoeur la réalité à-ton-nez-et-à-ta-barbe de Caritas.

Mais l'attitude conflictuelle du soldat envers Angel semblait s'être dissipée – peut-être parce qu'il s'était satisfait du fait que le vampire n'avait aucun reste d'intérêt romantique envers Buffy. Il semblait également ignorer la fixation croissante de la tueuse sur son ex et, pour ça, Angel était profondément reconnaissant – une altercation physique avec son petit ami était quelque chose avec laquelle il pouvait définitivement faire sans.

"Il a l'air d'aller bien, vu les circonstances. Cordy l'aide à s'installer à l'étage," dit-il pour répondre à la question de Riley, avant d'en poser une lui-même. "Où est Faith?"

"Humm – Je pense qu'elle est peut-être montée à l'étage, je ne sais pas," répondit Buffy.

"Tu penses qu'elle est peut-être?" La voix d'Angel portait une légère note d'accusation.

"Je lui ai demandé de venir patrouiller avec moi, mais ça ne lui disait rien," dit la tueuse sur la défensive. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle ne veut pas faire quelque chose."

"Oui mais… Laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance."

Secouant la tête avec exaspération, Angel tourna les talons et traversa la salle d'un pas résolu vers la porte, celle par laquelle il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Angel…" Willow lui couru après et lui attrapa le bras pour arrêter son cheminement déterminé.

"Faith est partie marcher," continua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du vampire. "Je lui ai proposé d'aller avec elle, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour s'éclaircir les idées. Je pense qu'elle essayait de se préparer mentalement pour affronter Wesley."

Angel acquiesça, reconnaissant pour l'information. "Merci Will."

"Essaye de ne pas être trop dur avec Buffy, ok Angel? Faith a toujours été si forte mentalement, et maintenant… ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment gérer la chose qu'elle s'en fiche."

"Je sais," soupira Angel, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts. "Ma patience avec elle commence à s'épuiser un peu, je suppose. Ca fait sept mois que j'ai quitté Sunnydale, encore plus longtemps depuis qu'on a rompu – Je souhaiterais juste qu'elle tourne la page."

Willow sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant ça. Elle avait espéré que Buffy aurait réalisé, à ce jour, la futilité de ses notions romantiques pour une réunion avec son ancien amour. La force du lien entre Angel et Cordy était évidente et visible, mais la tueuse continuait obstinément à y être aveugle, ou – pour être plus exacte – choisissait délibérément d'ignorer ce qui était juste devant son nez.

"Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?" demanda la sorcière au vampire visiblement irrité, avec un gros soupir de résignation.

"Rien directement – c'est juste une sensation que j'ai, c'est tout. Je me fais peut-être des idées, je suppose, mais je ne pense pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, Willow. Cordy et moi…"

Angel s'interrompit et secoua la tête. "Les choses ont été difficiles entre nous récemment," avoua-t-il doucement. "On y travaille, mais je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit vienne ébranler la barque."

"Ecoute, je vais essayer de lui parler, d'accord?" offrit Willow. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle écoutera."

"Non, je n'en suis pas sûr non plus. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça – elle a un petit ami, pour l'amour de Dieu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait des avances?"

"Peut-être à cause de ce que tu représentes pour elle," suggéra Willow. "Tu étais le grand amour interdit, tu sais? Et je pense que, d'une façon assez folle, elle se sent en sécurité en jouant ce rôle tragique de Juliette. C'est plus facile que de faire face aux réalités de la vie adulte et de ses devoirs de tueuse, je suppose."

Angel fronça les sourcils alors que les mots de la sorcière se faisaient comprendre. Buffy était une fille qui avait reçu une quantité énorme de responsabilité à un très jeune âge. Ayant veillé sur elle depuis le premier jour où elle avait appris son destin – il connaissait, mieux que personne, le réconfort qu'elle avait pris du cocon protégé de sa vie au lycée. Avec cette couverture de sécurité partie, et Faith et lui-même n'étant plus là pour assurer ses arrières, était-ce vraiment si surprenant qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au passé?

" Ça va être difficile pour elle maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Et elle vit dans un monde rempli d'embûches," avait dit Whistler au vampire, après lui avoir donné le premier aperçu de la mission qui avait si significativement altéré la direction de sa vie.

"Je veux l'aider," avait-il répondu sincèrement. "Je veux… Je veux être quelqu'un."

Angel n'avait pas vraiment compris à l'époque qui était Whistler, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il reconnaissait maintenant le travail des Puissances Supérieures dans sa rencontre avec le démon immortel. La rencontre l'avait lancé sur la longue route vers sa rédemption, et ça voulait également dire que Buffy était le sujet de sa première tâche. Ca lui fit faire une pause pour réfléchir – avait-il complété cette mission initiale de manière satisfaisante?

Bien qu'il s'était tenu résolument aux côtés de la jeune tueuse durant ces premières années difficiles, il l'avait effectivement abandonnée une fois que leurs vies entrelacées avaient pris des directions différentes. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas coupable – à l'époque, ça avait été la meilleure chose à faire, pour tout le monde. Maintenant que c'était une jeune femme adulte, il était important que Buffy prenne la pleine responsabilité de son destin prophétisé. Il ne pouvait pas être sa béquille pour toujours; elle devait apprendre à se tenir debout toute seule, à un moment ou à un autre.

Toutefois, il admettait librement qu'il aurait pu lui offrir significativement plus de soutien moral ces derniers mois, mais leur situation personnelle avait rendu cela extrêmement difficile. Angel s'était délibérément distancé de son ancienne petite amie puisque Cordy et lui avaient déménagé à L.A, et il ne niait pas qu'il y avait eu des raisons égoïstes derrière ces actions. Il avait voulu que sa nouvelle relation se développe sans que le spectre de sa liaison condamnée avec Buffy ne plane sur eux lors des crises.

Le vampire laissa sortir un gros soupir, déchiré entre le besoin de vivre sa propre vie, et la traction de ses responsabilités en tant que guerrier pour le bien de l'humanité. Couper tous liens avec Buffy n'était simplement pas une option pour lui – aussi bien au niveau professionnel que personnel. Il ne pourrait jamais écarter le rôle signifiant que la tueuse avait jouer pour l'amener à cette période de sa vie – c'est elle qui avait ouvert son coeur au pouvoir de l'amour et, sans ça, il serait toujours la coquille vide d'une personne qu'il était auparavant.

Ils étaient ensemble dans ce combat, advienne que pourra, et il souhaitait honnêtement qu'elle devienne son amie, de même que sa compagne d'armes. Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté que leur relation amoureuse était belle et bien finie, il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait arrivé. S'il fallait se résoudre à un choix, alors Cordélia gagnerait à chaque fois.

"Tu vas bien? Tu as ton Visage-Maussade."

La voix perpétuellement joyeuse de Willow interrompit la rêverie d'Angel, l'incitant à se sortir de sa frousse bleue.

"Je vais bien – je réfléchissais juste trop, je suppose," dit-il, un sourire triste planant sur ses lèvres.

"Je devrais aller faire son chocolat chaud à Wes, et puis aller voir après Faith," ajouta-t-il, changeant délibérément de sujet.

"Elle n'est plus ta responsabilité, tu sais," dit doucement Willow alors que le vampire commençait à s'éloigner d'elle.

"Buffy, je veux dire," clarifia-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. "Ne la laisse pas causer des problèmes entre Cordy et toi."

"Il n'y a aucun risque," dit Angel. "Mais je tiens toujours à elle, et je veux l'aider si je peux. Son comportement n'est pas exactement normal, Willow. Un peu de flirt inoffensif est une chose, mais ça… ça semble virer à la limite de l'obsession, et ça m'inquiète."

Willow acquiesça solennellement, se sentant un peu coupable. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par sa propre vie depuis le début de l'université et sa rencontre avec Tara, qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour sa meilleure amie.

"Je lui parlerai," dit-elle, réitérant sa promesse précédente au vampire.

Angel tendit la main pour serrer l'épaule de la sorcière avec une gratitude silencieuse, et puis se tourna pour se retirer dans les quartiers privés de Caritas. Ouvrant la porte de la cuisine, il alluma la lumière et sursauta promptement quand il illumina une forme immobile assise à la petite table au centre de la pièce.

Faith leva la tête de ses mains et le salua d'un sourire larmoyant. Le visage de la tueuse était pâle, et elle avait des cernes sombres sous ses yeux bordés de rouge.

"Hey," dit-elle, sa voix à peine audible.

"Hey toi-même," répondit calmement Angel, choisissant de ne pas commenter le fait qu'elle était restée assise dans le noir. "Tu ne nous as pas entendu rentrer?"

"Si" fut la réponse brutalement honnête.

"Je fais du chocolat chaud – tu en veux?" demanda Angel, alors qu'il remplissait la bouilloire d'eau et la mettait sur le feu.

"Je suppose," répondit Faith, son ton de voix plat et vide.

Sortant un pot de chocolat chaud instantané du placard, le vampire ouvrit le couvercle et renifla prudemment le contenu. Grimaçant, il replaça rapidement le récipient sur l'étagère, puis continua ses recherches dans les placards, agréablement surpris de découvrir que la cuisine était bien approvisionnée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" La curiosité innée de Faith l'emporta, alors qu'elle l'observait rassembler une petite collection d'ingrédients sur le comptoir.

"Je fais du chocolat chaud – du vrai. Cordy considère que c'est la nourriture réconfortante par excellence," répondit Angel. "Tiens – rends-toi utile et mets quatre tasses de lait dans cette casserole, et puis tu pourra découper le chocolat en petits morceaux."

La tueuse se leva et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, observant avec fascination le vampire faire vigoureusement bouillir du poivre du Chili dans une petite quantité d'eau chaude, puis filtrer le liquide résultant dans une tasse et le mettre sur le côté. Il mit ensuite de la vanille et de la cannelle dans la casserole de lait, et chauffa le mélange jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à bouillir.

Diminuant le feu, Angel ajouta le chocolat coupé et une cuillère de miel dans la casserole, et fouetta le mélange jusqu'à ce que le chocolat se dissoute. Il éteignit ensuite les flammes et prit prudemment les épices. Enfin, il ajouta, en tournant, un petit peu d'eau infusée de poivre, et versa la boisson finie dans quatre tasses avec un geste dramatique.

"Tu vas être la super femme de quelqu'un un de ces jours," taquina Faith, alors qu'elle prenait une petite gorgée de chocolat chaud de la tasse qu'Angel lui tendit.

La boisson avait une saveur sucrée et crémeuse avec une sensation ajoutée d'épice – définitivement la nourriture réconfortante par excellence. Fermant les yeux, elle respira l'arôme merveilleux de la boisson épaisse au chocolat, laissant le parfum délectable calmer ses sens excédés.

"Viens – on devrait amener ceux-ci à l'étage avant que ça ne refroidisse."

Tout le corps de Faith se raidit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement avec une panique soudaine, "Je ne peux pas!"

"Si, tu peux," lui dit Angel d'une voix ferme mais gentille. "Ca ne sera pas aussi horrible que tu le penses, je te le promets."

Lui tendant une autre tasse fumante, il souleva les deux autres boissons dans une main, et puis fit sortir la tueuse tendue de la cuisine, une main rassurante dans le bas de son dos.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la réunion redoutée avec Wesley plus longtemps, Faith monta à contrecoeur les escaliers devant le vampire silencieusement insistant. Mais elle avait le ventre serré par le trac, ses mains tremblant si fort qu'elle fut forcée de resserrer sa prise sur les tasses pour éviter de renverser la boisson chaude sur elle.

"Wes n'est pas beau à voir, mais le docteur a dit qu'il se remettrait complètement," dit Angel, décidant qu'il valait probablement mieux la préparer un petit peu avant qu'elle n'affronte son observateur. "Et il ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui est arrivé, alors arrête de t'en faire, d'accord?"

"Je me sens quand même responsable, Angel."

"Je sais, mais tu ne devrais pas. Je comprends que c'est dur de te dissocier de ça pour l'instant, mais ça deviendra plus simple avec le temps."

Faith omit de donner une réponse à cela, s'étant arrêtée en face de la porte fermée de la chambre. Derrière ce simple panneau de bois se trouvait ce pourquoi elle s'était préparée avec une telle frénésie angoissée. Prenant les commandes de la situation difficile, Angel contourna la forme paralysée de la tueuse, et entra dans la chambre devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu aussi longtemps?" demanda Cordélia de l'endroit où elle était assise, perchée sur le bord du lit.

"J'ai été un peu distrait," dit brièvement Angel, choisissant de ne pas élaborer davantage sur la raison du retard. Il était indécis sur s'il devait, ou non, lui dire ce qu'il se passait avec Buffy. Il soupçonnait que ça empirerait infiniment la situation.

Fronçant les sourcils devant le ton brusque de son petit ami, Cordélia sentit un frisson de peur la traverser en réponse au regard partagé qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux sombres et expressifs. Son regard le dépassa pour se poser sur Faith qui se tenait sur le seuil, son visage blanc de peur, et la visionnaire poussa rapidement ses propres inquiétudes de côté pour aider son amie.

Se levant, Cordélia attira gentiment la tueuse tremblante dans la pièce. "Hey, est-ce que c'est le chocolat chaud délicieux d'Angel que je sens?" demanda-t-elle, gardant délibérément un ton de voix joyeux. "Oh Wes – tu es honoré."

"Oui, je ne le fais que pour très peu de personnes sélectionnées," intervint Angel avec un sourire.

"Je l'ai aidé," lâcha Faith, et puis elle souhaita immédiatement que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds. _Purée! __On dirait cette nana écervelée dans Dirty Dancing - 'J'ai porté une pastèque.'_

"Merci," dit calmement Wesley, d'où il était appuyé contre une mini-montagne d'oreillers. Il tendit la main vers la boisson, ses yeux bleus inquiets ne quittant jamais les traits tirés de la tueuse.

Faith hésita pendant un moment, et puis s'avança précipitamment pour placer la tasse dans sa main tendue. Remarquant les marques de zébrures noires et bleues et de coupures cicatrisantes sur le visage de Wesley, ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes de remord, et elle s'effondra, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je suis tellement désolée," sanglota-t-elle, tombant à genoux et enterrant son visage dans ses mains. "J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, j'aurais dû!"

Plaçant sa boisson sur la table de nuit, Wesley tendit la main et passa des doigts apaisants dans les ondulations désordonnées des cheveux sombres de sa tueuse. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait," lui assura-t-il. "Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas de ta faute – c'étaient les actions de l'Orbe."

"Mais j'aurais pu l'arrêter." Dit Faith, ses mots angoissés étouffés par ses doigts.

"Et tu l'as fait – quand c'était le bon moment."

"Mais toi… Je t'ai torturé, Wes."

"Non, l'Orbe l'a fait," Il réfuta rapidement sa déclaration. "Et puis, je vais survivre, donc il n'y a pas de vrais dégâts, n'est-ce pas?"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?" Faith leva son visage strié de larmes, consternée par son attitude acceptante envers sa souffrance.

Wesley haussa les épaules, "Parce que c'est vrai."

La tueuse souhaitait pouvoir accepter cela à la valeur nominale, mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Ce que Wesley avait enduré, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit capable de le balayer sous le tapis aussi facilement – elle le savait et lui aussi.

Voyant la guerre des émotions se dérouler sur ses traits, Wesley soupira. "Très bien, ce n'est pas vrai, mais je sais que tu es désolée et je refuse absolument te blâmer pour quoi ce que soit de ce qu'il s'est passé. Sans ce que tu as fait il y a sept mois – et hier soir d'ailleurs – nous serions tous sous le contrôle de l'Orbe à l'heure qu'il est."

"Wes a raison, Faith," dit Angel. "Parfois, être ce qu'on est veut dire faire des choix difficiles. C'est dur, je le sais, mais c'est tout de même nécessaire."

"Vous deviez tous être fâcheusement raisonnable, pas vrai?" ronchonna Faith de façon décontractée, sa voix toujours rauque à cause des larmes.

"Je crois que c'est à ça que nous servons, nous les observateurs – tempérer l'enthousiasme exubérant de notre tueuse," taquina gentiment Wesley, essayer d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Il était simplement trop fatigué et émotionnellement épuisé pour gérer les répercussions prolongées de son épreuve – et celle de Faith, pour l'instant.

Les larmes de la tueuse débordèrent encore devant ses mots, et elle se pencha automatiquement pour l'enlacer, attentive à ses blessures douloureuses.

"Je viens juste de me souvenir – Je ne fais pas le truc des étreintes," marmonna-t-elle contre le cou de Wesley un moment plus tard, alors qu'il frottait ses mains de façon apaisante, le long de son dos frissonnant.

"Je vois ça," fut la réponse douce de son observateur. "Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dirais à personne - ta réputation est toujours intacte."

Angel et Cordélia se sourirent avec ça et puis, sentant que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire, ils quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Ca va s'arranger entre eux, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Cordélia, cherchant de l'assurance chez son petit ami.

"Ca va prendre un peu de temps, mais ils vont s'en sortir, j'en suis certain," répondit-il, l'attirant contre lui et plaçant un baiser tendre au milieu de son front.

Ils se tinrent silencieux pendant un moment, et puis la visionnaire pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le visage séduisant de son petit ami, alors qu'elle devenait lentement consciente de la tension sous-jacente dans sa position.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-elle. "Et ne pense même pas à dire 'rien du tout', parce que je te connais."

Angel ferma brièvement les yeux, et puis les rouvrit pour regarder le visage de Cordélia.

"Très bien, je vais te le dire. Mais, ne te mets pas en colère, d'accord?"


	17. Chapitre 17

**Part 17**

Un moment de silence tendu suivit, et puis Angel tendit le bras pour prendre la main de sa petite amie dans une poigne forte. "Viens – on s'en va d'ici."

"Pourquoi?" demanda suspicieusement Cordélia, résistant contre sa prise insistante.

"Cordélia!" se plaint le vampire, son ton brusque indiquant qu'il n'était pas prêt à discuter sur le sujet.

Cordélia ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour protester contre son commandement péremptoire, puis se ravisa. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire, elle décida qu'attiser les choses pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant n'en valait pas la peine. A la place, elle l'autorisa docilement à la guider en bas des escaliers et jusqu'à sa voiture, qui était garée dans la ruelle dehors.

Angel attendit patiemment qu'elle soit confortablement installée sur le siège passager, et puis démarra le moteur et avança dans le trafic de soirée. Bien que l'heure de pointe était finie, les routes étaient encore assez bondées avec les navetteurs qui rentraient à la maison après une longue journée au bureau.

Alors qu'ils roulaient dans les rues de la ville, Cordélia était assise silencieusement à côté de son petit ami réticent, et commença à se mettre dans un état extrême de tension nerveuse. Sa théorie initiale paniquée était qu'Angel allait rompre avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée rationnelle n'arrive pour l'informer qu'elle était ridicule. Malgré leurs problèmes, aucune des dernières paroles et actions du vampire n'avaient indiqué qu'il avait des doutes sur leur relation. En fait, au contraire, son comportement des derniers jours indiquait un renforcement complet de ses sentiments pour elle, et non l'inverse.

Avec un petit soupir, la visionnaire posa la tête contre le siège en cuir noir et brillant et se força à se calmer, vidant délibérément son esprit de toutes les émotions négatives qui menaçaient de la submerger. Le décor filait comme une tâche et ce ne fut que quand Angel mit son clignotant pour prendre la prochaine sortir de l'autoroute qu'elle remarqua où ils allaient. Alors que son petit ami manoeuvrait attentivement sa voiture sur les voies du trafic Cordélia se redressa, réalisant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Point Dume – l'un de leur point de vue côtier favori.

Armés d'un panier à pique-nique et d'une large couverture, ils étaient des visiteurs fréquents de l'endroit retiré et comme, par nécessité, ils venaient après le coucher du soleil, ils avaient habituellement l'endroit rien que pour eux. Le couple profitait pleinement de l'intimité en plein air que ça leur offrait, et ils restaient souvent toute la nuit, saisissant l'occasion pour passer un peu de temps seuls, tous les deux. Ils parlaient de choses sans importance et, le plus souvent, faisaient l'amour, avant de retourner à la sécurité de leur appartement tout juste quand l'aube pointait à l'horizon.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils allaient là-bas pour une toute autre raison, et le niveau d'anxiété de la visionnaire monta d'un cran quand ils atteignirent la fin de leur voyage. Angel gara rapidement la Plymouth, et ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à descendre le chemin poussiéreux vers le point de vue, la couverture inquiétante de silence planant toujours sur eux. Quand ils atteignirent leur destination, Cordélia parla finalement, ne pouvant plus supporter l'agonie de l'attente.

"Angel! Dis-le moi simplement, d'accord? Tu commences à me faire peur maintenant."

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste…" Angel s'interrompit, pinçant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, en un geste classique de stress.

"C'est Buffy," dit-il finalement, la tension de la situation fortement évidente sur son beau visage.

Le cœur de Cordélia s'arrêta presque devant l'admission hésitante, son visage perdant toute sa couleur, alors qu'une douleur écrasante assombrit ses yeux noisettes presque jusqu'à noirs.

"Mon Dieu Cordy! Non – pas ça!"

Angel se précipita rassurer sa petite amie, horrifié par l'expression dévastée qui descendit sur ses traits devant ses mots. Tendant les deux mains, il prit son visage blême dans ses paumes et se pencha pour presser un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

"Pas ça," répéta-t-il quand sa bouche libéra la sienne avec un petit bruit mouillé. "Je t'aime, d'accord."

Un rougeoiement sain revint sur les joues soudainement pâmes de la visionnaire, et Angel se détendit avec un soulagement misérable, s'injuriant intérieurement d'avoir lâcher ça comme ça.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse-t-il, l'attirant contre lui. "Je ne gère pas ça très bien, n'est-ce pas?"

Cordélia s'accrocha farouchement à lui, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les muscles de son dos, mais il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reprendre son sang-froid. Se dégageant de ses bras, elle essuya les quelques larmes égarées qui s'étaient échappées pour humecter ses joues et le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Buffy?"

"Humm – elle n'a rien fait ou dit d'explicite," d'Angel, se trébuchant sur les mots. "C'est juste, elle a été – hé bien – un petit peu trop amicale envers moi, je suppose."

"Je vois," répondit Cordélia avec un calme trompeur. "Alors, explique-moi quelque chose – si je ne t'avais pas forcé à le faire, quand, au juste, prévoyais-tu de me le dire?"

"Je ne te le cachais pas délibérément," dit rapidement Angel, grimaçant visiblement devant son ton glacial. "Il n'y a juste pas eu de moment approprié pour t'en parler, c'est tout," expliqua-t-il, prenant ses mains en un geste apaisant.

Cordélia arracha ses doigts de sa poigne et lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa colère qui menaçait d'exploser. S'efforçant de contrôler son tempérament fougueux, elle se retourna finalement pour lui faire face, son expression dure. 

"Je suppose que tu lui as dit de ne pas insister?"

_Oh Merde!_

Ayant l'impression d'être un daim pris dans des phares de voiture, Angel recula inconsciemment d'un pas, une expression coupable traversant immédiatement son visage avec sa question. Voyant cela, la colère de Cordélia entra en éruption comme un volcan inactif depuis longtemps.

"Je n'arrive pas y à croire!" dit-elle, sa voix s'élevant en ton et en volume. "A quel point exactement, est-ce difficile de dire que tu n'es pas intéressé?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça," protesta Angel, essayant de défendre ses actions – ou inactions pour être plus précis. "Je te l'ai dit – elle n'a rien fait de vraiment évident. Et il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas exactement bien avec la façon dont elle se comporte. J'att…"

"Tu m'étonnes qu'il y a quelque chose," interrompit furieusement Cordélia. "Tu es mon petit ami, et tu es totalement hors limite pour Melle Blonde et Guillerette. Je me fiche de si elle t'a eu en première – tu es à moi maintenant, compris?"

Angel soupira – la situation allait de mauvaise à pire. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'ignorer son comportement," dit-il calmement. "J'essayais simplement d'être diplomatique par rapport à tout ça. Willow a dit qu'elle allait lui parler, et…"

"Willow est au courant? Tu en as parlé à Willow mais tu n'as pas daigné me le mentionner? Dis-moi – qui d'autre est dans cette petite conspiration? Lorne? Le démon Greblock à la porte du Caritas peut-être?"

"Cordélia! Est-ce qu'on peut au moins essayer d'être rationnels sur ce sujet, s'il te plait?" dit Angel, devenant de plus en plus exaspéré par son obstination. Il était impossible de lui parler quand elle devenait comme ça.

"Je suis parfaitement raisonnable, merci beaucoup," cassa la visionnaire, son ton légèrement strident démentant ses mots. "Je pense que c'est totalement raisonnable de questionner pourquoi je suis la dernière personne informée qu'une autre femme fait des avances à mon homme."

"Tu n'es pas la dernière personne informée!" s'exclama le vampire, sa patience commençant à atteindre sa limite. "Willow est la seule à qui j'en ai parlé, et c'est seulement parce que c'est venu dans la conversation."

Perdue dans sa fureur, Cordélia ne releva pas son déni inflexible. "Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici pour me le dire?" continua-t-elle, faisant de grands gestes vers le décor côtier. "Non, ne répond pas à ça, je pense que je peux le deviner. Pour protéger ta précieuse Buffy de mon courroux, pas vrai? Mon Dieu, encore maintenant, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être son petit toutou!"

"J'essayais d'éviter une scène, oui," admit Angel avec candeur, choisissant raisonnablement d'ignorer son sarcasme rancunier. "Etant donné tout ce qui s'est passé, je pense qu'éviter le conflit au maximum est une bonne idée. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, je le comprends, mais je pense difficilement que toi et Buffy vous criant dessus soit la meilleure façon de résoudre les choses!"

"Non – tu préfères rester assis et la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Diable, tu apprécies peut-être toute l'attention, pour ce que j'en sais."

Angel regarda calmement la visionnaire enragée pendant un moment, puis se tourna abruptement et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas déterminé.

"Ne t'en vas pas pendant que je te crie dessus!" dit Cordélia, lui courant après et lui attrapant le bras. "Où est-ce que tu vas?"

Angel se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux sombres miroitant de colère à peine contenue. "Je te donne quelques minutes pour te calmer, et puis peut-être – juste peut-être – qu'on pourra discuter de ça de manière rationnelle. Je ne veux pas que l'un de nous dise des choses qu'on pourrait regretter."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça?"

"Parce qu'on l'a déjà fait," répondit-il, lui rappelant la cause de tout le conflit récent entre eux. "Regarde ce qui se passe – tu commences déjà à remettre ma fidélité en question."

"C'est parce que tu rends si difficile de te faire confiance quand ça concerne Buffy," s'écria rageusement la visionnaire. "Tu es toujours obligé de marcher sur des oeufs avec ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas lui dire franchement ? Tu le ferais si c'était quelqu'un d'autre."

"Peut-être – mais tenir à elle ne fait pas automatiquement de moi un trompeur. Je n'ai rien fait – je répète rien - pour encourager son attention."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas non plus activement découragée, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est parce qu'on était en plein milieu d'une grosse crises ces derniers jours!" dit Angel d'un ton acide. "De plus, tout le temps que j'ai eu pour des sujets personnels a été consacré à arranger les choses avec toi – comme tu le sais fichtrement bien!"

Cordélia resta silencieuse, sachant que c'était vrai, mais incapable de se débarrasser de son malaise par rapport au flirt de la tueuse avec lui. Avant leur brouille, elle avait eu assez de confiance en la solidité de leur amour pour accepter son affection amicale pour Buffy, mais les récentes turbulences avaient réveillé toutes sortes d'insécurités en elle. Là tout de suite, elle ne pouvait simplement pas tolérer la présence perturbatrice de la tueuse dans leurs vies. Elle avait besoin que les choses entre eux soient noires ou blanches, pas remplies de toutes ces nuances horribles de gris.

"Cordy?" questionna Angel quand elle ne répondit pas. "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais, je le sais," acquiesça, ses yeux démoralisés. Elle fit une pause pendant un moment, et puis ôta ses cheveux de ses yeux pour le regarder directement. "Je veux retourner au Caritas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour que tu dises à Buffy, devant tout le monde, que c'est moi que tu aimes et pas elle."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Cordélia. Willow a dit qu'elle allait lui parler, et si elle n'y arrive pas, alors je te promets de m'assurer que Buffy comprenne que tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir c'est de l'amitié."

"Ce n'est pas assez. Je veux qu'on le fasse à ma façon."

Angel hésita avant de répondre; il ne voulait vraiment pas exacerber la tension entre eux, mais il savait également que capituler à sa demande, simplement pour conserver la paix, ne résoudrait pas le problème sous-jacent.

"Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas préparé à faire ça," répondit-il prudemment, gardant le ton de sa voix délibérément calme. "Pas en tant que grand geste pour apaiser ton manque de confiance en moi, en tout cas."

"Tu vois – tu dis que tu es avec moi, mais tu la choisis quand même à la fin."

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Non? Alors comment est-ce que je sais que tu n'attends pas simplement l'occasion parfaite pour filer en douce et coucher avec elle alors?"

"Je ne vais même pas honorer ça d'une réponse," grogna Angel à travers des dents serrées, luttant pour garder le contrôle sur sa colère grandissante. "Ecoute, ça ne nous mène nulle part. Je pense qu'on devrait continuer cette discussion quand on se serra tous les deux un peu calmé."

"Très bien! Evite le problème si tu y es obligé, mais rien ne va changer. Si tu m'aimais, alors tu dirais à Buffy ce qu'il en est devant tout le monde, comme je te l'ai demandé!"

Angel réprima une réplique colérique, sachant que, au fond, Cordélia ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il reconnaissait qu'elle avait été perturbée par leurs problèmes, et comprenait donc sa réaction, même s'il n'était pas préparé à céder à ses exigences.

Enragée par son refus de s'exécuter, la visionnaire tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna rapidement de la plage avec un grand ressentiment, laissant Angel la suivre à un rythme plus lent. La colère actuelle de Cordélia contre lui s'atténuerait tôt ou tard, le vampire le savait. Il espérait juste que cette stupide dispute ne ferait pas reculer le progrès de leur réconciliation – ils avaient fait tellement de chemin ces derniers jours.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me ramener au Caritas sans crainte," dit sarcastiquement la visionnaire quand il se glissa sur le siège conducteur à côté d'elle, et qu'il inséra la clé sur le contact avec un gros soupir. "Je vais laisser ta merveilleusement parfaite Buffy tranquille – pour l'instant en tout cas. Ne dit jamais que je ne suis pas raisonnable – tu as vingt-quatre heures pour faire ce qu'il faut."

"Les ultimatums ne résoudrent jamais rien, Cordélia," répondit calmement Angel, sa voix était remplie de résignation misérable.

"Se plier à tous les caprices d'une ancienne petite amie ne résout jamais rien non plus," répondit-elle d'un ton brusque, alors qu'ils sortaient du parking.

Angel soupira, et Cordélia détourna délibérément son visage de son profil réprobateur pour regarder le paysage qui défilait, ses yeux écarquillés et vitreux. Aucun des deux ne s'aventura à parler à nouveau, et une atmosphère de plus en plus inconfortable descendit sur eux, alors que la Plymouth faisait son chemin dans la ville vers le Caritas.

"Hé bien, je suis crevé," dit Riley, plaçant ses mains sur la surface en bois de la table de la cuisine et se levant. "Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens Buffy?"

La tueuse secoua la tête. "Non, pas tout de suite. Je vais rester ici pour parler un peu avec Willow."

Riley acquiesça et se baissa pour l'embrasser légèrement sur le front. "Ok – ne sois pas trop longue."

Buffy sourit gentiment à son petit ami. "C'est promis." Dit-elle, tendant le bras pour serrer sa main dans la sienne.

Enroulant sa grande main autour de la sienne, qui était beaucoup plus petite, le soldat leva leurs doigts entrelacés à ses lèvres et embrassa affectueusement ses phalanges. Puis, laissant retomber sa main, il se tourna et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Willow observa le petit échange en silence, extrêmement déconcertée par l'attitude apparemment contradictoire de Buffy. A toutes fins pratiques, la tueuse jouait à la petite amie pleine d'adoration, mais si ce qu'Angel avait dit était vrai, ça n'avait pas de sens.

"Riley et toi semblez devenir très proches," se risqua Willow, espérant inciter son amie à s'ouvrir à propos des hommes dans sa vie.

"Humm," répondit Buffy, haussant les épaules de façon évasive. "C'est un gentil garçon et je veux que ça marche, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose manque. Cette étincelle spéciale, tu vois? Notre relation est juste tellement normale."

"Tu as toujours voulu du normal," fit remarquer la sorcière d'un ton désabusé.

Buffy laissa sortir un petit rire. "Oui, je sais – c'est dingue, pas vrai? J'ai finalement ce que je désirais si désespérément durant toute la période du lycée, et maintenant je réalise que ce que j'avais avec Angel était la définition absolue du parfait amour, tout le long."

"Angel et toi étiez fous amoureux, je suis d'accord, mais c'était loin d'être parfait, Buffy," dit sagement Willow. "Vous aviez votre quota de problèmes, tu ne peux pas le nier."

"Seulement parce que je pensais que son statut de vampire était un énorme problème à l'époque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à voir que c'était la partie qui nous rendaient si particuliers ensemble, mais je le comprends tout à fait maintenant. Et avec son âme permanente, on pourra correctement être ensemble comme on en a toujours rêvé. Ca va être tellement parfait."

"Buffy!" cassa Willow, interrompant brusquement le discours teinté de rose de la tueuse.

"Quoi?"

"Tu n'oublies pas qu'Angel est avec Cordy maintenant?"

"Plus pour très longtemps, au dire de tout le monde. Ca fait apparemment des mois qu'ils se disputent comme chiens et chats."

"Comment tu le sais?"

"J'ai entendu Angel le dire à Faith ce matin."

"Il lui a dit qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient rompre?" demanda Willow avec incrédulité.

"Hé bien, pas exactement – mais c'est juste une question de temps. Et puis, quand il saura que je peux accepter son côté vampirique, il oubliera totalement Cordélia de toute façon."

Willow soupira et posa son front sur ses doigts. "Non Buffy – il ne l'oubliera pas," dit-elle avec lassitude. "Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être qu'ils traversent une passe difficile, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, ouvre les yeux! C'est évident à quel point ils s'aiment. Tu te racontes des histoires si tu penses qu'Angel va laisser tomber Cordy et te reprendre."

"Cordélia m'a volé mon petit ami – comment peux-tu être de son côté? Tu es censée être mon amie!" s'écria Buffy, se levant de façon agitée. "Et tu as tord, Willow. Tu as tellement tord! Angel et moi serons à nouveau ensemble avant que tu le saches – attends pour voir."

"Je suis ton amie," dit calmement Willow. "Une amie qui essaye de t'empêcher de faire une grosse erreur et de te faire du mal. Et dis-moi quelque chose, où est-ce que tu mets Riley dans tout ça, exactement? Il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme ça, Buffy."

"Je sais," approuva la tueuse, ayant au moins la grâce de se sentir coupable à ce propos. "Je vais rompre, je le jure. J'étais heureuse avec lui au début, mais après avoir été à nouveau avec Angel, je sais où est vraiment ma place. Il m'a simplement fallu quelques jours pour le comprendre."

"Buffy – écoute-moi, veux-tu? Angel tient à toi, mais uniquement comme ami, rien de plus. Il n'est simplement plus intéressé par toi dans le sens romantique du terme."

"Comment pourrais-tu le savoir? Il te l'a dit, c'est ça?"

"Oui, c'est ça," fut la réponse brusque de la rouquine de plus en plus exaspérée.

"Tu mens!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais sur quelque chose de pareil? Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies et que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Si je pensais qu'il y avait la moindre chance pour que lui et toi puissiez retourner ensemble, je te dirais de foncer. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est ruiner la vie de plusieurs personnes – y compris la tienne."

"C'est juste ton opinion. Angel m'aimait de tout son être, tu te rappelles? J'étais le centre de son univers et encore plus. Maintenant que la raison de notre rupture n'est plus un problème, je peux le faire m'aimer à nouveau, je le sais."

"Et au diable les personnes innocentes qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin?"

"Je t'ai dit que je ferais ce qu'il faut avec Riley."

"Et Cordélia? Tu penses à elle? Peu importe la manière dont tu vois les choses, Buffy – essayer délibérément de briser leur couple est mal. Angel et elle, ils s'aiment, que tu veuilles te l'avouer ou non."

"Ne sois pas aussi hypocrite, Will. Tu te fichais royalement de Cordélia quand tu as décidé d'embrasser Alex, pas vrai?"

"C'était il y a longtemps et, au moins, je me sens coupable et pleine de remords par rapport à ce que j'ai fait," rétorqua Willow. "Je ne crois pas que tu te sois même préoccupée des dégâts que tu pourrais faire. Et puis, on ne parle d'une romance de lycée ici - Angel et Cordy, ils vivent ensemble depuis presque un an."

"Et alors – qu'est-ce que ça a à voir dans l'histoire? J'ai été stupide de laisser Angel partir l'année dernière, alors que je n'aurais jamais dû renoncer à lui. Cordélia était une nouveauté avec qui il est resté parce que je n'ai pas persisté à lui offrir une meilleure alternative. Je ne referais pas la même erreur – je suis maintenant plus sûre que jamais que lui et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis désolée que Cordélia doive être blessée par la même occasion, mais ça ne peut vraiment pas être évité. On ne peut pas discuter avec le destin et, de toute façon, elle s'en remettra bien assez tôt."

Willow en doutait sérieusement, même si elle savait que Buffy ne le verrait jamais. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ouvrir les yeux de la tueuse à la réalité de la situation, mais elles tournaient en rond. Buffy n'abandonnerait qu'à la semaine des quatre jeudis. Angel était le seul qui pourrait la convaincre qu'elle courait après un rêve. La jeune sorcière espérait juste que les retombées n'entraîneraient la relation du vampire et de Cordélia dans leur chute – aucun des deux ne méritaient de souffrir inutilement à cause de l'obstination aveugle de la tueuse.

Quand son amie resta silencieuse, Buffy présuma, à tord, qu'elle avait finalement convaincu la sorcière de ce qu'elle disait. Avec un bref acquiescement de victoire, elle repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

"Je vais me coucher," annonça-t-elle. "Il se fait tard."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Riley?"

"Je lui dirais demain matin. Tout à l'heure il parlait de reprendre le bus pour Sunnydale demain après-midi. Ce serait insensé de le bouleverser ce soir, pas vrai?"

"Oui, je suppose que oui," convenu Willow à contrecoeur.

Même si elle était désolée pour le pauvre garçon, repousser le feu d'artifice inévitable jusqu'à demain semblait être une idée raisonnable pour la sorcière. Ca lui donnerait du temps pour avertir Angel de la bombe qui était sur le point de tomber. Ayant échoué sa tentative de convaincre Buffy, Willow pensait qu'elle devait au moins cette courtoisie au vampire ne se doutant de rien.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au Caritas deux heures plus tôt, Cordélia était immédiatement sortie de la voiture et s'était précipitée dans les escaliers pour bouillonner de colère dans leur chambre. Angel avait décidé d'aller marcher, lui donnant sagement un peu d'espace pour se calmer. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il arpentait les rues sombres seul, il se rappela du grand nombre de nuits qu'il avait passées à faire exactement ceci ces derniers mois.

Son estomac se serra en un nœud d'anxiété alors qu'il se rendait lentement compte qu'il répétait inconsciemment un schéma. Durant la récente brouille entre eux, ses sentiments tumultueux l'avaient souvent conduit hors du lit et loin des côtés de Cordélia de façon régulière, et il savait que son repli émotionnel avait causé des dégâts indicibles à leur couple. Angel s'arrêta brusquement alors que la réalisation se faisait comprendre, et se résolu, à cet instant même, de ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Il dormirait aux côtés de sa femme ce soir, qu'elle lui parle ou non.

Quand il retourna au Club Karaoké, il entra par l'entrée publique, plutôt que privée, descendant lentement les escaliers dans le bar décoré de façon criarde. Lorne était sur scène, chantant pour les quelques clients restants – qui étaient saouls pour la plupart.

Les affaires avaient été relativement lentes – humains comme démons ne réalisant pas que le Club était à nouveau ouvert après la fermeture inattendue du soir précédent. Le démon vert leva son microphone en salutation et Angel acquiesça brièvement en réponse alors qu'il traversait la salle et entrait dans les quartiers privés.

En bas, tout était dans les ténèbres, mais la vue accrue du vampire lui permit de monter les escaliers sans rien allumer. Il atteignit le palier, où les chambres d'amis étaient situées, et alla frapper doucement sur la porte de Wesley, décidant de vérifier si son ami allait bien avant de rejoindre Cordélia dans leurs appartements.

Malgré le manque de réponse, il entra silencieusement dans la chambre et trouva Wesley profondément endormi, couché sur le dos avec sa tête appuyée sur une montagne de coussins. Faith était toujours avec lui, le dos voûté de sorte que ses bras étaient posés sur le matelas près de ses hanches, sa tête couchée sur ses bras.

Sachant qu'elle finirait avec un torticolis si elle dormait comme ça toute la nuit, Angel avança sur la pointe des pieds et manoeuvra doucement la tueuse endormie dans une position différente, l'installant confortablement dans le grand fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle fit un son miaulé de protestation quand il la déplaça, mais ne se réveilla pas, complètement épuisée par la réunion éprouvante avec son observateur. La couvrant avec une couverture, le vampire se retira de la pièce, éteignant la lumière en passant.

Quand il arriva finalement dans leur chambre, Cordélia était déjà cachée sous les couvertures, tournant résolument le dos à son côté du lit. Angel retiras a veste en cuir et ôta ses bottes et ses chaussettes, et puis il s'approcha du lit, déboutonnant sa chemise en même temps.

"Cordy – tu es réveillée?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponse.

_Ok, elle ne me parle toujours pas alors,_ déduit-il, sachant grâce au rythme de sa respiration que Cordélia faisait semblant de dormir.

Le vampire se déshabilla du reste de ses vêtements, souleva un coin de l'édredon, et puis se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle. Se rapprochant de son corps tendu, il enroula une main autour de sa hanche et se pencha pour presser un baiser tendre dans le creux de son cou, remarquant avec satisfaction la façon dont son cœur s'accéléra avec son toucher tendre.

"Je sais que tu es réveillée," il se pencha pour murmurer dans son oreille. "Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas encore prête à me parler, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches que tu n'as rien à craindre pour Buffy, ok? Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer."

La respiration de la visionnaire eut une petite saccade devant sa déclaration douce, mais elle ne répondit pas, sa colère contre lui ne s'étant pas complètement dissipée. Mais, satisfait d'avoir un peu progressé, Angel tendit un bras pour éteindre la lumière, et puis posa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Cependant, il garda délibérément sa main sur sa hanche, décidant que maintenir un contact physique pendant qu'ils dormaient, serrait une façon silencieuse de l'informer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse ce différend se mettre entre eux.

Vraiment aucune chance.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Part 18**

N'étant même pas conscient de s'être endormi, Angel se réveilla en sursaut, n'étant pas certain de ce qui l'avait dérangé. Mais les tremblements presque imperceptibles du lit et l'odeur salée des larmes le mirent vite au courant, et il roula sur le côté, passant son bras droit autour de la taille de sa petite amie en pleurs. Attirant son dos contre son torse, il enroula son autre bras autour du haut de son corps, l'enveloppant complètement dans son étreinte solide et réconfortante.

"Ssh bébé – ça va," chuchota-t-il de façon apaisante, fourrant son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

"Je suis désolée!" hoqueta Cordélia, se retournant pour lui faire face et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. "Je déteste quand on se dispute," sanglota-t-elle, enterrant son visage contre sa gorge, ses larmes réchauffant sa peau avec leur humidité.

"Je sais bébé, moi aussi, moi aussi," murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, sa voix se brisant avec l'émotion.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrête pas de se faire ça?" demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

"Hey – allez," dit doucement Angel, tendant le bras pour allumer la lumière. Glissant un doigt sous son menton, il leva son visage strié de larmes vers le sien. "On a eu une bête dispute, c'est tout."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, Angel. Quelque chose comme ça – ça ne m'aurait jamais affectée comme ça avant, mais maintenant, après…" 

Cordélia s'interrompit, son expression misérable alors qu'elle levait vers lui des yeux bruns tristes et remplis de larmes. Angel posa son front contre le sien et fit courir ses mains le long de son épine dorsale, voulant consoler son chagrin. 

"Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi," lui assura-t-il. "On a traversé un période difficile récemment, et c'est obligé de laisser des traces pendant un moments. Mais on va s'en sortir, je te le promets."

"Je l'espère."

"Hé bien, je le sais," dit le vampire, faisant courir ses doigts dans sa nuque et les passant dans les mèches soyeuses de ses cheveux. Tenant fermement sa tête dans ses mains, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, déterminé à lui montrer la force de sa dévotion à travers son baiser.

Cordélia gémit de façon satisfaite, ses bras se levant pour encercler son dos alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche sous la sienne. Ses lèvres remuèrent avec confiance sur les siennes, sa langue exploratrice cherchant toutes les crevasses secrètes de sa bouche, l'étreinte la remplissant avec le sentiment d'être à la fois complètement protégée et totalement aimée. 

De longues minutes plus tard, Angel la libéra finalement et roula sur le dos, l'attirant gentiment avec lui. Se blottissant contre son flanc, la visionnaire posa sa tête sur torse nu et enroula son bras autour de son estomac, soupirant profondément quand ses doigts se levèrent pour jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils restèrent couchés en silence, méditant chacun sur les évènements des heures précédentes, jusqu'à ce que Cordélia brise enfin le silence contemplatif.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir accusé de vouloir être infidèle," dit-elle. "Je te fais confiance; c'est juste que Buffy a la capacité de m'énerver comme personne. Peu importe à quel point j'essaie, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette peur qu'un de ces jours tu te réveilleras et que tu réaliseras que tu as fais une grosse erreur en choisissant d'être avec moi, plutôt qu'avec elle."

"Mais je n'ai jamais fait de choix, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. J'ai rompu avec Buffy, et puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'est aussi simple que ça."

Cordélia tourna la tête et posa son menton sur le dos de sa main. "C'est juste… J'étais là, Angel, tu te souviens?" dit-elle, regardant son petit ami, de la peur et de l'appréhension dansant dans son regard noisette. "J'ai vu comment tu étais avec Buffy, comme ton amour pour elle était intense et dévorant."

"Mais avec moi...," la visionnaire s'interrompit, ses mots l'abandonnant pendant une seconde alors qu'elle luttait pour exprimer ses peurs les plus profondes. "Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu ne sembles pas m'aimer aussi intensément, et ça me fait très peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si jamais je te perdais - tu es toute ma vie."

Angel la fixa avec incrédulité, choqué qu'elle ne réalisait pas que son attitude plus relaxée par rapport à leur relation était une marque de sa foi inébranlable en la justesse de tout ça.

"Ecoute-moi," dit-il, refermant ses mains autour de ses bras et l'attirant plus haut le long de son corps, de sorte que son visage soit presque au même niveau que le sien. "Tu dois comprendre que – quand j'étais avec Buffy, j'avais été dépourvu de toute sorte de contact humain pendant des décennies. Etre avec elle, ça m'a complètement submergé. Ca n'est pas le même genre d'intensité entre nous, je le sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas tout aussi forts, d'aucune façon."

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Bébé, évidemment que j'en suis sûr. L'amour est plus que des roses rouges et des bougies, tu sais. Avec Buffy, j'avais constamment l'impression que je devais vivre selon cette image du parfait amoureux, mais c'était trop dur pour moi de la conserver. Après ça, il n'y a plus eu de place pour notre relation. Mais je peux être moi-même quand je suis avec toi, et ça fait une énorme différence."

Angel fit une pause et mit quelques mèches capricieuses derrière ses oreilles. "Est-ce que ce que je dis a du sens?" demanda-t-il, prenant sa joue dans sa main.

Comprenant enfin à quoi il voulait en venir, Cordélia tendit la main pour tracer le contour de sa bouche avec son index. "Tu es en train de dire que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que tu ne vénères pas le sol que je foule," s'aventura-t-elle, un petit sourire tirant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Le vampire ri doucement et embrassa le bout de son doigt. "Oui, je suppose que c'est exactement ce que je dis. Tu vois, ma relation avec Buffy a échoué parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être ouvert avec ce qu'on voulait l'un de l'autre. Mais toi et moi – on est aussi bien meilleurs amis qu'amoureux, et ça me donne confiance dans le fait que notre relation a la capacité de résister à l'épreuve du temps. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir éclairci ça avant maintenant, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était un problème pour toi."

"Ca ne l'était pas, je suppose. Pas de la façon dont ça l'est maintenant en tout cas," avoua Cordélia, voulant expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait tellement perturbée par la présence envahissante de Buffy. "Mais tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de Doyle m'a en quelque sorte déboussolée et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton appui pour m'aider à retomber sur mes pattes. Ca veut dire que tu sois à mes côtés de façon apparente, pas de l'autre côté de la barrière comme tu l'as été. Il n'est pas vraiment question de confiance, mais plus de solidarité en tant que couple."

Angel acquiesça solennellement alors qu'il digérait tout ça. "Je suppose que j'ai trop essayé de garder tout le monde content," concéda-t-il. "Mais tu es ce qui importe le plus pour moi, Cordy, donc si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, alors c'est ce que je vais donner."

Encouragée par la conviction qu'elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix, la visionnaire se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec reconnaissance. "Merci," murmura-t-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, une larme s'échappant pour rouler le long de sa joue.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi," répondit Angel, essuyant la gouttelette salée avec le bout de son pouce. "Tu passes en premier, ok?"

Cordélia acquiesça, et puis posa sa tête sous son menton et expira profondément, heureuse qu'ils aient atteint un point d'entente.

"Tu peux oublier la plus grande partie de ce que j'ai dit hier soir," dit-elle, quelques moments plus tard. "Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu humilies publiquement Buffy comme ça – c'est mon combat. Tout ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est lui indiquer clairement que tu n'es pas intéressé, ok? A la première occasion, plus de tergiversement, compris?"

"Oui, madame," répondit le vampire, serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour renforcer sa promesse déjà verbalisée. "Fais-moi juste une faveur et remet l'inévitable combat de tigresse à après que j'ai eu une chance de lui parler, d'accord? Elle ne m'écoutera pas autrement – elle pensera juste que j'essaie de t'apaiser."

"Qui dit qu'un combat de tigresse est inévitable?" demanda Cordélia avec indignation. "Je peux être mature à ce sujet."

Le regard fixe et le silence amusé de son petit ami dit tout.

"D'accord, peut-être pas," reconnu-t-elle. "Je suppose que j'ai cette tendance à exploser quand quelqu'un s'avance sur mon territoire."

"Vraiment? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué."

"Tu n'es pas marrant," dit la visionnaire, frappant légèrement le vampire souriant sur le torse, avant de redevenir sérieuse. "C'est l'un de mes gros défauts je suppose. Je réagi toujours avant d'avoir la chance de bien y réfléchir. Ca doit d'irriter parfois."

"Pas trop, pas assez pour poser un problème en tout cas; j'aime que tu sois si fougueuse et passionnée. Peut-être que ce serait une toute autre histoire si tu refusais d'en parler une fois calmée, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, les avantages supplémentaires compensent beaucoup les côtés négatifs occasionnels."

"Et quels seraient ces bénéfices?"

"Hé bien, d'abord, ce côté de ta nature a cette délicieuse habitude de ressortir dans d'autres domaines de notre relation," répondit le vampire, sa voix s'abaissant de volume. "Je ne rêverais pas de le réprimer, crois-moi. Je suis peut-être idiot parfois, mais je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là."

"Angel!" protesta Cordélia, ses joues se teintant de rose quand elle réalisa à quels 'autres domaines' il se référait.

Angel sourit quand il sentit la chaleur de son rougissement contre sa peau, et planta un baiser affectueux sur le sommet de sa tête. 

"Allez – on devrait se rendormir," dit-il, baillant alors qu'une vague d'épuisement s'abattait sur lui. "J'ai le sentiment que demain sera une longue journée."

Par un accord non-prononcé, ils changèrent de position jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient couchés face à face, leurs bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre et juste quelques centimètres les séparant.

"Peut-être qu'on explorera quelques uns de ces autres domaines demain matin," murmura Cordélia, ses yeux se fermant alors que l'appel puissant du sommeil commençait à la rattraper.

"Je vais te prendre au mot," averti le vampire, éteignant les lampes et ramenant la chambre dans les ténèbres.

"Je sais – j'y compte bien."

"Hé bien, je suppose que ça va alors."

Il était approximativement une heure après l'aube quand Angel se réveilla à nouveau. La pièce était suffisamment éclairée pour que l'œil humain voie, bien que les rayons mortels du soleil étaient filtrés par les rideaux bleus pendant aux fenêtres. Posant sa tête sur sa main, il fit courir un doigt le long du bras nu de Cordélia, l'observant se réveiller lentement en réponse à sa douce caresse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et leurs regards se croisèrent, l'atmosphère entre eux se chargeant instantanément d'énergie sexuelle.

Cordélia frissonna sous l'examen minutieux intense d'Angel, son coeur battant la chamade avec une excitation hâtive alors que ses mamelons se durcissaient. Tenue en esclavage par le regard sombre de son petit ami, un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle le vit aspirer une inspiration inutile d'air, savourant manifestement le parfum de son excitation naissante.

Mais Cordélia Chase n'allait pas se laisser défaire par cet affichage convainquant de sexualité masculine de sa part, elle n'était pas une femme domptée aussi facilement. Avec une grosse quantité d'effort, elle remit ses esprits dispersés en ordre et mit en marche son charme féminin mortel – sur effet dévastateur. 

"Alors – tu aimes le fait que je sois fougueuse et passionnée, n'est-ce pas?" ronronna-t-elle, plaçant sa paume sur le cœur silencieux du vampire, sa question insidieuse faisant référence à leur conversation de quelques heures plus tôt.

"Oh définitivement," fut la réponse énergique d'Angel.

Pendant un bref instant, la visionnaire et le vampire restèrent gelés sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'avancent simultanément l'un vers l'autre, se rencontrant au milieu en un baiser dur, presque brutal. Prenant rapidement le contrôle, Angel força les lèvres de Cordélia à s'ouvrir avec la pression insistante de sa bouche sur la sienne, la surprenant temporairement par la férocité de son assaut sensuel. 

Alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la pressait sur le matelas avec le poids lourd du haut de son corps, la visionnaire s'agrippa à ses bras et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne avec enthousiasme, déterminée à ne pas le laisser dominer entièrement l'étreinte passionnée.

De longues minutes remplies de passion plus tard, Angel sentit la pression des mains de Cordélia contre son torse et il ôta à contrecoeur sa bouche de la sienne, répondant à sa demande non-exprimée d'arrêter. Le poussant brutalement en arrière, la visionnaire fit une pause brève pour faire passer son top par-dessus sa tête, et puis elle retomba sur lui, truffant ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche de petits bisous, sa respiration sortant en halètements frénétiques.

Cordélia était submergée par le besoin de clamer Angel comme à elle, d'envoyer un message silencieux à Buffy de garder ses mains loin de ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. A cet effet, elle glissa sa main à l'arrière de son boxer et fit courir sa paume de façon possessive le long de la courbe musclée de ses fesses, sa passion croissante fournie par les effets résiduels de leur dispute.

Elle déplaça ensuite sa main sur le devant et referma ses doigts autour de son érection palpitante, arrachant un bas grognement de plaisir de la gorge du vampire. Inconcevablement satisfaite par sa réponse vocale à son toucher, la visionnaire agitée commença à caresser sa chaire dure avec un rythme ferme et rapide, faisant monter son excitation à grande allure.

"Bon Dieu Cordy – ralentis!" siffla Angel, lui attrapant les poignets pour restreindre ses actions.

Avec un gémissement de plainte, Cordélia essaya de se dégager de sa poigne insistante, ayant totalement l'intention de l'avoir à sa merci. Ca ne donna à son petit d'ami d'autre choix que d'utiliser l'avantage de sa force supérieure pour la réfréner, donc il la bascula sur le dos et enfourcha son corps se débattant avec le sien, plus large.

"Cordélia!" protesta-t-il durement, forçant ses mains à rester sur l'oreiller alors qu'il la gardait prisonnière entre ses cuisses puissantes.

Respirant fortement avec effort, Cordélia cambra le dos et poussa sa poitrine exposée vers lui de façon provocante, ses yeux brillant avec une possessivité presque sauvage alors qu'elle luttait contre sa prise. Tout le sang emprunté dans le corps d'Angel afflua au sud avec vengeance, alors qu'il regardait le tableau hautement érotique qu'elle présentait. Avec ses courbes féminines, ses mamelons en bouton de rose et sa peau dorée sans défaut, elle était Aphrodite incarnée, et elle réveillait ses impulsions charnelles outre mesure.

Avec un grognement presque prédateur, il descendit en piqué pour prendre la pointe de son sein droit en bouche, arrachant un cri aigu de plaisir de la femme se tortillant sous lui. La traction de sa bouche sur son mamelon engorgé provoqua un afflux d'humidité à la jonction de ses cuisses, et l'air devint vite saturé par l'arôme délicieux de l'excitation féminine, un hasard qui ne fit qu'aggraver la condition du vampire, maintenant douloureusement érigé.

Malgré sa forte appréciation vocale de ses soins, Cordélia continuait de résister contre la retenue qu'il lui imposait, se tordant et ruant implacablement son corps sous le sien. Sa lutte était si convaincante qu'Angel fut finalement forcé de relever la tête pour se rassurer que sa performance n'avait pour but que d'attiser davantage leur ardeur.

Voyant la question soucieuse dans les yeux de son petit ami, Cordélia régna temporairement sur sa passion emballée pour lui apaiser l'esprit. "Et l'Oscar est attribué à…" murmura-t-elle, une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses yeux.

Angel se détendit. "Tu es une femme malicieuse, Cordélia Chase," déclara-t-il.

Tirant ses mains ensemble au-dessus de sa tête, il enroula les doigts de sa main gauche autour des deux poignets, libérant délibérément sa main droite pour d'autres activités. Commençant dans le creux de sa gorge, il traça un chemin sinueux le long de la vallée de ses seins jusqu'au léger bombement du bas de son abdomen. Puis, retournant sa main, il la glissa lentement sous la ceinture de son short, passant au travers des boucles humides gardant son apex avec le bout de ses doigts.

Sa respiration sortant en gros halètements, Cordélia se raidit sous lui, attendant sur des charbons ardents son prochain mouvement. Quand il vint, quelques secondes plus tard, elle émit un bas gémissement haletant, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il traçait délicatement l'entrée humide de son corps avec son majeur. "Oh mon Dieu!"

Ensuite, son index chercha le noyau pulsatif de son clitoris et l'encercla plusieurs fois avec un toucher léger, faisant sauter ses hanches en réaction au stimulus. Le manque enrageant de pression des caresses à peine présentes provoqua un gémissement de frustration chez elle. "Angel, s'il-te-plait!"

Satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée, le vampire ôta sa main d'entre ses cuisses et mit ses doigts en bouche, suçant son essence crémeuse avec un bas ronronnement d'appréciation. 

"Tu le fais exprès," accusa Cordélia, sa bouche se plaçant en une moue dramatique.

Angel se pencha et planta un bisou rapide sur ses lèvres retroussées. "C'est juste. Maintenant, reste où tu es."

"Et si je n'en ai pas envie?" demanda-t-elle de façon irritable.

En réponse, le vampire relâcha momentanément l'un de ses poignets de sa prise, et puis re-captura ses doigts brièvement libérés avec sa main livre. Gagnant facilement la lutte contre sa résistance symbolique, il força leurs mains jointes à se baisser pour s'incurver autour du renflement proéminent tendant son boxer bleu marine.

"Tu as envie de ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, son ton mystérieusement sensuel.

"N'est-ce pas?" exigea-t-il à nouveau, quand elle refusa obstinément de répondre.

"Oh mon Dieu, oui!" s'écria Cordélia avec ferveur, ses efforts de défi s'effritant devant sa passion montante pour lui.

Un éclair de triomphe traversa le visage séduisant d'Angel devant son exclamation ardente. "Alors reste," instruisit-il, ramenant sa main près de sa partenaire au-dessus de sa tête.

Lui permettant de gagner ce round, Cordélia demeura docilement comme on lui avait dit, se forçant à rester immobile alors qu'il faisait la carte des contours de son corps avec ses mains froides, laissant une traînée de chair de poule dans son sillage. Atteignant la destination voulue, le vampire passa les doigts dans la ceinture de son short et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes sveltes, la révélant dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

Se levant sur ses genoux, Angel sépara ses membres bronzés avec ses mains, et puis caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec l'arrière de ses doigts, la taquinant sans merci avec un toucher délibérément léger. Cordélia commença à onduler ses hanches contre le matelas en réponse, ses pupilles se dilatant presque jusqu'au noir tandis qu'elle suppliait silencieusement pour en avoir plus.

Le vampire attendit qu'elle soit presque prête à le gifler, et puis cessa ses caresses enrageantes et baissa la tête pour placer une kyrielle de bisous mordillants le long de la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Commençant son voyage explorateur à l'intérieur de son genou, ses lèvres se déplacèrent lentement vers le bas jusqu'à où sa cuisse rencontrait la limite extérieur de son sexe, où il se rassit sur les talons et observa son centre se contracter et expulser une vague d'excitation crémeuse, en anticipation de ce qui allait suivre.

"Tu es toujours si excitée pour moi," remarqua-t-il avec satisfaction.

"Purée! Garde les commentaires pour plus tard, tu veux? Dépêche-toi de mettre ta tête entre mes jambes!"

Angel sourit devant son éclat, mais obéit docilement à sa requête impatiente, abaissant avidement sa bouche jusqu'à ses replis luisants. Alors que sa langue pénétrante commença à laper son centre de façon affamée, Cordélia gémit avec délectation devant les sensations exquises que cela engendrait en elle, et tendit une main pour saisir ses cheveux, le tenant fermement pour empêcher une évasion. 

Aiguillonné par sa réponse, le vampire maintint implacablement son assaut sensuel, rassemblant avec enthousiaste ses jus féminins sur sa langue, tandis qu'il caressait légèrement son clitoris sensible avec le bout de ses doigts. Ses soins continuèrent sans répit, poussant finalement sa petite amie par dessus le bord, dans une pure surcharge sensorielle.

Les gémissements haletants de Cordélia se transformèrent en sanglots de frustration, alors que sa langue froide caressait sans cesse ses parties les plus intimes, la faisant interminablement chanceler sur le bord tranchant de l'oubli. Ayant désespérément besoin du baume de l'orgasme pour apaiser l'agonie de l'extasie inaccomplie assaillant son corps, elle fit ruer fortement ses hanches dans sa bouche, demandant qu'il la lui donne.

Angel pouvait dire qu'elle approchait rapidement la limite de son endurance, donc il prit pitié d'elle et enroula habilement sa langue autour du bourgeon gonflé de son clitoris, provoquant une réaction puissante et instantanée chez la visionnaire sur-stimulée.

"Oh! Oh mon Dieu! Oh pitié!" s'écria bruyamment Cordélia, jetant la tête en arrière et cambrant le bas de son épine dorsale alors que ses muscles se tendait pour se préparer à la délivrance fort nécessaire.

Le vampire attira le nodule hypersensible dans sa bouche et suça fort, donnant finalement à la visionnaire incohérente ce qu'elle voulait. En résultat direct, elle éclata sous ses lèvres avec un hurlement passionné de son nom. "Angel!"

Il aimait quand elle perdait le contrôle comme ça – elle s'abandonnait toujours au moment si totalement, ne retenant rien devant lui. Donc, il ressentait la profonde responsabilité de la protéger pendant que ses défenses émotionnelles étaient diminuées. Rampant sur le matelas, il se coucha à côté d'elle et la fit gentiment redescendre sur terre avec des murmures d'amour et de dévotion.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait ses sens, il embrassa les larmes qu'elle avait involontairement versées durant son orgasme, et fit courir ses mains le long de son épine dorsale pour calmer son corps tremblant. Cordélia devint graduellement consciente de plus que du battement rapide de son cœur, et elle ouvrit les yeux, faisant un sourire timide.

"Ca va?" demanda doucement Angel, prenant tendrement sa joue en main.

"Ouais, je crois," murmura-t-elle en réponse, ses yeux noisettes toujours un peu hébétés par son apogée renversante.

Le vampire l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, avant que sa main ne quitte son visage et ne passe le long de son cou. Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin sur sa clavicule et jusqu'à son décolleté, où il prit le poids lourd de sa poitrine abondante dans sa main. Cordélia sourit intérieurement tandis que ses doigts massaient gentiment la chair arrondie, son pouce allant d'avant en arrière sur le bout rose.

Couvrant sa main avec l'une des siennes pour encourager son attention, la visionnaire bougea en une position assise et poussa son petit ami sur son dos, enfourchant son grand corps musclé avec sa forme plus frêle. S'asseyant sur le bas de son abdomen, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et leva ses mains ensemble au-dessus de sa tête, étirant ses muscles avec un frisson sensuel.

Cette action pressa les replis de son sexe fermement contre le ventre du vampire, et les muscles de l'estomac tressaillirent quand l'humidité chaude de son récent orgasme mouilla sa chair sensible. Le regard de Cordélia devint distinctement prédateur devant sa réaction, et elle se pencha pour fourrer son nez dans son cou, ses lèvres cherchant, trouvant, l'une de ses zones érogènes qui répondaient le plus.

"Ahh!"

Angel grogna longuement et tout bas, l'écrasant sur lui alors que sa bouche s'attaquait à son point de pulsation inactif et suçait fort. Avec une main à plat contre le bas de son dos et la prenant par la nuque, il la serra fort contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soulève finalement sa bouche de sa peau pâle et fasse passer ses doigts autour de la marque pourpre qu'elle avait faite.

"Tu marques ta propriété?" demanda Angel, faisant courir ses mains sur la courbe de ses fesses et le long de l'arrière de ses cuisses, tandis qu'elle embrassait la colonne de sa gorge et sa mâchoire ciselée.

"Evidemment," répondit effrontément Cordélia, ne se souciant pas d'à quel point elle semblait possessive. "Il est grand temps qu'une certaine personne apprenne qui appartient à qui par ici. Tu es à moi et je veux que tout le monde le sache."

Elle réitéra sa déclaration passionnée avec un baiser torride, brûlant, qui échauffa le sang du vampire avec sa possessivité capricieuse. Son démon intérieur s'agita avec la fougue de l'étreinte, Angel répondit en nature, contrant sa revendication de propriété avec une à lui. Ses doigts glissèrent entre ses cuisses pour sonder l'humidité luisante, tandis qu'il l'embrassait en retour avec une ferveur égale.

Cordélia respirait fortement quand ils se séparèrent finalement, sa peau humide avec des perles de transpiration et ses yeux brillant avec un désir enivrant. "A mon tour," dit-elle résolument, ôtant fermement sa main d'entre ses jambes, et posant le plat de ses paumes sur la surface dure et musclée de son torse avec une satisfaction évidente.

Cédant à l'envie de goûter la saveur salée de sa peau, la visionnaire se baissa pour encercler chacun de ses tétons plats avec le bout de sa langue, ses doigts traçant légèrement le contour de ses côtes alors qu'elle respirait profondément son odeur masculine. Elle traîna ensuite sa bouche le long de son torse, faisant tressaillir les muscles de son estomac sous la caresse mouillée et chatouilleuse de ses lèvres. Atteignant la zone de son aine, elle le regarda avec une lueur décidément malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là?"

Angel portait toujours son sous-vêtement, mais le tissu en coton ne faisait absolument rien pour dissimuler l'évidence dure de son désir pour elle. Cordélia fit courir un doigt de façon taquine sur la tension dans son boxer, et son érection s'agita sous son toucher, produisant une réponse palpitante entre ses propres cuisses.

"Mmm, je pense que j'en veux un petit peu. Enlève-le pour que je puisse bien te voir, mon grand."

S'asseyant, le vampire ôta consciencieusement l'habit bleu foncé et lui offrit du bout des doigts. Avec un 'humph' irritable, Cordélia lui arracha le boxer des mains et le jeta sur le sol par-dessus son épaule, puis elle se déplaça pour s'agenouilla entre ses jambes pliées alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le lit et croisa ses bras derrière la tête de façon nonchalante.

Irritée par son attitude blasée, elle fit délibérément danser le bout de ses doigts le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, imitant ses actions précédentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne son nom avec contrariété. "Cordélia!"

"Le 'chacun son tour' est fair-play," l'informa sa petite amie avec condescendance, ses yeux brillant avec joie devant sa frustration indubitable.

Angel ne pouvait pas le contester, il resta donc silencieux à contrecoeur, sachant qu'elle le ferait délibérément attendre s'il discutait avec elle. N'ayant pas encore tout à fait fini de le taquiner, Cordélia souffla malicieusement de l'air chaud sur son sexe agité, gloussant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir la protestation inévitable. Un moment plus tard – et au plus grand soulagement du vampire – elle prit finalement le bout de son érection dans sa bouche chaude. 

Tandis qu'elle caressait habilement sa langue sur le dessous sensible de son pénis, Angel ferma les yeux et laissa sortir un gémissement étranglé, serrant les draps dans ses mains pour s'empêcher de pousser fort dans sa bouche. Cordélia n'était pas timide ni hésitante à cet égard, et sa foi en sa capacité de le satisfaire ajoutait toujours une couche en plus à son appréciation de l'acte. Prenant plus de lui, elle ajouta délibérément la succion et retira ses lèvres le long de son sexe, sachant que cette action, exécutée à répétition, était ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir.

"Oh, c'est bon! C'est ça, continue bébé!" scanda le vampire de façon irréfléchie tandis que sa bouche talentueuse se déplaçait le long de son manche avec une confidence croissante.

Mais après environs une minute, son self-control était sur le point d'atteindre ses limites, le forçant à tendre le bras et tirer légèrement sur ses cheveux, lui indiquant que, si elle ne voulait pas que les choses finissent prématurément, il était temps d'arrêter ses soins tortueusement agréables.

Cordélia le libéra de sa bouche, mais changea ensuite de position et s'abaissa sur son érection tendue sans préambule. Le mouvement prit Angel complètement par surprise, et il haleta quand ses murs internes entourèrent inopinément son sexe dur avec leur étreinte délicieusement ajustée. 

"Oh merde! Ne bouge pas!" siffla-t-il en avertissement, lui agrippant les hanches pour l'immobiliser.

Fermant fort les yeux et serrant les dents, il lutta courageusement pour ignorer les demandes vociférantes du bas de son corps, et réussi éventuellement à reprendre le contrôle de son excitation. Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda sa petite amie contrite avec un blâme sauvage dans le regard.

"Désolée," dit Cordélia sur un ton d'excuse. "J'ai eu ce besoin désespéré de te sentir en moi, tout à coup."

"Attendre aurait peut-être évité le moment 'Oh Merde!'," réprimanda doucement le vampire. 

La bouche de Cordélia se courba aux coins devant son air désabusé. "Mais c'était amusant," commenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil effronté.

"Cor-déé-li-ahh!"

"La ferme, Angel. Je suis occupée."

Avec cette réprimande espiègle, la visionnaire se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains contre son torse, se levant sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que juste le bout de son pénis reste en elle. Elle fit une pause dans cette position, et puis contracta les cuisses et commença lentement à le monter, son allure tranquille tandis qu'elle savourait la sensation de son sexe enfoncé profondément en elle.

"C'est bon?" demanda Angel, observant son beau visage baigner dans la béatitude alors qu'elle prenait plaisir à la stimulation interne causée par ses mouvements lents et réguliers au-dessus de lui.

"Oh ouais! J'aime t'avoir en moi, bébé."

Encouragé par sa réponse irrésistiblement positive, le vampire bougea sa main autour de sa hanche et chercha le petit noyau à la jointure de leurs corps.

"Et maintenant? Est-ce que c'est bon aussi?" questionna-t-il, frottant de façon rythmée son pouce sur son clitoris.

"Oh oui! Oh Angel! Si bon!" Laissant sortir ce bas cri de plaisir, Cordélia arqua le cou et bomba la poitrine en avant, de petits sons de miaulements s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait volontairement dériver dans un océan de pures sensations érotiques.

"Tu es si belle," l'informa Angel d'une voix rauque, ému – et immensément excité – par sa réaction ouverte à leur acte sexuel.

Enfonçant ses talons dans le matelas, il commença à soulever ses hanches en un contrepoint fort contre les siennes, prenant plaisir à la sensation exquise de son canal chaud glissant le long de son sexe palpitant. L'allure de la visionnaire prit de la vitesse alors que sa passion s'intensifiait, ajoutant une résistance en plus à sa pénétration, et il grogna devant le pur plaisir de n'être qu'un avec elle. "Oh Cordy!"

Alors que Cordélia s'approchait à toute allure de son apogée, elle fut inondée, une fois encore, par le besoin puissant de clâmer Angel comme à elle. "Dis-moi que tu es à moi," demanda-t-elle durement, ouvrant les yeux et le regardant.

La possessivité féroce dans son regard envoya l'ardeur du vampire à de plus hautes altitudes, et il poussa fort et profondément dans sa chaleur étroite, cédant enfin aux demandes suffocantes de son corps.

"Dis-le moi!"

N'étant plus elle-même, la visionnaire enfonça ses doigts dans son torse, insistant pour une réponse. Ses ongles manucurés percèrent sa peau et Angel se redressa en une position assise en protestation. Se transformant involontairement, il saisit brusquement son visage entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec force.

"Je suis à toi," jura-t-il, ses yeux jaunes perçants les siens alors qu'elle le montait durement, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus frénétiques alors qu'elle approchait sa délivrance.

Avec un cri de satisfaction, Cordélia jeta sa tête en arrière et explosa dans les bras du vampire, griffant ses épaules à sang avec ses ongles alors qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de ses sens. "Oh oui! A moi!"

Angel prit ses épaules en main et laissa tomber son visage strié sur le doux coussin de sa poitrine, abandonnant enfin ce qui restait de son self-control. Se lâchant avec un long grognement étiré d'achèvement, il surmonta la tempête de son orgasme avec elle, vidant sa semence froide dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à donner.

Pendant de longues minutes après ça, le couple resta enroulé l'un autour de l'autre, leurs corps frissonnant et tremblant à la suite de leurs apogées explosives. Angel fut le premier à récupérer et il leva la tête et regarda le visage de sa petite amie, lui caressant gentiment ses joues roses pour la réveiller de sa rêverie aux yeux vitreux. La visionnaire était toujours fort colorée, son visage rougi encadré par les mèches humides de ses cheveux lui arrivant au menton.

"Wouah!" s'exclama Cordélia alors qu'elle revenait à elle avec un soubresaut.

"Wouah le couvre bien."

"Désolé – j'ai eu un moment petite amie sérieusement effrayante là."

"Ne m'en parle pas," approuva Angel avec un sourire, sa voix dénuée de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à un reproche.

Malgré le manque de censure venant de lui, le visage de la visionnaire s'assombrit alors que la réalité de ses actions guidées par la passion se fit comprendre. "Je t'ai blessé," dit-elle avec regret, faisant courir ses doigts sur les marques de griffures sur ses omoplates

"Ce n'est rien, ça va guérir," répondit le vampire, balayant ses inquiétudes avec désinvolture. "Hey, allez, je te l'ai dit – J'aime que tu sois fougueuse, tu te souviens?"

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais," dit fermement Angel, la faisant taire avec un doigt sur les lèvres. "Je suis moi-même connu pour avoir des moments possessifs similaires par occasion. Tant que ce genre de choses reste dans la chambre, alors on n'a pas de problème. D'accord?"

"D'accord."

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça alors."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas, pas vraiment – c'est juste assez effrayant de perdre le contrôle comme ça."

Angel se recoucha sur le lit et l'attira sur lui, faisant courir ses doigts le long de la chair nue de son dos en une caresse apaisante. "Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper, mon coeur, je te le promets," jura-t-il doucement.

Cordélia pressa ses lèvres chaudes dans le creux de sa gorge. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes," murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

"Je t'aime."

"Pour toujours?"

"Jusqu'à pour toujours et de retour."

"Est-ce qu'on peut revenir de pour toujours?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Angel ri et la serra fort contre lui. "Je vais te dire – que dirais-tu qu'on le découvre ensemble?"

"Ca marche," dit Cordélia, se blottissant avec un soupir satisfait. "Je t'aime aussi, tu sais."

"Oui bébé, je le sais."


	19. Chapitre 19

**Part 19**

Se sentant définitivement groggy, Wesley se réveilla lentement, ouvrant les yeux avec effort. La pièce était claire, mais sa vue était toujours floue à cause du sommeil, faisant vaciller les objets dans la chambre comme un mirage dans le désert. Laissant sortir un profond soupir, il autorisa ses paupières lourdes à se fermer, n'étant que vaguement conscient du bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain annexée alors qu'il se rendormait.

Mais la seconde fois où il émergea de son sommeil, les sens de l'ancien observateur étaient beaucoup plus alertes. Utilisant l'arrière de ses mains contre le matelas, il se redressa en une position assise contre les oreillers, grimaçant légèrement avec l'effort. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés et les coupures sur son torse palpitaient douloureusement; néanmoins, il fut content de découvrir qu'il y avait une amélioration manifeste dans sa mobilité depuis le jour précédent

"Hey!"

Faith se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, passant une brosse dans sa longue masse de cheveux, les mèches sombres toujours mouillées à cause de sa douche. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur couleur prune et un pantalon taille basse noir, ses orteils dépassant sous l'ourlet. Ses blessures du combat de l'Orbe avec Angel avaient disparu, grâce à ses capacités accélérées de guérison.

"Hey toi-même," Wesley lui retourna son accueil radieux. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui devrait te poser la question?" répondit la tueuse, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire désabusé devant sa question.

"Je pense que ça s'applique probablement à nous deux."

Entrant dans la pièce, Faith reconnu la déclaration calme de Wesley avec un bref hochement de tête. "Je vais bien," dit-elle. "Mieux, je pense. Je me sens une fraction de plus comme moi-même aujourd'hui."

"Tu as pu dormir un peu?"

"Ouais – comparé aux lits d'hôpitaux, ce fauteuil est le summum du luxe, je te le dis. Mais Angel et C m'ont réveillée il y a une heure."

Wesley jeta un oeil à la petite horloge sur la table de nuit. "Ils se sont levés tôt."

"Je crois que c'est Angel qui était levé," dit sardoniquement Faith, ses yeux bruns chaleureux brillant avec malice.

Il fallu un moment à Wesley pour piger ce que la tueuse avait voulu dire, mais ensuite il comprit sa pensée et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent comiquement. "Les murs sont censés être insonorisés," fit-il remarquer distraitement.

Faith rit. "Ouais, hé bien, je suppose que mon ouïe de tueuse a vaincu ça."

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça," ajouta-t-elle sur la défensive, quand son observateur lui lança un regard fixe, une légère touche de reproche brillant dans ses yeux. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais posé un verre contre le mur. Ce n'est pas ma faute si C a une sacré paire de poumon, n'est-ce pas?"

Wesley rit malgré lui, secouant la tête devrant l'audace de la tueuse. "Tu es incorrigible," dit-il, sa main se levant de façon protectrice jusqu'à ses côtes en réaction à la légère douleur que le rire lui avait causé.

La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres sourit de façon impénitente. "Je fais de mon mieux – une tueuse prude et gentillette est bien assez, tu ne penses pas?"

"Faith!"

"Ne me comprend pas mal – j'aime B, mais elle peut être tellement convenable parfois. Elle se tourmente pour le fardeau d'être une tueuse à un tel degré qu'elle en oublie de vivre sa vie. Elle doit apprendre à se relaxer un peu."

"Alors que tu te laisses tellement aller que tu es presque à l'horizontal," commenta sèchement Wesley.

"C'est la meilleure façon d'être, mon vieux Wes, la meilleure. Je suis sûre que C en conviendrait, là tout de suite."

"Et sur cette note hautement inappropriée, je pense qu'il est temps de changer de sujet," intervint décisivement Wesley, son visage se colorant avec embarras.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Faith roula les yeux avec une exaspération feinte. "Tu n'es pas marrant," ronchonna-elle naturellement, pinçant les lèvres en une fausse moue.

"J'ai déjà entendu ça à de nombreuses occasions – principalement venant de toi, si je me souviens bien." Répondit Wesley, ôtant les couvertures et balançant gauchement ses jambes vêtues d'un pyjama par-dessus le matelas.

La tueuse brune se déplaça immédiatement pour lui barrer le chemin. "Où crois-tu aller?"

"Dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas," répondit l'Anglais, plaçant ses pieds nus sur le sol et poussant son corps battu en une position droite. "Et après ça, je pensais m'habiller et aller en bas."

"Tu dois rester au lit," insista Faith, secouant la tête avec une inquiétude agitée.

"Si je fais ça, je vais me paralyser complètement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prévois pas de courir un marathon, j'ai juste besoin de bouger un petit peu, c'est tout."

La tueuse inquiète n'était pas entièrement convaincue, mais elle céda à contrecoeur et passa sa main sous son coude gauche, le soutenant alors qu'il traînait des pieds sur le tapis de la chambre vers la salle de bain.

"Est-ce que tu peux me prendre des habits propres dans l'armoire, s'il-te-plait ?" demanda Wesley, quand ils atteignirent leur destination. "Quelque chose de décontracté et de confortable si possible."

"Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le décontracté," commenta Faith avec un sourire. "Ce n'est pas contre le code des observateurs, ou un truc du genre?"

"Tu serais surprise de ce que contient le 'code des observateurs'," fut la réponse acerbe. "Et puis, officiellement, je ne suis plus un observateur de toute façon."

"Tu m'abandonnes à un autre Britannique étouffant, Wes?" 

Les yeux de Faith s'assombrirent avec anxiété, sa question ne plaisantant qu'à moitié. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait pas exactement lui en vouloir s'il ne voulait plus traîner près d'elle.

"Non, non pas du tout. J'ai juste enfreint beaucoup de règles pour…"

"Me sauver?"

"Oui – donc j'ai décidé de démissionner avant que le conseil des observateurs ne puissent me donner la poussée proverbiale."

"Hé bien, je suis difficilement un modèle pour les tueuses, pas vrai? J'estime que je peux supporter de travailler avec un observateur renégat – si tu en as toujours envie, évidemment."

"Tu as été choisie pour une raison, Faith," l'informa doucement Wesley, ignorant son attaque d'insécurité sur le niveau de son engagement.

"Mais je suis une erreur, n'est-ce pas?" répondit la brunette, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. "B est la vraie tueuse, pas moi."

"Excuse-moi, mais c'est totalement absurde! Qui t'a dit ça?"

Faith leva les yeux vers l'expression indignée sur le visage de Wesley, surprise par la véhémence dans sa voix. "Personne directement – c'est juste quelque chose qui est insinué dans l'attitude de diverses personnes envers moi, je suppose."

"Faith – il y a une longue ligne de tueuses potentielles partout dans le monde, toutes prêtes à être appelée si la tueuse actuelle devait rencontrer une mort prématurée. Juste parce que Buffy n'est pas restée morte ne signifie pas que tu - ou Kendra par la même occasion – est la seconde. Vous êtes toutes de vraies tueuses – la seule 'erreur' est que deux d'entre vous ont été appelées en même temps par inadvertance. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire."

La tueuse le fixa, une myriade d'émotions traversant son visage expressif, tandis que ses yeux devenaient ronds et soupçonneusement humides. Quand le combat avec Styjasimok et l'Orbe l'avait forcée dans un coma mystique, Faith en était juste venue à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle avait maintenant dans sa vie des gens qui tenaient sincèrement à elle. Avoir de vrais amis, le genre qui la soutiendrait contre vent et marée, était une entité inconnue pour la tueuse avant ça. 

Se raclant la gorge, elle baissa le regard et repoussa les larmes salées qui menaçaient de tomber puis, pour essayer de couvrir sa réaction émotionnelle embarrassante, elle se tourna vers le placard pour aller chercher les vêtements propres de Wesley.

"Humm – décontracté, pas vrai? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a qui corresponde à la description?" dit-elle, ouvrant la porte du placard et examinant les vêtements pendus avec soin.

Laissant la tueuse à ses pensées, Wesley prit ses articles de toilettes de la tablette du cabinet de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers la douche, les portant dans ses bras pliés.

"Tu… euh…as besoin d'aide?" La voix de Faith sembla mal à l'aise, sur le seuil.

Wesley réprima un sourire amusé devant sa maladresse soudaine. "Non – ça va aller merci. Grimper dans un bain serait peut-être un exploit d'ingénierie pour le moment, mais une douche dans laquelle on entre, je pense que je peux me débrouiller."

"Ok – Je vais les laisser ici alors," répondit-elle, déposant la pile de vêtements sur le bord de l'évier. "Crie si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ok?"

Avec ça, la tueuse recula dans la chambre et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, laissant Wesley continuer ses ablutions matinales en privé.

Riley s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et enfila ses chaussures d'entraînement, attachant les lacets avec un double noeud. Se levant, il étira ses bras au-dessus de la tête et fit partir les courbatures dans ses épaules et son dos, préparant ses muscles pour le jogging matinal qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Le soldat était habitué aux appels de réveil à environs cinq heures du matin, suivis par au moins une heure d'exercices avant le petit déjeuner. Mais cette routine avait été rompue par les évènements des derniers jours, et il était constamment agité et sur le qui-vive. Etant démangé de donner à son corps turbulent un entraînement convenable, Riley était empressé de sortir dans l'air frais, principalement pour courir, mais aussi pour profiter de l'opportunité de se vider l'esprit de toutes pensées superflues.

Après avoir fait craquer ses articulations et secouer ses jambes musclées, il se percha sur le bord du matelas à côté de sa petite amie endormie. Buffy était étendue sur le ventre, sa joue droite posée sur l'oreiller qu'elle serrait confortablement dans son étreinte, et ses cheveux blonds étaient dispersés sur son visage et son avant-bras nu. Elle ne montrait encore aucun signe de réveil, sa respiration profonde et régulière.

Riley passa son abondance de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et se pencha pour presser un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et, avec un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule sur la tueuse somnolente, il ferma la porte avec un doux déclic.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Faith et Wesley arrivèrent finalement en bas pour le petit déjeuner, où ils firent une pause sur le seuil de la cuisine, observant la scène à l'intérieur.

Cordélia se tenait dos au comptoir et ses bras étaient autour de la taille d'Angel, le bout de ses doigts reposant sur le dessus des ses fesses vêtues d'un pantalon. Les doigts du vampire étaient passés dans ses cheveux, et ils échangeaient bisous sur tendres bisous, leurs yeux fermés et leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Repose-le, ma fille – tu ne sais pas où il a été se mettre."

Le couple enlacé se sépara avec l'interruption, et Cordélia regarda la tueuse effrontée avec une légère irritation. "Je sais exactement où il a été se mettre," déclara-t-elle sans réfléchir.

"Ouais, tout comme la moitié de L.A," rétorqua immédiatement Faith. "Il te faut un contrôle de volume, C."

Les joues de Cordélia s'enflammèrent avec mortification, mais Angel rit devant le commentaire satirique de la tueuse.

"Vous voulez des oeufs et des toasts?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le petit déjeuner qu'il avait été en train de préparer, jusqu'à ce que sa visionnaire ne soit arrivée et l'ait attrapé dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

"Ca m'a l'air bien," dit Wesley alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table en bois au milieu de la pièce. "Je suis étonnamment affamé, pour te dire la vérité."

Pendant que Cordélia vidait un carton de jus d'orange dans une cruche et la plaçait au centre de la table, Angel cassa plusieurs oeufs dans un bol de mixeur en verre, et mit des tranches de pains supplémentaires dans le toaster. La visionnaire versa ensuite du café fraîchement préparé à ses amis, et mit une tasse de sang de porc à chauffer dans le micro-onde, tandis que le vampire industrieux commençait à cuire les œufs sur la plaque à cuisson.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle quand elle s'assit en face de Faith.

"Tiens, tiens – n'es-tu pas l'image même de la domesticité?" dit la tueuse aux cheveux sombres de façon taquine.

"Ouais – et quoi?" répondit Cordélia, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. "C'est mieux que le petit déjeuné préparé par l'aide payée et mangé toute seule, crois-moi."

Faith hocha la tête en un accord silencieux, puis elle enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse de café et prit une gorgée de la boisson chaude, respirant son arôme vivifiant pendant qu'elle buvait.

Une fois satisfait que les œufs étaient assez brouillés, Angel éteignit la flamme sous la poêle, et la déposa sur la table, avec une assiette remplie de toasts. Le four à micro-onde sonna, et il alla retirer la nourriture liquide du petit four, pendant que les autres se servaient à manger avec enthousiasme. Les rejoignant à la table, le vampire sourit devant la façon dont ils inhalaient pratiquement tous leur petit déjeuner.

"Vous avez faim?" demanda-t-il, soulevant ses sourcils alors qu'il levait la tasse de sang chaud à ses lèvres.

"La nourriture d'hôpital n'est pas exactement ce qu'on appelle comestible," expliqua Wesley, beurrant un toast et se versant du jus d'orange.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours," avoua Faith autour d'une énorme bouchée d'oeufs.

"Je me suis en quelque sorte ouvert l'appétit tout à l'heure," intervint enfin Cordélia, ses yeux noisettes brillant espièglement vers son petit ami, malgré le rougissement colorant ses joues.

Le visage d'Angel se fendit d'un sourire félin devant ses mots, et il tendit la main sous la table pour lui serrer affectueusement le genou. Remontant sa main le long de sa cuisse musclée, il savoura le toucher velouté de sa peau douce, ses doigts explorateurs s'arrêtant tout juste où sa chair exposée rencontrait sa courte jupe en jeans.

Cordélia lui lança un regard qui disait 'si tu vas encore plus haut, mon pote, tu vas te faire frapper,' donc le vampire laissa consciencieusement sa main où elle était – bien que ce fut avec une certaine quantité de réticence.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?" demanda la visionnaire, regardant ses compagnons avec un air interrogateur. "Vous allez retourner à Sunnydale avec Buffy et les Scoobies?"

"Euh… Je ne sais pas," répondit Faith, la simple idée la remplissant de crainte. "Je suppose que c'est la décision de Wesley."

Trois paires d'yeux inquisiteurs se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'ancien observateur, qui fit une pause avec sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche, ayant l'impression d'être un daim prit dans la lumière des phares. Il posa son couvert sur son assiette et réfléchit brièvement aux options, son front se plissant.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il faille deux tueuses pour garder la Bouche de l'Enfer," commença-t-il lentement. "Buffy, Giles et les autres semblent l'avoir sous contrôle. Je pense que nous serions plus utiles ici, vous aidant avec Angel Investigations. Enfin, si vous voulez notre aide, bien entendu."

"Je pense que c'est évident," dit Angel. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que le conseil des observateurs pensera sur le fait qu'une de leur tueuse aide un vampire. Je ne pense pas que ça se passera bien."

"C'est parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à voir au-delà de leur préjugé aveugle pour regarder l'objectif plus grand. On sera bien plus efficace à nous battre avec Cordélia et toi ici à L.A, qu'on ne le serait à jouer un rôle secondaire à Sunnydale. Je suis prêt si Faith l'est."

"Je me ferais payer?" demanda effrontément la tueuse.

"Je pense que je pourrais fournir une sorte de salaire – mais ne t'attends pas à trop, ok?"

"Hey, ça ne pourra être que mieux que le gros zéro que je reçois du conseil des observateurs. Je ne sais pas comment ils s'attendent à ce qu'on soit une tueuse et qu'on garde un job normal. Je veux dire – allô? Est-ce qu'ils vivent dans le monde réel?"

"Alors, on est d'accord?"

"Qu'on va dire au conseil de garder leurs ordres là où le soleil ne brille pas? Ouais, je suis définitivement d'accord. Compte-moi dedans."

"Je suppose que ça veut dire que le Fang Gang est de retour dans les affaires," déclara Cordélia avec un sourire. 

Elle leva son verre de jus d'orange en un faux toast, et les autres firent tinter leurs tasses et verres respectifs pour sceller l'accord, avant de retourner à leur repas matinal.

"Quelqu'un sait s'il y a un endroit convenable pour s'entraîner ici?" demanda Wesley sur le ton de la conversation, prenant une autre cuillerée d'oeufs.

"Tu peux utiliser le grenier si tu pousses quelques vieux meubles entreposés là-haut," fut la réponse immédiate de Cordélia.

"Et comment sais-tu que le Caritas a un grenier, exactement?" demanda Angel à sa petite amie d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mlle Chase était bien trop curieuse pour son propre bien si vous vouliez son humble opinion.

"Hé bien – duh! A ton avis? J'ai été fouillé, évidemment!"

"Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné." Fit remarquer le vampire, sa voix remplie de sarcasme et un sourire connaisseur tirant sur le coin de ses lèvres. 

Cordélia fit une grimace et lui tira la langue en retour, poussant un Angel souriant à poser un bisou affectueux sur le bout de son nez plissé.

"Je suppose que ça veut dire que les vacances sont finies alors," dit Faith, lançant un regard en coin à Wesley. "J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez un bourreau, Mr Wyndam-Pryce."

"Faith, tu as été hors service pendant un long moment. Tu dois commencer à t'entraîner régulièrement pour retrouver une forme physique maximum. De plus, Angel et toi devez déterminer la façon la plus efficace de combattre côte à côte. Ca devrait fonctionner assez bien en fait – de par sa conception, la force d'une tueuse est adaptée en fonction des faiblesses du vampire. Non pas qu'Angel soit un vampire ordinaire cet égard, cependant."

"Je ne le suis pas?"

"Non – Je t'ai observé combattre – ta technique est subtilement différente de celles des autres vampires. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr du pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu te bats avec une conscience, ou, alternativement, c'est peut-être parce que tu as un rôle spécifique à jouer dans le grand schéma des choses."

"Tu veux dire, du même style que 'à chaque génération, il y a une élue…'?" demanda Faith, pliant ses doigts en guillemets et baissant la voix pour un effet dramatique.

"Exactement," songea Wesley, à moitié pour lui-même et à moitié pour son audience intéressée. "Tu peux être presque certaine que les Puissances Supérieures ont distingué Angel pour une raison - un vampire avec une âme n'est pas un évènement normal. Je vais examiner la question – ça sera fascinant de rechercher quelque chose d'autre que la mythologie des tueuses pour changer."

Légèrement mal à l'aise avec le sujet de conversation, Angel bu les dernières gouttes de son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers l'évier pour laver la tasse incrustée de sang. Une fois propre, il plaça la tasse à l'envers sur l'égouttoir et rempli un petit verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.

Alors qu'il crachait le liquide souillé dans l'évier et le rinçait avec un jet régulier d'eau du robinet, Cordélia s'avança derrière lui et plaça une main entre ses omoplates.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-elle, sa température corporelle réchauffant agréablement sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

"Oui – c'est juste que… une tueuse est une force du bien, donc c'est sensé qu'il y ait des prophéties autour d'elles. Mais moi? J'ai sondé les profondeurs du mal en mon temps; je n'arrive pas à voir comment quelque chose prédit sur moi pourrait être bon."

"Mais tu arranges ça en bien maintenant, Angel."

"Oui, mais me racheter des souffrances que j'ai causées est ma raison de le faire. Les Puissances acceptent probablement ma pénitence juste parce qu'elles pensent que je peux leur être utile."

"Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça," la voix de Faith résonna derrière eux. "L'Orbe n'arrêtait pas de parler de ta réputation prophétisée."

"Mr J'-Ai-un-Rôle-Clé-dans-l'-Apocalypse – c'est comme ça qu'elle t'appelait," se souvint Wesley. "Est-ce que tu as eu un indice sur ce que ça signifie?" demanda-t-il à sa tueuse.

"Non – J'ai seulement gratté la surface du subconscient de l'Orbe. C'était tellement dépravé… je ne pouvais pas…" hésita Faith, frissonnant avec le souvenir désagréable, ses yeux s'assombrissant avec un tourment à nouveau réveillé. "Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… Je suis désolée."

Wesley tendit la main pour serrer les doigts tremblants de la tueuse. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas important," la rassura-t-il, se corrigeant mentalement d'avoir laisser sa curiosité intérieure l'emporter sur lui.

Faith acquiesça, déglutissant fort et essayant de regagner le contrôle sur ses émotions tumultueuses. "Un jour à la fois, hein?" dit-elle, regardant Angel alors qu'elle répétait son conseil. 

Le vampire s'assis sur la chaise en face et enroula une main sympathique autour de son avant-bras. "Un jour à la fois," convenu-t-il doucement.

"Wouah! Quelle façon de plomber l'ambiance enjouée, pas vrai?" Faith souffla entre ses lèvres pincées et redressa les épaules, passant ses doigts dans sa crinière ondulée de cheveux sombres.

"Alors – tu es d'accord pour une séance d'entraînement? Ca me plairait de m'occuper pour être franche. Si je reste assise à rien faire, je vais trop m'appesantir sur les choses."

"Bien sûr," approuva rapidement Angel, mais il lança ensuite un coup d'œil rapide à sa petite amie. "Donne-moi juste environs une heure, ok? Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire d'abord."

"Ca peut attendre," dit Cordélia, plaçant une main freinante sur son bras.

"Mais j'ai promis."

"Je sais, mais quelques heures de plus ne feront pas une grande différence. Va botter des fesses avec Faith – au moins, ça te mettra dans le bon état d'esprit."

"En fait, je visais une discussion mature et raisonnable."

"Hah! T'espères!"

"Ok, alors pourquoi l'énigmatique?" s'enquit Faith, interrompant leur conversation déroutante.

"Je dois parler à Buffy," dit Angel à la tueuse déconcertée.

"Oh," dit Faith, sans vraiment comprendre. Puis le voile se leva. "Oh, je vois. Mince! Elle n'a pas encore abandonné?"

"Malheureusement non," répondit le vampire en secouant tristement la tête. "Willow a dit qu'elle lui parlerait, mais j'ai promis à Cordy hier soir que je m'occuperais moi-même de la situation."

"Parce que quelqu'un a pris tout son temps pour me dire ce qu'il se passait," intervint la visionnaire.

"Je croyais qu'on avait réglé ça tout à l'heure," dit Angel, se retournant vers sa petite amie avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

"C'est le cas. Je ne faisais que taquiner. Ne prends pas ton visage boudeur."

"Tant que tu es sûre?"

"Angel! Je suis sûre, ok?" Cordélia se pencha et prit le visage troublé du vampire dans ses mains, apaisant son esprit avec un baiser bref mais sincère. 

"Tu es un gros abruti, tu le sais ça?" murmura-t-elle, lissant les lignes inquiètes gâchant son front avec le bout de ses doigts, avant d'accorder un autre baiser sur ses lèvres – trop invitantes.

"Vas-y – va fléchir tes pectoraux virils," dit-elle, le poussant légèrement dans la direction de la porte.

Avec une demi révérence originale, Angel lui souleva la main et embrassa l'arrière de ses doigts en un geste démodé de courtoisie.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, m'lady," dit-il, un léger accent Irlandais se glissant dans sa voix par inadvertance.

Retournant son bras mince, il pressa ses lèvres froides contre le point de pulsation sur son poignet, puis relâcha sa main et suivit Faith hors de la pièce.

Buffy s'était réveillée ce matin pour trouver une note de Riley sur la commode. Ca l'informait qu'il était sorti pour courir, et lui disait de ne pas l'attendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Soulagée que la tâche désagréable de rompre avec lui ait été repoussée un peu, elle s'activa à tirer le meilleur de ses atouts physiques – avec pour but direct d'attirer le regard de son ancien petit ami. Bien qu'ayant l'attention de faire ce qu'il fallait faire avec son petit ami actuel avant de faire ses avances, elle ne voyait pas le mal à rappeller à Angel ce qu'il ratait en attendant.

Performant un tour de 360° devant son miroir, la petite tueuse vérifia son reflet une dernière fois, et acquiesça de satisfaction devant l'image renvoyée dans le verre. Elle était habillée pour tuer avec un pantalon moulant brun et un dos nu rose pâle – la fine blouse pratiquement sans tissu dans le dos, mis à part la ficelle attachée dans sa nuque et la fine bande de tissu traversant le milieu de son dos musclé.

Elle avait tiré ses cheveux blonds en une queue haute, mais avait adoucit le style assez sévère avec quelques boucles relâchées pour encadrer son joli visage. Une paire de sandale couleur paille, avec un talon de cinq centimètres, complétait la tenue.

Fredonnant un air joyeux, Buffy se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée avec des bonds distincts dans ses pas. Elle passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, mais trouva la petite pièce vide, donc elle continua de longer le corridor à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Attirée par le bas bourdonnement de voix et les bruits tintant de verre, elle entra dans la zone du bar, où elle trouva Wesley, Cordélia et Willow installé autour d'une table circulaire, parlant calmement entre eux. Lorne, vêtu d'un peignoir doré flamboyant, empilait des gobelets de tailles diverses sur l'étagère en verre derrière le comptoir, mais Angel, Faith et Riley n'étaient nulle part en vue.

"Où est Angel?" demanda-t-elle, lâchant la première pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, déçue par l'absence du vampire.

"Bonjour Buffy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir aussi."

Convenablement réprimandée, la tueuse tourna son regard vert vers son ancien observateur avec un haussement d'épaules d'excuse. "Désolée Wesley – J'espérais pouvoir parler à Angel, c'est tout. Comment vas-tu?"

"Pas trop mal – un peu battu et contusionné, mais je survivrai."

"Bravo pour le rituel magique pour sauver Faith, par la même occasion – Giles était assez impressionnée."

"Merci – Je crois."

"Alors, où sont-ils? Angel et Faith, je veux dire."

"En haut, dans le grenier – ils s'entraînent."

"Cool – Je vais aller les rejoindre alors."

"Je préférerais que tu n'y ailles pas, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Faith lutte pour se remettre de tout ce qu'elle a fait sous l'influence de l'Orbe. Etant donné ses antécédents, je pense qu'Angel est le plus qualifié pour l'aider à gérer tout ça, pas toi?"

"Je suppose," approuva Buffy. "Mais on doit faire attention qu'elle ne devienne pas trop dépendante de lui."

"Quoi?" cassa la tueuse blonde de façon irritée, se tournant vers Cordélia, qui avait ricané avec dérision devant son dernier commentaire.

"Rien – Je n'ai rien dit," répondit la visionnaire, réprimant avec force le désir de dire ses quatre vérités à sa rivale. Elle avait promis à Angel qu'elle tiendrait sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une chance de parler à son ex.

Buffy dit quelque chose en réponse, mais Cordélia ne l'entendit pas parce que ses oreilles furent soudainement remplie d'un son pressant. Alerté par sa capacité empathique, la tête de Lorne se tourna brusquement, ses yeux rouges s'écarquillant avec alerte. 

"Rattrapez-la!"

Cependant, l'avertissement brusque de l'Hôte arriva trop tard, et la vision frappa avec tant de puissance que ça catapulta la visionnaire en arrière, hors de sa chaise. Percutant la table derrière elle, elle s'affaissa sur le sol, son corps se débattant violement alors que les images torturantes assaillaient son cerveau.

"Vite – mettez quelque chose sous sa tête avant qu'elle ne se blesse!" instruisit Wesley, luttant pour se lever.

Willow marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, sa paume droite tendue rigidement vers l'extérieur, et le corps convulsant de Cordélia lévita à environs un mètre de sol. Avec ses mains pressées contre ses tempes, la jeune visionnaire sanglotait, ses muscles ayant des spasmes douloureux alors que sa prémonition atteignait son apogée.

"C'est une vision?" demanda Willow, horrifiée.

"Oui," répondit Wesley. "Mais la dernière était loin d'être aussi grave."

Cordélia se calma enfin, et la sorcière l'abaissa gentiment sur une chaise, à côté d'un Wesley alarmé.

"Cordélia?" demanda-t-il doucement, se penchant et faisant courir une main apaisante le long de son bras.

Pleurant avec angoisse, la visionnaire enterra son visage contre son épaule, ses doigts tremblants s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise, tandis que des bredouillements incohérents s'échappaient de ses lèvres en une litanie constante de détresse.

"Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Pauvre bébé, pauvre petit bébé."

Ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant avec une inquiétude croissante, Wesley berça la forme tremblante de Cordélia dans ses bras et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, faisant de son mieux pour la réconforter. Levant la tête, il regarda Buffy. "Va chercher Angel."

"Mais…"

"Buffy! Fais simplement ce que je te dis."

"Maintenant – bon sang!" aboya-t-il quand elle continua à hésiter.

La voix de l'ancien observateur était sévère et impérieuse, et la tueuse sursauta, ahurie devant le ton abrasif. Choquée jusqu'à la soumission, elle tourna rapidement les talons et quitta la pièce, allant à la recherche du vampire avec une âme.

Wesley retourna son attention sur une Cordélia presque hystérique, se sentant totalement impuissant dans son incapacité à la consoler.

"Pauvre bébé, pauvre petit bébé, non, non, non!"


	20. Chapitre 20

**Part 20**

Pendant que Faith s'occupait de le marteler comme une folle, Angel s'accrochait au punching-ball en cuir, ses pieds ancrés contre le sol en bois pour s'empêcher d'être catapulté de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il ignora le fait qu'il fallait chaque once de sa force considérable pour tenir la chose immobile, sachant que la tueuse avait probablement besoin de cet exutoire physique pour ses sentiments confus. Mais ses bras et ses jambes avaient commencé à être douloureux après un moment, les muscles de ses mollets menaçant d'avoir des crampes et de se paralyser avec des spasmes douloureux.

Remarquant la légère grimace qui traversa le visage du vampire quand elle envoya un autre crochet puissant du droit, la tueuse fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, baissant ses poings à ses côtés. Otant quelques mèches rebelles sombres de son visage, elle passa l'arrière de sa main sur son front en sueur.

"Désolée," s'excusa-t-elle. "J'avais juste besoin de… tu sais."

"Ouais, je sais," répondit Angel, étirant ses jambes pour apaiser la douleur pulsative dans ses muscles. "Mais que dirais-tu de passer à autre chose?" suggéra-t-il.

Traversant le grenier en quelques pas, le vampire souleva le couvercle lourd de la boîte d'armes qu'il avait pris avec lui au Caritas, et se pencha pour farfouiller à l'intérieur. Il sortit deux épées de modèles similaires, et offrit la légèrement plus petite à Faith.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-il quand elle la prit de ses mains avec un degré visible d'hésitation.

"Rien. J'ai juste…" la tueuse s'interrompit et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, tournant le manche de l'arme entre ses mains de façon agitée.

Après quelques moments de silence mal à l'aise, elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux à elle débordant d'émotions puissantes. "Je voulais te tuer," lui dit-elle brusquement.

"Non, l'Orbe voulait me tuer," répondit immédiatement Angel, comprenant directement pourquoi elle était si réticente à s'entraîner avec lui.

"Je suppose, mais on dirait que ce désir venait de moi."

"C'est parce que l'essence de l'Orbe a envahi chaque partie de ta conscience. C'est ce qu'elle fait – elle infiltre complètement son Hôte et soumet l'esprit et le corps à sa volonté. Le fait que tu ais été capable de reprendre ce contrôle a témoigné de ta force de caractère, même si ça n'était que pendant un bref moment. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait, Faith."

Ravalant le nœud dans sa gorge, la tueuse acquiesça, bien que le sentiment de malaise restait présent. "J'ai peur, Angel," confessa-t-elle. "Ce potentiel pour le mal en moi – il est là maintenant, d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et si je dépassais les limites dans le feu de l'action d'un combat? Et si je ne pouvais pas le contrôler?"

"La capacité de faire le mal existe chez tout le monde, Faith. C'est notre force de conviction qui la tient en échec. Ton expérience avec l'Orbe a malheureusement rapproché ce potentiel de la surface, tout comme mes années sans âme l'ont fait pour moi. Mais, si j'arrive à le garder sous contrôle, tu le peux certainement. Une tueuse est une vraie force du bien, tandis qu'un vampire est une créature maléfique de façon inhérente. Je dois aller contre ma nature, alors que tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est avoir confiance en la tienne."

"Tu donnes l'impression que c'est si simple," répondit Faith.

"Je ne pense pas que ça le soit jamais, mais ça devient plus simple avec le temps. Essaye de te concentrer sur ce qui est le plus important pour toi dans la vie; avoir quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se battre réduit le pouvoir séduisant de ton côté sombre, crois-moi. Il y a cinq ans, il y avait tellement de nuances de gris dans mon existence, mais tomber amoureux d'abord de Buffy, et puis de Cordy, a changé les choses d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Aujourd'hui, la pensée de ce que ma régression ferait à Cordy me garde sur le droit chemin. C'est tellement plus simple que ça ne l'était avant."

Les mots sages du vampire firent se sentir Faith un peu mieux, et le côté plus espiègle de sa personnalité émergea une nouvelle fois. "Ok," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire étrange. "Je crois que j'ai compris. Sortir et s'envoyer en l'air, pigé."

Angel ri. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!" protesta-t-il.

"Je sais," répondit la tueuse avec un sourire effronté. "Je ne faisais que plaisanter."

Elle tendit les bras et lui donna une étreinte brève et affectueuse. "Merci," murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle reculait.

"Pas de problème – Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, ok?"

"Ok."

Prenant une respiration calmante, Faith ravala son appréhension et leva son épée, utilisant une poigne à deux mains pour la tenir devant elle. "Alors, on y va?" demanda-t-elle

Angel acquiesça et prit une pose similaire en face d'elle, touchant son épée contre la sienne en un geste typique d'esprit sportif.

"Promet-moi que tu me le feras remarquer si tu me vois trop près du bord," demanda la tueuse, totalement sérieuse maintenant.

"Je te le promets," répondit le vampire avec conviction. "Tant que tu consens à me rendre la pareille."

"Tu t'es trouvé un marché, homme-vampire."

"Content de l'entendre, femme-tueuse."

Les quelques minutes suivantes passèrent sans autre discussion, alors que les deux se fendaient l'un vers l'autre, leurs épées reflétant la lumière alors qu'ils dansaient dans l'air avec une adresse consommée. La tueuse et le vampire s'égalaient presque à tout égard, mais le manque de pratique de Faith donna une brèche à Angel. Pressant son avantage, il abaissa son épée sur la sienne et la désarma avec un tour de poignet habile.

"Tu baisses ta garde du côté droit," conseilla-t-il quand l'épée de la tueuse alla heurter le sol.

"Je suppose que je suis un peu rouillée," dit tristement Faith, exaspérée de l'avoir laisser la vaincre aussi facilement.

"C'est compréhensible. Je ne m'en ferais pas trop; tu seras au meilleur de ta forme en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

"Ouais, et puis tu seras un toast," jura la tueuse alors qu'elle se baissait pour reprendre son arme

"Oh, c'est vrai ça?"

"Compte là-dessus, mec-âmé."

"Tu oublies que les actes valent plus que les paroles, Mlle Sérieusement-Suffisante?"

"Salut!"

Faith et Angel arrêtèrent brusquement leur chamaillerie amicale devant le salut joyeux. Se tournant vers l'entrée du grenier, ils virent Buffy debout sur le seuil.

La tueuse blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, remarquant les armes et l'équipement d'entraînement éparpillés partout. "Ca m'a manqué," dit-elle de façon mélancolique. "S'entraîner ensemble, je veux dire."

"Je vais te dire, B, on aura une fête nostalgique avant que tu retournes à Sunnydale," dit Faith avec un sourire, bien qu'elle savait que le commentaire ne la visait pas particulièrement.

Réalisant que c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour parler franchement avec son ex; Angel lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à la tueuse brune, lui demandant silencieusement de les laisser seuls. Suivant le conseil, Faith croisa les doigts et fit craquer ses phalanges, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je pense que c'est peut-être assez d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui," dit-elle avec une grimace exagérée. "Tu parles d'être sérieusement hors du coup – Je vous jure que je sens des muscles que je n'ai plus sentis depuis des années. Je vous laisse vous entraîner, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Un longue trempette chaude dans le bain ressemble au paradis là tout de suite."

"Wesley m'a envoyée venir vous chercher – enfin, vraiment juste Angel, je suppose."

"Pourquoi?" demanda brutalement le vampire.

"Cordélia…" commença à expliquer Buffy, mais elle dû diriger le reste de sa phrase vers le dos d'Angel, parce qu'il se précipita hors de la pièce à la seconde où le nom de sa petite amie eut quitté ses lèvres. "Elle a eu une vision," dit-elle à sa forme battant en retraite.

"C'était grave?" demanda Faith, alors que les deux tueuses suivaient à un pas plus lent. "Wes a dit qu'elles peuvent être assez douloureuses."

"Ca avait l'air assez grave," avoua Buffy, réticente à sentir de la sympathie pour sa rivale, mais incapable de nier la sévérité de la vision dont elle venait d'être témoin.

N'ayant jamais été quelqu'un qui avait peur de dire ce qui devait être dit, Faith mit les deux pieds dans le plat, allant droit au but. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues B, mais si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour blesser Angel et C, tu devras en répondre devant moi."

Buffy tressailli avec culpabilité devant ça; au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle dépassait les bornes du juste et du mal avec son comportement, mais elle s'était convaincue que, à la fin, c'était pour le mieux. "Angel…"

"Aime C plus que jamais de ce que j'en vois," Faith interrompit la tentative de la tueuse blonde pour rationaliser ses actions.

Le masque du déni se réinstalla immédiatement sur les traits de Buffy. "Tu te trompes," commença-t-elle, mais Faith intervint à nouveau.

"Non, B, je ne me trompe pas. Je ne comprends pas; je croyais que tu avais accepté le fait qu'Angel et toi c'est de l'histoire ancienne l'année dernière. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour changer ça?"

"J'ai abandonné trop facilement."

"Désolée ma fille, je n'y crois pas. Je sais qu'il y a plus que ce que tu veux laisser croire. Tu peux être têtue, mais tu n'es habituellement pas aussi aveugle aux réalités d'une situation."

"Je sais juste au fond de mon coeur qu'Angel et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à se battre pour ça ?"

"Se cacher derrière un fantasme ne résoudra pas le vrai problème, B," conseilla Faith, alors qu'elle atteignait le bas des escaliers. "Réfléchi bien à ce que tu fais, ok? Crois-moi là-dessus – tu vas seulement te faire du mal si tu continues comme ça."

_**Rez-de-chaussée du Caritas, quelques minutes plus tôt…**_

La porte bleue s'ouvrit avec fracas alors qu'un Angel frénétique se précipitait dans la pièce. Il fût aux côtés de Cordélia en un instant, la prenant de l'étreinte réconfortante de Wesley dans la sienne. La visionnaire s'accrocha à lui, ses sanglots déchirant étaient bruyants et remplis de détresse.

"Pauvre petit bébé, il faut l'empêcher, on doit le faire. Oh mon Dieu! Oh pitié!"

La serrant contre lui et passant une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, Angel leva les yeux vers Wesley, une question silencieuse dans son regard inquiet.

L'ancien observateur secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il calmement. "Elle a eu une vision, mais je n'obtiens rien de sensé d'elle."

Le vampire se détacha de l'étreinte étroite de sa petite amie et prit son visage strié de larmes dans ses mains. "Parle-moi, bébé," pressa-t-il, l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

"Oh mon Dieu! Je vais être malade," haleta soudainement Cordélia, s'arrachant à sa prise et se sauvant dans les toilettes des femmes.

Angel lui suivit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, lui ôtant les cheveux du chemin avec inquiétude alors qu'elle vidait le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

"Ssh bébé, Ssh," murmura-t-il de façon apaisante, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre quand elle se recroquevilla en boule et recommença à pleurer, son visage enterré dans ses mains tremblantes.

"Tiens." La voix calme de Wesley vint du seuil de la porte; il tendait un tissu humide et un verre d'eau.

"Merci," le vampire prit les articles des mains de son ami et ôta gentiment les mains de Cordélia de son visage. Il lui nettoya tendrement la bouche avec le tissu et lui tendit le verre d'eau, son inquiétude écrasante palpable dans l'air entre eux.

Les dents de la visionnaire cliquetèrent contre le verre alors qu'elle prenait de petites gorgées du liquide froid, incitant le vampire à replier le tissu et à le presser contre son front moite. Les sanglots traumatisés de Cordélia se dissipèrent enfin en de légers hoquets de détresse, mais son visage était toujours mortellement pâle et elle tremblait visiblement avec le choc. Le vampire la souleva du sol poussiéreux dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la zone du bar, berçant sa forme tremblante contre son torse de façon protectrice.

"Elle a besoin de s'allonger," informa-t-il aux autres, remarquant distraitement que Buffy et Faith avaient rejoint le petit groupe réuni dans le bas. "Quelqu'un peut lui faire une boisson chaude? En mettant peut-être un peu de cognac dedans?"

"Humm, Angel?" interrompit Wesley sans assurance, alors que le vampire marchait vers la porte qui menait aux quartiers privés.

"On peut parler un moment?" demanda-t-il, quand Angel se retourna de façon irritée pour le regarder

"Ca ne peut pas attendre?"

"Non, je ne crois pas."

Faith s'avança et plaça doucement une main chaude sur le bras de Cordélia. "Je vais garder un oeil sur elle," assura-t-elle au vampire inquiet. "Et Lorne va lui chercher cette boisson, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, tout pour la princesse," répondit le démon vert avec sincérité.

Angel reposa Cordélia à contrecoeur sur l'une des chaises, et plana au-dessus d'elle avec anxiété pendant que Faith se glissait sur le siège à côté de son amie. Pour essayer de relever la température du corps de la visionnaire tremblante à la normale, la tueuse prit ses doigts frigorifiés et commença à la frotter vivement entre ses paumes. Angel alla de l'autre côté de la pièce pour parler à Wesley.

"Ca a intérêt à être important," dit-il âprement.

"Je sais que tu es inquiet, Angel, mais on doit découvrir ce qu'elle a vu."

Le vampire secoua la tête. "Pas question! Regarde dans quel état elle est, Wes. Je ne veux pas la pousser pour l'instant."

"Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu vas y être obligé."

"J'ai dit non!" grinça Angel entre ses dents, essayant de garder sa colère sous contrôle.

Redressant les épaules, Wesley tint audacieusement sa position contre le vampire soudainement contrarié, certain qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait faire en forçant le problème.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, Angel, elle n'a de répit que lorsque la quête de la vision est finie. Ce qu'elle a vu dans sa prémonition était clairement horrible. Comment se sentira-t-elle si nous n'empêchons pas que cela se produise ? Tu dois la faire parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Résistant à l'envie de passer sa rage impuissante sur les objets autour de lui, Angel ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, Wesley avait raison – ça serait tellement pire pour Cordy s'il n'empêchait pas sa vision de devenir réalité. Ouvrant les yeux, il hocha la tête vers l'ancien observateur, signalant silencieusement son accord réticent.

"Je suis désolé, Angel. Personne ne veut la voir souffrir comme ça, mais…"

"Ca va, Wes," interrompit calmement le vampire, pressant l'épaule de son ami de façon apaisante. "Tu as raison – Je ne pensais simplement pas de façon cohérente."

Retournant aux côtés de sa petite amie, Angel s'assit près d'elle et tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face. Refermant ses grandes mains autour des siennes, il les leva à ses lèvres et embrassa le bout de ses doigts, avant de les abaisser sur ses genoux. "Cordy, tu dois nous dire ce que tu as vu," lui dit-il doucement.

La visionnaire se raidit immédiatement et leva son regard rempli de larmes vers celui de son petit ami. "Je… Je ne peux pas."

"Si, bébé, tu peux. Tu veux empêcher que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas?"

Cordélia hocha misérablement la tête, un flot de larmes régulier s'écoulant du coin de ses yeux boursouflés pour courir le long de ses joues terreuses.

"Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois essayer, d'accord?"

"D'accord," convenu la visionnaire d'une petite voix. "T-Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras?"

Répondant à la supplication déchirante de sa petite amie, Angel l'attira sur ses genoux et l'enveloppa de son étreinte solide. Cordélia se nicha contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse et enroulant ses mains autour de l'un des bras forts qui la serraient. 

"C-C'est une fille," commença-t-elle avec hésitation. "D'à peu près mon âge je pense, peut-être un peu plus âgée. Elle est fortement enceinte, et i-il la traque – oh mon Dieu!"

"Qu'est-ce qui la traque?"

"J-Je ne sais pas, un démon, je pense. Je n'arrivais pas à voir, il faisait trop sombre. Il veut le bébé – il la regarde depuis longtemps, attendant le bon moment pour… Oh mon Dieu, Angel. Il y avait tellement de sang, et elle était en vie et elle hurlait et il y avait du sang, beaucoup et beaucoup de sang. Pauvre bébé sans défense, on ne peut pas laisser ça se produire, on ne peut pas, tout ce sang, tellement de douleur, on ne peut pas laisser ça se produire."

"Cordélia!" dit sévèrement Angel, utilisant son nom en entier pour couper l'hystérie qui menaçait de la submerger alors qu'elle était à nouveau prise dans l'horreur de sa vision. "Essaye de te concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que l'attaque même. Comme, où se trouvait la fille, ou peut-être son nom? On doit savoir qui elle est pour pouvoir l'aider."

"Tu l'empêcheras de prendre le bébé?" Cordélia releva brusquement la tête pour le regarder, et elle enfonça ses ongles dans son avant-bras par inadvertance.

"Je l'arrêterais, je te le promets, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça."

"Ok, ok, je suis désolée, je suis désolée."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça pour l'instant," apaisa le vampire, pressant ses lèvres froides contre sa tempe et caressant le côté de son visage avec l'arrière de ses doigts. "Essaye juste de découvrir où elle était."

Cordélia hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se forçant à retourner dans sa vision. "C'est une sorte d'entrepôt, non, une usine de conditionnement. Je crois qu'elle travaille là. Elle retourne à sa voiture, il fait sombre et elle porte quelque chose – une baignoire pour bébé avec des jouets et des vêtements pour bébé dedans. C'est son dernier jour, elle part en congé de maternité, et elle est heureuse et aussi un peu effrayée. Elle a peur de comment elle va parvenir à élever ce bébé toute seule. Elle entend quelque chose derrière elle et un frisson la traverse – quelque chose l'observe, elle le sent."

"Cordy – cette usine de conditionnement – où est-elle? Comment elle s'appelle? Tu peux voir une enseigne quelque part?"

"Oui, sur le mur, mais la moitié est dans le noir."

"Ce n'est rien. Dis-nous juste ce que tu peux voir."

"Un fond blanc et des lettres bleues, dans une forme de diamant rouge. Ca dit… humm… Wright's? Quelque chose que je ne sais pas lire, et puis en dessous juste un mot, mais je n'arrive pas à tout déchiffrer – C-O-N-F-E – c'est tout ce que je peux voir."

"C'est bien, bébé. Ca nous donne quelque chose sur quoi continuer," murmura Angel de façon encourageante, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Cordélia ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, l'ombre d'un petit sourire sur le visage, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. 

"Cordélia?"

La visionnaire émotionnellement épuisée se tourna pour regarder Wesley avec des yeux vitreux, alors qu'il prononçait son nom avec hésitation. "Oui?"

"Ce démon – tu as dit qu'il poursuivait l'enfant. Tu as une idée de pourquoi?"

"Pas vraiment, non."

"D'accord et comment a-t-il… humm… récupérer le bébé de sa mère?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'on ait besoin de revenir là-dessus," dit Angel, lançant un regard d'avertissement à l'ancien observateur.

Wesley l'ignora. "Ca pourrait être pertinent," insista-t-il. "Ca pourrait nous aider à identifier l'espèce – la plupart des démons de ce type ont un M.O très distinctif. Je suis désolé, Cordélia, je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça pourrait être important."

Cordélia acquiesça et frissonna, essayant de repousser les images terribles dans son cerveau et d'exprimer l'épouvantable méthode de l'attaque.

"Il l'a simplement pris hors du ventre," dit-elle, la pure simplicité de ses mots semblant rendre toute la chose encore plus horrifiante.

"Doux Jésus!" s'exclama Faith.

"Merci," dit Wesley à la visionnaire pâle, tendant la main pour lui serrer la sienne. "Ok, je pense que ça nous donne assez pour continuer."

"Je vais installer mon portable et chercher cette usine de conditionnement," offrit immédiatement Willow.

Wesley acquiesça avec reconnaissance vers la sorcière rousse, et puis regarda Lorne, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, avec une tasse fumante dans une main et une grosse couverture coincée sous son autre bras.

"Où as-tu mis les livres que nous avons amenés?" demanda-t-il.

En réponse, l'Hôte posa les articles qu'il portait et tira une boîte de livres d'où elle était rangée sous le bar. Il la souleva sur le comptoir et Faith la transféra facilement à la table où Wesley était assis.

Tandis que l'ancien observateur commençait ses recherches, Lorne ajouta une lampée généreuse de cognac dans la boisson qu'il avait faite et traversa la pièce pour la tendre à Cordélia. "Voilà, princesse. Ca va t'aider à te sentir mieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

Pendant que la visionnaire buvait le liquide chaud et ardent, Angel prit la couverture des mains de Lorne avec un bref signe de tête en remerciement, et l'enroula autour de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. La serrant contre lui, il la berça doucement dans ses bras, une vague de soulagement le traversant alors qu'il la sentait se détendre lentement dans son étreinte.

Faith marcha jusqu'où Buffy se tenait, observant le couple ouvertement câlin, les bras pliés avec raideur sur sa poitrine, et se pencha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de sa contrepartie blonde.

"Alors, dis-moi, B," dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. "Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Angel est comme ça avec n'importe qui en détresse." Dit Buffy d'un ton renfrogné.

"C'est des conneries et tu le sais."

"Très bien, alors il tient sincèrement à Cordélia," fut forcée d'admettre la petite tueuse. "Mais, ça ne signifie pas qu'on ne peut pas…"

"Si, ça le signifie, B. Allez."

"Ce n'est pas juste!" s'exclama Buffy avec frustration tandis qu'elle sentait son filet de sûreté commencé à glisser au loin, malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour le retenir. "J'ai besoin de lui, Faith. Tout va mal à la maison sans lui."

"Ouais, et quoi? Angel revient à Sunnydale et soudainement tout va miraculeusement bien à nouveau?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que rien dans la vie n'est jamais aussi simple. Arrête de te focaliser sur Angel comme la solution à tous tes problèmes, B; il ne l'est pas, il ne l'a jamais été."

Voyant que ça commençait à pénétrer le nuage épais de déni qui planait au-dessus de la tueuse blonde, Faith se recula et la laissa seule avec ses pensées. Autant qu'elle pouvait essayer, Buffy ne pouvait plus continuer à rejeter ce que ses propres yeux lui disaient, et elle détourna délibérément le regard, incapable de tolérer plus longtemps la vue de la tendresse ouverte d'Angel envers Cordélia.

Son regard troublé tomba sur Riley alors qu'il descendait les marches du Club, et son estomac se serra avec anxiété. Quoi qu'il se passe avec Angel, sa relation avec son petit ami actuel était finie, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait encore effectuer la tâche désagréable de rompre avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda le soldat quand il la rejoignit près du bar.

"Cordélia a eu l'une de ses prémonitions – un démon projette d'attaquer une femme enceinte pour voler son bébé. Wesley et Willow cherchent dans les indices qu'on a gagné dans la vision de Cordélia, et puis on va traquer cette chose et la tuer avant que quoi ce soit n'arrive."

"Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on ne rentre pas à la maison aujourd'hui," présuma correctement Riley.

"On ne dirait pas," approuva la tueuse.

Riley remarqua ensuite ses yeux brillant et sa contenance malheureuse. "Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"C… Ca va," mentit Buffy.

Elle s'en sentait coupable, mais savait que, étant donné les circonstances, maintenant n'était pas le moment de soulever le problème de leur rupture prochaine. Elle allait juste devoir prétendre que tout allait très bien pour le moment - et espérer que tout l'enfer ne se déchaînerait pas quand elle lui dirait éventuellement la vérité…


	21. Chapitre 21

**Part 21**

Vidant les dernières gouttes de sa boisson thérapeutique, Cordélia tendit la tasse vide à Angel, qui la plaça sur une table proche alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse et fermait les yeux. Il commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux de façon apaisante et elle se blottit plus près de lui. Il y avait quelque chose de très apaisant dans la lumière, la caresse rythmique et ça l'aida à se reprendre après le traumatisme de sa vision affreusement violente.

Alors que la conscience de son environnement revint lentement à ses sens, la visionnaire commença à se sentir embarrassée par rapport à sa réaction hystérique devant les images horribles qui avaient traversés son esprit un peu plus tôt. D'accord, cette vision était la pire qu'elle avait eue, mais elle avait complètement perdu l'esprit devant tout le monde et elle était mortifiée. 

"Où vas-tu?" demanda Angel avec inquiétude alors qu'elle se dégageait de ses bras et se levait de façon tremblante.

"Il faut que je lave," dit-elle, se tournant vers la porte qui menait aux quartiers privés.

"Attends!" Angel tendit le bras et lui attrapa la main. "Je vais venir avec toi," dit-il, se levant aussi.

"Angel, je vais bien!" répondit Cordélia de façon irritée. "Arrête de te tracasser – Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, d'accord?"

Avec ça, elle arracha sa main de sa poigne et s'enfuit à l'étage, dans le sanctuaire de leur chambre. Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain annexée, elle alluma la lumière et puis l'éteignit immédiatement quand la clarté fluorescente exacerba la palpitation douloureuse dans sa tête. Une vague de nausée la submergea et elle tomba à genoux et vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes, extériorisant sa détresse en sanglots alors qu'elle frissonnait misérablement.

Les visions empiraient; elle ne le niait pas. La prémonition d'aujourd'hui avait été bien plu douloureuse que celle de quelques jours plus tôt et, si l'état dans lequel elle était là tout de suite était une quelconque indication, les conséquences allaient vraiment laisser leur trace sur elle. Mais l'incapacité d'Angel à accepter la manière dont les visions l'affectaient, à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement, la poussait à garder le silence. Il se mettrait seulement en mode surprotecteur et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter pour l'instant. Ca la faisait se sentir incroyablement claustrophobe quand il insistait pour l'envelopper dans une couverture en laine.

Soucieuse que quelqu'un ne vienne voir comment elle allait et la trouve effondrée à cause du stress et de la douleur de la vision, Cordélia se leva à contrecoeur, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la lourdeur douloureuse de ses jambes. Les zigzags de lumières blanches qui clignotèrent devant ses yeux lui rendirent la tâche difficile pour se concentrer sur le miroir devant elle, mais sa vue s'éclaircit finalement assez pour qu'elle discerne son reflet.

Elle avait l'air affreuse – son visage était pâle et tiré et il y avait des cercles sombres sous ses yeux. Il était dur de croire que juste une vision pouvait avoir un effet aussi drastique sur son apparence. Il devait y avoir une raison pour le niveau accru de douleur. Peut-être que les Puissances Supérieures la testaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était le genre de chose débile que les êtres supérieures feraient, après tout.

Ils aimaient que les gens prouvent qu'ils étaient dignes de la cause. Pourquoi elles ne pouvaient pas simplement accepter que quelqu'un qui choisissait délibérément de prendre ce chemin était probablement assez fou pour se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité, Cordélia ne le saurait jamais. Quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas y couper s'en irait simplement pas vrai? Donc, il n'y avait simplement pas besoin d'avoir un étalage mélodramatique d'engagement. Il était donné de façon plus petite, plus significative chaque jour.

N'ayant pas conscience de la silhouette qui rôdait sur le seuil de la salle de bain, Cordélia se passa de l'eau sur le visage et nettoya ses larmes, puis ouvrit le placard de la salle de bain et sortit un flacon d'aspirines. Elle fit tomber le double de la quantité recommandée dans sa main, et puis les plaça sur le bord de l'évier alors qu'elle remplissait un verre d'eau du robinet.

Faith observait son amie avec une alerte croissante. Si elle avait besoin de prendre autant de cachets pour faire disparaître la douleur, alors les choses étaient plus graves qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Sentant que son inquiétude oppressante aurait probablement empiré les choses, la tueuse avait empêché Angel de suivre sa petite amie et avait offert d'y aller à sa place.

Mais elle s'était seulement attendue à devoir s'occuper de la retombée émotionnelle de la vision; elle n'avait pas su que la santé physique de Cordélia n'était pas comme elle aurait dû être. Sachant que son amie pouvait être sérieusement têtue quand elle le voulait, elle décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

"Tu projetais de dire à quelqu'un qu'elles empiraient? Ou tu attendais juste que ta tête explose ou quelque chose dans le genre?" demanda-t-elle, effrayant Cordélia au point de lui faire laisser tomber le verre d'eau à moitié vide dans l'évier.

Le verre se brisa quand il heurta la porcelaine et Cordélia grimaça de douleur alors que le son aigu résonnait dans sa tête pulsative. Elle prit immédiatement une teinte verdâtre et chancela dangereusement sur ses pieds.

"Merde C, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?" s'exclama Faith, se précipitant pour rattraper son amie confuse.

Cordélia était trop épuisée pour nier l'effet nuisible que la vision avait eu sur elle. "Ca n'a jamais été aussi grave auparavant," dit-elle d'une voix larmoyante alors que la tueuse inquiète la guidait hors de la salle de bain et vers le lit.

"Mais elles empirent, pas vrai?" demanda Faith alors que Cordélia se recroquevillait sur l'édredon.

La visionnaire acquiesça simplement, fermant les yeux avec lassitude tandis que la tueuse, pleine de sollicitude, plaçait un oreiller sous sa tête et la couvrait gentiment avec la couverture du sofa. "Et tu n'en as pas parlé à Angel?"

"Non, il s'inquièterait inutilement et je peux le supporter."

"Tu n'as pas l'air de le supporter pour moi."

"Ca ira dans un moment," répondit Cordélia. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amie d'un air implorant. "Tu ne peux pas le dire à Angel, Faith. Tu sais comment il est."

Faith le savait, mais la situation était bien trop sérieuse pour la cacher au vampire. "C – Je suis désolée mais tu dois lui dire. Si les visions t'affectent aussi gravement, alors il doit le savoir."

"Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une seule fois," protesta timidement Cordélia. "Il va flipper, tu le sais. Il va probablement essayer de forcer les Puissances à donner les visions à quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose comme ça, et j'ai besoin de faire ça, Faith."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai besoin d'avoir quelque chose de plus dans ma vie que d'être la petite amie d'Angel. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais ça – aider les gens de cette façon – ça semble si juste à l'intérieur. Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu rejetterais le fait d'être une tueuse, pas vrai?"

Faith comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était à l'aise avec le fait de cacher des choses à Angel, donc elle tenta une approche différente. "Ecoute, je ne connais pas tous les détails de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et l'homme-vampire ces derniers temps. Mais j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de vos problèmes auraient pu être évités si vous vous étiez simplement parlés. Tu penses vraiment que lui cacher ça est une bonne idée ?"

Cordélia rougit avec culpabilité alors que ça atteignait sa cible. Angel et elle s'étaient promis d'être honnêtes l'un avec l'autre à partir de maintenant, et voilà qu'elle re-glissait dans le même schéma de comportement qui leur avait causé tant de douleur en premier lieu. Si les choses continuaient comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas cacher les effets débilitants croissants des visions de toute façon. Où était l'intérêt de prolonger l'inévitable ? Elle allait devoir lui dire tôt ou tard.

"Très bien," murmura-t-elle. "Je lui dirais - juste pas tout de suite, ok?"

"C…"

"Il doit sauver une fille et son premier bébé. Il doit le faire. Je lui dirais aussitôt qu'ils seront en sûreté, je te le promets. Je veux juste que rien ne le distraie de ça."

"Très bien," convenu Faith à contrecoeur, se levant d'où elle était perchée sur le bord du matelas. Cordélia ôta la couverture et se redressa, projetant manifestement de se lever aussi.

"C, je crois que tu devais te reposer."

"Je vais bien – les aspirines commencent à faire effet maintenant."

"Mais personne ne dira rien si tu te couches un moment. Ils ont tous vu à quel point ta vision était traumatisante."

"Angel si," répondit Cordélia. "Il pensera que c'est étrange que je ne veuille pas aider avec les recherches. Et puis, tu crois que je vais le laisser sans surveillance quand Buffy essaie de lui remettre la main dessus?"

"Tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ça, C."

"Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais la laisser s'en sortir en faisant des avances à _mon_ homme."

"Oh – on est territoriale, pas vrai?"

"Evidemment! Angel est à _moi_, et une fois qu'il lui aura dit d'aller voir ailleurs, je vais m'assurer que Mlle-Coucou-dans-le-Nid le sait."

Faith sourit vilainement. "Pourquoi attendre?" demanda-t-elle. Elle se disait qu'un petit coup de pied cinglant aux fesses ferait reprendre ses esprits à sa compagne tueuse.

"Parce que j'ai promis à Angel," répondit Cordélia avec une grimace. "Ca fait partie des négociations de paix après le fiasco de hier soir," expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle ré-appliquait soigneusement son maquillage, essayant de se donner un air très légèrement présentable.

Sous sa main experte, les traînées sombres sous ses yeux disparurent et son visage pâle prit un éclat trompeusement sain. Elle avait l'impression d'être la mort réchauffée, mais au moins elle n'y ressemblait plus. Elle brossa ses cheveux et lissa sa jupe en jeans, puis redressa les épaules de façon déterminée, se préparant à affronter le monde à nouveau.

Faith observa cette petite performance le coeur lourd. L'énorme quantité d'efforts que son amie mettait dans l'illusion que tout allait bien, était extrêmement parlante. Un nœud de peur se forma dans le ventre de la tueuse – quelque chose lui dit que les choses allaient devenir bien pires avant de s'améliorer.

En bas, Willow et Wesley travaillaient ardemment, la sorcière était penchée sur son portable, et l'ancien observateur feuilletait les livres sur la table devant lui. Buffy et Riley étaient assis à une table tout près, se parlant calmement, tandis qu'Angel était assis au bar, son beau visage troublé par l'inquiétude. Quand les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la zone du bar, il traversa la pièce pour les rejoindre.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il, frottant ses mains le long du bras de Cordélia.

"Je vais bien," le rassura-t-elle, tendant la main pour lui toucher le visage. "Désolée de t'avoir crier dessus. Voir ce que cette chose a fait cette fille et son bébé… ça m'a émue, tu sais."

Angel acquiesça et enroula son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa. "On va les sauver, je te le promets," jura-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

Cordélia acquiesça et se blottit plus près de lui alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le bord de la scène. Elle était tellement fatiguée; c'était dur de garder les yeux ouverts. En sécurité dans l'étreinte forte et tendre de son petit ami, elle n'arrêta pas de somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'Angel insiste finalement pour qu'elle fasse une bonne sieste et il la porta dans leur chambre. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, malgré son mal de tête insistant et ses membres inexplicablement douloureux.

Mais pour les autres, la journée se passait sans recherche fructueuse, jusqu'à ce que, quand les ténèbres approchèrent, ils firent finalement la percée importante.

"Je crois que j'ai peut-être quelque chose," annonça Willow.

Elle montra à Cordélia la page web d'une compagnie appelée 'Wrights and Sons Confectionary,' et pointa le logo rouge, blanc et bleu dans le coin supérieur droit. "C'est ça?" demanda-t-elle. "Ca semble correspondre à tout ce que tu as dit."

Cordélia se pencha pour regarder de plus près et puis acquiesça. "Oui, je crois que c'est ça."

"Ca dit qu'ils ont des locaux sur les Docks, près de Pier Seven," leur dit Willow et puis elle regarda Angel. "Tu sais où c'est?"

Le vampire hocha la tête et se dirigea vers où Wesley était assis, absorbé dans ses livres. Faith le suivit, tandis que Cordélia se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur la chaise à côté de Willow.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" demanda le vampire à son ami.

L'ancien observateur ouvrit les mains et haussa les épaules. "Rien de précis – malheureusement, les arracheurs de fœtus semblent être assez répandus dans le monde des démons."

"C'est trop dégoûtant," commenta Faith avec un frisson.

"Oui, mais il y a une logique, bien qu'odieuse, derrière ça. Un enfant pas encore né – surtout un enfant humain – est un symbole de pure innocence, tu vois. Avec les vierges, ce sont les premiers candidats pour les sacrifices rituels."

Angel regarda Cordelia, pesant leurs options. Malgré son insistance qu'elle allait bien, il voyait qu'elle était toujours secouée par sa vision. "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps," décida-t-il "On doit aller jeter un oeil à cet endroit, trouver cette femme enceinte et l'amener dans un endroit sûr avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive."

Wesley acquiesça son accord. "Vous vous en tirerez probablement assez bien avec un plan de combat standard 'couper et trancher' pour l'instant. Je vous appellerais si je trouve plus d'informations. Je serais bien venu avec vous, mais je ne suis pas exactement prêt pour le combat pour le moment."

"Tu l'as déjà été?" demanda effrontément Faith.

Wesley l'ignora délibérément et continua à communiquer calmement ses instructions à Angel. "Etant donné le niveau de violence de l'attaque, je pense que tu devrais prendre Faith et Buffy avec toi."

Faith sentit un éclat d'appréhension à ça. Ca serait le premier vrai test de la force de sa volonté depuis qu'elle avait été exorcisée de l'influence de l'Orbe. Saurait-elle contrôler ses instincts? Ce démon était une proie légitime, mais elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de s'arrêter à une mise à mort.

"Ca va aller," dit Angel, sentant rapidement sa crainte. "Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est faire confiance en qui tu es."

Faith acquiesça et redressa délibérément les épaules, repoussant son malaise. "Ok j'en suis," dit-elle. Une pause, puis, "Mais seulement si je peux choisir les armes en première."

Avec un éclat soudain d'énergie, elle se dirigea droit vers la grande boîte d'armes, qui avait été poussée dans un coin. Angel la suivit de près, attiré dans la compétition malgré lui. Remarquant l'activité, Buffy se déplaça rapidement pour les rejoindre, ne voulant pas être mise de côté pour de l'action à venir.

"On va jeter un oeil à l'endroit que Willow a trouvé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouaip," répondit Angel alors qu'il sortait son épée favorite avant que Faith ne puisse mettre la main dessus. "Mais dis au garçon de l'armée de rester en retrait. Il a la gâchette facile et on ne peut pas se permettre de faire une erreur."

Buffy regarda Riley par-dessus son épaule Riley, qui les regardait avec un intérêt poli. "Il ne va pas aimer ça."

"Il n'a pas besoin d'aimer. Il doit juste faire ce qu'on lui dit et rester ici."

"Ca doit être un truc de mec," dit sardoniquement Faith.

"Quoi?"

"Ce besoin exubérant de démontrer la supériorité à chaque opportunité valable," répondit la tueuse. "Critiquer publiquement le gars est très chouette et bien, Angel, mais ça va seulement causer des problèmes inutiles. Puis-je suggérer une approche plus subtile à la place ?"

"Comme quoi?"

"Lui dire que tu as besoin que quelqu'un reste pour protéger C."

"La protéger de quoi?"

"Les démons chasseurs de primes qui la poursuivent. Il y a une énorme récompense pour la personne qui capturera la visionnaire du vampire en vie, tu sais."

"Quoi! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

"Tu crois que sa mère l'a laissé tomber sur la tête quand il était bébé?" dit Faith à Buffy en roulant les yeux.

"Relax, Angel – J'ai tout inventé. Mais Riley n'a pas à le savoir, n'est-ce pas? Dis-lui simplement qu'on garde ça pour nous parce qu'on ne veut pas l'effrayer. Dans mon expérience, tout les héros potentiel adorent totalement les demoiselles en détresse. Je doute que le petit fils de l'Oncle Sam là-bas soit différent."

Buffy savait qu'elle devrait probablement protester contre cette manipulation flagrante de son petit ami, mais la vérité était qu'elle préférait aussi que Riley ne vienne pas. Elle avait prit la décision de mettre un terme à leur relation, et cependant elle se comportait comme si tout allait bien juste pour éviter la scène inévitable que la rupture allait causer.

De ce fait, être près de son futur ex était de plus en plus embarrassant et un peu d'espace pour respirer serait reçu avec reconnaissance. Donc, elle se tu quand Angel fit une pause pour considérer la suggestion de Faith. Il hocha finalement la tête, acceptant le plan.

"Ok," dit-il. "Fais comme tu veux – mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je lui demande."

Faith s'offusqua devant l'esprit de contradiction du vampire. "Purée! Tu parles d'un égo masculin."

En secouant la tête, elle s'avança vers Riley pour lui parler, l'attirant dans un coin conspirateur pour l'effet dramatique. Buffy leva les yeux vers Angel avec une expression désireuse sur le visage. 

"Est-ce que c'est dingue que j'ai réellement hâte de faire ça?" demanda-t-elle. "Il y a quelque chose de tellement libérateur avec le fait de ne pas avoir à m'occuper de la situation toute seule."

"Giles, Willow et Alex t'aident, n'est-ce pas?"

"Hé bien, oui – mais ils ne savent pas assurer mes arrières comme toi."

"Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien," dit Angel d'un ton brusque. "Après tout, tu n'es pas encore morte, n'est-ce pas?"

Buffy rougit, surprise par sa brusque critique. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire," commença-t-elle à expliquer, mais le vampire l'interrompit immédiatement.

"Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire, Buffy," dit-il sévèrement. "Et pour être parfaitement honnête, ça commence un peu à bien faire. Excuse-moi – Je dois parler à Cordy." Humiliée, Buffy regarda le sol alors qu'Angel la dépassait et traversait la pièce vers sa petite amie.

S'agenouilla à côté de la chaise de Cordélia, il se pencha pour lui parler, posant un bras sur le dossier de la chaise alors qu'il murmurait dans son oreille. La visionnaire hocha la tête quelques fois en réponse à ce que son petit ami disait, et puis leva la tête pour accepter son baiser alors qu'il comblait la petite distance entre eux, et pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bien que relativement chaste, le baiser était long, leurs bouches se rencontrant plusieurs fois avant de se séparer à contrecoeur. Angel se redressa et rejoignit les deux tueuses à l'autre bout de la pièce, pendant que Cordélia le regardait partir, un sourire mélancolique sur son beau visage. Elle n'était que trop consciente que, quand il reviendrait, elle allait devoir approcher le sujet difficile de sa santé déclinante avec lui et elle n'avait pas exactement hâte de voir arriver cette conversation.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il le croirait," dit Faith à Angel alors que Riley se déplaçait pour monter la garde près d'une Cordélia inconsciente. "Je suis bonne ou quoi?"

"Hum," répondit évasivement le vampire.

"Maintenant tout ce qu'on doit faire, c'est arriver à ce que C lui fassent les yeux doux quelques fois, et il ne saura jamais qu'il s'est fait avoir," continua Faith d'un ton délibérément désinvolte. "Dois-je aller m'assurer qu'elle joue son rôle?"

"Je ne pense pas que soit nécessaire," répondit Angel, lui attrapant rapidement le bras dans une poigne d'acier.

"Riley n'est pas le seul à se faire complètement embobiner," commenta Faith avec un énorme sourire.

"Tu n'es tellement pas marrante," dit sèchement Angel alors qu'il la relâchait de sa prise. Faith ri alors qu'ils se tournaient et montaient les escaliers - avec Buffy qui traînaient derrière eux.

"Alors, quel est le plan?" demanda Faith, quand les trois émergèrent dans la rue sombre et se dirigèrent vers la Plymouth d'Angel.

Le vampire haussa les épaules. "On n'a pas beaucoup de piste à suivre, alors je suppose qu'on y va au pifomètre. Concentrons-nous pour trouver la fille et l'amener elle et son bébé dans un endroit sûr. On s'inquiètera du démon plus tard."

"Ok patron."

Alors que Faith sautait agilement au-dessus de la portière de la voiture et sur le siège arrière, une Buffy étrangement silencieuse s'installa sur le siège passager à côté d'Angel. Tandis que la voiture prenait de la vitesse, il ne fallu pas longtemps à la tueuse brune pour remarquer la très haute tension entre ses deux compagnons sur le siège avant, et elle grogna intérieurement.

_Oh-oh! Nous y voilà,_ pensa-t-elle, fermant les yeux avec résignation.

Buffy était assise toute droite sur son siège, une arbalète à l'air mortel posée sur ses genoux et l'image de l'innocence blessée peinte sur son joli visage. Angel, pendant ce temps, l'ignorait de façon significative, gardant fermement les yeux sur la route alors qu'il manoeuvrait attentivement la Plymouth dans le trafic du soir.

Faith pouvait voir le rassemblement de la tempête s'approcher rapidement. Mais personne ne pouvait savoir si ça allait exploser avant, durant ou après leur mission d'indulgence.

"Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça?" demanda Laura Geddes à sa collègue fortement enceinte.

Simone Fairfax ajusta la baignoire pour bébé en plastique sous son bras droit et souleva son sac avec sa main gauche. "Non, je pense que ça va aller," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Merci pour tout, Laura. Tu as été super."

Laura tendit les bras et enlaça légèrement son amie. "Prend soin de toi et du petit, ok? Je te connais – tu vas réarranger les meubles demain."

Simone ri. "Comme si j'allais le faire," dit-elle, passant ses mains sur son ventre très proéminent. "Ca fait des mois que je n'ai plus vu mes pieds."

"Assure-toi de m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord?"

Simone acquiesça, touchée par la gentillesse continue de la femme plus vieille. Laura avait été une tour de force depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte et seule; elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans son soutien. Même si elle savait qu'elles resteraient en contact, ça allait vraiment lui manquer de parler à Laura tous les jours.

"Ok – il est temps de partir," dit-elle, soudainement remplie d'appréhension.

Et voilà – elle partait en congé de maternité, encore quelques semaines et elle serait mère. Elle seule serait responsable de la petite créature sans défense qui utilisait actuellement sa vessie comme trampoline. C'était excitant mais aussi effrayant comme pas possible. Heureusement pour elle, son petit cercle d'amis l'avait aidée depuis que Micheal l'avait abandonnée, et sa sœur – que Dieu la bénisse – avait déraciné toute sa vie et déménagé à L.A pour l'aider.

"Hey, j'ai toujours voulu vivre à L.A," avait insisté Carla avec son optimisme typique, quand elle était arrivée à l'improviste sur le seuil de Simone deux mois plus tôt.

"Mon Dieu! Regarde-moi ces hormones," avait-elle ajouté quand Simone avait immédiatement éclaté en sanglot de joie. 

Elle dû sourire; Carla ne laissait jamais rien l'abattre. Elle se laissait tellement aller qu'elle était pratiquement horizontale, et pourtant elle avait cette douce force qui vous donnait l'impression que vous pouviez escalader des montagnes. Elle était tout juste ce dont Simone avait besoin en ce moment. De plus, elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle se serait ajustée au fait d'être une mère célibataire, sa soeur se reculerait et la laisserait continuer.

C'était Carla – elle avait la capacité d'organiser et de soutenir sans prendre complètement le contrôle, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle faisait une conseillère tellement excellente. Elle avait rapidement trouvé un travail tout près, dans un abri pour les jeunes de la rues, dirigé par un esprit similaire nommé Anne, et s'était installée dans sa nouvelle vie à L.A avec une facilité consumante.

Soudainement fatiguée et désespérée de mettre ses pieds en hauteur, Simone quitta le bâtiment par l'entrée sur le côté et marcha – ou plutôt se dandina – dans la direction de sa voiture. Mais aussitôt qu'elle s'éloigna de la sûreté de son lieu de travail, elle sentit le frisson maintenant familier courir le long de son épine dorsale.

Ca faisait des semaines qu'elle était sûre que quelqu'un l'observait, mais quand elle se retournait, il n'y avait personne. C'était effrayant et très perturbant. Par habitude, elle vérifia derrière elle et, bien sûr, le parking était désert. Cependant, quand elle se retourna, trois étrangers se tenaient devant elle, semblant être apparus de nulle part. Elle fut presque en travail sur place quand elle vit les longues armes qu'ils portaient.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal," lui assura calmement le seul homme du trio. Ses compagnes étaient deux jeunes femmes, une brune, l'autre blonde, mais des deux émanaient la même puissance étrangement surnaturelle.

"Ouais, c'est ça," répondit Simone, regardant leurs armes avec appréhension.

L'homme tenta ensuite de dissimuler son épée massive derrière son dos, et Simone ri presque devant le pur ridicule du geste.

"Nous voulons juste vous aider, je le jure," dit-il, ses yeux bruns la gardant prisonnière.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude sincère qui la fit le croire et elle se détendit. 

"On vous observe, n'est-ce pas?" continua-t-il, et elle acquiesça. _Comment diable le savait-il?_

"On nous a envoyé ici pour vous protéger," répondit-il, répondant partiellement à sa question silencieuse.

"Me protéger de quoi?"

"Euh – de ça je pense," dit soudainement la femme brune, pointant quelque chose derrière Simone alors qu'elle levait rapidement son arme.

La gorge serrée, Simone regarda par-dessus son épaule – et hurla de terreur…

_**A suivre…**_

_Voilà, c'est ici que l'auteur s'est arrêtée, et que la fic se met en quelques sortes en Hiatus. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il n'y a pas eu de mise à jour, et l'auteur a clairement déclaré qu'elle ne comptait pas la continuer… Je sais que c'est rageant de s'arrêter en plein milieu, mais le point positif est que l'intrigue principale de l'histoire est finie, elle. Merci à tout ceux (et toutes celles) qui ont eu la patience de me suivre, et de me motiver à finir la traduction. Dieu sait que ça n'a pas toujours été facile, lol. C'est la fic que j'ai mis le plus de temps à traduire (alors que c'est pas spécialement la plus longue). C'est peut-être le fait que je savais qu'elle n'était pas finie… Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, un grand merci, car sans vous, j'en serais peut-être pas venue à bout. _


End file.
